


The Journal of the Former Emperor's Hand

by Carlos Danger (Talon88)



Series: Mara Jade Lives! [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 147,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Carlos%20Danger
Summary: This is a prequel to my short story Reunion.  It is an attempt to not only put Mara Jade into the new canon, but to explain the amazing skills Rey has displayed in the movies.  I attempt to answer some puzzling questions I had about the sequel trilogy.





	1. Chapter 1

**_1 Year After the Battle of Endor_ **

**_Entry 1_ **

It is amazing how much difference a year can make. A year ago I had power and prestige. I lived the good life in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. I was a professional that took great pride in my work, having trained for years to become a highly skilled Force-strong assassin and enforcer for the Emperor. But then came the destruction of the second Death Star and the death of the Emperor. This tragic event fueled uprising-after-uprising across the galaxy and left a void in leadership, resulting in intense infighting among the Moffs. Eventually the Empire became a fragmented and ineffectual government.

Some Moffs took their naval fleets and moved to wild space. There, they set up their own personal kingdoms, leading with an iron fist over their domains.

They were fools.

United the Empire could have thwarted the Rebel Forces over time, but as a divided force they were easily defeated by a ragtag band of insurgents that, I grudgingly had to admit, had exceptionally shrewd leadership. Leia Organa, the Princess turned General, was very effective in inciting dissidence on strategic worlds. Industrial planets such as Kuat, Balmorra, Bakur, Tyre and Corellia threw in their lot with the Rebels and when they did the rebel forces effectively controlled the Kuat Drive Yards and a majority of the weapons manufacturing plants.

The Empire needed a strong leader, but every time a Moff came forward to fill the role of supreme leader another Moff –hoping to claim the office himself—assassinated him.

I was at a crossroads. I worked deep undercover for the Emperor...so I didn't have any status in this new Empire. In fact I was certain that the few people who did know of my existence would undoubtedly attempt to kill me if they realized I survived. I came to the conclusion that I needed to change my appearance, identity and start over.

My decision to stay with the floundering Empire was a pragmatic one. I knew the political and social structure of the Empire. I understood how it worked. I was familiar with many of the key players that remained in power, even if they didn't know me- and the Empire was recruiting heavily. With a new identity I could begin anew. My intensive training in piloting, slicing, and surveillance, along with my fluency in multiple languages should equate to quick movement up the ranks.

It was then I had an epiphany…it was a plan to ingratiate myself to the new Empire and secure a position of power. I would first join the Empire under a new identity. Then I would capture Luke Skywalker, the Empire's most wanted Rebel, and get myself on the fast track to promotion. Skywalker was the pilot who destroyed the first Death Star and was rumored to be a Jedi, but I truly doubt he had any formal training. The Jedi Order was decimated during the Jedi purge and any survivors were quickly hunted down and killed by Darth Vader's Inquisitors. Intelligence reports indicated he was a former moisture farmer from Tatooine—meaning he is probably was some bucktoothed, rimworld bumpkin with bad hygiene, a primary school education, and a total lack of culture. The only thing going for him was undoubtedly some minimal Force ability, which allowed him to get that lucky shot during the Battle of Yavin.

He shouldn't pose a problem for someone of my abilities.

First I needed to establish my new identity and the best place to find unneeded official identification is in the aftermath of a combat zone. When traveling through a war torn world of Chibias I came upon the body of a woman with my approximate height, age, and who had a passing resemblance to me. She was slightly heavier than I was, but people are known to lose weight during time of war, and when they do, their facial features change. I believed I could pass for her with some modification of my appearance. I stole her identification and then dragged her body to an abandoned speeder and stuffed her into the trunk. After a few days in the oppressive heat she would no longer be recognizable by anyone.

I sliced into the government computer systems and made sure she had a clean record. I was thrilled that she was a college graduate, never arrested and didn't have her fingerprints or DNA on record. She was a blank slate that I could work with. I looked down at the identification card and smiled. The woman had the same eye color as me. I simply had to dye my hair black to complete the transformation.

I would become Litassa Colay, Imperial new recruit, and say goodbye to my previous identity, Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Entry 2_ **

The Empire is full of idiots and I honestly don't know how I never fully comprehended this before. It isn't like I didn't see the warning signs. We built a colossal space station capable of annihilating entire planets, but Imperial engineers failed to put a metal grate over a thermal exhaust port. And there was that humiliating defeat on Endor where an elite stormtrooper garrison was decimated by a village of one-meter-tall, primitive Ewoks with rocks and wooded spears. ROCKS AND WOODEN SPEARS! One would think these embarrassments would urge Imperial commanders to buckle down and increase unit readiness, but that doesn't appear to be the case.

I walked to the local military garrison and inquired how I could join up to fight the rebels. I was referred to a young lieutenant who scrutinized my stolen identification, looked up to me and my newly dyed black hair, before smiling lecherously and handing me a datapad to fill out a recruitment application. I filled out the forms, turned it in and that was it. I am officially part of the Empire. I could be a rebel secret agent, but they wouldn't know. I would be extremely surprised if the lieutenant actually ran a background check on my stolen identity.

I requested to be sent to an intelligence unit. The young officer said that shouldn't be a problem since most women are sent to non-combat units. It is nice to know the remnants of the Empire continued their old custom of misogyny (sarcasm fully intended). I am given a shuttle transport ticket and a datachip with my orders. Tomorrow I report to an initial training center for a physical and inprocessing.

Now I understand how the rebels can gather such detailed intelligence on the Empire-operational security is sloppy!

.

.

**_Entry 3_ **

I am starting to regret my decision. Suppressing the urge to Force choke my drill instructors is giving me a migraine. The training is a joke when it comes to women. We train in coed companies, but the platoons are segregated. During our platoon runs the men are way upfront maintaining a good four-minute-kilometer pace with boots and heavy pack, all the while singing horrendously sexist cadences. Meanwhile the women were lagging behind at a casual seven-minute-kilometer crawl, wearing running shoes (so the weaker sex doesn't get shin splints), no pack and while chanting a children's show tune disguised as a double-time cadence. I only have another week of pretending that I don't have any prior military training and then I am off to my advanced job training for the Intel Corps.

.

.

**_Entry 4_ **

The Intelligence Corps training is rudimentary. We covered the different types of military intelligence to include: signal, imagery, and area intelligence. We also were instructed in Battlefield surveillance, counterintelligence, geospatial intelligence, and cryptologic Network warfare. One of our assignments at the end of the course was to attempt to create a backdoor program capable of accessing a Rebel computer system. I was fairly sure this was a lesson in frustration. If there were any Rebellion (or New Republic as they are now calling themselves) computer systems that haven't been breached then it is unlikely a class of fresh Intel recruits would have any success in doing so. Given the time frame we had for this assignment I doubted I could pull this off. I decided to play it safe and attempt to slice into older computers. I knew the six-year-old PX-W operating system was riddled with security holes and when the company that manufactured these system platforms started producing the next generation system they totally stopped allowing software patches and virus protection updates to occur. It was the company's way of getting computer owners to purchase their new system. Unfortunately for the Rebels, money is tight and they can't afford to procure new processors every few years. I ran a PX-W code scan through the New Republic Holonet in an attempt to find vulnerable systems. I found a few and miraculously one belonged to a low-level supply clerk for an X-Wing fighter squadron on a remote NR held planet. It wasn't much, but it did allow the Empire a peek into supply requests for that particular military unit.

My instructors were duly impressed. What they didn't know was—using Palpatine's old passcodes—I also designed a second backdoor program to spy on the Empire. If I was ever going to find Skywalker I needed fresh intelligence from all sources.

It is only a matter of time before I have that Tatooine farm boy in my hands.

.

.

**_Entry 5_ **

Before I finished my Intel training the Empire was dealt a terrible setback on the planet Jakku. Jakku is a desert mining planet in the Western Regions with little strategic value other than it makes a good jumping off point into the Unknown Regions. Grand Moff Randd was determined to take over that sector for reasons unknown (at least to me) and committed most of the Imperial fleet. That fool was so confident that he reportedly said during the battle that this conflict would ' _live forever in history as the place where the Empire defeated the Rebellion once and for all_.'

It didn't quite work out that way. The New Republic was victorious and the enemy captured Captain Ciena Ree, the commander of the Star Destroyer,  _Inflictor_ , but not before she ordered her ship scuttled to prevent the Rebels from acquiring it. Our last Super Star Destroyer, the _Ravager_ , was lost in that battle along with numerous AT-AT and AT-ST walkers and countless casualties on both sides.

Jakku was a failure of epic proportions leaving the Empire in shambles. If the Imperial command can't rectify this situation I might have to change sides in this war.

I can't believe I actually wrote that. It is treasonous to have such thoughts…but so many things have changed in the last year, including my priorities. I once served the Emperor loyally. My devotion knew no bounds. But what did that get me? Nothing.

I need to look out for myself now.

.

.

**_Entry 6_ **

The New Republic has become overly confident and lax when it comes to communication security protocols. More and more New Republic personnel are transmitting unencrypted messages. While the Moffs attempt to consolidate forces and recover from the Jakku debacle, I have continued my search for Skywalker. I have picked up chatter that he was sighted on the planet Hodk II. It is a neutral planet, but they may be considering siding with the NR now that the New Republic handed the Empire a colossal setback. I graduate from my Intel Corps training next week. I will report to my new unit on Epta Prime, a small temperate world in the galactic inner rim. Once there I will be given the option of taking the standard two-weeks leave or save my vacation time for later. Maybe I will travel to Hodk II and try to get a glimpse of the NR golden boy. If I capture him I could send an encrypted message to the nearest Imperial ship and request a prisoner extraction.

.

.

**_Entry 7_ **

I travelled to Hodk II in civilian clothing and with forged documentation. I felt there is no need to inform the border agents that I'm an Imperial. Fortunately there are only a few towns on the entire planet. I suspected the rebels could be found on the planet's sole spaceport called He'ghos. That hellhole not only has a refueling center, but the city is home to the highest number of taverns and prostitutes per capita than any other location on the planet.

I am certain I will find Skywalker there.

I have good reason to be confident. I have searched for other high profile marks and found them. The secret is  _'know your enemy'_  and my criminal profiling skills are flawless. I have come up with a profile for this Rebel: He is a man in his early twenties and former moisture farmer from a sparsely populated planet and now he is the biggest hero of the rebellion and a self-proclaimed Jedi Knight. He is known and revered by rebels and NR sympathizers all over the galaxy. That rapid change of fortune, from farmer to hero, is a recipe for disaster. Sudden fame leads to substance abuse, debauchery and other self-destructive behaviors. My best guess is I can find Skywalker at some shady bar, drinking whiskey, leering at women and attempting to get any receptive female into bed by announcing he was the man who blew up the Death Star. It is typical bravado behavior seen in successful pilots and it is as disgusting as it is predictable.

The public transport shuttle I flew on to Hodk II set down at the He'ghos spaceport with a loud thud, followed by a screech of metal and a sudden jerk as the ship listed sharply due to a broken landing strut. Luckily I was still in my crash webbing. The foolish passengers who ignored the flashing  _'Stay Seated'_  neon sign ended up flung into the far bulkhead. There was a lot of confusion, moaning and panicked passengers. When the shuttle stopped shuddering, I unbuckled, stood and grabbed my tote bag intent on leaving this entire fiasco behind me. I looked down the exit aisle and sighed in frustration when I realized in order to actually leave I would have to step over an extremely elderly and injured woman sobbing on the floor. I hesitated, wanting nothing more than to start my mission to capture Luke Skywalker, but, with a grunt of frustration, I tossed my bag onto my seat and knelt down to assist the injured passenger sprawled on the deck. I helped her into a sitting position and examined the gash on her head. She had grey hair, pallid blue eyes and fragile thin skin that was nearly translucent, but was quickly turning a bluish-black color from intense bruising. I reached back to my tote and pulled out a shirt and tore off a strip big enough to use as a bandage and pressed the cloth to the wound to quell the bleeding. "You'll be alright."

The elderly lady smiled appreciatively before she started to cry. "Thank you. In this galaxy full of evil, it is wonderful to find a young lady so caring."

I was startled by her words.  _'When did I become caring?'_  The concept was foreign. So foreign, that I bristled at the comment, seeing it as a personal attack on my abilities as an assassin. Empathy was not part of my training. When I worked for the Emperor I never had pangs of a conscience…at least not this intense.

_'What's happening to me?'_

As I tended the woman's wound, I started to wonder how much influence the Emperor actually had over me. Since his death I felt conflicted and I found myself having more and more disturbing episodes of…altruism.

I didn't have time to contemplate the matter as the shuttle was filling up with medics from the local hospital. "Help is here." I started to stand but the woman grabbed my hand preventing me. She looked me straight in the eye and said, "My grandchildren always said I have prescience. Although, I think I'm simply a good judge of character. I can see you making a difference in this galaxy." She smiled. "Make a positive difference."

I felt a shimmering of the Force from the woman. She wasn't a Jedi, but she had some abilities. I quickly stood, grabbed my tote and elbowed my way out of the crowded shuttle.

"Make a positive difference," I scoffed under my breath. "I fully intended on making a positive difference…I am going to bring the Empire back to its former glory."

.

.

**_Entry 8_ **

I have been to just about every cantina in the area and so far I haven't spotted Skywalker. I have met a lot of men claiming to be Skywalker in order to impress me. It is so pathetic that it's almost humorous. Some of these imposters aren't even human. In fact, a Quarren tried to pass himself off as Luke Skywalker. When I told him Skywalker was reportedly human he quickly responded with an ingenious lie, "That is what the Empire wants people to think. Their human-centric speciesism doesn't allow them to believe a nonhuman could have possibly destroyed their battle station." When I asked him how an aquatic species survived growing up on Tatooine he didn't have an answer for that. Some Rebels weren't bold enough to claim to be the fabled pilot (and the most wanted man on the Empire's hit list), instead they proclaimed to be Skywalker's wingman or best friend. These men assured me Skywalker was on the planet somewhere. I just have to continue my search.

.

.

**_Entry 9_ **

I had left the hotel where I rented a room and had planned on checking out a few more taverns when I walked past a grassy recreational field where a group of men, mostly human, were playing a game of flingball. It is a game where teams toss a ball to each other and attempting to get the ball in the other team's net without getting tackled. It is a game popular on many worlds. I didn't give the players much notice until I heard one man yell, "Get it, Luke!" I turned to see the ball thrown to a blond man who immediately passed the ball to a teammate.

I watched the men play, wondering if I was observing Luke Skywalker. The man in question was blond and average stature—not some giant that New Republic propaganda would want me to believe. I considered calling out, "Skywalker!" to see if he would turn around, but then that would draw attention to me. Since I was convinced he was merely a pathetic Jedi wannabe, I decided to reach out with the Force and see if I could sense any nascent and faint Force abilities hidden within the man.

As soon as I stretched out with the Force his head snapped up, his eyes immediately focusing on me. I took a step back in shock. What I felt was not a man with minimal Force abilities—he was a beacon of the light side of the Force. The presence I felt was just as strong as Palpatine or Vader, minus the darkside malevolence.

When I noticed him walking toward me I broke eye contact and quickly walked toward my hotel. I couldn't confront him on the street in front of his comrades. My plan was to find him drunk in a bar and invite him back to my place where I would stun his rimworld butt and then place him in special-made stun cuffs the Inquisitorius once used to contain any Jedi captured after the purge. I couldn't do that in the open on a public street.

I could hear him calling to me. "Miss!"

I didn't turn around. I don't know if he sensed I was an Imperial or not, but I wasn't prepared to find out.

When I heard his footsteps go from a quick pace to a sprint I knew a confrontation was inevitable. I reached into my side jacket pocket and made sure my holdout blaster was set on stun.

"Miss," Skywalker said as he lightly touched my shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

I stopped and clamped down on my emotions before I turned and feigned a startled expression. "What?" I asked with a contrived worried tone in my voice.

The young man stood in front of me, wide-eyed for a long moment apparently at a loss for words before I felt him gently probing through the Force. He was trying to figure out if I was a Force adept. I don't care how strong he is in the Force, he wasn't going to get through my mental shields.

"What do you want?" I asked pointedly while scrutinizing his face. He was definitely the Skywalker from the wanted posters except he was better looking than the composite drawings indicated. He had a clean-shaven baby face, dark blond hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, and cleft chin. When he noticed me looking at him he smiled revealing straight white teeth. Stang! He looked like he could be on a NR recruiting poster. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

"I uh…." The rebel hero cleared his throat while looking at the ground and scuffing at black boot over the dusty road. "Hi…ahh…my name is Luke."

I continued to stare at him wondering where he was going with this conversation. I don't even think he knew what he wanted to say. He looked up and down the road nervously before he said, "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

I knew he wanted to talk about the Force, but if I agreed to his request easily that might raise suspicion. I folded my arms across my chest and scowled. "I've seen you Rebel pilots in town recently. I hope you don't think I'm one of the local tramps that will sleep with any pilot to get off this dump of a planet." I considered slapping him for emphasis, but then thought better of it when he blushed profusely and averted his eyes. "Oh no…no…never….I just…I just." He stopped talking to reign in his composure. "Have you ever heard of the Force?"

My eyes narrowed. "It is some sort of religion outlawed on some worlds. Why?"

He drew in a deep breath. "It was the power the Jedi of the Old Republic utilized. Very few people can access its power. I think you are one of those people."

"And how would you know that?"

He once again looked around nervously. "Because I'm a Jedi."

It took every milligram of willpower not to laugh in his face. "That is the worst come-on line I have ever heard."

He looked so flustered at that point that I almost felt sorry for the man. "No really," he insisted.

I looked him up and down and smirked. "What next? Are you going to offer to show me your lightsaber?"

His eyes widened innocently. He opened his mouth to talk but quickly closed it. I was fairly sure he was about to run away. I decided it was time to stop playing hard-to-get. "You have peaked my curiosity…Jedi." I nodded toward the hotel a half block away. "I have a room where we can talk if you promise not to kill me."

"I promise," he said with a grin as he followed me down the road, into the hotel lobby, and down the hall to my room. Before I inserted the door keycard into the locking mechanism I looked at him sternly. "No funny business."

He shook his head. "No. I'm not that kind of guy."

Although I was trying to clamp down on the Force I couldn't help but sense the truthfulness behind his words. I realized that for the first time ever, I have been completely wrong when it came to coming up with a criminal personality profile. Skywalker wasn't the drunken womanizer I imagined he would become after a taste of celebrity. He somehow managed to maintain his sense of decency and a strong moral compass. I nodded as I unlocked the door and gestured for him to enter. "I believe you."

A wide boyish grin blossomed across his face and the delighted gleam in his blue eyes was full of such hope and promise… that I almost regretted pulling out my blaster and stunning him as soon as he crossed the threshold.

He managed to turn toward me before he collapsed. His look of surprise was comical. I wish I had a holovid imager to capture the moment. I could have made a humorous animated graphic and become a holonet sensation.

He might not be a Jedi, but he was strong in the Force, so I wasn't going to take any chances with him. I closed the door and then grabbed my tote, opened a hidden, ray shielded, compartment on the bottom of the bag and pulled out two sets of stuncuffs. I put a pair on his hands and one on his ankles before gagging him. That should hold him long enough for an undercover extraction team to get here.

Once he's delivered, I will have proven my worth to the Empire.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Entry 10_ **

I contacted my command using a portable encrypted transceiver. They were ecstatic. Capturing the hero of the NR would be a huge morale boost for Imperial troops.

After I ended the transmission I bent down next to Skywalker who I had left lying the floor. I checked his cuffs before I pulled out my blaster and sat on the bed to guard him. After about a half hour Skywalker's eyes started to flutter open. When he realized where he was he tried to stand. That sharp movement activated a sensor in the cuffs that sent a painful, but non-lethal, charge through my prisoner. He screamed from behind the gag and collapse back to the floor. I stood from where I was sitting and knelt down next to him. "Move again and you'll get more of that pain and don't bother trying to use the Force. The Inquisitorius used these cuffs to subdue Jedi that survived the purge. They work on the same concept as a Force cage. They send out a constant but weak field around your body. It disrupts a person's Force abilities."

He closed his eyes, dropped his head back to the floor and moaned. He then tried to talk but his words were unintelligible behind the gag. He stared at me beseechingly, silently begging me to let him speak. I heaved a sigh before pointing the blaster at him. "If I take the gag off are you going to scream for help? Because if you do I will just blast you and keep blasting you until my people get here. So, are you going to be a good boy?"

When he nodded, I reached out and pulled the gag out of his mouth. He gazed at me sadly. "Are you an Imperial?"

I smirked. "Yes and you are my prisoner." I thought he was going to spout out some bold claim that his friends will find him and I'll be sorry, but he simple nodded accepting his fate.

"What? No threats, bargaining, begging, pleading?"

He looked up at me. "Would any of that work?"

I laughed. "No."

He attempted to shrug but that caused a quick shock. "I guess there is no purpose in doing any of that then."

"You're right." I stood and went back to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The Imperials are going to execute me on sight," he whispered, his voice miserable.

"That is absolutely not true," I said sardonically. "You'll be tortured, not killed. You are way too valuable as an intelligence asset."

I expected to see stark hatred in his eyes, but his expression was more a mixture of curiosity and sadness. "Since I am going to die..."

"Tortured," I corrected.

He blew out a frustrated breath. "Since I am going to be tortured…probably until I'm dead, will you at least tell me who you are?"

I chuckled. "I don't answer questions from prisoners."

"I know you are a Force adept. Were you trained by the Inquisitorius?"

"The Inquisitorius is no more," I said tersely. "Once Palpatine was gone the Moffs made sure all possible threats to their power were disbanded…or killed."

"But were you trained by the organization prior to their dissolution?"

I didn't answer.

"I'm going to assume that means yes."

"You can assume whatever you like," I said impatiently.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Please don't do this. My sister is pregnant. I was hoping to see my newborn nephew. She is due to deliver any day now."

I looked away knowing exactly what he was doing. He was attempting to humanize himself—to create a bond between him and his captor. "Save it Skywalker. The Empire also teaches us what to do when captured. Don't try to cultivate a bond between us. It won't work."

He turned his gaze back to me. "Did Vader train you?"

I was about to give an emphatic,  _'NO!'_ , but Vader did train some of the Inquisitors and I didn't want my connection to the Emperor exposed. "I'm not answering questions."

He was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. "You can switch over to the New Republic. We would welcome you. Some of our highest-ranking people are former Imperials. I sense you have Force abilities. Do you know how rare that is? You could train to be a Jedi."

I scoffed. "Why would I want to do that?"

He looked surprised by the question. He probably believes all the heroic Jedi drivel the Rebels spout. Rumor has it the core membership of the Rebellion were members of some Force loving cult. They even say,  _'May the Force be with you'_ to each other despite the fact that they can't touch the Force and the Force couldn't care less about them.

"Because they protected the galaxy," Skywalker explained.

"No," I said unequivocally. "They were traitors that tried to overthrow the Chancellor."

He made a face, obviously disappointed in me. "You believe that Imperial propaganda? He was Sith!"

I gazed at him intently. "So? What exactly did he do to warrant the Jedi attacking him in his office?"

I grinned when Skywalker had to pause to formulate an answer. "He was Sith. That's enough."

"Why is that enough? Isn't being a Sith a belief system? If he didn't commit any crimes why do the Jedi think it is perfectly acceptable to barge into his office and try to kill him?"

His eyes narrowed. "I'm sure he did plenty of evil prior to that point. He authorized the building of the Death Stars."

I pointed a finger at him accusingly. "After he was attacked by the Jedi. Prior to the Jedi attack there is no mention in the history books of him doing anything illegal."

"That's because history is written by the winner."

I rolled my eyes. "This argument is pointless. I'm not going to release you so we can run off together and rebuild a society of Force-using traitors."

He looked away and frowned. "So you are going to use your Force abilities to help the Moffs?"

"The Moffs don't know…" I stopped in mid-sentence realizing Skywalker knew something about me that I definitely didn't want the Imperial leadership discovering. The Moffs hate Force users and probably would kill me outright if they discovered my abilities. I closed my eyes and squeezed the bridge of my nose. When I formulated this plan I never imagined Skywalker could sense my Force abilities. If he was tortured he might confess that a Force-strong Imperial captured him. That was attention I didn't need. I looked down at the man and wondered if I should shoot him and claim he was trying to escape. Bringing in a dead Rebel hero might be as good as a live one.

I shook my head in frustration. Killing an unarmed and shackled prisoner didn't sit well with me. I've killed before, but I've never shot a prisoner. Also, if I killed him there would be questions and probably a demotion for letting a key source of intelligence die in my hands.

I thought about the situation for along time before coming to a decision. I walked over and sat on the floor next to him. He looked up to me questioningly. "I like you Skywalker," I lied. "Capturing you is nothing personal. You are just a stepping-stone to a promotion. All I have to do is turn you over to my superiors. It wouldn't be my fault if you escaped in transit…and that might be possible if the Force debilitating function of those cuffs were turned off. You could do a Jedi mind trick or Force shove the guards or whatever you were taught to do by whoever trained you."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And why would you do that for me?"

"Like I said, this isn't personal." I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I do want something in exchange."

"And that is?"

I pointed the blaster towards him for emphasis. "I don't want you telling anybody I have Force abilities. I left my old life behind me and I rather the Moffs not know about those particular skills. So, I'll make you a deal, when my people get here, I will deactivate the Force field generated by the cuffs if you keep my confidence. Do you think you can manage to get out of normal cuffs?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "What if your people realize the cuffs weren't active?

I rolled my eyes. "I really doubt any mainstream Imperial even knows about Jedi binders." I gazed into his clear blue eyes. "What do you say, do we have a deal?"

He blinked a few times in thought. I don't know what he was thinking about. I was giving him the deal of a lifetime. "Deal." Skywalker then took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "What type of Force training did you receive?"

"What is your fascination with me and my training?" I shook my head. "Do I need to stun your ass to keep you quiet?"

I was surprised when he laughed softly and smiled. "Give me the luxury of conversation. After all, you are probably going to be the best company I am going to have for the remainder of my short life…and probably the best looking."

I shook my head at his brazenness. "I'm still not going to fall for your bonding attempts." I stood and returned to the bed, reclined on my side and propped my head up on hand and elbow. "You said you can get out of those cuffs when the field is turned off. So why do you think you are going to die?"

He rolled from his side to his back and grimaced when a shock ran through his body. "They might have a Force cage. A lot of things can go wrong." I could see him trying to look at me without moving his head. "Why do you think I'll get away?"

I stared at him for a moment considering if I wanted to answer that question or not. In the end, I decided it didn't matter. "I haven't felt somebody as powerful as you in the Force for a long time."

He scoffed. "But here I am cuffed and lying on the floor of a seedy hotel."

"Enjoy it. If you don't escape I suspect you'll miss the comfort of this filthy and exceedingly tacky floral shag carpet."

He grimaced. "True. Aren't you worried that I will escape and then make it known that you arranged for my easy getaway?"

I quickly sat up in bed and pointed the blaster at him. "I wasn't worried about that before, but I am now."

He gave me a calm boyish grin that irritated me to no end. I have never seen a person on the firing end of my blaster that remained so composed and collected. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do that. You're a good person…despite stunning and turning me over to be tortured."

My eyes narrowed in irritation. "You are the second person this week to say that to me! Why do you think that?"

"You are also a powerful Force user and you draw heavily on the lightside of the Force. You're not evil…you're a loyal Imperial."

I leaned back on the bed as a headache started to form behind my eyes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay," he whispered. "Will you at least tell me your name?"

I didn't see any reason not to tell him so I gave him my alias. "Litassa Colay."

"Litassa," he said quietly. "That's a beautiful name."

I gave a grunt. "Your attempts at bonding are still not working."

A soft smile crossed his lips. "Maybe next time we meet, I'll do better."

"Good luck with that," I said with a dry laugh. I looked to my wrist chrono and sighed, it would be hours before an Imperial ship could get here. "Get some sleep," I told my prisoner. "If you don't escape, who knows when you'll sleep again."

.

.

**_Entry 11_ **

Skywalker remained on his back, silently staring at the ceiling, refusing to sleep…not that I blame him. I doubt I could sleep if I knew the enemy was coming for me. I know I told him I didn't want to talk, but watching my prone prisoner was becoming extremely boring. This was almost as bad as doing surveillance duty. "Can't sleep?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He gave me a sideways glance. "This carpet smells like pittin urine, my athletic shirt and sweat pants are soaked from perspiration from playing flingball, every time I move I get a shock, I'm waiting to be hauled off by the Imperials, and I'm being held at blasterpoint by a very…distracting woman. So no, I can't sleep. I'm hungry though."

I gave an unladylike snort. "With everything you are facing, I would think you would lose your appetite." I went over to my tote bag and pulled out a couple ration bars I had brought with me. I tossed one to Skywalker. "Eat up."

He started to move, but then thought better of it. "Can you turn off the shock portion of these bindings?"

I gazed at him for a moment in thought. "So you can attack me?"

"No," he said with a tinge of irritation in his voice. "So I can eat without being shocked."

I reached into my tote and pulled out a small remote control. It allows me to activate and deactivate the Jedi binders without having to actually having contact with the prisoner. I pointed my blaster at the Jedi as a warning before deactivating the shock portion of the cuffs while keeping the Force-debilitating function on. "It's off."

He moved his arms slightly making sure I was being truthful. When he didn't receive a jolt he sat up and picked up the bar with his bound hands. He looked up and gestured toward a chair in the room. "Can I get off this carpet and sit?"

I nodded and motioned toward the chair. "Just remember I have a blaster trained on you. If you resist or try to escape our deal will be off and I'll just take my chances with the Imperial leadership knowing I'm a Force adept."

He maneuvered himself to his knees and stood. He turned and gave me a tired look. "I will keep my end of the bargain if you keep yours." He sat in the chair and ripped open the ration bar wrapper with his teeth and began devouring the chocolate covered nut/grain bar. After he was done he leaned back in his chair and regarded me. "How'd you find me? Were you looking for me specifically, or did you simply stumble upon me and my men?"

I shook my head. "I'm not answering any questions from you."

He raised an eyebrow. "How come you're not interrogating me? You are Imperial Intelligence, aren't you?" He turned in his chair to face me fully. "You assume I am going to escape…so why aren't you trying to beat information out of me?"

I chuckled. "Right now we have an understanding. Each of us needs to keep our part of the bargain and I doubt torturing you for information will motivate you to keep your mouth shut when it comes to me and my Force abilities."

"True," he said with a nod. "You look younger than me. How long have you been with the Imperials?"

Before I could censor myself I muttered the answer. "All my life."

There was genuine surprise on his face. "They recruited you as a child? I heard rumors that the Empire abducted children and forced them to train as Imperial soldiers, or in your case, the Inquisitorius, but I thought that was a more recent turn of events."

I scowled at him. "The Empire doesn't kidnap kids and make them become soldiers." I stood and paced the floor in front of him. "That is New Republic propaganda." I pointed to him accusingly. "If anything your defunct Jedi Order were the ones abducting Force strong children and forcing them to become Knights."

He gave a shake of his head. "You've been with the Empire all your life, but you weren't kidnapped." He leaned forward in his chair. "Tell me then, how  _did_  that happen? Did your parents give you over to the Empire?"

Gods! I hate this man. He's making me think about things I would rather not consider. I was told a story explaining how I came under the tutelage of the Emperor, but even I didn't believe the veracity of that tale.

"No answer for that?" Skywalker said smugly.

I hadn't intended on responding to the question, but his self-righteousness rubbed me the wrong way. "I  _was_  kidnapped, but not by the Empire. The Jedi snatched me from my parents as a newborn. When the Jedi purge happened I was found in the temple and saved."

I omitted the part of the story that it was Darth Vader himself that supposedly spared my life. That didn't sound in anyway believable. Vader was the embodiment of evil. I wouldn't be surprised if he drowned baby pittins as a hobby.

Skywalker shook his head sadly. "More Imperial propaganda. The Jedi didn't kidnap children. Parents brought their younglings to the Temple to be trained. Who wouldn't want their child to become a Jedi Knight?"

I rolled my eyes at Skywalker's naiveté. He obviously didn't have children. There was no way in the Nine Corellian Hells that all parents gladly turned their babies over to the Jedi Order. I abruptly snatched the holoprojector remote off of the dresser and activated the device. "No more conversation. We'll watch the news."

He gave a soft chuckle. Obviously he believes he's right and I'm wrong. Let him believe what he wants. The Empire didn't kidnap me. I wouldn't work for an organization that abducts children.

About an hour later, a small imperial security force in civilian clothes arrived to my doorstep to take control of the prisoner. As the men moved to where the Jedi sat, I surreptitiously turned off the Force incapacitating field. He gave me a sad smile before he was grabbed by a couple troopers and hustled out of the hotel.

I made a false report to the Captain overseeing the extraction. I told him I was on vacation in neutral territory when Skywalker approached me at a bar. I recognized him immediately and invited him back to my room. There I subdued him and then made the call for Imperial assistance.

He believed me.

I followed the Captain to the door and watched as his men walked Skywalker down the street at a fast pace. The Jedi did not resist. I suspect he was waiting for the proper moment to make his escape. He did turn once and gave me a glum backwards glance that almost made me feel bad for the man…almost.

I closed the door of my hotel room and started to pack. If he did escape I wanted to be far away…just in case he decided to exact revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Entry 12_ **

I booked the next shuttle off that horrendous planet. When I got back to my unit my company commander, Commander Darten, commended me on capturing Skywalker. Darten is a middle-aged man that keeps fit, has a mellow personality and is surprisingly competent. Overall he is a decent officer. After the congratulations he frowned and gave me the 'bad' news.

"Unfortunately the inept troopers they sent down to retrieve Skywalker let him escape before they could even get their shuttle off the ground. He must have alerted his unit because reports indicate a small detail of X-Wing fighters scrambled off the planet shortly after he fled."

"Did the  _Eradicator_  destroy the X-Wings. Is Skywalker dead?" I was surprised by my sudden concern. After a moment of thought I realized Skywalker's attempts to humanize himself were far more effective than I imagined.

' _He is good,'_  I thought.

"No they didn't destroy the X-Wings," Commander Darten said darkly. "The Star Destroyer  _Eradicator_  didn't actually go to the planet, but instead they sent a Svelte-class Imperial Shuttle to the planet alone. The shuttle was heavily armed with blaster and laser cannons and they may have prevented some of the X-Wings from escaping, but it appears Skywalker managed to incapacitate the pilots, gunners and the entire squad of troopers who were supposed to transport him to the Star Destroyer."

"Oh," I said while suppressing a smile. "That's odd. I didn't have any trouble detaining him."

My commander grinned. "He's a young man…perhaps he enjoyed the company."

I gave a coy look. I didn't want anybody to know about the Inquisitor stuncuffs, so if he wanted to believe I used my feminine wiles to deter Skywalker from making an escape attempt, then he was free to believe so. "I do think the man may have been somewhat smitten."

"I don't blame him." He leaned back again a wall, his brow furrowing in thought. "What I find odd is he didn't kill any of the Imperials. He obviously could have, but he didn't." He gave me a knowing look that made me uneasy. "Why would he do that?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know why?"

A smirk crossed his face as he pushed off from the wall and motioned toward his office door. "I'd like to talk to you in private."

I looked to my commander and then his office as I tried to figure out what was going on. Did he find out about the Jedi binders after all? I drew in a deep breath and steeled myself for whatever was going to happen next. I suppose I could do a mind-trick or memory rub on the man, but I really didn't want to blow my cover and start over in reestablishing a new identity. "Yes, Sir." We entered his office where he walked around to his desk chair and sat down. I positioned myself in front of his desk and stood at attention. He pointed to a chair behind me. "Please sit down." I nodded, stepped back and sat.

He put his hands on his desk with his fingers interlaced as he stared at me intently. "I read your report. Is there anything you want to add?"

My eyes closed for a second as I realized this man was on to me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He is an intelligence officer with almost two decades of experience. Still, I wasn't going to volunteer information. This might be a fishing expedition.

"What do you mean, Sir?"

He chuckled. "Nowhere in the report does it mention that Skywalker tried to recruit you to switch sides. He did try to recruit you, didn't he?"

"What?" I was thrown off kilter by this line of questioning. "No, he didn't try to recruit me," I lied emphatically. "Why would you think that?"

His smile grew wider. "Please don't lie to me. I've been doing this job for a long time. It is standard operating procedure for captured rebels to attempt to recruit their captors when apprehended. Are you saying Skywalker just sat quietly as you waited for the Imperial extraction team?"

I wasn't sure how I should play this. I could tell him I kept him stunned the entire time or that he did try to recruit me and I turned him down.

Before I could answer Commander Darten continued. "Skywalker has no problem when it comes to killing Imperials. The destruction of the Death Star probably brought his body count close to a million…but he suddenly decided to spare a group of Imperials that were going to deliver him to an interrogation droid. There was no reason to spare their lives." He paused to scrutinize my reaction before continuing. "Listen, Specialist Colay, I understand a young solider would be nervous about putting something like that down in a report, but realize I expect a rebel to attempt to turn you and my superiors expect it also. If you omit details like that they may start to believe something else is going on."

I was getting more and more apprehensive by this conversation, but despite the uncomfortable turn of events I didn't sense any danger or animosity from my commander…just concern. "Like what, Sir?"

He leaned forward in his seat. "You are a new recruit with no prior military experience, but you managed to capture and hold Skywalker. If you start leaving out important details from your report my superiors may believe you've been sent here as a rebel infiltrator and that your capture of Skywalker was staged to help your career and allow you further access to Imperial intelligence."

"I am no rebel!" I said defensively. I blew out a breath and as I tried to come up with a way to extricate myself from this situation. "Skywalker did try to get me to come over to his side in the war. I should have put that in the report, but I thought…" I trailed off hoping my Commander would fill in the blanks.

"You thought it would make me suspicious of your loyalty?" He said softly. "The opposite is true. He tried to tempt you, but you resisted. That is commendable…but I have to warn you. I won't tolerate omissions in future reports."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Yes, Sir."

"Let me explain to you why Skywalker did what he did." His voice softened and took on a paternal tone. "He attempts to recruit you. You reject his offer, but he is still hopeful, so he doesn't want to totally alienate you by killing the Imperials you requested for extraction. If he did that it could fuel within you unbridled hatred toward him and the Rebellion. He didn't kill those men because he is grooming you. If, in the future, he meets you again he wants to be remembered as the merciful rebel…the good guy. This may make you more susceptible to any future proposals. It is a standard intelligence technique."

I bristled at his explanation…mainly because Commander Darten was probably right and I didn't see the possibility until he mentioned it. I assumed Skywalker was a backwards rube, but obviously he's been thoroughly trained in counterintelligence. I won't underestimate the man again.

"I can guarantee I will never  _ever_ be receptive to any proposals coming from Skywalker." When Commander Darten didn't look convinced I added, "Don't worry, Sir, I will remain vigilant." I paused for a moment not being able to get a read on the man. "Am I under suspicion at this time?" I was hoping I didn't screw things up by capturing the Jedi. I already misjudged Skywalker and apparently I grossly underestimated Commander Darten.

He shook his head. "No, not at all." He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "As I said before I have been doing this for a very long time and I have developed a keen judge of character. You are a bright, motivated and resourceful soldier…but I also sense you are a loyal Imperial." He stood and walked to his door indicating I was about to be dismissed. "Rebel spies assassinated two of my senior field agents last week…so there are now vacancies in the officer ranks. You are wasting your talents as an enlisted soldier. If you like, I can recommend you for a field promotion to Junior Lieutenant. Anybody that can capture the Empire's most wanted man weeks after graduating from Intel school should be rewarded."

A lesser person would have paused at the thought of taking a position vacated by murder, but I'm not a lesser person. "I'd like that. Thank you sir." I tried to keep the smugness out voice but didn't quite succeed. "I should get back to work." I rose from my seat and strode out of his office and into the corridor. "I'll amend my report and resubmit it to you promptly."

"Good. You're doing fine work." He paused for a second. "It's almost like you were born to do this job."

He closed the door to his office leaving me in the hallway wondering what he meant by that comment.

.

.

**_Entry 13_ **

It took a while, but my promotion to Junior Lieutenant finally came through. I had to attend a three-month Officer Candidate School prior to my commissioning ceremony, but that is a small sacrifice to bring my career back on track. I may never regain the prestige of being The Emperor's Hand, but I have found independence and regaining control of my life is an equitable exchange. I never realized how much I disliked having a decrepit Sith Lord popping up in my head until he died and I was free. I can now have privacy of my thoughts and the ability to determine my own fate.

Once back to my unit I immediately got down to the business of proving myself invaluable to the Empire, but unfortunately the Empire is floundering. The defeat on Jakku was devastating to our military strength and troop morale…and now we have another problem. I have been hearing chatter in the intelligence community of a strong leader emerging from one of our breakaway fleets that fled to the unknown region. If this is true, and the unnamed leader has no intention of uniting with the current Imperial remnant, we may face a civil war. That would only weaken us further. The Empire needs to unify all the scattered fleets and defeat the Rebels once and for all.

.

.

**_Entry 14_ **

The Empire must be getting desperate for recruits. They have opened up all combat arms occupations to women. Three women are now attending the challenging Stormtrooper Academy. All I can say is ' _better them than me'_. They are simply feminine cannon fodder unless the Imperial leadership can start conducting successful military operations. Still, it is good to see women moving into fields that were once closed to them.

.

.

**_Entry 15_ **

We definitely have an uptick of activity in the unknown regions. We believe one of the Moff's has consolidated with other leaders to strengthen their hold of the sector they reside in. Whoever is leading the group is smart. Unlike the remains of the old Empire, which is flying around the galaxy trying to regain hold of hundreds of planets, they are reorganizing in one location probably with the intent of eventually expanding out from their central location.

Commander Darten asked me if I felt confident enough to do field recon. I told him I am more than ready. He gave me orders to fly out to the Unknown Region and try to figure out who is in charge of this active splinter group. Supposedly the Empire has sent out a number of ships to negotiate a reconsolidation, but they never returned. Either they were killed or they defected to this new Empire. I find it ironic that I am not sent to spy on the rebels, but other Imperials. When I asked Commander Darten why we weren't pursuing the rebels he said something cryptic.  _"_ The New Republic might not be a problem to us for very long."

"Why is that?"

He gave me an apologetic shrug. "The answer to that is above your security clearance, but you'll find out soon enough."

.

.

**_Entry 16_ **

The trouble with the Unknown Region is it is unknown. I saw reports of ship activity on Rallo V. It is a small planet with breathable air near the edge of the Unknown regions. I wish I could have taken an Imperial shuttle there, but my commanding officer said I should use public transport to maintain my cover.

It was a long, long trip. The Empire only paid for economy accommodations and I ended up sitting between a Twi'lek and an Aqualish. The Twi'lek had a hard time keeping her lekku in her own space and the Aqualish smelled like rotting fish. Three rows up was a baby crying continuously while his or her mother made apologetic gestures to the other passengers explaining the baby was colic.

I was so relieved to arrive at Rallo V.

Imperial intelligence was correct about the increased amount of activity. There are huge amounts of cargo ships going in and out of the spaceports. After some questioning I discovered most of it was industrial cargo going to a planet only identified as  _Fringe_. The spacers said they would be given coordinates to follow from Rallo V, but only when the time came to calculate the hyperspace jump. I couldn't find a pilot who had already made the trip and back. Returning pilots would have the destination information. I needed to find someone who has done the cargo run. I decided the best way to mingle with pilots was to go where they hung out…meaning cantinas. I made the rounds to various taverns and spun a tale that I was a freighter pilot looking for a job. That didn't help. The pilots traveling into the Unknown Region said they were contacted through an anonymous person who wired credits directly into their banking accounts. They never met their employer and didn't know how to get in contact with them.

I was thinking this trip was a bust when I saw somebody familiar. I didn't know his name, but I am sure it was one of the rebels I talked to on Hodk II. That didn't surprise me. I am sure the New Republic noticed the same activity and sent someone to check it out.

I ordered a drink and watched the rebel as he flirted with a couple of Twi'lek waitresses.

"Here's your drink," the barkeeper said placing a glass of brown liquid in front of me. I had bravely ordered the local special, not knowing what was in it. I sniffed the sweet smelling fluid before I took a sip. It was good. I finished the glass in two gulps and then turned my attention back to the rebel.

It wasn't long before I started to feel dizzy and out of sorts. At first I thought the local special must have been stronger than I expected. I waved the bartender over. "What is in this drink?" I said with the start of a noticeable slur.

He thought about it for a moment while looking at his alcohol bottles lines up on the back shelf. "Shots of whiskey, rum, spice liqueur, lum, blue tonic and Secta spice."

I groaned inwardly knowing I always reacted badly to Secta spice. It was a semi-legal stimulant and nothing like Nyriaan spice or other highly addictive substances, but for some reason it always made me loopy. Why I have such as adverse reaction to such a mild stimulant is unknown. The Imperial doctors thought I might be allergic but they never bothered to do an allergy skin test to verify. I pulled out some credits and paid the man and then slid off my chair with every intention of getting back to my hotel room and trying to use the Force to purge my body of the substance or at least ride out this intoxicated state in the safety of my room.

I aimed my body toward the exit and took a few tentative, wobbly steps that felt like I was walking on the rolling deck of a ship. I was halfway to the door when a smarmy looking male came up to me and tried to make chitchat.

"Here, let me help you, little lady," the creepy human said as he put his arm around my waist. Normally I would end this conversation with the introduction of my knee to his groin, but I was fairly sure I needed both feet firmly on the ground to remain in an upright position. I was considering my options when I began to lose focus.

I faintly remember a second man confronting the sleemo that was bothering me. There was an argument and I recall hearing a man say, "Back off! She's mine", and then blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Entry 17_ **

I woke up with a raging headache, my hands and feet shackled and a gag in my mouth. I looked around and found myself lying on a bed in a hotel room. I glanced down and was relieved to find myself fully clothed…meaning I probably wasn't dragged away by that slimy guy in the bar. Unfortunately, it suggests my captor is probably that rebel I spotted earlier. He must have made me as an Imperial spy. I shouldn't be surprised. The entire rebel command probably has a bounty on my head in response to me capturing their star rebel, Luke Skywalker.

I can't believe I found myself in this type of situation. It was stupid—a stupid, stupid mistake on my part. I closed my eyes and silently chastised myself. This would have never happened while I was the Emperor's Hand. In the last year my skills have waned and I have become sloppy. I should have asked for the ingredients when buying an unknown drink, but I never had such a bad of a response to spice…never. I started wonder if somebody actually slipped something in my drink while I was focused on that Rebel.

I examined my bindings. They were shock cuffs, but the shock part apparently wasn't activated. I knew how to release cuffs with the Force, so I assumed I'd be out of them quickly. I concentrated, willing the cuffs to release, but nothing happened. It was then I realized these were the same type of Inquisitor stun cuffs I had used on Skywalker. The shocking mechanism was turned off but the field that prevents a person from touching the Force was active.

I sat up in the bed and looked around the empty room. There was one window with curtains drawn and one exit. I struggled into a sitting position intent on shuffling to the door and making my escape. Hopefully I was in a populated area and the local police would release me from my bindings…so I could then hunt down and capture the rebel responsible for my capture. Or better yet, I get out of these binding and call in an Imperial death squad to scour this port for insurgents. I was in the process of standing when the door opened and a man entered carrying bags of what smelled like take-out bantha ribs. He smiled widely when he saw I was awake. "Hello Litassa."

 _SKYWALKER!_ That slimy kriff kidnapped me. I bet I was drugged! He must have saw me and decided to get his revenge. I tried to scream at him through my gag but it all came out as mumbles.

He grinned as he put down the bags of food on a small table in the room. He then pulled out a small blaster from under his jacket. "I'm just setting this on stun, just in case you decide to scream." His blue eyes twinkled with amusement. He obviously enjoyed being on the other side of the blaster. "If I remove your gag, do you promise not to scream? Because if you do I will be forced to stun you."

I gritted my teeth angrily, knowing full well he was mocking my little speech I gave him the last time we were together. I gave him a brusque nod of my head. He smiled and removed the gag from my mouth. I glared at him murderously. "I can't believe you kidnapped me. Did you drug my drink?"

Skywalker waved his hands in front of his body as to ward off the accusation. "Oh no, no, no. I had nothing to do with that. I had a doctor come to the room to check on you and he said it was spice poisoning. He gave you an antidote." He took on an expression of concern. "That is a nasty habit. You should try to quit."

"I am not a spice addict," I growled between clenched teeth. "I'm allergic to spice. I didn't know the local drink was spiked with it." I looked down at my bindings. "Didn't the doctor wonder why you had a cuffed and unconscious woman in your bed…or is that something people expect from rebels."

He chuckled. "I didn't cuff you until after the doctor left." He grabbed a chair from the small dining area, dragged it next to the bed and sat down. "I was surprised to see you in the tavern. When I noticed you were in trouble I thought I would jump in and rescue you."

"And your idea of a rescue involved stuncuffing, gagging, and throwing me onto your bed?"

"No, but I didn't want to get another one of these." He stood and pulled up his shirt revealing a nice set of abdominal muscles along with a large bruise on the side of his ribcage. "You have a wicked jab."

A feral grin crossed my face. "I'm glad I put up a fight…even if I don't remember hitting you in the bar."

He shook his head. "I got this after the doctor left. He said you might be out for hours, so I decided to try to put you into a healing trance. As soon as I reached out with the Force your eyes popped open and you attacked me while screaming, 'Get out of my head!' I had to cuff you to make sure you didn't kill me or hurt yourself." He motioned to the bindings. "Those are the ones you used on me."

I rolled my eyes. "How sentimental." I gazed at him questioningly. "So now that I am awake and lucid, what are your intentions? Are you turning me over to the New Republic?" I looked to him defiantly. "I warn you, you're not getting any information out of me. I've been trained to resist torture."

He leaned back in his chair and regarded me with a soft smile. "To be honest, I did intend on turning you over to the New Republic…with the condition of no torture or mistreatment of my prisoner, but things have changed dramatically in the last hour or two." He beamed happily as he used the Force to levitate the holoprojector remote to his hand. He turned on the machine and twitched channels until it came to a news program. There, floating above the projector base was a scene of people celebrating and the scroll at the bottom of the image had the words,  _'Peace treaty signed'_.

"While I was out picking up dinner I found out the New Republic and the Empire signed a peace treaty." His lips curved up into a sincere smile. "Rest assured, nobody is going to torture you."

My eyelids fluttered shut in frustration. Now I understood what Commander Darten was talking about when he said the New Republic might no longer be a problem. I opened my eyes and focused on my captor. "So, if these cuffs are not to subdue a prisoner…what plans  _do_  you have?"

He gave me a sheepish grin. "I have no other plans but to release you and ask you to have dinner with me…unless you consider chargrilled ribs torture."

I made a scoffing sound. "The food sounds fine, having you as a dinner companion might be considered torture."

He laughed, slow and easy. "That's harsh. I thought Intelligence officers were trained to seduce and manipulate."

"More like track and kill."

"You didn't kill me before," he said softly. 'Were you tracking me today? Is that why you're here? Have you become my own personal Imperial stalker? I'm honored that I warrant such attention from the Empire…or are you pursuing me for more personal reasons?"

I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling. "Don't flatter yourself."

He laughed as he motioned to the table. "I got a lot of food, we are no longer enemies, and I thought maybe we can share some information on what is going on in the unknown region. Our intelligence data suggests the Empire is not involved. I suspect you are here doing the same thing I was…spying and trying to find out the reason for all these cargo runs."

That caught my attention. "Have you found out anything?"

He gave a casual shrug. "I have bits and pieces of information I am willing to share."

"Fine, release me and we can talk."

He must have detected the sincerity in my words because he removed the stun cuffs, but I noticed he kept his blaster by his side. I massaged my wrists where the bindings had rubbed harshly against my skin. Skywalker noticed my movement and frowned. "Sorry. I didn't think they were on that tight." He pulled out a chair from the table, offering me a seat. I accepted the chivalrous gesture without comment. He grinned as he grabbed his chair and sat down across from me. "I hope you like ribs with sauce."

" I do," I admitted reluctantly. He opened up a container with steaming meat sliding off the bone and a handed me a plasto plate and a stack of napkins. We ate silently for a few minutes before I looked up to him and forced a smile on my lips. "Thank you for saving me from that lecher. I can't believe I took a drink without asking the ingredients."

"I think you were distracted by one of my fellow Rebel pilots." He wiped a gob of sauce off his face before continuing. "Thank you for deactivating the cuffs before you turned me over to your superiors. Did you get your promotion?"

I nodded.

He smiled widely. "Good. It all worked out then. And I'm glad we are no longer adversaries."

I gave him a frigid stare. "The New Republic and the Empire are no longer enemies. That doesn't mean we are going to get all chummy. What information do you have about what is going on in the Unknown Region?"

I saw his jaw tighten. I think he wanted this to be some sort of date.

 _'Yeah,_   _Dream on Skywalker._

He leaned forward in his seat. "We believe somebody is building another Death Star."

I laughed so hard I almost choked on my food. "The first two didn't work out, why would anybody think they'd get it right on the third try?"

Skywalker picked up a rib and pointed it to me. "Well, somebody is building something big out there. The cargo list includes massive weapons systems, ore shipments, computer systems, and the list goes on. What can you tell me?"

I gave an apologetic shrug. "Nothing more than that, but there is chatter about a new leader amassing troops out there. After the Emperor's death we had a few Moffs defect and move their fleets to parts unknown. It could be the Moffs grew a brain and decided they were more effective working together. If that is true, they are operating independent of the Empire."

"That's not much information." He blew out a frustrated breath, before returning his attention to me and smiling. "Tell me a little more about yourself."

I shook my head. "The treaty does not make us friends."

He looked down at his plate and smiled sadly. "Okay." He took a few more bites of his food before leaning back in his chair and gazing at my curiously. "Is there anything you want to know from me?"

I wiped the sauce off my face and nodded. "Yes, I would like the location of all New Republic bases and a list of your military assets."

"I meant about me."

I took another bit of ribs while contemplating what to ask him. "Who trained you to be a Jedi?"

"A Jedi Master named Yoda who survived the Jedi purge."

The name meant nothing to me, which isn't a surprise, Palpatine had the Jedi Temple burned to the ground and all references to the Jedi removed from the library databases years before I was born. "Did you start training as a boy?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't even know I had Force abilities until I was eighteen."

I looked at him incredulously. "How is that possible? Usually a child will utilize the Force by accident and eventually see the connection between cause and effect."

He shrugged. "I think it has something to do with living on a desert world. I was told ' _the Force is generated by all living things'_. Tatooine is not abundant in life. From my house I could look in all directions and not see another living soul. I think it mutes the Force. I suspect I was brought to Tatooine to hide me and the fact I was a Force adept."

"Did your sister grow up there with you?"

He shook his head. "We were separated at birth. She grew up on Alderaan."

I grimaced. The destruction of Alderaan was not a popular subject even among Imperials. Most of the Moffs had at least one friend, relative or casual acquaintance on the planet when it was annihilated by Tarkin's unjustifiable show of Force. "Sorry. It's good she wasn't on the planet when it was destroyed." I took a sip of the drink Skywalker bought for me. "Why was she allowed to live on a highly populated world? Couldn't somebody figure out she was a Force user?"

He swallowed the food in his mouth before answering. "My sister's grasp of the Force is tenuous. She is a Force adept, but only a fraction of what I have." He gave a good-humored grin. "But she makes up for it in other ways. She is a lot smarter than me."

"That shouldn't be hard to do," I quipped. "Did she have her baby?"

Through the Force I could feel pure joy radiating from him. "Yes. She had a healthy baby boy she named Ben."

I gave him a curt nod, "Good." I wiped the sauce off my hands and face with a napkin and stood. "That was a lovely meal. Thanks for saving my butt, but I have to go."

"Wait, wait," he stood hands out pleading. "I want to talk to you about leaving the military and possibly training with me."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "My job with the Empire pays forty-five thousand credits a year, plus room and board…what are you offering?"

His eyes went wide. "The Empire really pays that much?"

"They can afford to build two Death Stars, money was never an issue." I shook my head and laughed. "Of course, that big promotion helped. It came with an enormous pay raise. So I have to thank you for that."

"You're welcome," he said dryly before shoving his hands deep in his pocket and staring at the floor in thought. "Litassa, there is more to life than money."

I scoffed and began walking to the door. "Those are the words of a man who can't pay a decent wage."

He moved past me and blocked the exit. "Have you considered becoming a Jedi and working for the good of the Galaxy? I can train you."

I scowled as I reached forward and pushed my finger against his chest. "First of all, I already work for the good of the Galaxy. We are the legitimate government and you are  _rebels_." I stepped back and looked him up and down. "Second, I really doubt a person who learned about his Force potential just a few years ago can possibly teach me anything. I have been training all my life."

He looked a little crestfallen. "But you said I was one of the strongest Force adepts you've seen."

"Yes," I said forcefully. "And that makes you a very dangerous man. An ill-trained, extremely powerful Force user is just as safe as giving a child a thermal detonator and telling him to go outside and play. You are partially trained and you want to teach other Force users? That is a recipe for disaster. You need to go back to your Master and train for another dozen years and maybe…just maybe…you'll be ready to teach."

His head drooped in defeat. "My Master is dead. I am the last of the Jedi."

I moved around him and opened the door. Before I departed I looked back and gave him a stern warning. "Maybe it is best that you keep it that way."

As I walked out of the hotel room he called out to me. "Litassa, stay and we can train together. I'm sure there is a lot we can teach each other."

I stopped and turned. "I don't want to be a Jedi."

"Why?"

"I've seen up-close and personal what the Force can do to people. The darkside is tempting. It's like spice. I managed to fight the temptation…but I am tired of fighting. I don't want to train to increase my power and risk…everything." I glared at him accusingly. "And neither should you!"

With that I left, leaving Luke Skywalker sulking in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Entry 18_ **

After leaving Skywalker I went back to my hotel to contact my commanding officer. The peace treaty between the New Republic and the Empire could result in a modification of my orders and a change of my current mission.

When I arrived to my room I locked the door and pulled the shades. I then retrieved my encrypted portable transceiver from the hidden compartment in my luggage and keyed the code for Commander Darten.

Eventually the image of my senior officer appeared above the transceiver projection base. He smiled good-naturedly. "You must have heard the news, Colay."

I nodded. "Yes sir. Do I continue on my current mission?"

He rubbed a hand over his chin in thought. "Yes, continue what you're doing. There's something going on in the unknown region. Either it is a wayward Moff consolidating power, the New Republic, or some entirely different entity amassing weapons and technical systems in that area. We need to know what's out there. Have you had any progress?"

I shook my head. "The traders delivering products to the region said they don't know the coordinates of their destination. They were told to go to a specific area in space and wait to be contacted. I haven't found anybody who has previously made the trip, but I haven't heard any rumors of missing cargo haulers. If people were going into the unknown regions and not coming out, we'd hear about that."

"That's true." He gave a curt nod of his head. "When our recon group didn't return that definitely didn't go unnoticed."

I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I need to report that the rebels are here investigating the same thing I am…specifically Luke Skywalker."

Commander Darten smiled widely. "Oh, is he now? That gives credence to the notion that the New Republic isn't involved with the shipments." He leaned forward toward the transmission camera and grinned. "Did he see you? I bet that put a scare into the man."

I glanced away, embarrassed that only a peace treaty prevented me from becoming the rebel's prisoner. "He saw me sir. He didn't appear to be nervous." I hesitated for a moment. "You're right, sir. He did try to recruit me again."

Commander Darten continued to grin and his incessant smile was beginning to unnerve me. "He  _is_  insistent."

I averted my eyes. "I said no, and quite emphatically, sir. I don't know why he continues his recruiting attempts."

Darten laughed. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? He's a young man. I suspect his interest in you is more personal than professional."

I gritted my teeth as a blush heated my face. "I assure you sir, I am not encouraging him to…pursue me in either capacity."

His smile turned into a lopsided grin. "Maybe you should."

I went slack jawed by that comment. "Sir, I hope you are not suggesting…"

" _Wait_ , wait, wait," he said with a wave of his hand. "I am not suggesting you bed the man, if that's what you were thinking. Stang, all I need is a sexual harassment complaint this close to retirement." He forced out a breath and composed himself. "What I am suggesting is you talk the man up. Find out as much as you can about the New Republic. Peace treaties are known to falter. Know your enemy _and_  your allies because the two can switch readily." He pointed a finger at me. "But there's another reason I want you to cultivate a friendship with Skywalker. The man has close ties to General Han Solo—who's a former smuggler. If anybody can get a cargo run into the area it would be him. See if Skywalker is working with some of Solo's smuggler friends. He might have a plan to infiltrate and investigate these shipments. If so, I want you in that loop, if possible."

I inwardly groaned and closed my eyes so my commander didn't see me roll them. "You want me to become friendly with Skywalker."

"Professionally friendly. You can determine the depth of that camaraderie."

I heaved a sigh. "He'll immediately suspect my change of heart. He's not a fool. He'll know I want to get close in order to spy on him."

Darten threw up his hands in a  _'who cares'_ gesture. "Do you think that'll dissuade him? Is he going to push you away, knowing your true intent?"

I grimaced. I doubt anything short of shoving a blaster against Skywalker's head and threatening to kill him would diminish his interest in me. I am probably the first Force-user he has encountered since the death of his master. He desperately wants somebody to help him in his foolish journey to Jedi-hood. "No, his interest in me was undeterred by the fact that I captured and turned him into the Empire. I could probably tell him I was ordered to spy on him and he'd be delighted."

"Then do it. Find out everything you can. Your connection to the man will put you in a unique position. He is closely connected to just about every high-ranking rebel leader. If he begins to trust you, the rebel leadership might lower their guard. As long as you keep our secrets safe, it is an excellent position to be in."

"I don't want to be in any position with Skywalker," I muttered under my breath. I guess I didn't grumble that softly enough because it provoked a fit of laughter from my commander.

"You'll be fine, Colay. We're at peace and Skywalker doesn't appear to hold any animosity toward you. Use him to further your mission. Let me know if you discover anything."

"Yes, Sir." When my commander disconnected the signal I suppressed the urge to throw the transceiver against the wall.

I didn't want to chat up Skywalker and become his fake friend.

And I definitely don't want to be around another Force-user, especially one that is untrained, impulsive and possesses an incredibly strong connection to the Force. Those three things are never a good combination unless you want a visit from the darkside.

The last thing the galaxy needs is another Darth Vader.

.

.

**_Entry 19_ **

I didn't leave my room right away. Skywalker remained most likely in his hotel room and there was no way in the Nine Corellian Hells that I was going to trot over and knock on his door. I tried to convince myself that it would appear too suspicious, but I knew I was simply stalling and hoping he would blast off planet giving me an excuse not to interact with him again.

There was something about Skywalker that made me uneasy.

I didn't feel threatened by the man, but there was an oddly familiar sensation in the Force radiating from him. This sense of familiarity was strange. I know I haven't personally met Skywalker before his capture on Hodk II, but from the first time I laid eyes on him I've had this bizarre feeling that we have met before. I shook my head tearing myself from my musings. I probably was on the same battlefield as Skywalker at some point. That must be it.

I blew out a frustrated breath and readied myself to follow my orders, rolling my eyes at my unwillingness. Commander Darten was only asking me to talk to Skywalker, not marry him. I have no idea why I was so reluctant.

I exited my hotel room and made my way down the street.

.

.

**_Entry 20_ **

I waited in the alley across the road from Skywalker's hotel with the intention of following the rebel when he exited the establishment. I knew he was still there. The lightside of the Force practically oozed from the building. I don't know how Emperor Palpatine failed to notice this threat. My old Master could reach out across the galaxy and communicate with me. He must have sensed Skywalker. Why didn't he send an Inquisitor or Darth Vader to deal with the rebel? I sighed knowing the answer to that question died with the Emperor.

I saw movement through Skywalker's window and eventually he exited his room. I pulled back into the shadows waiting for him to leave, but instead he looked straight in my direction, smiled and waved.

_Gods, I hate that man!_

I thought I had shielded myself adequately in the Force, but obviously I didn't. I walked out of the alley, knowing there was no use in continuing to hide. As I crossed the street the pleased expression on Skywalker's face annoyed me to no end and made me want to stun him just to see that smile disappear.

"Litassa, it is nice to see you again. Did you change your mind about training with me?"

I gave him a cold glare. "Sure, let's go back to your room and talk."

His self-satisfied smile dropped from his face as he looked at his wrist-chrono. "Now?" He glanced down the street toward the pub he was at earlier. "I'm a little busy. I'm supposed to meet someone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. I don't want to interfere with your love life." I knew he was probably going to meet rebels, smugglers or some other contact, but if I came right out and asked him who I doubt he would have answered. I wagered putting shy-boy on the defensive would garner me some answers. I wasn't disappointed when he blushed.

"No, I'm not meeting a woman…ah…at least I don't think it is a woman…it may be a woman, but I'm not meeting a date. I'm not dating anybody."

I suppressed a smile. I think Commander Darten is correct when he inferred that Skywalker's interest in me was more than professional. "Ah," I said knowingly. "Rebel business. I can understand you not wanting to have an Imperial tag along. After all, we've only been allies for less than a day."

His brow furrowed and I could see he was torn as to what to do. "Can I meet you sometime later?"

I shook my head. "I came here to find out where those shipments are going. Since I didn't have any luck, I am going back to my headquarters and await further orders." I started to back away from the rebel, but he stepped forward and grabbed the sleeve of my tunic.

"Wait. What if we make a deal? I'm meeting somebody that might have information on the shipments to the unknown regions. Let me talk to my contact and then I'll let you know what I found out."

His bright blue eyes looked at me hopefully, almost pleading.

"Sure," I said. "When do you want to meet?"

He smiled widely. "How about my room in an hour." He hesitated for a second. "Unless you want to meet somewhere more public. I can understand you not wanting to meet in such an…um…private location."

I knew he was going to say  _'intimate location_ ', but his farm boy upbringing prevented him from even suggesting such a thing. I grinned at his shyness. "Private is fine," I said slowly. "It's not like I haven't been in your bed before."

A blush rose from his neck to the crown of his head. "Litassa, you like teasing me don't you."

This time I was the one who broke out in a wide smile. "I enjoy seeing your calm demeanor falter every once in a while."

"Yeah, well. You don't know me very well. My Master used to admonish me for my lack of control."

I chuckled under my breath. "If you have trouble controlling yourself…then maybe we shouldn't meet in your hotel room."

He became even more flustered. "That is not what I meant. I lacked control in the Force." He shook his head in frustration. "You are doing it again."

I smirked at his discomfort. "Go meet your contact. I'll see you in an hour."

He nodded his head before jogging down the street.

I walked back to my hotel. An hour gave me time to shower and change and prepare myself for our next encounter.

.

.

**_Entry 21_ **

As I prepared to leave my hotel room I glanced in the mirror for one final inspection of my attire. I want to keep Skywalker off balance, so I decide to use his obvious personal interest in me to my advantage. I had cast off my common trousers and tunic I had worn to blend in with the local commoners and instead donned at sleek, form-fitting, black leather, zip up body suit over knee-high black leather boots. It was an outfit I wore when I was the Emperor's Hand. It was practical, durable and turned more than a few male heads when walking in public. It also gave me an aura of power. Assassins, pirates and bounty hunters normally wore leather. It had become the apparel of dangerous people…especially Darth Vader—a leather-clad psychopath who instilled fear in all he met.

In this case, I wore it to distract Skywalker, not to intimidate and especially not to seduce. I wanted him to be preoccupied with thoughts other than my motives in reestablishing contact with him.

I smiled at the mirror as I readjusted my blaster belt. Usually I have a hidden holdout blaster, but with this outfit there really isn't any place to hide a weapon. I picked up a small satchel containing my communication device, credits and a fake Identification, threw it over my shoulder and left the room, making my way down to Skywalker's hotel.

It was a short walk to Skywalker's location. I knocked on his hotel door and waited and waited and waited. I didn't know what was taking so long. I knew he was inside the room. I could feel his presence through the Force. I ended up pounding on the door before Skywalker finally answered. When I saw him I understood the delay. He was standing in the doorway, dripping wet while clutching a small white towel around his waist.

"Sorry Litassa. I thought I had enough time to shower before you arrived." His tanned skin turned a deep red as he ushered me inside. "I'll just take me a minute to dress." He quickly moved to his bed and grabbed some clothing before disappearing into the 'fresher.

I sighed in frustration before closing the door behind me. I intended on showing up and flustering the former farmer with my tantalizing outfit, but he one-upped me by opening the door nearly nude, water glistening over his toned body and with the smell of citrus scented body wash clinging to his skin.

_'Damn, I hate that man!'_

I have no idea if his naiveté charm was a facade or not. It is hard for me to believe that somebody as outwardly trusting as Skywalker could have survived this long without somebody putting a vibroblade in his back at some point. He exited the 'fresher wearing snug utility trousers but remained nude from the waist up. He looked at me apologetically as he pointed to clothing perched on the room's dresser. "Sorry, I forgot my tunic."

As my gaze raked down his pectorals and abs I seethed with irritation. "Really?" I scoffed incredulously. "Can you be more obvious?"

He must be a great actor because the look of confusion on his face seemed genuine. "What? What are you talking about?"

I pointed to his half-dressed state. "You come to the door wearing only a towel knowing full well that it was me standing on the other side and then you conveniently forget your tunic so I can get a second gander at your toned abs. You are doing this to put me off balance. It is straight from the espionage playbook."

He looked me up and down and smirked. "Is that your reason for the skintight leather outfit?"

_'I am really starting to despise this man.'_

I turned around giving him some privacy while shaking my head in annoyance. "Just get dressed."

I could hear movement of fabric and a soft chuckle. "Sorry." There was a slight pause before I was given the all clear. "Okay, all done."

I turned to find him admiring my clothing. "I like your outfit. It's…ummm."

I could see him struggling to find complimenting words that wouldn't offend or come off as sexist.

"I'm not sure how to describe it," he finally said.

I looked down and spread my arms to the side, giving him a clear view. "I had a male coworker once tell me it looked Vader-esque. Is that what you were thinking?"

He laughed out loud. "Believe me, the last person that pops into my mind when looking at you is my father."

 _'Father!'_  My face went slack in shock. He blanched, obviously sensing my surprise through the Force. "You didn't know?" he whispered. "The Emperor knew. I thought Imperial Intelligence also knew."

It took me a moment to regain my voice. "They may, but I didn't. I am only privy to information on a need-to-know basis. I obviously didn't need to know about that." I looked over to the small table where we ate our meal earlier that day. I pulled out a chair and sat down heavily taking some time to process this information. Everything was starting to make sense. He was hidden on Tatooine. That meant somebody knew he would be strong in the Force and would gain the attention of the Emperor. I looked over to him. He was sitting on his bed, a guarded expression on his face. I could tell he was concerned about my reaction to the news. "Did your father hide you on Tatooine to keep you from the Emperor?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, I was brought there by a Jedi Knight named Ben Kenobi. He gave me to family members. Vader grew up on Tatooine. He supposedly hated the planet and vowed never to return. I assume my old master thought the desert planet would be the best place to hide me."

"So," I muttered while desperately trying to put the pieces together. "The Jedi kidnapped you from your father?"

"No…I wouldn't call it kidnapping. My Master Yoda told me Vader believed my mother died before she gave birth. Darth Vader not only didn't know that I lived, but that my mother was carrying twins. My father didn't learn about me and my sister until after the destruction of the first Death Star."

"And your sister? Who's your sister?"

His eyes went wide, his mouth opening and then closing. "We thought the Imperials knew…but if they don't, maybe it is best it remains that way."

I thought back to the things he said about his sister. She was raised on Alderaan, she just gave birth to a baby boy she named Ben. My brow shot up as I remembered a holonet news show I watched a few weeks ago. "Princess Leia? Your sister is Princess Leia, Han Solo is your brother-in-law…and Darth Vader is your father!"

He put a hand up in a shushing gesture. "Not so loud. We figured the Imperials may have known, but we definitely don't want the general public to know of our heritage."

I leaned back in my chair and guffawed. "I can understand that. Two of the key members of the New Republic are the children of the third most hated Imperial in the Galaxy after the Emperor and Grand Moff Tarkin."

He blew out a breath. "Litassa, I'm not like my father. You have to believe that."

I let out a short laugh and shook my head. "I know that. I have dealt with your father more than once. You are the polar opposite of the man." I stopped, now realizing what that eerie familiarity in the Force came from. "When I met you I thought you felt familiar in the Force. Now I know why. If you stripped away Vader's malignant darkside stench, his Force signature would resemble yours."

He rubbed his hand over his chin while staring at the room's stained carpet. "He once was a good man. A Jedi Knight." He glanced up at me. "I guess this lowers my chance of convincing you to train with me. When you came earlier you said you changed your mind…or was that just a ruse to get some information out of me?"

I gave an apologetic shrug of my shoulder. "It was a ruse. I wanted to see if you found smugglers to bring you on a trade run to the Unknown Region. If so, I wanted to tag along."

He fell silent for a long moment. "Can I assume any interaction with me is strictly business and that you are still in spy-mode?"

I nodded. "I'm always in spy-mode. What I am not in is kill or capture mode. The peace treaty brought an end to that." I gave roll of my eyes. "You make it sound like I'm doing something unseemly. I can guarantee if I breached Imperial security protocol and spilled some information vital to the rebel cause you wouldn't hesitate to pass on that information."

He pursed his lips in thought before giving me a soft smile. "You're right."

"So," I said slowly. "Do you have a way to get into the Unknown Region? Is that why you met your contact?"

He nodded slowly. "I have a way in. I'm willing to share with you any information I discover."

I shook my head emphatically. "No, I should go with you."

"You can't. I don't know the smugglers doing the run. Han made arrangements for me…just me. He's no fan of Imperials…and you can imagine, my sister is not too fond of the Empire either. There is no way they would help arrange passage for you."

I leaned forward in my chair. "Then don't tell them who I am. I have alias documentation. Tell them I am another rebel."

"My sister would know you aren't a rebel. She keeps track of those things."

"Tell them I'm a new recruit."

He shook his head. "They still wouldn't feel comfortable. Besides, I don't want to lie to them." He glanced up suddenly as if an idea just took hold. "I did tell them about you and your Force abilities….off the record of course. They know I am trying to get you to train with me. They may overlook your Imperial ties if they knew we have an arrangement to train together."

I made a sound of disgust. "Please stop trying to nag me into training. The Force corrupts. It gives people too much power. You of all people should know the danger of the darkside. Your father, who I assume was trained from birth, slipped into the darkness. You have only…what…a year or two of formal training under your belt. You are a prime candidate for Sithhood. You are messing with something very powerful."

He looked at me pleadingly. "That's why I need you. You've been trained and you haven't turned to the darkside. If I am an accident waiting to happen, then help me. Help me learn to control my power. Help me make the galaxy a better place. Help me keep the peace between our governments."

I didn't want to say yes. I really didn't, but I know this is exactly what my commander would want. He'd want me to start working with Skywalker, earn the trust of the New Republic officials and learn everything and everything about their military just in case the treaty failed.

"I'll train with you, but we have to keep it secret. The Moffs' goal is to eradicate all Force users from the Empire. If it becomes known that I have Force abilities it would endanger my life."

He grinned happily. "Sure, anything. We'll use one of your aliases when on this mission. Maybe we can make up some excuse to spend time together alone to train…like we're dating or something."

I groaned. "No."

"What other reason we could give for sneaking off to a private location and spending time together?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Maybe we can say I am your psychiatrist and we need time alone for your therapy sessions. You must be suffering from some psychological disorder, maybe Combat Stress Syndrome or some phobia…perhaps rancorphobia."

He gave a snort. "So when it comes to a cover story you want to say I have a psychological disorder instead that we're in a relationship."

"That's sounds good to me." I smirked. "Listen, we don't have to explain anything to anybody. The first rule of undercover work is don't give more information than needed. Let people assume what they want and leave it at that."

He looked over to his comlink sitting on his dresser. "If I do this, you have to promise me you won't tell your superiors anything about me, my family or any rebel intelligence you happen upon. You'll only report on what we discover in the unknown region."

I thought about that for a while. "My people probably already know about your family history."

"Just in case they don't. We always assumed they did, but if they don't, I would like to keep it that way. I want to keep my nephew safe. There's that new cult of Vader that has been growing in numbers and lunacy. They worship my late father like some dark prophet. They don't believe he's dead or if he is he'll return in some other form. All I need is those lunatics getting the idea to kidnap Darth Vader's grandson."

I nodded knowing full well what he was talking about. After the death of the Emperor and Darth Vader a group of Sith wannabe's started appearing all over the galaxy. Most didn't have a milligram of Force ability, but they prayed to the Darkside asking for riches, revenge or anything else that popped into their deranged minds. They were rumored to pay huge prices for what they consider religious relics…meaning anything related to the Sith. It was reported that somebody found Vader's melted armor and helmet on Endor, which was ridiculous. Vader was vaporized when the second Death Star exploded. There was no way his suit survived the blast and then the descent through the planet's atmosphere. "I promise to keep your family affairs out of my report to my superiors. As for not reporting rebel activities…as long as I won't endanger the Empire by doing so I can agree to that."

"Okay. We're in agreement." He stood and grabbed his comlink that I assume is slaved to his ship's transceiver. "I'll talk to Han."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Entry 22_ **

Skywalker went into the 'fresher with his comlink saying he wanted a private conversation with his brother-in-law. Obviously he didn't realize seedy, inexpensive hotels don't invest credits in insulating and soundproofing their rooms because I could hear every word of the Jedi's side of the conversation. I wish I could have made out what Solo was saying because, by Skywalker's reaction, the former smuggler was teasing his friend unmercifully.

The conversation as I heard it, sounded like this:

"Han, Luke here. I need to ask you a favor. Can you arrange for your smuggler contact to bring an extra person to the unknown region?"

There was a slight pause before Skywalker spoke again. "It's Litassa, the Imperial I called Leia about this afternoon asking if I should release her." –Pause—"No, she's no longer stun-cuffed in my bed." –Pause—"Han, don't be crude. The only reason I put her there is I know from experience that the carpeted floors in these cheap hotels reek."—Pause—"I'm going to tell Leia you said that."

I could hear the frustration in Skywalker's voice. I know I should be irritated that Solo was talking about me, but hearing the self-proclaimed Jedi all flustered was hilarious. "Han!" Skywalker raised his voice a bit. "No Han I haven't...we're not...please stop humming skinholo music."

There was a long pause followed by Skywalker's irate response. "If you're done laughing can we get on with business? Time's short. Can you arrange for her to accompany me? We don't need to let anybody know she's an Imperial." –Pause—"Because the Empire is also investigating these shipments."—Pause—"What does that matter?"—Pause—"No, I'm not answering that."—Pause—" Okay, if I tell you will you stop teasing me and actually help?" There was a slight pause before I heard the Jedi's whispered response. "Yes, she's beautiful. There, are you happy?"—Pause—"But that's not the reason. She's Force-strong and trained. Han, she may be the only person alive that has long-term formal Force training. I don't want to lose this opportunity."—Pause—"I think if she was planning to kill me she would have done it when we first met."—Pause—"Yes I trust her."—Pause—"You will? Great…what? No I am not planning to pump her for information. Han, just make the arrangements. I'll send you her alias info."

Skywalker stayed in the 'fresher for another minute; he was probably waiting for a blush to fade from his skin before exiting. When he did emerge he put on a nonchalant smile, pretending all was well. "Han said he'd make the arrangements."

I could barely contain my amusement. "Is that all he said?"

The Jedi looked down to the ground and shook his head. "Did you hear the conversation?"

I laughed. "Only your side of it. Does Solo think you are so hard up that you need to stun-cuff women to your bed to get a date."

Skywalker groaned as he plopped down on the edge of his bed. "Han is…well, Han is Han." He looked up at me and smirked. "I'd hate to see all three of us in a room together. I can imagine you two taking turns harassing me."

I was about to make a flippant response but then caught myself. I was letting my guard down and becoming chummy with this rebel. I needed to stay on top of my game. "Thanks for bringing me along." I picked up my satchel and rummaged through it until I found an acceptable fake identification. I tossed it over to Skywalker. "This is the counterfeit freighter's license I have been using while here. You can give that name and ID number to Solo."

He looked over my identification. "Your alias is Senni Kiffu." He looked up to me. "Is there any significance to that name?"

I shook my head. "None. I realize the smuggler's know who you are, but what name are you going to be flying under on the flight manifest?"

He reached over to his jacket lying on his bed and pulled out an identification, which he tossed to me. I looked it over and grimaced. "You name is Luke Dunerider?" I passed it back. "I'm sure nobody would suspect Luke Dunerider could possibly be Luke Skywalker from the desert world of Tatooine."

He gave an apologetic shrug of his shoulder. "That's all I got." He slipped the ID in his side trouser pocket as he stood. "We leave in an hour—docking bay fifty-two."

.

.

**_Entry 23_ **

I arrived to the docking bay after Skywalker who I spied across the bay dressed casual with a small duffle bag slung over his shoulder. On his hip he had a common blaster—no lightsaber. I wondered if he carried the Jedi weapon on these missions. He saw me and gave a quick smile and wave. I walked over while watching the pilots, mechanics, traders, security personnel and passengers coming and going from the port. This wasn't the most covert place to meet, but that might be done on purpose. Often security personnel become lax during midday in very public venues, assuming any illegal operations will occur in isolated, dimly lit locations.

"You pack light," he said while looking at my small satchel and a medium sized travel bag.

I looked down at my gear. "I have the essentials. I don't need luggage slowing me down." I glanced down at the line of ships. "Which one belongs to your contact?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was told they would contact me once they know we haven't been followed. I guess we wait."

After a few minutes three men approached our position. They were light-skinned humans in their mid-to-late thirties. One was blond-haired and blue eyed like Skywalker, the other two had dark hair and light colored eyes. I could tell immediately which one was their captain. He was the black haired man with neatly trimmed facial hair, a rakish smile and the swagger of a leader. I caught myself admiring the man's weapon, a sleek-looking, modified Westar-34 blaster pistol strapped snugly to his hips…that is until I felt a flash of annoyance (or maybe it was jealousy) through the Force. I turned to Skywalker who immediately averted his eye.

' _Farmboy is getting a little possessive,_ ' I thought with a smirk.

"Hello, I'm Hal Kort, Captain of the cargo ship  _Habcamber_." the handsome smuggler introduced himself to Skywalker with outstretched palm. As he shook the Jedi's hand I noticed the rehearsed way he had said his name. I am sure it is an alias…but that wouldn't be surprising.

He motioned toward his dark haired associate. "And this is my Chief-of-Operations, Hoku". He then gestured to his blond crewman. "And this is Adar. He's my pilot and communications officer." He turned back to Luke and smirked. "You I know by reputation and the thousands of Imperial  _Wanted-Dead-of-Alive_  posters littering every spaceport in the galaxy, but you…" He turned to face me. "You I don't know, and usually I would balk at taking on a stranger, but Solo explained the situation." He looked back-and-forth between Skywalker and me. "Congratulations on your engagement. I only wish I had better sleeping arrangements than a cramped crew cabin for you two to share. It has bunk beds, but you two are slim; you may be able to squeeze into one bunk." He smiled widely and gave Skywalker a wink.

The Jedi's face reddened and he opened his mouth…probably to clarify the situation…when I interrupted. "Thank you Captain Kort. My fiancé and I greatly appreciate your hospitality."

Skywalker looked at me in surprise, but thankfully kept his mouth shut. Obviously Solo really had to sell the man on taking on another passenger…or he wanted to embarrass his brother-in-law. Either way, I didn't want to answer questions as to my real identity. I offered him my hand in greeting. "I'm Senni Kiffu."

"Sure you are," he chuckled as he shook my hand. He threw a thumb in Skywalker's direction. "Let's get you and Luke Dunerider to my ship before somebody spots him." He turned and signaled for his silent crewmembers to follow. He pointed down the docking bay to a large rust colored ship. "That's my modified Corellian Action VI Transport ship," he said proudly. "It can hold over ninety-thousand metric tons."

I fell in step next to the man. "By modified, do you mean weapons?"

He grinned. "Turboblasters, holonet transceiver, hypercomm array, and warship-grade shielding and sensors." He pulled a device out of his pocket and remotely lowered his ships boarding ramp. Skywalker and I followed him up the ramp and into his expansive ship. "It has a class three hyperdrive, but it underwent some after-market modifications so it flies more like a Class 1."

"Han claims the Millennium Falcon has a rating of zero-point-five," Luke said quietly, speaking to the Captain for the first time.

The man stopped and turned to Skywalker before giving an amused snort. "Solo also claimed he did the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. His ship is fast, but not fast enough to outrun the pull of a blackhole. The minimum safe approach is fourteen parsecs. So unless the law of physics don't apply to Solo's ship…he's exaggerating."

Skywalker shrugged. "I don't want to argue. I wasn't there, but he swears it's true."

The other two-crew members chuckled before disappearing in the direction of the flight deck.

Captain Kort shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how close you are to Solo, but I can tell you he has reputation for being a braggart."

Skywalker smiled. "That may be true. How long have you've known Han?"

"Never met the man," Kort admitted. "We only know each other by reputation."

I almost laughed when the Jedi's jaw dropped. "What? Han said he trusts you explicitly."

The smuggler captain tried to suppress a grin. "I really doubt he said that."

"No, really," Skywalker insisted. "He said you are trustworthy."

Kort gave a toothy grin. "Oh he may trust me, I just doubt he used the word  _'explicitly'_."

Skywalker laughed. "No, he said you were the only slaghauler he's ever known that never stole a shipment, welshed on a bet or backstabbed a partner. He assured me that you and your crew wouldn't kill me in my sleep and sell my body parts to the  _Church of the Force_  as religious relics."

The older man laughed hardily. "Such high praise from Solo."

"I just don't understand why he picked you and not one of his other dozen smuggler buddies." Skywalker paused, waiting for an answer.

Kort ran a hand over his facial hair contemplating an answer. "Whoever is out there in the unknown region, they don't contact New Republic traders or haulers working with the Empire. They also avoid any smuggler who has ever had any connection with Solo and the Rebellion. I've avoided working with the Empire or the New Republic. I stayed mainly in the mid-rim and expansion region and dealt with neutral planets. I could have played both sides, selling to the Empire and Rebels, but often the victor remembers you supplied weapons to the enemy. I think my lack of contact with the Empire and New Republic and having no known ties to Solo is the reason I was contacted." He turned and moved down the corridor until he was in front of a cabin door. "Here's your cabin Luke Dunerider and his beautiful companion, Senni Kiffu. There is a metal carrying case in there provided by Solo, he said you would know the code to open it." He took a step back. "If you excuse me, I have to help prep the ship for lift off."

As he disappeared down the hall Skywalker turned to me. "He seems friendly."

"Yes, maybe too friendly," I said cautiously. I opened the cabin door and then stepped away. It had the lingering smell of cigaras and aftershave. "I think they were going to have you bunk with one of the crewmembers before I showed up." I stepped in scrutinizing my surroundings. It looked like the previous occupant grabbed all of his belongings and moved out hastily, leaving random bits of trash and cigara ash littering the floor. The cabin had a sink, storage cabinet and next to the room's bunk beds was a silver alloy hard-shell trolley suitcase. "What did Solo send you?"

Skywalker shrugged. "Something to hide my identity…hair dye, clothing and maybe a false prosthetic eye." He hesitated before changing the subject. "I'm sorry that Han said we were engaged. I hate that you are put in this uncomfortable situation."

"He did what he had to do," I muttered while starring at the case. I would think the Jedi would have used its contents to avoid discussing his brother-in-law's ruse to get me on board and our current living arrangement. Instead he is trying to convince me a heavy metal case—the type used to transport sensitive equipment—contains hair dye and clothing. I sense deceit.

_'How very un-farmboy of him.'_

"You're lying about what's in the case… or am I reading you wrong?"

He blew out a breath before sitting on the bottom bunk. "There is a disguise, but there is also come surveillance equipment...prototypes. New technology."

"We  _are_  at peace," I pointed out.

He grimaced. "For how long?"

I scoffed. "All this talk about trusting me and wanting me to train with you…"

"I do," he protested. "It's just. I don't know if showing you is a decision I am allowed to make on my own."

I tossed my satchel on the top bunk, claiming it as my own. "You're a Jedi. You should be able to sense my intentions."

He shook his head. "I sometimes have difficulty sensing you in the Force. It's like your Force signature is muted." He gazed at me questioningly. "Do you know how to hide yourself in the Force?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. "What did your Master teach you? Obviously not Force concealment. That explains why I can probably sense you halfway across the planet. You are like a Force beacon."

"Can you teach me?"

I thought about it for a while. Skywalker was right; our peace treaty might end badly. In that case, would I be teaching him a skill that might put the Empire or me in danger?

"You don't trust me?" he asked when I didn't answer.

I made a face. "I trust you just as much as you trust me."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I understand."

"But I will teach you," I continued. "If there are any Force-users in the unknown region, your cover is blown, and that means I'm also in danger. I need to get you up to speed before we get to our destination."

A wide, enthusiastic smile blossomed across his face. "Thanks, Litassa."

"Senni. It's Senni. Don't call me by the wrong name on this mission. You might get me killed." I closed my eyes and shook my head; his novice skills in espionage could mean disaster. We had a lot of work to do.

.

.

**_Entry 24_ **

"I can still sense you in the Force," I whispered to Skywalker for the tenth time in the last hour. We were both sitting on the cabin deck, cross-legged, facing each other as he practiced Force concealment. His blue eyes were closed and his face was a mask of concentration, but he couldn't fully hide the vast amount of Force energy emanating and swirling around him.

He blew out a frustrated breath before opening his eyes and rubbing a hand down his face. "I don't know why my Master didn't teach me this technique. It's an extremely useful skill."

"You know it's useful now….but when your Masters were in training they probably thought the Sith were extinct. Believing they had no Force-strong enemies, perhaps they saw no need to conceal their Force presence."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Palpatine was a different story," I continued. "He worked closely with the Jedi Order for years, first as a senator and later as Chancellor. To fool the Jedi he had to perfect not only Force Concealment but mask his affiliation. After all, he couldn't walk around the Jedi as a total Force void. He had to let the Jedi sense him in the Force, albeit faintly, but what they did sense had to be perceived as benign. These skills were taught to the Inquisitorius. They were the people tasked to hunt down and kill any surviving Jedi."

He looked me in the eye. "Is that what you were trained to do? Kill Jedi?"

I shook my head. "The Jedi were believed dead by the time I was fully trained. My job was…" I hesitated for a second trying to come up with a story that was close to the truth without revealing my true role. "I was basically a Force-strong loyalty officer. I tracked down and dealt with traitors within the Empire. I never killed rebels during the uprising."

He nodded. "That's good to know." He paused before asking the next question. "So you know how to hide your true nature when it comes to the Force…meaning you could be a Sith Lord and I would never know it."

"Sure," I said with a chuckle. "But how many Sith Lords are willing to start over in the Empire as a lowly private just to survive."

He gazed at me intensely. "It could all be a ruse. You make contact with me, gain my trust, try to infiltrate the New Republic and then destroy us."

I thought about it. He was partially correct. I am trying to gain his trust, but as long as the treaty held I wouldn't move against him. "I have no desire to breach the treaty and neither do my superiors."

A smile tugged at his lips. "But you don't deny trying to gain my trust."

"I am with Imperial Intelligence. I never hid that fact." I gave a short laugh. "But don't worry, I'm not going to attempt to torture information out of you."

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed. "With that tight body suit you're wearing I thought you planned on seducing me."

"Dream on Dunerider."

"I see  _you_ don't strictly adhere to the espionage playbook you mentioned earlier," he said jokingly as he stood and offered me his hand to help me to my feet. "Since we are in hyperspace lets see if Captain Kort will let us see what he is transporting."

I took his hand and allowed him to assist me off the deck. We exited the cabin and wandered down the long corridor leading to the front of the ship. As we entered the galley we found Captain Kort leaning against the bulkhead sipping what smelled like Corellian brandy. A wide smirk crossed his face upon seeing us. "The young soon-to-be newlyweds have finally emerged from their cabin. I hope everything was comfortable."

"Yes, thank you," Skywalker managed to mutter without blushing.

Kort pulled out two glassed from a galley cabinet. "Would you two like a drink?"

"No, I think I have had enough to drink for one day." I looked in the direction of the ship's flight deck. "Can you tell us where we're going?"

His eyebrows drew together in irritation. "The coordinates lead us to nowhere. So either a ship big enough to dock my freighter will be at the location when we exit hyperspace or we'll be given alternate coordinates for a second jump at that time."

Skywalker looked around nervously. "This is a huge freighter. A ship would have to be as big as a Battlecruiser to dock this thing."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'd much rather touchdown on a planet or space station docking bay. Getting pulled into a military ship makes me feel…vulnerable."

"Well, there is nothing we can do about that now," Skywalker murmured. "Can we get a peek at the cargo?"

Kort finished his drink before answering. "No can do. They were sealed at the port…if I break the seal my reputation would be ruined."

Skywalker's lips drew into a flat line of disapproval. "You mean you don't know what is on your ship? You could be supplying weapons to warlords."

Kort stepped down the corridor motioning for us to follow. "I may not know the contents of the cargo containers, but I can give you an educated guess and I don't think it's weapons."

"And how would you know that?" Skywalker asked.

Kort turned to face us while continuing to walk backwards towards the cargo bay. "Because when I was a teenager, near the end of the Clone War, I interned as a loadmaster to a legitimate trader. I would weigh and measure cargo containers so I could guarantee I had an evenly distributed load secured on speeder trucks or air shuttles. You don't want things shifting in the cargo bay and causing a crash."

The Jedi shook his head. "How does that help you determine what is in your cargo bay now."

The smuggler smiled. "There are cargo manifests for legal trade. Back then I knew what was in the containers and I became intimately familiar as to what certain items weighed and how they were transported." He stopped in front of the cargo bay entrance and opened the door. "My best guess is we are transporting hyperdrive propulsion systems or possibly thermal oscillators." He led us into the bay where massive metal crates were carefully stacked and tied down with straps and netting.

"You like to secure things the old school way," I commented wondering why he didn't use cargo stabilizers—a combination of tractor and repulsor technology to hold the payload steady.

"Repulsor immobilization systems can fail." Kort tugged at the netting. "This is durasteel cable netting. It is resistant to vibroblades and small blaster fire. I do have a modified tanglefoot field generator that can kick in and hold everything in place if the electronic tie down sensors indicate a break or slippage." He looked over to Skywalker. "It also takes much longer to unload cargo secured in this manner. I thought you could use the extra time to spy on whoever this shipment is going to."

I had to grin. I was starting to like this smuggler. The man was smart and displayed forethought. The only thing I couldn't understand was why he was risking his life and business to help the rebels. He had been playing it safe for decades, why change now? I decided the easiest way to find out was to ask.

"Captain Kort, I want to thank you for taking us on this mission, but I was wondering why are you taking the risk?"

The smuggler walked to the exit. "Because the rebels are certain the Empire is building another Death Star." His expression darkened. "The Imperials destroyed an entire planet…a billion people in one shot. I'm not going to let it happen again. I'm going to be part of the solution this time." He turned and walked out of the cargo bay.

I glanced over to Skywalker. "If the rebels think it is the Empire…why am I here?" I was starting to worry. If it turns out the Empire is actually involved…what then? This entire treaty could be subterfuge…a way to get the New Republic to lower its guard. It might be so secret even Imperial Intelligence doesn't know the plan.

The Jedi shook his head. "We don't know who is building something big. Everybody assumes it is the Empire…but the fact you are investigating the same thing tells me it's somebody else."

I almost rolled my eyes. Skywalker is far too trusting.

I looked over the cargo containers. "It doesn't look like weapon crates. It may actually be ship components."

He sighed. "Ships to do what?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get to our destination."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Entry 25_ **

We ate with the crew last night. Adar and Hoku didn't speak much, but kept a watchful eye on Skywalker and me…although I believe seventy percent of the time they were staring at my bosom. It is a bit irritating to have middle-aged men slowly chewing their nerf steak while gazing at parts of my anatomy. Twice I noticed Kort gave his men a warning glare. Hoku did try to engage me in conversation, but his thick rimworld accent was hard to decipher.

"Where are you from Hoku?" I eventually asked. "I don't recognize your accent?"

His eyes darted to his boss and then back to me nervously, obviously not wanting to reveal more about himself than needed. He eventually shrugged and answered. "Nowhere in particular. I mainly grew up on a ship."

"Same here," Adar added with an obvious Corellian accent.

I didn't even bother asking Kort. He had a hint of a Coruscanti accent that was muddied with rimworld slang. I suspect he grew up on the City world, left as a young man and spent most of his time in the outer rim.

"How about you, Senni?" Captain Kort asked. "Are you from Coruscant?"

I wasn't surprised that he guessed correctly. I hadn't bothered disguising my distinctive accent. "I grew up there, but I left after the fall of the Empire to travel."

He grinned slightly as he turned to Skywalker. "Tell me, how did you and your betrothed meet?"

The Jedi looked uncomfortable. "We met on Hodk II."

I almost groaned audibly. Hodk II is such a backwater cesspool that there was bound to be questions as to why we were there. I didn't have a chance to come up with a decent lie before the older man started to ask questions.

"I heard you were briefly captured on Hodk II by the Empire. Is that true?"

' _Great,'_  I thought with a sigh. Obviously—while the Empire was trying to hide their blunder—the Rebels were spreading the news. I don't blame them. One man takes out an entire Imperial extraction team. It's great publicity for the New Republic, and it makes the Empire look like a bunch of bumbling incompetent morons.

_'And you can thank yourself for that,'_  I admonished myself. If I didn't deactivate those Force shackles Skywalker would have been securely restrained and sent to an interrogation facility…at least until the treaty secured his release…if he was still alive that is. I looked over to the Jedi and felt a strange sense of relief. When I first captured him I didn't consider his fate, but after having time to think about it, I realized the Imperial Interrogators would have done unimaginably cruel and sadistic things to the Jedi. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy…and Skywalker wasn't my worst enemy.

"Yes, I was apprehended, but quickly escaped." He motioned towards me. "I had just met this beautiful woman that captured my…my everything. I couldn't bear to leave her, so I had to refuse the Empire's invitation to visit their interrogation cell for a long chat."

Kort chuckled while gazing at me over his glass. "I can't blame you Skywalker. You are engaged to an amazingly beautiful woman." He gave me a nod. "If you don't mind me saying." He smiled softly. "I wish you two the very best." He finished his drink and then stood. "If you excuse me. I need to get some sleep before our exit from hyperspace tomorrow." Without a word, his men stood with their captain and departed to the front of the ship.

I looked over to Skywalker who was grinning. "I think I handled that fairly well."

I blew out a harsh breath. "You told him I captured your… _everything_. Can you give him more hints about what actually happened?" I gulped down the remainder of my wine before grabbing my plate and moving them to the galley dishwasher. "You are terrible at subterfuge. You're lucky you have the Force because without it you would have been dead a thousand times over."

"I guess I am lucky to have you along to keep me out of trouble."

"Damn right," I moved aside and allowed him to load his dishes into the machine.

"When we get to our destination, try not to get me or yourself killed."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a flippant salute.

"Knock it off, or I'll shoot you out the airlock."

I moved down the corridor to our cabin with Skywalker following close behind.

"That would put a bit of a damper on the Honeymoon," he said cheekily.

I slapped the door entry panel. "Remind me to kill Solo when we get back."

He chuckled as we walked through the open door, but then he went silent. I could feel his discomfort at our intimate sleeping arrangements. I pulled my satchel off the top bunk and grabbed a sleeping shirt and shorts out of it. "There's no reason to make the situation awkward." I tossed my bag in the corner of the room as I moved to the cabin door. "In the past I have traveled and billeted with Stormtroopers. I'm used to living in close quarters with members of the opposite sex. So, if Solo set up this situation to make me feel uncomfortable, he missed the mark."

Skywalker grinned sheepishly. "No, he did it to embarrass me…and he didn't miss the mark."

"I'll dress in the 'fresher." I opened the cabin door and looked back to the Jedi before exiting. "I'll be back in ten."

I changed in the 'fresher and got ready for bed. When I returned Skywalker was already asleep.

That's good. Tomorrow might be a very long day.

.

.

**_Entry 26_ **

Mid-morning was the scheduled time to exit hyperspace. Either there would be a ship at the location or alternate coordinates would be given at that time. That much we knew. According to Kort, the unknown region is not completely unknown. He had enough information in his private star charts to determine there wasn't a planet at our destination.

As the time to real space conversation neared, we all stood on the flight deck waiting anxiously. "Thirty seconds before reverting to real space," Adar said while looking over his flight controls.

"I want shields up and weapons ready when we exit," Kort muttered while chewing his lower lip.

"Five seconds," Adar announced before the stretched star lines transformed back to pinpoints of light. Everything went quiet as we gazed out the viewing port to empty space. There wasn't a ship, spaceport, asteroid or planet anywhere nearby.

"That's a bit anticlimactic," Kort said quietly. "I guess we wait for further instructions."

"Wait, what!" Hoku said from his station. "The Nav computer activated."

Kort rushed up behind the man's seat and looked over his shoulder. "Who activated it?"

Hoku threw his hands up in confusion. "I don't know. I didn't." He looked at Adar. "Did you do something?"

The blond man was frantically consulting his computer. "Somebody is remote accessing our controls."

"That's impossible," Kort exclaimed in disbelief. When the ship surged back into hyperspace his face went pale. "This is not supposed to happen this way."

"You said you never did this run before," I said pointedly. "How would you know this isn't supposed to happen?"

He looked back to me, his eyes wide. "Because my friend did this run a month ago. He said he was given coordinates, he dropped the cargo off at a remote and nearly deserted port, and then he was off. The only thing asked of him was to erase the coordinates from his Nav Computer, which he did."

"How do you know he was telling the truth?" Skywalker questioned.

Kort shook his head in frustration. "We worked together for over a decade. He is like a brother to me. He would have told me if this happened to him." He turned to his pilot. "Where are we going?"

Adar pulled up various screens on his computer. "The ship isn't giving up that information. I don't know how this is happening. Nobody can control a ship manually through hyperspace. There must be a burrower virus in the system. Perhaps it rode in on the back of the initial coordinates transmitted to us."

"I checked the information for malicious content before I downloaded it into the computer," Hoku fired back. "If there was a burrower it's a type we've never seen before…something undetectable."

Kort gritted his teeth. "This has to be the work of the Empire. Those sneaky bastards."

I couldn't verbally disagree with the man, not when he assumes I'm a rebel. To be honest, I have never heard of this type of technology. If they can remotely control a cargo ship could they do the same thing with an Imperial Battle Cruiser? I was starting to hope it was the Empire because I don't like the idea of anybody else having this type of technology.

Skywalker touched my elbow and motioned for me to follow him to the corridor. When we were out of earshot from the crew he threw at me the obvious questions. "Is this the work of the Empire?"

I shook my head. "If it is, I don't know how they're doing it. And why would my boss send me to investigate if the shipments are for the Empire?"

Skywalker looked at me suspiciously. "Maybe you are here to make sure I don't discover the truth."

I coughed suppressing a laugh. "If I wanted to do that I could have killed on Hodk II."

"Unless this is all part of your master plan."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. We needed to prepare for what awaited us at the end of this jump and not fight with each other. I reached out and grasped his shoulders with my hands, staring him in the eye. "Reach out with the Force. Can you sense any maliciousness on my part?"

He took a deep breath and concentrated before shaking his head. "No, but you have already told me you are trained to conceal."

I made a frustrated grunt and dropped my hands, but the Jedi quickly grasped them in his own and gazed at me intensely, reaching out with the Force. After spending nearly two decades under the tutelage of a Sith Lord who could pop into my head unexpectedly, I learned how to compartmentalize and hide away thoughts. I carefully hid any memories of my former life as Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, and let him see flashes of my alias' life…Litassa Coley Imperial Intelligence Officer. I must have convinced him because eventually he smiled softly and said, "I believe you."

"Okay." I waited for him to let go, but he continued to hold my hands awkwardly until I finally shook my arms free. "We don't have time for this." I returned to the flight deck where the three crewmembers were running through diagnostics while yelling numbers and slicing codes back and forth to each other.

"Kriff!" Adar screamed letting us know that he had come to an impasse. "I don't know how they did it and I don't know where we're going."

"Shavit!" Kort ran a hand through his black hair. "Keep running diagnostics and find that malicious programing. I may not be able to do anything now, but I don't want anybody to be able to take over my ship again. Find it!"

"Yes boss!" the two men said simultaneously.

He turned and looked at Skywalker. "I don't suppose you can use your Jedi skills to find out how this is being done?"

The Jedi shook his head. "Sorry Captain Kort. This is a mystery to me."

He reached up and massaged his temples. "Okay, there is nothing we can do about it now, but get ready. If you are going to wear a disguise, get it on Skywalker. If we pop out of hyperspace to a waiting Imperial Star Destroyer I'd rather not have the famous Luke Skywalker on board."

"I'll get on that."

"I'll help," I said as I followed Skywalker to our cabin. After all, I know how to circumvent Imperial facial recognition technology. I just don't know if I can successfully disguise the most recognizable Rebel in the galaxy.

.

.

**_Entry 27_ **

"Hair dye?" I said incredulously. "Really? You think you can dye your hair and nobody will recognize your face?"

The Jedi looked down at the box of hair-coloring and frowned. He then gestured towards me. "What about you? What's your disguise?"

"I don't need a disguise. Intelligence recruits have their image scrubbed from all Imperial data banks. Any information about me is kept in a secure network that isn't electronically connected to anything outside of the agency. This way if we had to go undercover to root out a spy, he or she couldn't use our own face recognition technology against us."

"Oh," he said softly. "What do you suggest then?"

I put out my hand. "Let me see your Dunerider identification."

He pulled the ID out of his trouser pocket. I scrutinized the photo. It was slightly blurred…most likely on purpose. The identification said he was a blue haired, blue eyed, and light skinned male from the planet Bartoli. I looked up from the photo and frowned.

"You do know facial recognition is based on the distance between specific points of a person's face—the distance between the eyes, from the bridge of the nose to the chin, the width of the face, the shape of the cheekbones or the depth of the eye sockets. There are dozens and dozens of measurements that can help identify a person. The color of your hair isn't a factor."

I grabbed my carry-on satchel and pulled out a jar I carry for emergencies. I held it up to him for inspection. "This has cream that causes swelling of tissue. If you put it on your cheeks or the temples it will skew computer measurements."

He took the jar from me, unscrewed the top and gave it a sniff. He quickly held the jar out at arms length upon smelling the cream's repulsive odor. "I can't blend into a crowd smelling like this."

A smile crossed my lips. "The smell dissipates quickly. The swelling can last up to forty-eight hours." I reached into my bag and pulled out some protective gloves. "I'll help you put it on." I dabbed some cream on the fingertips of my gloves. "This may sting a little," I said as I spread it on his temple.

His eyes went wide. "Sting! It feels like my face is on fire."

He tried to push my hands away but a stern look gave him pause. "You're the mighty Jedi. Use some pain blocking technique. It will only hurt for a few minutes."

He grunted as his eyes watered from the cream's vapors. "My Master didn't teaching me how to block pain." He startled when I started working on the other side of his face. "I wish he did. It would have come in handy when the Emperor was frying me with Force lightning."

I lowered my hand and gawked at him in astonishment. "He attacked you and you lived?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I died. I am an extremely fleshy Force ghost."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "It was a statement of astonishment, not a question." I looked him up and down. "I'm impressed. Maybe you have some potential…Jedi."

.

.

**_Entry 28_ **

After dying his hair we returned to the flight deck. Hoku gave Skywalker a double take. "Oho! Did a pitter-beetle sting you? You're all swelled up."

Captain Kort turned to see what his crewman was referring to and laughed. "Wow, that looks painful."

Skywalker glared at me through swollen eyes. "Yes, it was painful, but I was told by my beautiful fiancée that the pain wouldn't last more than a few minutes, and she was right. What she failed to tell me was that once the pain subsided intense itching would ensue."

He reached up to scratch his face but I slapped his hand away. "Rubbing it won't help. You'll get the cream residue on your fingers and then the next thing you scratch will swell up."

Hoku smirked. "So don't scratch your…"

"Hoku!" Kort interrupted him. "I'm not sure what you were planning to say, but I am certain it wouldn't be appropriate in mixed company."

The chastised crewman turned back to the navigation computer. "Sorry boss."

Before Kort could reply the ship shuttered.

"Leaving hyperspace," Adar said from the pilot seat.

"Where are we?" Captain Kort asked.

The crewmembers scrutinized their readouts. "Unknown. None of the stars are on any of our maps. Sensors show a planet behind us." Adar turned the steering yoke of the ship rotating it until we could see a brown and green world below. The sun was to the rear of the planet plunging the side we were facing into darkness.

"Sensor's show a breathable atmosphere with a slightly higher than standard gravity." Adar turned to look at the Captain. "What now?"

Kort crossed his arms in front of his body. "Get us closer and then wait for docking instructions." He turned to Skywalker and me. "When we land and start offloading, do whatever you are going to do quickly. If you get caught say you were looking for a refueling speeder or searching for something to eat. Or better yet, don't get caught." He started to turn back to his men when he stopped and returned his attention back to us. "I know the temptation may be great, but I would advise that you two resist kissing each other." He gave a chuckle. "Swelling would truly mar Senni's captivating face."

I was about to shoot back some snide remark when I felt amusement emanating from Skywalker. I turned to see a wide grin on his face and a sly glint in his swollen eyes. "I don't know if I can resist," he said as he reached out to me. I was fairly certain his threat of skin-to-skin contact was in jest, but I wasn't taking a chance. I shoved him away from me…hard. "Don't even think about it Skywalker."

"Ouch!" Hoku muttered. "I bet she carries his lightsaber in her purse."

I was giving Hoku a deadly glare when a planetary communication interrupted our little discussion. "Freighter  _Habcamber_ please transmit your security code and await landing instructions."

Adar leaned forward and talked into his transceiver microphone. "This is Freighter  _Habcamber_ , transmitting security code."

There was a long pause before we got a response. "Affirmative. Proceed to the following transmitted coordinates. You will be contacted by the port master upon touchdown."

I took in a deep calming breath and let it out slowly. "Here we go."

"Come on," Skywalker whispered while motioning for me to follow him. "I think it is time to let you know what I have in the case."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't think he made any subspace messages to his superiors since we've been on board. "I thought you said showing me the contents wasn't a call you are authorized to make."

He shrugged as we moved down the corridor. "If we are going to work together, we're going to have to trust each other." He stopped at our cabin door and turned to me. His blue eyes met mine, direct and probing. "I can trust you, can't I?"

I wanted to say  _'Yes, of course, absolutely'_ , but for some reason I hesitated. Lying to him would be easy and I had enough experience with the Force to make him believe, but that didn't feel right. "Luke," I said softly. The name sounded almost foreign on my tongue and I suddenly realized this was the first time I have called him by his given name. "I am a loyal to my government, but I will do everything I can not to endanger you, your family, or the treaty with the New Republic. With that said, my loyalty is to the Empire."

I thought my words would disappoint him, but he broke out in a wide grin. "Now I fully trust you. You could have lied, but you didn't." He opened the door and stepped inside. I followed behind as he grabbed the metal suitcase and opened it. Inside was what looked like ship tracking devices.

"I thought about using those too," I said. "But anybody going to this much trouble to hide their activities has to scan their ship for trackers."

The Jedi lifted up the small disk. "These are passive ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the time. They are activated by Cronau radiation emitted by a ship's hyperdrive. When a ship goes to hyperspace it sends out a signal."

I shook my head. "We can't track a signal from hyperspace."

He started filling his trouser cargo pockets with the trackers. "That's true, but Cronau radiation is emitted by the hyperspace engines for a second or two prior to entering lightspeed and for a second after it falls back to real space. The trackers will send out a signal during those short windows of opportunity and then they go silent again. Most ships aren't doing active scans in the seconds prior and after a jump. They should go unnoticed."

He tossed me a tracker. I examined it for a moment before slipping it into my jacket pocket. "Even if you have a transmission before and after…there isn't any holonet transceivers or signal boosters in the unknown region. How are you going to pick up the signal or know where it is coming from?"

"We have been sending out shuttles to the unknown region for months to spread probe droids. With enough out in space we should be able to triangulate a location. It's a long shot, but it is worth the risk."

I nodded. "So when we transfer cargo we slip a tracker onto the freighter accepting the shipment."

"That's the plan." He handed me a couple more tracking devices before closing the case. "Meanwhile we observe and try to determine who we are dealing with."

"That sounds simply enough."

Skywalker nodded slowly, not looking confident. "Hopefully everything will go off without a hitch…unfortunately that rarely happens with my plans."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Entry 29_ **

We landed at an isolated but extremely active spaceport bustling with ships from all over the galaxy. Although there were various species manning the cargo freighters there was a noticeable lack of Hutts. This was surprising since Hutts own a huge percentage of the galaxy's smuggling operations. Although they usually hire outside of their species to do their smuggling they often send at least one Hutt boss to oversee large cargo runs.

The entire crew of the  _Habcamber_ was on the flight deck. Adar and Hoku were going through their landing checklist while Captain Kort grumbled under his breath that if he didn't have a passenger with a million credit bounty on his head he would strangle the people responsible for electronically commandeering his ship.

"With the peace treaty signed, the Empire no longer has a bounty on his head, do they?" I asked the Captain.

The older man chuckled. "It was officially retracted, but some criminal organizations like Black Sun and the Snikmord syndicate have decided take up where the Empire left off. "

I looked over to Skywalker who was on the far side of the flight deck gazing out to the docking bay where heavily armed individuals in black coveralls intermingled with the smugglers loading and off loading cargo. "Why would criminal organizations want him?"

Kort shrugged. "It's a  _'wanted alive'_  bounty, so they probably want a Jedi of their own. With time and torture he might be turned to their way of thinking. He could be a great asset."

I blew out a frustrated breath. I thought there was no longer a bounty on Skywalker. Having every criminal and smuggler out to looking for him complicated matters. I can only hope his swollen face allowed him the anonymity he needed for this operation. I turned back to Kort. "I doubt anybody could torture him into cooperating."

He nodded in agreement. "That's probably true. I have heard of his bravery. He is not a man to bend to the will of a warlord." A slight grin touched his lips as he leaned in to whisper to me. "Now…submitting to the will of a beautiful woman…I could see that." He gave me a wink. "I have never seen a man so smitten. He never took his eyes off you during the entire trip. I'm sure you could get him to do anything you want."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. If Skywalker was watching me it was because he didn't fully trust me. Unfortunately, Captain Kort believes Skywalker and I are engaged lovers so I really can't say anything to dispel that belief.

"If that were true he would put down the toilet seat after using the fresher," I said sarcastically.

Kort laughed. "You'll get him trained eventually." He clapped his hands together then gestured towards his men. "Let's get to work."

...

I risked wearing a mechanic's cap with a concealed spy-cam. It was small and sewn into the lining of the hat with the camera disguised as part of a decorative emblem centered on the front panel. After this mission I would return the footage to my headquarters and run a facial recognition scan on the video.

We went to the cargo bay and released the tie-downs and stacked the smaller crates on a hoover-sled. The larger containers would have to wait for a load lifter. Skywalker and I exited the ship, guiding the sled behind us, and were met at the base of the ramp by a tall, lanky man in his mid-fifties wearing a civilian zip-up coverall and holding a datapad. "Cargo from the ship  _Habcamber_ goes to bay forty-two and reloaded on the ship berthed there."

"Yes, Sir," Skywalker muttered with eyes down, playing the part of a beaten down or bored crewmember.

As we moved toward the location I stole a backwards glance to the man's seemingly innocuous wardrobe. There was no designation on the coveralls but I noticed he had three vertical creases starched into the back fabric and two vertical creases on the front. The man also made sure his gig line lined up with the edge of his belt buckle. That, along with the highly polished Imperial issue footwear told me either he was a former Imperial or one undercover. If he was undercover I would wager he's working for one of the disenchanted Moffs that disappeared with their fleet to parts unknown a year or so ago.

The thought that rogue Imperials might be behind these massive shipment became very disconcerting when I noticed about twenty children, all wearing identical gray trousers and tunics, walking down another freighter's loading ramp and surrounded by a handful of security guards. Their young eyes were cast down and they remained eerily silent as they marched out of the ship and through the massive docking bay. The younglings didn't look abused or malnourished, but I could sense they feared the men escorting them through the spaceport. They could have easily been mistaken as students in a private school if it wasn't for the fact that they wore tracking collars around their neck—the kind used by various crime syndicates. These younglings weren't on a primary school field trip—they were cargo—they were slaves. Of that I was certain.

Their situation did not go unnoticed by Skywalker. I could feel his anger welling up and I had to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing whatever he was going to do.

"Don't do anything that will get us killed." When he tried to step forward I pushed him back. "You can't win this way. You owe it to the crew to stay quiet."

Frustration burned in his eyes, but he stopped and nodded slowly. "Somebody needs to do something about this eventually."

I turned to face him fully putting my hands on his shoulders. "And we will. We will get the information to our governments and we will shut down the slavers…but not now." I stared at him intently. "Do you understand? You can't let your emotions get the best of you. You have to remain calm."

He lowered his eyes and sighed. "You sound like my old master."

I made a huffing noise as I dropped my hands and stepped back. "Obviously that was a lesson you were slow to learn."

"True." He took in a deep calming breath and let it out. "I'm okay. You're right, two people cant stop this. Our governments will have to handle it."

"Good." I paused, regaining my composure. "Good, because I don't want to get us and the crew killed." I turned and continued guiding the hoversled to our destination.

Senni," Skywalker whispered. "I'll mount a tracker on the ship we're going to. Can you think of a way to tag the other ships without causing suspicion?"

"This is a conversation we should have had on the ship." I rolled my eyes and gave a slight shake of my head. "They're your trackers. I thought you had a plan."

He looked around the bustling spaceport. "I didn't expect it to be this busy."

"Let's get this cargo loaded and maybe we'll figure something out." We arrived to docking bay forty-two and started unloading the containers onto the ship. On the way across the bay I had noticed some port technicians that went ship-to-ship refueling or doing maintenance. If I could steal one of those uniforms it would give me an excuse to move freely around the spaceport. The problem was I didn't know where those uniforms were stored. I could take out a technician, but if anybody found an unconscious semi-clothed employee the port would go on complete lockdown. I had to think of another way to move around with impunity.

Skywalker and I completed unloading the sled and were walking down the ship loading-ramp when I heard a squawking in the distance. It was coming from a large cage transported by a load lifter. Inside were hundreds of Blubberbirds. They are fat, stupid, flightless birds whose eggs are used galaxy-wide for food. I gave Skywalker a nudge. "If that cage fell and busted open that would make a wonderful diversion."

"It would." He gave me a mischievous grin. "Let's do it."

As we neared the screeching birds I reached out with the Force and pushed the cage. When I felt Skywalker do the same I nudged the side of the load lifter so it appeared to malfunction. The machine shuttered as Skywalker knocked the cage off the forklifts. I wasn't sure if the cage would remain intact so I utilized the Force to unlock the cage door right before it hit the ground. The sound of hundreds of startled birds was almost deafening…and then the mayhem began. Technicians, mechanics and smugglers were running around chasing the feathery animals. "Everybody help catch them!" I heard one guard yell. I complied by following a bird under a ship. As I grabbed up the animal I place a tracker on the ship hull. I ran back and deposited the bird in the damaged cage, which now had a technician opening and closing the door as people deposited the birds inside. I moved to another bird and another ship and saw Skywalker doing the same. Twenty minutes later I was out of trackers and most of the birds were back in their cage. We returned to our hoversled and made our way back to the _Habcamber_. Captain Kort, who most likely didn't witness the depressing slave situation, was at the bottom of the ramp laughing boisterously.

"All we needed is a jizz-wailer playing a jaunty tune and we would had a hysterical holonet vid."

"Thanks," I said dryly as I moved the sled up the ramp. I was surprised that the cargo bay was now empty. "That was quick. Are we leaving?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I was told the crew needs a debriefing before we are approved for departure. They'll probably threaten or bribe us into silence. If they took over other ships there is no way this would stay a secret unless they had some means of keeping smugglers quiet."

I turned to Skywalker. "I'm going to the flight deck to get a better view of the spaceport. I wan't to see if I can identify any of the ships."

"I'll go with you."

When we arrived at the flight deck we found Hoku and Adar running scans for malicious software. A wide smile crossed Adar's face. "I found it." He stared at the screen for a long time and shook his head. "It is a burrower virus, but for the life of me I can't figure out how it got into our system." He turned to Hoku. "I guess I should delete it."

"No!" I said a little louder than I intended. "Let me put a copy on an exterior drive first. Maybe we can figure out how it got into the system."

I ran back to my cabin and grabbed a mini-drive out of my satchel and then returned to the flight deck and handed it to Adar. "Put any information about the virus and any hyperspace coordinates you can retrieve onto the drive. Don't delete anything unless Captain Kort demands it. I would like to scrutinize your computer system thoroughly when we get out of here, if I can."

"If  ** _we_**  can," Luke said softly, reminding me that we were going to share information on this mission.

I nodded as Adar handed the drive back to me. "Here you go. I bet the rebels would like to figure out how to highjack ships remotely."

"I bet they would," I said as I slipped the drive into my pocket. Skywalker looked at me suspiciously, but said nothing.

Captain Kort's voice came over the ship's radio. "We have a five minutes until our debriefing appointment. You might as well come on down and be ready when he gets here."

The crew followed Skywalker and me down the corridor and outside the ship. I stood next to the Jedi and checked out his disguise. His face was still swollen and his mop of blue-dyed hair was a tangled mess from chasing blubberbirds. It was a good disguise. I doubt his sister would recognize him.

I returned my attention to the docking bay and waited for our debriefing personnel to arrive when my breath froze in my chest. Coming toward us was a member of the Inquisitorius. He wasn't in the traditional black and red robes, instead wearing a one-piece black coverall, but his face was unmistakable. I met him briefly a couple times while working as the Emperor's Hand.

I turned around to face Skywalker. "The man walking toward us was part of the Inquisitorius. We have to conceal our Force signatures like I taught you." I then gritted my teeth and closed my eyes in frustration realizing that, for me, disguising my force signature was only half the battle. He might know my face! "Stang! He might recognize me," I whispered to Skywalker.

The Jedi looked over my shoulder, his eyes going wide. "What do we do? We don't have time to go back to the ship and get a disguise for you."

I looked at the Jedi's swollen face and only hoped there was enough surface residue from that irritation cream to help me. "Pretend we're kissing." I said as I pulled him close, rubbing my left cheek over his before gently touching his earlobe with my lips. I felt Skywalker's shock as I did the same for the other cheek. I smiled as a burning sensation spreading across my face let me know it was working.

Skywalker cleared his throat before whispering to me, "We can't stay this way forever. He'll get suspicious."

I almost laughed when I realized the Jedi didn't understand the reason for the amorous embrace. He thought I was simply trying to hide my face. "You're right." I stepped back and regarded the Jedi. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he whispered in a confused tone.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close so I could whisper in his ear. "I rubbed against you to get that cream on my face. I want my face to swell. Is it working?"

I leaned back and saw a blush cross his face. "Yes. It's working."

Hoku gave me a tap on the shoulder. "I don't want to break up your smooch-fest, but our debriefer is here."

I took a deep breath and braced myself for what might come. I turned and smiled widely at the Inquisitor hoping my face was different enough to fool him and that Skywalker and I concealed our Force signature enough to avoid suspicion.

"This is your debriefing," the man said with a cocky smile. He had his hands behind his back as he rocked back on his heels. "When you return to your ship you will allow the navcomputer's preprogramed coordinates to bring you back to the outer rim."

My eyes went wide when I realized the Inquisitor was using a mind trick on us. I knew how to block his efforts, but I wasn't so sure about Skywalker.

"Once out of hyperspace," he continued. "You will erase your navigation records regarding this cargo run. You also will not remember anything about the trip other than you dropped off your cargo at a temporary port, saw nothing of interest, and then departed. Do you understand?"

His gaze fell over the smuggler crew. From the corner of my eye I could see Hoku's blank expression and a slight node of his head. The Inquisitor turned to me and I made a concerted effort to stare at him dully. He smirked before stepping in front of Skywalker. The Jedi's eyes glazed over as he slowly nodded that he understood.

"Good," the Inquisitor said as he stepped back. "You are cleared for departure."

The crew broke ranks and stumbled up the loading ramp. I saw Kort shake his head like a man trying to wake up from a bad dream. Skywalker and I followed close behind, closing the ramp when we reached the top. "Captain Kort! Get us out of here."

Under normal circumstances I am sure the Captain would bristle at me giving orders on his ship, but he simply nodded and motioned his crew to the flight deck.

When they were gone I turned my attention to Skywalker. "Are you alright?"

He blew out a breath as he leaned against a bulkhead. "I guess the Empire is behind this." He gazed at me sadly. "Are you in on this? I don't get it? What's your angle?"

I grabbed him by the elbow and led him to our cabin and closed the door behind us. "It's not the Empire…at least not my Empire. My Empire doesn't enslave children."

He looked at me angrily. "No, just Wookiees."

I glared at him, but couldn't argue that fact. Wookiees were rounded up and forced to do construction on the two Death Stars. I took a deep breath and let it out. "I  _will_ find out who's doing this. If it is the Empire…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I refused to believe it possible. "It's not the Empire. It's not, because I wouldn't be part of an organization that enslaves children."

He gave me a fixed stare. "Are you sure about that? Weren't you trained as a child? How about the other Inquisitors?"

I glared at him. "We've had this conversation before. I don't know how I came to the service of the Empire…probably the same way most Jedi had no idea how they ended up living at the Jedi Temple. But that's in the past. This is the present. I'm not involved in what's going on here. If I find out it is the Empire…" I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I wanted to make a promise I might have to keep. "Well, you might have another Imperial deserter for your New Republic."

His eyes blinked in surprise before his gaze sharpened on my face. "Okay, I guess I'll have to believe you." he said in an even tone. "I was never an Inquisitor. I wasn't trained to lie or deceive. You have me at a disadvantage."

I was surprised by his words, but I was even more shocked at the cold hollow feeling that his declaration evoked in me. His words might be true, but it stung. "Fine, Skywalker. When we are back to the known galaxy, you don't have to deal with me anymore." I turned and opened the cabin door.

"Litassa," he began, sounding contrite.

I turned and silenced him with a stare. "Don't talk. Just don't. I'm going to check on the crew. Hopefully that Inquisitor didn't memory rub more than he had to." I abruptly turned and left him and his accusations back in the cabin.

.

.

**_Entry 30_ **

I found Skywalker sitting on the bottom bunk and fiddling with his datapad when I returned to our cabin. He set the contraption down and looked at me shamefaced. "Litassa, I'm sorry."

I waved him off. "There is nothing to be sorry about. The first day we met I stunned you and turned you over to an Imperial extraction team, possibly to be tortured. Why would you trust me? You would be a fool to do so. I don't expect you to trust me."

He gave a disbelieving snort. "That's a lie. I could feel your disappointment. It bothered you."

I narrowed a cold, hard look at him. "That's not true."

This time he laughed. "It is true. I felt it—anger and disappointment. Are you telling me I'm wrong?"

I folded my arms across my chest and turned so I didn't have to face him. "I was maybe a little disappointed." I glanced back at him. "My training did include knowing how to lie and deceive convincingly…and if I was doing that, then you questioning my intentions wouldn't bother me." I took a deep breath and let it out. "But, I wasn't lying and so…" I shrugged and turned away. "It is hard to explain. I felt my integrity was in question…which is ridiculous under the circumstances."

"I wasn't questioning your integrity." I could hear the springs of his bunk squeak as he stood. "I am sure you are completely loyal to your government and your superiors."

I scoffed. "You know that's not an accurate statement. Otherwise I wouldn't have tampered with your stuncuffs and you'd probably wouldn't be alive today."

"And for that I am forever thankful." He gently rested a hand on my shoulder causing me to whirl and slap his hand away.

He took a step back and made a disarming gesture. "Sorry." He went back to his bunk and sat down. "I am sorry for accusing you of lying. I was shocked to discover an Inquisitor there. It had me wondering if I've been naïve in my dealings with the Empire."

"Did that  _just_ occur to you?" I asked with a smirk. I laughed when he gave an overly exaggerated mock sigh of frustration. "Skywalker, if the Empire is pulling a fast one on the New Republic, it is doing so without my knowledge. I have been straightforward in telling you various Moffs left the Empire and struck out on their own."

He nodded quietly before changing the subject. "How's the crew?"

"The crew is fine. They think they just finished the most uneventful and profitable cargo run they have ever experienced. They're celebrating."

"What did you say the Inquisitor did to them…a memory rub?"

"Yes." I sat down next to him. "It allows you to erase memories from a person. The Inquisitor also added a thought suggestion."

He turned on the bunk to face me fully. "I have seen my master do the suggestion part. I've heard people call it a ' _Jedi mind trick'_. I don't know why he didn't tell me about the memory rub."

"Because it is a darkside skill." I ventured. "You can probably do it with the lightside of the Force, but I was always told the Jedi avoided certain skills, seeing them as evil…like the Force choke or the memory rub."

I can see him hesitate before asking me the next question. "Were you taught…those things?"

"No."

As soon as I answered I knew I peaked his curiosity. "Why not? You said you trained as an Inquisitor."

Part of me wanted to tell him the truth, but I knew it was risky. I was closely associated with the most reviled man in modern history. Letting my identity to be known opened me up a whole host of consequences. Having Skywalker believe I was an Inquisitor was bad enough, how would he react if he knew I was the Emperor's Hand? Would he tell his sister and the next thing I know I have New Republic agents hunting me down as a war criminal? My life depended on keeping my identity and link to the Emperor a secret. I decided the best way to explain things, while still maintaining the lie, was to interweave aspects of the truth into my explanation. "I was an experiment," I said slowly. "The Emperor saw all Force strong individuals as threats. Most of his skills were passed on only to one person…your father. He was Palpatine's apprentice. The Inquisitors were given a watered down version of darkside training. The Emperor feared they would band together and attempt to overthrow him if they became too powerful…and he knew that was a very real possibility because the darkside makes you ruthless and power-crazy." I paused in thought before deciding the best way to proceed. "The Emperor wanted to see if he could train a loyal disciple without using the darkside of the Force. That's what I was…a Force-neutral Inquisitor. The Emperor believed without the darkside the insatiable desire for power would not grow within me. I would be a loyal Imperial subject, strong in the Force, but one without the darkside tendencies to conquer and usurp power."

He raised his eyebrows. "And did it work?"

"Do you see me trying to become the Empress of the galaxy?" I couldn't resist a little sarcasm. "Maybe I should. I could be  _her royal exalted empress of the known galaxy_  and you can be my loyal, but naïve, cabin boy."

I was surprised when he playfully grabbed his pillow and smacked me across my midsection. I snatched it out of his hand and stood, doing my best to look angry. "Be careful Jedi or I'll smother you with your own pillow tonight."

His eyes shone with amusement. "Wouldn't that be a darkside skill?"

I tossed the pillow back at him. "I am fairly certain I can accomplish the task without the use of the Force."

He shook his head and smirked as he repositioned his pillow on the bed. "I am sure you could." He turned back to me, his blue eyes lingering on my face. "We make a good team. I enjoyed working with you. I'll miss you when this mission is over. I hope we can do it again sometime."

I was shocked when I felt a sad loneliness projecting from the Jedi. He was telling the truth when he said he would miss me. He must have seen the surprise in my eyes because he cleared his throat and turned away. "Sorry. I guess I am overly sentimental." He stood and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

He ran a hand over his face trying to hide a growing blush. "I'm just going to tell Kort, Adar and Hoku how much I am going to miss them when we part ways." He laughed uneasily. "That's what I do. I don't want you to think my somewhat impassioned declaration of comradely was focused entirely on you."

I chuckled at his discomfort. He was halfway out the door when I said, "I think I'll miss you too, Farmboy."

I stifled a smile as his eyes went wide and he stood there like a dewback caught in the headlights of a speeder. Before he could say anything I pushed him out the door. "Give Kort, Adar and Hoku a kiss for me," I said jokingly.

The door slide shut, but I could feel Skywalker's presence on the other side of the door as various emotions surged through him and projected clearly to me. He was confused, but mainly pleased with my words. I leaned against the door and wondered if he could feel my emotions though the Force despite my shielding. Could he sense my surprise? The great surprise that what I told him was true?

I sure hope not.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Entry 31_ **

When we exited hyperspace we found ourselves not at Rallo V, but near the  _Isarey_ space station. It is a transportation hub servicing the mid-rim in the Galactic South and centrally located between three small hyperspace routes that connect to the Corellian Trade Spire. It was a fairly large station and thankfully it had shuttles that connected to many highly populated planets. I shouldn't have any trouble getting back to my home base on Epta Prime.

After landing I said my goodbyes to the crew who appeared a little confused as to why they ended up in the mid-rim, but chalked it up to pilot error and too much celebrating the night before.

As Skywalker and I walked down the passenger ramp, I noticed his furtive glances in my direction as nervous anticipation radiated off him through the Force. I truly hope he is not expecting a goodbye kiss or something equally ridiculous.

"So," he began. "I guess we should exchange contact information."

I chuckled under my breath. He sounded like a young schoolboy trying to get the pretty girl's comlink number. I folded my arms across my chest and gave him a even gaze. "And why is that?"

He rolled his eyes. "So, if and when, I discover where those shipments are going I can send you the information." He pointed to my satchel. "And you have that download from the navigation system that may indicate how Kort's ship was remotely accessed." He gave me a guarded look. "Unless you want to keep that information to yourself. That technology would be a game changer. If the treaty failed…" He trailed off not wanting to go down that path.

He was right. The technology to remotely commandeer ships could guarantee a military victory in any battle. If a rogue Moff was responsible he could draw the Empire and the New Republic back into a galactic war… and I was tired of war. "Do you promise to let me know if your trackers discover the cargo's destination?"

"Yes, of course."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a copy of the data retrieved from the ship's computers and handed it to the Jedi. "I made you a copy."

He looked down at the datachip in awe. "To be honest, I didn't think you would give me a copy." He gazed at me softly as a smile tugged on his lips. "Your superiors will have a fit if they discovered you shared this information."

I shrugged. "We discovered it together. You could have easily gotten a download for yourself. The fact that you didn't indicates you trusted my word when I promised to make you a copy."

His smile brightened. "Do you trust me with your contact information?"

I grinned as I pulled my datapad out of my bag and handed to him. "You give me yours and I'll give you mine."

.

.

**_Entry 32_ **

On the way home to Epta Prime I carefully edited the video captured from the concealed hat camera. I had to remove my discussion with Skywalker about the Inquisitor recognizing me. I considered editing out the entire interaction with the Inquisitor, but my superiors should know former or rogue Imperials were involved. If asked why the memory rub didn't affect me I will explain to my commander that once I watched the video the memories returned. I hate lying to Commander Darten, but the anti-Force-user bias is alive and well in the Empire. Letting him know of my abilities could jeopardize my life and my restored Imperial career. I encrypted the data and transmitted it to my superior officer allowing him to get a head start on analyzing the information.

When I arrived to my base I immediately went to my commander's office to report in. I found him sitting at his desk, frowning at his datapad and shaking his head. His door was open and he waved me in when he noticed my approach. "Lieutenant Colay, please come in." He gestured at a chair in front of his desk. "Please sit down."

"Thank you, sir." I sat straight in the chair and waited for my debriefing.

"I was just looking at the information you transmitted." He looked up and smiled. "It was very enlightening." He looked back to the datapad. "It is very interesting, indeed."

I craned my neck trying to see what he found so fascinating, but he held it at an angle that prevented me from doing so.

"I'm glad it was of some use."

He grinned. "More than you can ever imagine." He turned the device around and I could see he had frozen the image of the Inquisitor. "This is Inquisitor Dritsek. He worked in the Imperial Palace while Emperor Palpatine ruled."

I was surprised Commander Darten recognized a member of the Inquisitorius. Their images were supposedly purged from any facial recognition systems. That made me nervous. If they weren't actually taken out of the system, was there a possibility my image might be in some database? "How do you know sir? I thought the Inquisitorius weren't in any facial identification systems."

He turned the datapad back in his direction and began looking at more images. "Oh, they aren't in any system. I once worked in the Palace. That's how I know him. I know the faces of just about everybody that worked and lived there." He looked at me. "Everyone." He pointed a finger to his head. "I have a eidetic memory when it comes to faces. It has served me well in this profession."

A sick knot formed in my stomach. If Commander Darten knew the Inquisitor's face, did he know who I was?

He gazed at the datapad and frowned. "Why was the holovid edited?"

That knot in my stomach turned to a spasm. "What do you mean, sir?"

He turned the datapad around and pressed  _play._  "You had those hilarious images of you and Skywalker chasing birds around. You then went up to the ship's deck and recorded images of the ships in the docking bay. Then it stops, but resumes when the Inquisitor starts talking to you and the crew. Why was it edited?"

I avoided answering. "Why do you think it was edited? The camera could have been turned off and then back on again at a later time."

"Answering a question with a question." He chuckled. "You really don't want to tell me the truth, do you?" He leaned back in his chair and gave me a knowing look. "If the camera was turned off and later you reactivated the camera there would be a second or two when the autofocus makes adjustments. It is rare for any video recording device to not go through that procedure. That tells me that the camera wasn't activated at that moment, but something was cut out."

I lowered my eyes and grimaced. He knew I edited the recording. I have once again  _greatly_  underestimated my superior.

Instead of demanding an answer he changed the subject. "Okay, let's forget that question. I have another. I can understand why Skywalker wasn't affected by the Inquisitor's mind meddling, but why weren't you affected?"

I had rehearsed my lie, but at this point I was reluctant to stick with the fake story. "I have a holovid of what happened." Which is true, but that didn't really answer his question.

He laughed out loud as he stood, wandered past me and closed the door to his office. He then leaned on his desk regarding me with amusement. "When the Emperor died the Inquisitorius was hunted down and killed by shortsighted Moffs who saw them as cruel, Force-welding tyrants." He folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the floor. "Some of them did deserve to die. I have seen what the darkside of the Force does to them. It poisons their souls and skews their moral compass. I wasn't a fan of them either, but I thought many could have been reconditioned and given a chance to continue to serve the Empire."

I sat stiffly and remained silent. If Commander Darten knew my identity he probably figured it out months ago. I doubt I was in any danger. I just needed to find out what he knew.

He pushed off from his desk and sat back down in his chair. "I know the Emperor's Force users could choke out a person by just looking at them. It is a useful skill, but not one I would want to experience personally." He cocked his head to the side and gave me an inquisitive look. "Do you think that will ever happen to me?"

I slouched in my chair defeated. He obviously recognized me from the palace and knew I wasn't Litassa Colay from the planet Chibias. He also suspected I was a Force user and now was wondering out loud if I planned to kill him.

"How did you discover who I am?"

He gave me an infuriating toothy grin. "I  _don't_  know who you are? But by your response I now know your name isn't Colay."

I gave an audible groan. Did I just fall for the oldest trick in the book?

"Don’t feel so bad. Your false identity is flawless." He leaned forward in his seat and pointed to his temple. "As I said I have a eidetic memory when it comes to faces. And I know I have seen you before in the palace. Because I recognized you, I did a background check when you came to my command. There is a real Litassa Colay that was a college student on Chibias and you look very much like her. Since I only saw you a few times in the palace I assumed you, meaning Litassa Colay, was on Coruscant at one point and may have worked at the palace as an intern. For the longest time I never gave it a second thought but watching your holovid sparked a memory. I remember seeing you walk down a hallway in the palace as a group of Inquisitors were strutting down the same corridor. Those cocky di'kuts made everybody scatter out of their way…until they came up to you. They stepped aside for you. I remember wondering why, but soon forgot about it. After seeing your holovid, I became curious as to why your memory was still intact and it was then I realized Inquisitors never show much respect to senior officers, but they would kowtow to any Force-user stronger than them. I then began to wonder if you might have been an Imperial Force-user...one strong enough to put fear into an inquisitor. That would explain why you weren't affected by this Inquisitor' mind-kriff and it would also explain Skywalker's intense interest in you."

I stared at the floor contemplating my options. I didn't want to confess my true identity, but I also knew I couldn't continue this façade.

"Lieutenant Colay," Commander Darten said softly. "I don't need to know your real name or previous profession in the Empire. I just need you to be honest in your briefings. I can't have you censor your reports. I now suspect many of the irregularities in your previous after-action reports entailed hiding your abilities."

I blew out a frustrated breath. "If your superiors discover my past, they might not be as… forgiving."

He nodded. "True and I know that. Put in your official report what you feel safe revealing, but I want an unaltered report for my eyes only. You are an extremely valuable asset. I am not going to let the Moffs execute one of my best agents."

I gaze at him intently. "Why are you doing this? If a loyalty officer discovers you are protecting me, they might kill you."

"Loyalty officer," he made a sound of disgust. "You can't inspire loyalty at the end of a blaster."

I didn't know how to respond to that comment. I was sure Commander Darten was a dedicated Imperial. I could sense it in the Force. What was his angle?

"I don't want to discuss this here in detail. I usually invite new officers to my house for dinner. Would you like come on over tonight? My wife would love to meet the young officer who I talk so highly about."

I hesitated in accepting the invitation. Was this a ploy to get me alone for whatever reason?

"If you are reluctant to come, I can get my wife on the comlink and prove to you that she does exist."

I was now wondering if Commander Darten was also a Force-user. How can he anticipate my thoughts with such accuracy?

Finally, I nodded. "I would love to meet your wife."

.

.

**_Entry 33_ **

Before the end of the workday my commander asked to see the unedited holovid. I now regret not learning how to Force choke somebody. He watched it like it was a blooper vid from some comedy.

"Oh, I just love this part." He turned the datapad around so I would view the vid from where I was sitting in his office. He played the part of the recording where I was rubbing my face over Skywalker's in the hopes of transferring some of the tissue-swelling cream onto my face. "Look at his eyes when you said,  _'Pretend we're kissing'_ ". He started laughing raucously as I leaned forward in the video and Skywalker's eyes went wide. "That man has it bad for you."

I made a huffing sound before crossing my arms across my chest and glaring at my superior. "He was just surprised by my actions."

He smirked as he turned the datapad around and squinted at the image, scrutinizing every detail. "Surprised maybe, but did you noticed he licked his lips nervously."

"He did not."

He laughed some more before handing me the datapad. I blushed when I noticed the Jedi did exhibit a slight flick of the tongue. "That doesn't mean anything. Maybe his lips were dry."

He grabbed the device back and fast-forwarded the video to another spot. "This one is funny also."

He didn't show me the vid but I heard my voice over the datapad saying, "How do I look" and Skywalker responding, "Beautiful."

He turned it off and set it down on his desk. "I didn't think anything could beat the bird chasing scene, but seeing how flustered you made the hero of the rebellion is hilarious."

"Thanks," I said dryly. I was just glad I turned off the vid-recorder once I was away from the Inquisitor. At least Commander Darten wasn't privy to my conversation with Skywalker about my training. I guess it wouldn't really matter. I have hid the fact that I was the Emperor's Hand from Skywalker. I simply claimed that I was an Inquisitor and I am fairly certain that is exactly what Commander Darten believes my previous profession was prior to joining the Intelligence Corps. I am somewhat surprised that he hasn't pressed me for more information.

"You can deny it all you want," my commander said with a grin. "But it is obvious that Skywalker is smitten with you."

I shook my head. "He's not smitten. He distrusts me."

Commander Darten nodded. "That may be, but that doesn't mean he is not interested."

I was getting a little irritated with this line of conversation. "Why are you bringing this up? Are you suggesting I seduce him for information?"

His smile grew wider. "Do you want to seduce him for information?"

"No!" I said emphatically.

He stood and straightened his uniform tunic. "Then I'm not suggesting such a thing." He motioned toward his office door. "You can go off-duty early. Dinner is at 2000 hours, casual dress. I live on Colonel's Row, quarters fifty-three."

"Fifty-three at 2000 hours." I stood at attention and waited to be officially dismissed, but he just gave a wave of his hand indicating that I should go. I'm glad he let me off work early. I need to purchase something casual to wear. I don't want to arrive at his house looking like an assassin.

.

.

**_Entry 34_ **

I was impressed by Commander Darten's home. It wasn't one of the connecting townhouses junior officers reside in, but a two-story brick home with a small fenced in yard with colorful flowers planted under the windows and along the walkway. I stopped at the door and checked out my new outfit. I wore slim cut trousers with ankle high boots and topped with a gray rib knit V-neck sweater tunic. It was practical but also what I would consider smart casual. I knocked on the wooden door and was greeted by my commander and an elegant looking, middle aged woman who introduced herself as the Commander's wife, Marta Darten. I was once told officer's wives were officious and always tried to wear their husband's rank. Obviously I was misinformed because I found Marta to be a modest and extremely pleasant woman.

"It is so nice to meet you, Litassa," she said while shaking my hand. "Venn has told me so much about you." She released my palm and took a step back. "I have to finish dinner." She turned to her husband. "Venn, can you entertain our guest for a moment."

"Yes, Dear." My commander motioned for me to follow him. It was odd seeing him in civilian clothes. He was wearing a long sleeved dress tunic and dark, untucked trousers over leather boots. He led me into what looked like the living room. "I have a bottle of sparkling wine chilled or if you want something stronger I have Corellian Brandy."

"The wine sounds good."

He smiled warmly. "I'll go get you a glass."

When he left I took the time to look at the holos and 2-D captured images on his fireplace mantle. Most were of my commander and his wife, but there were a few of a beautiful young woman, probably about my age, with green eyes and black hair. Commander Darten never talked about a daughter but she would be the proper age if he and Marta had a child.

He returned holding two glass flutes filled with amber bubbling liquid. "Here you go."

I took the glass and turned my attention back to the image of the young woman. "Is this your daughter?"

I instantly regretted asking the question when I sensed a twinge on sadness from my commander.

"No unfortunately, Marta and I can't have children thanks to the Emperor's mandatory immunization program."

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

He took a sip from his glass and then gave me a forced smile. "Shortly after Palpatine became Emperor he ordered attacks on rebellious planets. A group of revolutionaries used biological weapons against his forces, so he ordered his scientists to find a vaccine against the virus. And when they found a vaccine, he ordered all soldiers deploying to that particular planet to get the vaccination. I was attached to an infantry company as their intelligent asset, so I was given the injection." He pulled in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Everybody was in such a rush to squash the insurgents that they didn't bother doing human trials on the drug. About ten percent of the men in the unit became sterile as an unfortunate side effect. I was one of the unlucky few."

"Oh," that is all I could think to say.

"The girl is my late niece…my brother's girl. She died while attending college."

"That is so sad," I said quietly. "Was it an accident or illness?"

He shook his head. "Neither. It was murder." He took enough sip of his wine while staring at the image of his niece. "She was attending college at the Alderaan University of Art and Design when…it happened."

I let out a shuttered breath. He didn't need to explain what 'it' was. She was on planet when Grand Moff Tarkin destroyed the defenseless world. I remained silent for a long pause before asking a question that probably shouldn't be asked. "Sir, with all the pain the empire has given you and your family…" I hesitated for a moment. I was going to ask him how he could remain loyal to a government that destroyed his brother's family and stole any chance of him having his own family but thought better of it.

"I know what you are going to ask," he said with a chuckle. "How can I remain with the Empire? Why didn't I tender my resignation under the circumstances?"

"Yes," I said with a nod.

He finished his drink and set his glass down next to the image of his niece. "The immunization was early in my career and I truly believe it was an accident. Alderaan happened 6 years before I become eligible for retirement." He turned and looked in the direction of the kitchen were I assume his wife was located. "It's hard being a military wife. I was always gone. The missions were dangerous, so she never knew if I was coming home alive. I told her once I retire things would be different. We would travel and have fun as a couple. Unfortunately, if I resigned prior to my twenty-fifth year in service I got nothing. No medical, no pension, nothing. Marta and my retirement plans would be over. I would have to start my life over as a civilian in the middle of a war." He smiled and gave me a nod. "You probably know how tough starting over is."

I nodded in agreement but stayed silent.

"Anyway, I blame Grand Moff Tarkin, the Emperor and Darth Vader, not the government as a whole. This was their secret little project. I didn't even know about it until the construction was complete. I heard rumors that the Emperor had convicts from the penal world of Despayre to build the thing…and when they finished, they tested their monstrous weapon on the planet. It was a way to get rid of any witnesses that weren't loyal Imperials." He heaved a sigh. "Tarkin, Palpatine and Vader—three men—corrupted the Empire and hijacked a government for their own evil purposes." He shook his head sadly. "I've known hundreds of Imperial soldiers and not one of them do I considered evil." He looked at me questioningly. "Do you consider me evil? Or yourself?"

I shook my head. "No, and that is why I decided to start over. The government is worth saving."

Marta walked into the room holding a class of wine. "Dinner's ready you two." She smiled brightly and motioned toward a dining room. "I can't wait to hear about your adventures with Luke Skywalker."

I know my face must have fell because my commander chuckled. "I forgot to tell you that Marta has been fascinated with Jedi Knights since she was a little girl."

I glared at my commander as I walked to the dining area. "Yes Sir, you did fail to mention that interesting tidbit of information."

He laughed out loud this time. "In your Basic training you were taught how to resist torture. You are just going to have to dig deep and endure the upcoming interrogation."

_'Yep'_ , I thought jokingly.  _'I am really starting to regret not learning how to Force choke.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Entry 35_ **

Dinner was delicious, but the conversation was exceedingly awkward. I was barely seated before Marta started bombarding me with questions about the Jedi.

"What is Jedi Skywalker like? Is he anything like the way New Republic propaganda movies portray him?"

"I wouldn't know, I never watched a Skywalker propaganda movie," I murmured as Commander Darten passed me a bowl of streamed vegetables from which I scooped out a modest serving onto my plate. I glanced up at the woman. "I'm surprised that you've watched them…him being a rebel and you being an Imperial and all."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in the hero of the rebellion, but the Jedi Knight. Unlike you, I grew up with Jedi as my heroes. I was horrified when I was told they tried to overthrow the government and the Emperor had them killed. I was heartbroken. What I want to know is how is he as a Jedi?"

"Since I didn't grow up with the Jedi around," I said as I served myself a slab of nerf steak before passing the dish to Marta. "I have no idea how he stacks up as a Jedi."

Marta frowned slightly. "Well, tell me what he's like as a man."

I gave a soft sigh as I pushed my food around my plate with my fork. "He's shorter than I imagined…probably one-point-seven meters. He's not the cocky pilot that I assumed he would be. He once was a farmer and he maintains his small town boy persona."

Marta gazed at me with an expression of rapt attention and wonder. "Who trained him? Did some Jedi survive?"

I gave a small shrug of my shoulder. "He said he was trained some a Jedi Master named Yoda."

"Yoda!" She grinned widely as she turned to her husband. "You remember the Grand Master Yoda don't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he tried to finish chewing a large chunk of meat. I think he purposely kept his mouth full so to avoid the conversation entirely. I was considering following his example if this interrogation continued much longer. Finally he managed to swallow his food and gave an expression of contemplation. "Yoda…was he that Jedi with the really long neck? You know, the Quermian?"

Her face scrunched up in disbelief. "You know its not. You are an intelligence agent. You may deny it, but I am sure the Emperor had you actively searching for any surviving Jedi. I am positive you can list off their names, species and the addresses of their next of kin if you wanted to."

"I'm sorry, honey. I can't remember who Yoda was. Why don't you refresh my memory? What species was he?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. "I don't know, but I can tell you he was green."

"Oh," my commander said with a nod of the head. "Was he the Nautolan?"

She shook her head. "You're thinking of Kit Fisto."

He threw up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, but I honestly was not assigned to the Jedi-hunting death squads." He pointed a fork in my direction. "I'm certain Litassa has more interesting stories to tell. She shared a ship cabin with Skywalker for almost two weeks. Surely he told her everything he knows about the Jedi."

I glowered at my boss. He didn't like his wife's line of questioning so he steers the conversation towards me.

Marta turned to me grinning excitedly. "Two weeks trapped in a small cabin with a Jedi. That is so…"

_'If she said_ **Romantic,** _I would scream'._

"So intimate."

_'That was almost as bad'._

I cleared my throat before forcing a smile on my face. "We stayed in the common crew areas most of the time and only went to the cabin to sleep. It wasn't that intimate."

Marta looked disappointed. "I'm an old woman hoping for scandalous details." She took another sip of her wine. "I'm disappointed."

"I'm sorry I don't have any salacious details to share. Skywalker was very professional during our mission. Although we were posing as an engaged couple, he always a gentleman and never took advantage of the situation."

Marta nodded. "He sounds like a good man."

I reluctantly had to agree. "He is. He doesn't appear to have a deceitful bone in his body. I guess you can say I trust him."

"So," Marta continued. "Is he celibate?"

That question surprised me so much I nearly choked on my food. I managed to get the steak down with the help of a lot of wine. "I assure you I have no knowledge of the man's sex life."

Marta blushed. "Sorry, I should have prefaced that questions with an explanation before asking. The reason I asked is because the Jedi of old did not have families. Some were celibate. Others had casual relationships and that was tolerated as long as they didn't form an attachment. That is why they were such great fodder for romance holo-dramas when I was a child. The handsome celibate Jedi is seduced by the beautiful woman he saved from crime lords. It was forbidden love."

I shook my head. "I never discussed sex with Skywalker."

"You should ask him that question the next time you see him," Commander Darten said as he chewed his food. "Ask him if is going to train new Jedi to be celibate warriors?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "I'm not going to ask him that question."

"It would be a shame if he did," Marta continued. "Having sex without forming a connection seemed so loutish. Why were one-night-stands okay with the Jedi order and not having a family?"

"I can think of a reason," my commander suggested. "The Jedi were the most powerful people in the galaxy before their demise. They had powers that made them almost god-like. Most people couldn't take them on directly, unless you found a weakness. Families make a person vulnerable. If a criminal could abduct a spouse or child of a Jedi they could probably make that Force-user do anything they want in exchange for the safe return of their loved ones."

"I suppose you're right."

"Or the criminal could keep the child if he or she is a Force user," I said quietly. "They can train the kid to do their bidding. I'm sure most crime lords would love to have their very own Force-user at their beck-and-call."

"Then maybe it is best if Skywalker doesn't have children," Marta mused out loud. "Any child of his would be a target for every malcontent in the galaxy."

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt bad for Skywalker. If he married and had a family he probably would have to protect them constantly from bounty hunters, fanatical holojournalists and kidnappers. Also, if Skywalker's parentage was ever discovered his family might fall prey to that dangerously obsessive Cult of Vader.

"Hey, do you watch the holo-series ' _Blackwing walkers'_?" My commander asked me, mercifully changing the subject. "The new season premier is showing tomorrow and Marta and I are going crazy about the previous season finale's cliffhanger. Who died at the end of last season?"

I dove into this new line of conversation with enthusiasm. I'd prefer discussing virus-mutated monsters over Skywalker any day.

.

.

**_Entry 36_ **

Two weeks had passed before I heard from Skywalker. It was an encrypted message asking me to meet him on the mid-rim world of Chalcedon where he and Han Solo were meeting some smuggler contacts. He refused to tell me over the comm what information he had and insisted that I meet him personally. I am sure this is just an excuse for him to badger me about Jedi training again.

I talked to my commander who approved the mission. Since there were no public transit shuttles to Chalcedon (mainly because it is a volcanic hellhole), Commander Darten was forced to provide me with a small civilian shuttle. I would have preferred an Imperial Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle with all its luxuries, but am certain Skywalker wouldn't appreciate me scaring off all of his smuggler contacts. The Jedi said he would send me detailed rendezvous information when I reach the Chalcedon System.

.

.

**_Entry 37_ **

I have entered the Chalcedon System and received a message from Skywalker that the meeting was changed to the nearby planet of Takodana. That is fine with me; at least that planet has a temperate climate, with lush green forests and large pristine lakes and oceans. I got landing coordinates for an area near a lakeside fortress where I am to meet the Jedi.

.

.

**_Entry 38_ **

Our rendezvous location was a stone citadel full of more smugglers and bounty hunters of various species than I have ever seen in my life. I guess that shouldn't be a surprise. The Empire has know about this smuggler haven for decades, but since it was near the outer rim and the world held no tactical importance my government has ignored its presence. I entered the large castle and moved into a dimly lit tavern where I saw Skywalker sitting at the establishment's busy bar. He waved me over and pulled his coat off the adjacent seat that he was obviously saving for me.

"Its nice to see you again Litassa?" he said with a smile. Before I could respond the cantina's band started wailing a jaunty tune that made conversation impossible. Skywalker stood and motioned for me to follow. I didn't sense any danger or deception from the man, so I fell in step behind him. We roamed down a dark corridor and then entered a room which I quickly realized was the man's rented living quarters. He closed the large door and then turned to lean against it. "This place is loud. Sorry about that." He looked around the room and blushed slightly. "I tried to rent a conference room, but this is the best I could do. I hope you don't feel uncomfortable."

I sighed dramatically as I sat on the edge of his bed. "I have been in more than one hotel room with you Skywalker. Plus we shared a cabin for almost two weeks. Any awkwardness has long passed."

"Good." He smiled as he ran his hand across his chin, scratching the mangy stubble that looked like the start of a beard. "I thought we'd get together and discuss our findings."

"Sure." I leaned back on his bed, propping myself up on my elbows. "I identified a majority of the ships. Most are smugglers, but others were old Imperial freighters. They belonged to Moff H'atsk's fleet. He deserted, along with his armada, over a year ago."

He pushed off the door and started to pace the room. "So whoever is buying all of these supplies are former Imperials."

"Possibly, or the Moff sold off his ships and equipment and he's now off on some ocean world's beach drinking spice-spiked fruity drinks and getting a tan."

The Jedi stopped and cocked his head questioningly. "Who would have the funds to purchase a fleet?"

"Well," I said slowly. "I did notice a number of Munn ships in the port. There might be a chance that the IGBC is involved."

His eyes went wide. "The InterGalactic Banking Clan? No…they are the New Republic's creditors. They are on our side."

"Yes," I said sarcastically. "They are on  _our_  side. They are the Empire's creditors, also. What makes you think they won't provide funds to a third party?"

He frowned as he sat down on his bed a respectful distance from me. "If the IGBC is involved it will be hard to crack this case. They are one of the most secretive organizations in the Galaxy and they are powerful."

I nodded. "True. Credits talk." I turned so I was laying on my side facing the Jedi. "So what did you discover with the tracking devices?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. The ships must be going deep into the unknown region to places our relay probes haven't reached."

"What?" I sat up and glared at the man. "You call a meeting and you don't have anything to share." I stood and straightened my tunic. "I should have guessed this was a farce…a chance to badger me about training with you."

"No, no," Skywalker stood and put his hands out in a beseeching manner. "I have something to share, but not about the trackers. I think I may have figured out how Kort's ship was hijacked."

"Oh." I sat back down. "Please continue."

Skywalker walked over to a small dresser and picked up a datapad. "Remember when Adar and Hoku found that strange burrower virus that they said was almost undetectable."

He pointed to the datapad and I immediately recognized the information taken off Korts ship. "I remember."

"Well, they thought the supposed burrower was what allowed the ship to be remotely accessed. Since they never saw that particular programing before and they just assumed it was the cause of the hijacking. They were confused as to what it was and how it got there. When I showed it to our New Republic slicers were also stumped."

"As was our Imperial slicers," I admitted.

"It wasn't until I showed my brother-in-law the program that we discovered it wasn't something used to take over a ship. It was a somewhat secret computer program used by smuggler captains and its existence is often hidden from their crew. Han thinks it was probably installed by Captain Kort himself. It is a ship tracker. Ship owners install the covert program in case their ship is stolen by their crew or pirates."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Then why wouldn't Kort let us know."

Skywalker sat back down on the bed, this time much closer to me. "If you remember correctly, Adar and Hoku found the program and then we were called down to see the Inquisitor. After that the crew's minds were scrambled. Kort never knew Adar and Hoku found the program so he couldn't tell us anything about it. Adar and Hoku honestly didn't know what the program was and they probably didn't remember finding it after their mind-wipe."

I gave an incredulously expression. "How sure is Solo about this program?"

Skywalker grinned. "One-hundred-percent. He has it installed on the Falcon."

I regarded him quizzically. "Then how did the ship get commandeered remotely?"

"I have a theory. After examining the hyperspace logs everything points to an inside job. I think Hoku or Adar inputted the coordinates in themselves and flew the ship to the location."

I shook my head. "Impossible. I felt their astonishment and surprise."

"So did I." His blue eyes stared at me intently. "I think the person at the warehouse where they acquired the goods was another inquisitor. I believe they got mind-tricked prior to the mission. They put in the coordinates for the final destination and set the ship to automatically go into hyperdrive when they reached the first location. And neither remembers ever doing it. "

My eyes widened slightly, but then narrowed in disbelieve. "No, that would require Force sensitives in every distribution locale."

"And there is five. That is what Han is doing here. He is questioning his smuggler buddies and it turned out there have been five main distribution points where these smugglers are picking up the cargo." He gave me a hopeful smile. "I thought you could accompany me to these locations and maybe help me spot former inquisitors. It would prove my theory."

"That may be, but how will that help us find the final destination of these goods?"

Skywalker bit down on his bottom lip looking uneasy. "The New Republic believes they can get the Inquisitors to talk."

My eyes narrowed as my temper rose slightly. "You mean torture?"

Skywalker looked away. "Intel didn't tell me what they planned to do."

I let out a sardonic laugh. "Please, farmboy, you can't be that naïve."

"You're probably right." He averted his eyes and I could see a blush heat his cheeks.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Why would you think I would give up former Imperials?"

He shrugged. "Sorry. I forgot these Inquisitors were your comrades…perhaps friends." He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe we can insert an undercover agent to befriend them...perhaps get them drunk and loosen their tongues."

"I think you watch too many spy-holos. These men are trained killers. They are not going to let their guard down."

His shoulders slumped. "There has to be a way."

Before I could respond there was a knock on the door causing Skywalker to jump off the bed nervously. He moved forward and put a hand on the closed door before turning to me wide-eyed. "It's Han."

I was a little confused by his behavior. "So?"

His earlier blush turned a deep red. "I'd rather he not see you here in my room." He looked back at the door as the knocking became louder. "He'll tease me unmercifully."

I had to laugh. Here was the hero of the rebellion acting like a teenager who smuggled a girl into his room and was about to be caught by his parents. I grinned deviously as I unbuttoned the top two buttons of my tunic revealing some cleavage before lying down on the Jedi's bed in a semi-provocative pose. "I really want to see how you handle this."

He looked at me pleadingly before an expression of defeat crossed his face. He opened the door a few centimeters peeking out. "Hey Han, what's up?"

"What's up?" said the man on the other side of the door. "Let me in so I can tell you what I found out."

I could see the door move a bit but the Jedi kept his brother-in-law out. "Han, can we talk later."

Through the Force I felt a shift of emotions from Solo. It was suspicion and worry, followed by the sound of a blaster being pulled from its holster. "Luke, is there somebody in there with you." The man whispered the question, but I was able to pick up the conversation with the help of some Force-enhanced hearing.

"Yes, there is somebody in here with me," the Jedi said out loud but then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Han, I am talking to a lady friend. Can you give me some privacy?"

I heard the smuggler on the other side of the door chuckle. "Alright, kid…but isn't your Imperial girlfriend going to give you hell if she finds out you have a party girl in your room."

The Jedi groaned as he leaned his head on the door. "Han she isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh come on. You talk about her constantly.  _Litassa is so beautiful and talented and strong with the Force._  You can't tell me you don't have a thing for her. She's got you tied up in knots."

I could feel waves of embarrassment flow from the Jedi…and I couldn't help but add to his mortification. I jumped off the bed and pulled the door open far enough to see Solo. "You must be Han Solo." Skywalker sighed and gave up blocking the door, allowing it to swing open. I offered the smuggler my hand. "Hello, I'm Litassa Coley, Force-user, Imperial and, apparently, an expert knot tyer."

Solo gave me a lopsided grin as he reached out and clasped my hand. "It is so nice to finally meet you." He looked over to Skywalker and gave him a wide toothy smile. "Luke has told me so much about you."

"And he's told me a lot about you." I motioned him to enter the small room. "Come on in. I'd love to hear what you've discovered here in this smuggler haven."

I glanced over to Skywalker who had a long-suffering expression on his face. It was the look of a man who knew he was going to be taunted unmercifully in the future.

And after enduring Marta's embarrassing questions about the Jedi, all I can say is,  _'Better him than me.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Entry 39_ **

Solo entered with a smirk and sat down in the only chair in the room. I am sure it was a calculated move to force Skywalker and me to sit on the bed together. Obviously, Solo thought it would make us uncomfortable. His plan was working with Skywalker, but I jumped on the edge of the bed nonchalantly not wanting to give the smuggler any satisfaction.

"So, what did you find out Solo?"

Solo leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out. "Luke thought Inquisitors were at the pickup sites doing mind tricks on the navigators. I thought bribing the crew might be a more reasonable explanation. So, I talked to some of my smuggler buddies who I was positive wouldn't fall prey to bribery…you know…family operations." Solo paused and looked around the room. "Do you have anything to drink? Ale or whiskey."

"I'll buy you a damn drink when you finish your story," I said gruffly.

I expected Solo to get angry but he just guffawed and looked at Skywalker. "You like them feisty I see." He turned his attention to me and grinned. "There is no way of knowing for sure because of the mind wipes, but I found a number of family run smuggling operations who went on these missions to the unknown region. These are people I know personally. Most of the navigators are sons or daughters. They wouldn't take a bribe."

I leaned back on the bed. "So you think an Inquisitor is influencing the crew as Skywalker believes?"

Solo shrugged. "I don't know." He turned to the Jedi. "Didn't you always tell me that mind tricks only worked on the weak minded? These smugglers don't have weak minds."

Skywalker eventually sat on the corner of the bed. "Han, these are Inquisitors. They are trained to make people do things they won't want to."

Solo focused his attention on me. "Luke said you were an Inquisitor. Do you think you could make a person do something they don't want to?"

I nodded. "I am certain of my abilities."

Solo stood to face me. "Try it on me."

I frowned. "Try what on you?"

He put his arms akimbo striking a heroic pose. "Try to do a mind trick on me."

I sat up and grinned wickedly. "Okay, if you are asking for it."

Skywalker turned and put a hand out in warning. "Something not deadly."

Solo's eyes went wide, like he just realized I could have told him to shoot himself with a blaster. "Yeah, not deadly, but it has to be something that I wouldn't want to do. I need to be conflicted about doing it. That is what these smugglers would be thinking if they were given a Force suggestion by an Inquisitor."

I heaved a sigh as I thought of something distasteful but not deadly to suggest to Solo. "Fine." I stood and gazed at the smuggler intensely. "Slap your face."

I was amazed at the quickness and power that Solo executed the command. He went wide-eyed before he let out an astonished yelp. "Damn! You didn't have to make me do it so hard."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I didn't even mention how hard, I just told you to slap yourself."

To my great surprise the smuggler smacked himself again. "Stop that!" He screamed angrily.

I put my hands up in a disarming gesture. "Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength when it comes to suggestions." I heard Skywalker behind me making some weird muffling sound. I turned and found him lying on the bed, his hands over his mouth and desperately trying to suppress his laughter.

Solo glared at his brother-in-law. "Don't laugh Junior. You've been under her spell for far longer than I have."

I rolled my eyes. "You still don't trust me? Do you think I am doing a Force mind-trick to bend Skywalker to my will?"

The smuggler smirked. "He may be bending to your will, but I don't think the Force has anything to do with it."

"Han, knock it off." The Jedi pointed to his brother-in-law then looked at me questioningly. "That is an impressive demonstration, but some of the ships took off over an hour after loading their cargo. Can a suggestion be time delayed?"

"There is only one way to find out. I'll put another suggestion in Solo's head and have him perform it an hour from now."

"Wait," Solo waved a hand in my direction. "How come I'm the person getting experimented on? Try it on Luke."

I shook my head. "He's a Jedi and can resist a Force suggestion. He's not a good subject for the experiment."

"Come on Han," Skywalker implored. "We won't make you do anything painful." He turned to me with a stern look. "Right?"

I blew out a frustrated breath. "Right. How about I suggest you go out, have some fun, and return here in an hour. At that time you hop up and down on one foot and proclaim loudly that you are pretty Hoojib."

Solo's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is that all you are going to suggest? Not that I strip down and jump on one foot or that hop down the hallway chanting that I'm a hoojib."

"I promise. It will be done in this room with just me and Skywalker present."

Solo pointed a finger at his brother-in-law. "You make sure that is all she suggests."

"I will."

Solo turned back to me. "Okay, do it."

After Solo left I turned and smile widely at the Jedi. "You do have a holocam to record his return, don't you?"

He laughed. "Yes, yes I do." He rolled off the bed and stood, picking up a room service menu from the bedside table. "Have you eaten."

"No, and I'm famished."

We called in an order for food and then waited. Skywalker took the seat Solo vacated while I remained seated on the bed. "So you don't think Force suggestions will work on Force-users?"

I shrugged. "I think it depends on the strength of the Force user. You are extremely strong with the Force, but I doubt you can overcome my shielding abilities."

"Can we experiment?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "How so?"

"Can you see if you can make me do something I don't want to do?"

"Like what?"

He thought about it for a while. "Something simple. Have me take off my boots or something."

"That is not a good experiment. I doubt taking off your boots will cause you distress. Those Inquisitors were telling people to do things they would never have done if they weren't influenced."

"Well, suggest something you don't think I would want to do."

I scoffed. "You are far too trusting, Skywalker. You are opening yourself up for possible pain or embarrassment."

He gave me a soft smile. "No, I trust you."

"I don't know why. On our last mission, half the time you distrusted my intentions."

He blushed and averted his eyes. "Sometimes it is hard for me to trust. I have been betrayed more than once by people I believed were my friends." He stood and walked over to the bed, perching himself on a corner. "Go ahead. See if you can breach my defenses."

I thought about it for a while before acquiescing. I turned to face him fully. "Okay. Here it goes. Tell me, what did you tell Solo about me? He insinuated you expressed romantic feelings. What did you tell him?"

The Jedi's eyes widened and I could see him struggling not to answer. Finally he stammered out his response. "I told him I didn't feel so alone when around you. We both are Force users…we are alike. Being the lone Jedi makes me feel awkward around others. They are my friends, but I can sense they are self-conscious around me. I think they believe I can read their minds. They are amazed by my abilities, but at the same time fear the power of the Force. Most of my friends are my age. In their lifetime, the only Force users they knew were Vader, the Emperor and an occasional Inquisitor. I know people look at me and wonder if I will end up like those two…power hungry and evil."

He opened his mouth to say more, but I stopped him. "That's enough." I looked down, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have asked you that."

He turned away, a blush heating his skin. "That's okay. I'm glad you did. I'm not good at expressing my thoughts…especially to women. Maybe it is best that I got that out in the open."

"You won't end up like them," I whispered.

"How do you know?"

I gazed him in the eye. "Because I knew and worked with Vader and Palpatine. You are nothing like them. You shine in the Force. It is something pure and good. Your father and the Emperor had a dark aura around them. The Force was turbulent and it felt…it's hard to describe…but the Force felt foul and malevolent. I can't imagine your light ever being extinguished and replaced with that malignant darkness."

He gave me a boyish grin that made me feel uneasy. I was getting too close to this man. I sometimes wondered if he was unknowingly doing a mind-trick on me. Was my growing friendship with Skywalker coming out of something he desired and it was somehow being manifested and cultivated by the Force? Could I be under  _his_  spell? I needed to know. Are my shields really strong enough to resist his will? He was stronger than Palpatine, that I am sure of, and the Emperor controlled me, used me. Was Skywalker subconsciously pulling me toward him? That would explain my inexplicable growing friendship with the Jedi.

Skywalker noticed a change in my mood and reached out, putting a reassuring hand on my knee. "What's wrong?"

I immediately scooted a few centimeters away from him and he pulled his hand back sheepishly. I turned to face him. "I was just wondering how powerful you are? Can you control me, just as I coerced you to speak now?"

He looked at me earnestly. "I would never do that."

"I know, but can you?" I squared my shoulders. "Try to do a Force suggestion on me…something I would never do willingly."

He looked at me confused. "I wouldn't know what to ask."

"Ask me to kiss you."

He laughed. "No, I'm not going to do that. You'll kill me if I succeed."

"You won't succeed."

His eyes narrowed and I knew he accepted my challenge. "Alright, but remember this is what you wanted." He scooted up a little closer and gazed at me intensely with those soft blue eyes. "Kiss me."

What happened next was frightening in its intensity. I didn't struggle; I didn't hesitate, but kissed him with an unbridled passion. Looking back at the incident I can remember Skywalker tensing, my lips muffling his yelp of surprise. My hands seemed to move at their own volition as they traveled down his muscular back before ending their journey on his firm backside. Eventually the Jedi was able to escape my embrace and yell, "Stop, stop!"

I remember sitting on the edge of the bed in shock. He was stronger in the Force than I could possibly imagine, but that wasn't what really bothered me. He told me to kiss him. I could have given him a peck on the cheek, but I planted a long, intense, open mouth kiss on the man and then proceeded to molest him. What the kriff was going on?!

I looked up at Skywalker who was now standing against the far wall looking very anxious. "I didn't want that to happen," he stuttered. "I mean, not that I wouldn't want that to happen, but not in this way. I'm so sorry."

I wanted to be mad at him, but I couldn't. I asked him to try and he succeeded. Now I just needed to figure out if he was subconsciously sending me signals to desire him or did I deep down want to kiss Skywalker. Much of that heartfelt confession he said earlier mirrored my thoughts. I also was feeling alone and cut off from others because of my abilities. Nobody knew who I was, not Skywalker, not my commander. Only I knew I was really Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand and that was a secret I intended to take to my grave.

I felt so isolated and detached from others…but when I was with the Jedi…I too, didn't feel so alone. I looked up at him and smiled, trying to reassure him I wasn't going to kill him. "Don't worry. It's good to know one's limitations." There was a knock at the door. "That is probably dinner. Great because I'm starved."

As I rose to answer the door I noticed Skywalker's posture relaxing and a slight smile turning up the corner of his lips.

I had an urge to run away from the situation, but I resisted that impulse. I was tired of running…and I was tired of being alone.

.

.

**_Entry 40_ **

We ate in relative silence…or I guess I should say, an awkward silence. We had pushed the room's small table next to the bed so I could use it as a seat and he pulled up the lone chair. He watched me quietly, stealing glances over the brim of his drinking glass, as I pretended not to notice.

Eventually the lack of conversation became too much. I set down my fork and stared at him. "Please stop feeling guilty over what happened. I underestimated your power in the Force. I won't do that again."

"I just feel bad…"

I put up a hand and halted his sentence. "Stop. Stop right there. We can't form a good working relationship if you are getting all uptight and awkward over a little kiss. It's not like you shot me with a blaster. We are both adults and it was just a kiss. Forget about it."

He took a long swig of his drink before gazing at me sadly. "Do I have to? Forget about it, that is."

I was shocked that he was hinting about a possible relationship. Or at least that is what I thought he was suggesting.

"It is best that you don't dwell on the possibilities. We can never have a relationship."

He blew out a frustrated breath. "Why not?"

"I hate to say it, but I don't think this treaty will last. And when it is broken we will once again be enemies. You won't join the Empire and I won't join the New Republic. We will always be on opposite sides of the conflict."

He glanced down at his plate as he speared some type of green vegetable. "We aren't enemies now."

I ran a hand through my dyed black hair. "No we aren't. We're friends. I would like to remain friends."

I know he was disappointed by my answer, but it was for the best. I needed a friend, not a romantic partner. I know Skywalker is a lovelorn Jedi, but I couldn't help him with that. I was lonely too, but I was also practical. Why begin something that would never last. Becoming friends was the best we could hope for.

Eventually a soft smile graced his lips. "Friends sounds good."

I returned his smile. "Good."

We returned to our meals and were having a fairly animated conversation about which star fighter was the best when Solo walked in, jumped up and down on one foot and declared,  _"I'm a pretty hoojib."_

Skywalker and I started laughing, especially when Solo came out of his dazed state and glowered at us. He pointed to Luke. "You two better have kept your promise."

The Jedi put on his best innocent expression. "I swear, you didn't do anything but jump up and down and say you are a pretty hoojib." He held out a mini-datapad in his hand. "I got a holovid of the whole thing to prove it to you."

Solo's jaw dropped. "Oh no you didn't." He tried to grab it out of Skywalker's hand but the Jedi tossed it to me. When Solo tried to retrieve it out of my clutches I dropped it down the front of my tunic. Solo grimaced as he stood conflicted as to what to do. Eventually he leaned against the wall and glared at us. "I know reaching down a woman's tunic will get me a slap to the face." He pointed an accusing finger at me. "And with you…you would probably make me do the slapping."

"You are probably right, Solo."

Solo's defeated expression morphed into a devious grin as he pushed off the wall and moved to the door. "I'll let you two alone." He gave Skywalker a wink as he walked out the door. "You probably want to retrieve your datapad yourself."

Once Solo was gone, I retrieved the datapad and handed it to a blushing Skywalker. "Solo is so lucky that I never learned to Force choke."

He laughed. "He's the luckiest man I know." He gazed sadly at the door his friend just exited. "He has everything a man could want—a wife, child, friends…" The Jedi trailed off before returning his attention back to his meal. "Yeah, he's one lucky guy."

I took a sip of my drink silently agreeing with the Jedi. I finished my meal and wiped my face with a napkin as I stood. "If you don't have more information to share, I will get back to my headquarters."

"You just got here," Skywalker protested. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Why?"

Skywalker looked flummoxed by the question. "So we can…I don't know…plan our next move."

I shook my head. "There is no  _next move_  when it comes to the Inquisitor situation. I need to report to my commander. I can't help you track down former Imperials without his permission and I am not going to ask him over the comms."

"Can't you stay for recreation? Just for a day or two. This world is beautiful."

"That sounds tempting, but I am part of a military organization. We can't just take leave without permission. Maybe if we meet again I can prearrange some time off."

I moved toward the door but he stopped me. "Wait!" He stood and picked up a small tote bag. He reached in and to my great surprise he pulled out a lightsaber. "I want you to have this."

I was stunned by the gift.

"Why?"

"On our last mission you mentioned you lost your lightsaber. I thought you would like a replacement."

I reached out and took the hilt from his hand to inspect it. I glanced up at him. "This isn't your lightsaber, is it?"

"No, I left mine on the Falcon. The proprietor of this establishment is a collector. I purchased it from her." He flashed a smile. "I thought in the future we might get a chance to spar. I need an opponent."

I ignited the saber and a red glowing blade appeared. I regarded Skywalker curiously. "You bought me a Sith lightsaber?"

His smile faded slightly. "Yes. I believe it belonged to an Inquisitor…it might actually be yours. I thought you would like it."

I deactivated the blade and checked the hilt for identifying marks. "It's not mine, but it is an Inquisitor blade."

He looked at me expectantly. "You don't want it?"

I gave a caustic laugh. "You do realize that if the treaty fails our sparring in the future might be to the death."

He smiled slightly, appearing completely unperturbed by the possibility. "Hopefully it'll never come to that."

"Thank you. I love it, but it is dangerous for me to keep. I'm trying to hide my past." I reached out for his hand and placed the lightsaber in his palm. "Hold it for me. The next time we're together, maybe we can spar." I held his hand for a long moment before I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Until we meet again Skywalker."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Entry 41_ **

I reported back to my commander and he agreed with my decision to not help Skywalker identify the Inquisitors. He didn't care if they were picked up and questioned about the cargo going into the Unknown Regions, but Inquisitors might be privy to other classified Imperial information that we don't want to share with the New Republic. Commander Darten decided to send agents to the five cargo loading sites mentioned by Skywalker. They would recon and send back holovids of the cargo bay personnel in the hopes that I might recognize somebody.

.

.

**_Entry 42_ **

Two months have past and the Empire is no closer to discovering the destination of those mysterious cargo shipments. We have put trackers on the ships, but they take multiple short jumps and eventually disappear into the unknown regions.

I did identify two Inquisitors from our agents' reconnaissance of the cargo distribution areas, but it was decided to not bring them in for questioning yet. Instead we have them under surveillance. Unfortunately, they never leave the planet and a tap on their communications came up with nothing useful. These men must be communicating with their headquarters somehow. I know they are Force-users but I doubt they are exchanging information the same way Palpatine and I kept in contact. To project thoughts over the vastness of space requires an extremely powerful Force-user. Most Inquisitors had an average grasp of the Force, therefore, the person contacting them would have to be a as strong in the Force as Palpatine. I highly doubt there is anybody in the galaxy with that much power…with the exception of Skywalker, of course.

In the meantime, I have been assigned various missions to weed out corruption within the Empire. It is a job very similar to the one I once held as Emperor's Hand except I leave the punishment part to the Imperial justice system.

.

**_[Two Years After the Battle of Endor]_ **

.

**_Entry 43_ **

I have become concerned about reports of child abductions. I contacted Skywalker and he confirmed that slaving operations are active in the New Republic. They are cracking down on the activity, but it still persists.

The Jedi asked to meet. I told him without a legitimate reason to rendezvous I cannot justify a mission.

**_Entry 44_ **

Damn that Skywalker. The Empire and New Republic are conducting an economic summit next month and for some reason I've been invited. If Skywalker got somebody in the New Republic to request my presence by name I can kiss my new career as an intelligence officer goodbye. There would be too many questions as to why a lowly Lieutenant was invited.

**_Entry 45_ **

I contacted Skywalker and he denies making an official request for my presence. Later I discovered New Republic issued an open invitation to General Officers and their staff. General Iwanuk, the commander of the Imperial Intelligence and Security Command, requested a top intelligence field agent to accompany him. I was chosen because of my previous joint mission with Skywalker. My superiors believe the Jedi will be in attendance and I am expected to cozy up to Skywalker and spy on the man and his comrades. I am positive Commander Darten highly recommended me for the mission.

**_Entry 46_ **

One nice thing about traveling with a General is the first-class transportation. We voyaged to Naboo in a  _Lambda_ -class T-4a shuttle provided by the Empire's Diplomatic service. I honestly don't know why the summit is held on Palpatine's homeworld of Naboo. Maybe it is something symbolic.

I accompanied the General to Theed, the planet's capital city, and to the Royal Palace of the House of Naboo, which is an amazingly beautiful and lavishly ornate stone building surrounded by waterfalls. Today the general and I would attend a social meet-and-greet prior to the commencement of official negotiations tomorrow morning. We were dressed in our finest Imperial evening white mess uniforms used only for formal, and usually diplomatic, functions. Of course, a lowly lieutenant doesn't have half the regalia worn by a general officer. General Iwanuk had gold tasseled epaulets, a blue and grey shoulder sash (representing the Intelligence corps colors), a highly shined black leather belt and two code cylinders in a pocket next to his blue and red rank insignia. I was wearing the women's Imperial Evening Mess uniform, which consisted of a waist length white coat over a frilled white shirt and an ankle length black skirt. Of course all weapons were forbidden and all guests were scanned at the door. I felt naked without a blaster, but all in attendance were assured the Royal Palace Guards were more than capable of providing security.

Once inside we went through an official receiving line populated by high-ranking New Republic and Imperial leaders. Princess Leia was there along with her overly sarcastic husband. I introduced myself to the princess and immediately got a reaction out of her. Her eyes went wide and then narrowed as she scrutinized me like a Teke bug under a microscope. I could sense her mistrust. I don't blame her. I kidnapped her brother and turned him over to the Empire. Her husband had a very different reaction. He grabbed my hand and shook it enthusiastically. He then cocked his head to his right and said, "He's at the end of the line."

I inwardly groaned knowing 'he' could only mean Skywalker. When I got to his position the Jedi smiled so widely I thought his cheek muscles might cramp. He was wearing a tan New Republic dress uniform with the rank of …general. "You're a general?"

He looked down at his uniform sheepishly. "It was an somewhat honorary promotion given to me after the Battle of Endor. I never truly served as a general officer. Soon after my promotion, I officially retired and resigned my commission to pursue Jedi training. I'm still authorized to wear the uniform for official state functions, though." He raked his gaze across my outfit. "That uniform is very flattering, Lieutenant." He smiled warmly. "It's so good to see you again Litassa. I'll be done here in a half hour…then perhaps we can talk."

I looked over to General Iwanuk on my left. "I don't think so. I'm acting as an aide-de-camp."

The general obviously was eavesdropping because he turned to me and said, "Lieutenant Coley, I think I can make due without you. You and the Jedi should have some fun."

"Yes, sir." I said tersely.

Skywalker was now beaming. "Good. Meet me at the main balcony in a half hour."

A half hour later we were standing on the balcony overlooking a deep gorge surrounded by waterfalls. Skywalker turned to me while leaning on the balcony's stone balustrade. "I'm so glad you came."

I had to chuckled at that comment. "I am here to spy on you, Skywalker."

He laughed along with me. "I know. I'm supposed to keep a watch on the Imperials." He grinned boyishly. "My superiors didn't specify  _'which'_  Imperial so I decided to concentrate all my efforts on you."

"Lucky me," I responded caustically.

He looked back to the large ballroom that the balcony jutted off from. "Do you want to dance?"

"I guess I have to. I wouldn't look like I am doing my job if I didn't stay close to you tonight."

He smiled widely as he grabbed my hand in his and led me out to the dance floor. The orchestra was playing a classic melody intended for slow dancing, so I leaned into the Jedi, putting my arms up and around his neck. I felt him tense upon contact, but eventually he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I hope the treaty lasts forever," he whispered. "I can get to like this."

"I guess it beats waking up stuncuffed and lying on the floor of a seedy hotel room," I remarked, referring to the day I captured him.

He laughed softly. "I don't know. Admittedly, I didn't like the stunbolt hangover, but it was the first day we officially met, so it wasn't all that bad."

I had to roll my eyes at Skywalker's not so subtle attempt at flirtation. "You are terrible at seduction. If I were you I would stick to the charming naïve farm boy angle."

He leaned back and looked deep into my eyes. "So you admit I'm charming?"

I audibly groaned. "I guess I walked into that one, didn't I?"

He leaned into my embrace and whispered. "Yes you did, but I will take your advice and remain charming."

I was about to make a smart mouth comment when I sensed a spike of danger through the Force. Skywalker must have sensed it also because he stepped back and looked around anxiously. "Where's it coming from?"

I looked up as a shadow passed over the palace's large stained glass domed ceiling. "We need to evacuate everybody."

Skywalker grabbed a comlink out of his jacket pocket and shouted some orders. Meanwhile I looked for a fire alarm along the surrounding walls. When I spotted one I used the Force to activate the warning claxons. When the alarm sounded the dignitaries in the room hesitated and looked about for somebody to tell them what to do.

"Everybody evacuate," I bellowed in my best official voice as Skywalker did the same.

An explosion interrupted the slow progression of people exiting the building as glass and rubble rained down from the ceiling above. At that point everybody went into full blown panic mode as guests trampled each other in their effort to escape. The situation worsened when a group of aliens rappelled into the room from a jumpship hovering above. I searched for the palace security but saw none. I turned to Skywalker, "Do you have a weapon".

He shook his head, "No, but I can get us some fighting staffs." He reached out a hand and called two flagpoles from the far wall. He stripped off the flag and handed me the two-meter hardwood pole. "We just need to hold them off until the guests escape and security gets here."

By now the intruders were firing their blasters into the crowd. Skywalker could openly use the Force, but I had to be a little subtler in its use. I ran toward an angry looking Barabel who was unloading a stream of blasterfire at the exits. I brought up the staff and with a Force-enhance swing, made contact with the alien's head. There was a sickening crack as my weapon connected with his cranium and for a moment I thought I broke my staff, but it remained intact. The creature stumbled around in a daze, but surprisingly didn't fall. I spun around and swung the weapon into the creatures face. There was a splatter of blood and this time the assailant went down. I turned to the Jedi who was using the Force to propel his opponents into the far walls. This left me with one motley looking Rodian to contend with. He aimed his blaster in my direction and fired. I cursed the fact that I could wield the staff like a lightsaber, but there is no way the hardwood could deflect blasterbolts. I had no choice but to use a skill taught to me long ago by the Emperor. I slowed the blasterbolts slightly giving me enough time to roll out of the way. I probably could have halted them in midair, but that would be hard to explain. Eventually we disabled the attackers and moved to the exit before Skywalker skidded to a stop and looked around frantically. "Leia, I can't sense Leia!"

I reached out with the Force and could feel Han Solo's absolute panic, but I didn't sense the Jedi's sister.

"Oh no," Skywalker moaned as he rushed out of the building. I stood in the room for a moment wondering if I should look for my commanding General, but decided to follow Skywalker.

We found a bloody and injured Solo outside screaming into a comlink for somebody to fire up the Falcon. When he noticed Skywalker he screamed over the commotion of the crowd. "Luke! They got her! They got Leia!"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Entry 47_ **

I should have realized earlier that the attack in the ballroom was a diversion. The assailants could have lobbed thermal detonators into the room and killed everybody, but they instead crashed through the glass roof, shooting erratically and causing as much commotion possible. During the melee the princess was snatched.

"Who has Leia, Solo?" I asked as I scanned the streets for the missing princess.

The smuggler didn't immediately answer, but started limping toward a landing field used by the various summit dignitaries. "Two Ithorians and a Dug snatched her while a very pissed off Fosh and an ugly looking Harch decided to pound me with their many fists." Solo activated his comlink and yelled into it. "Chewie, be ready to go when I get there."

"Go where, Han?" Luke asked.

Solo wiped blood out of his eyes from a nasty cut above his brow. "I saw the ship she was dragged aboard. It was a blue and white T-6 shuttle. Maybe we can intercept it before it gets to a hyperspace lane."

When we arrived to Solo's ship I stopped. Luke turned and looked at me expectantly. "Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "I can't abandon my General."

"Call him and get permission to come with us." Skywalker insisted.

When I pulled out my comlink to do so, Solo yelled at me, "Get aboard and call him from orbit."

"That sort of defeats the purpose of asking for permission," I pointed out.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, ' _It easier to get forgiven than get permission_ ," Solo yelled heatedly. "Come on, we're wasting time."

I was ready to turn around and return to the scene of the attack, but Skywalker grabbed my hand and began pulling me up the freighter's ramp. I gave a halfhearted protest before accompanying the Jedi. If my superiors gave me any grief over this decision, I would remind them I was ordered to keep Skywalker under surveillance.

Once on the ship I was greeted by a large and very agitated Wookiee who made a series of animated grunts and growls before grabbing Solo around the waist and practically dragging the man to the cockpit.

"Get us in the air, Chewie!" I heard Solo order the hairy creature as Skywalker and I followed them down the corridor.

Before we reached the ship's flight deck, Skywalker pulled me aside and pointed to transceiver in the crew section of the ship. "You can call your general from there. I'm going to make sure Han's alright." I gave a curt nod before settling down in the seat in front of the communication center.

It took a few minutes, but eventually General Iwanuk answered my comm and I explained the situation. I was surprised when the General Iwanuk ordered me to,  _'Get those bastards. I don't need the New Republic thinking the Empire is in anyway responsible for this attack.'_

"Can the Naboo Planetary Defense Force put up a blockade to stop ships from leaving the planet?"

"No need, Moff Nagen's fleet was a short jump away. During the attack he ordered them to cordon off the planet. Nobody will get through."

That comment made me cringe. First there is an attack on the trade summit and then suddenly there is an Imperial fleet blockading the planet. Hopefully General Iwanuk and Moff Nagen can calm everybody's nerves and reassure all involved that the Empire was not involved in this crisis.

"Can you talk to Moff Nagen and ask him not to fire on any outgoing ships. I know that at least one dignitary, Princess Leia Organa Solo, was abducted by the assailants. There could be more. The terrorists escaped with the princess aboard a blue and white T-6 shuttle."

"Affirmative," the general responded. "I'll disseminate that information to all involved. We'll find them."

I cut communications and wandered up to the flight deck where Solo and the Wookiee were finishing up their pre-flight checks. The smuggler turned to me and threw a thumb in the direction of Skywalker who was sitting an uncomfortable looking navigation seat behind the copilot. "Take a seat next to Luke and hold on."

I was barely seated before Solo's ship jerked upwards and then shot off in what I thought would be an impossible amount of acceleration for a beat up old freighter. As I tightened down my crash webbing I heard a buzzing of my comlink in my side pocket. I pulled it out and answered. "Coley, here."

"Lieutenant," I heard my general's voice. "A blue and white T-6 shuttle was spotted by Nagen's fleet. It is about thirty-five kilometers west of the attack site. It looked like it is headed to the town of Wesnorli."

"Thank you, sir." I repeated the information to Solo who immediately put us into a stomach turning barrel roll followed by two totally unnecessary aileron rolls before we even out and headed west.

"The New Republic captured a couple of the terrorists and they are attempting to interrogate them for information," the general continued. "I'm going to give them a few more minutes before I request to take over. I don't think the New Republic has the intestinal fortitude to do what needs to be done."

"Torture," I heard Skywalker whisper under his breath. I gave him a sidelong glance and witnessed his look of disapproval.

He may not like the idea of torturing prisoners, but I am positive he dislikes the idea of his sister getting slaughtered by some lunatics even more. "Sir, would you like me to return and assist you?"

I heard the general chuckle. "That's right, you're too young to know my reputation. The Mandalorians had a nickname for me,  _Kyramud_. I liked it so much that I kept it as my official code name."

My grasp of the Mandalorian language was tentative, but I understood that word. "Assassin." I swallowed a lump in my throat when I realized whom I was dealing with. The agent known by the code name Kyramud was Palpatine's leading interrogator. He worked in the Imperial Security Bureau's Interrogations Branch. "Your reputation is legendary, sir, and crosses all generational boundaries. I just didn't know Kyramud and General Iwanuk were one-and-the-same."

"Well, now you know. Don't worry. I'll get the terrorists talking…when the New Republic gives up _interviewing_  the perpetrators, that is."

"Yes, sir."

The general signed off leaving me shaken. Agent Kyramud worked closely with Imperial Internal Affairs. If anybody knew about the existence of the Emperor's Hand it would be that organization. I can only hope that the Emperor kept my true vocation a secret. Most people within the Imperial court thought I was one of the palace dancers. The Inquisitors sensed my power in the Force and assumed I was the Emperor's personal Inquisitor and spy. Nobody truly knew the close association I had with Palpatine—that I was an extension of his will. Of course, if General Iwanuk did know, he's known for at least a year. If he planned on doing something he would have done so already.

"Is something wrong?" Skywalker asked.

I turned to him and shook my head. "No, we'll find your sister." I looked down as my stained and bloodied formal uniform and frowned. "Do you have something for me to change into? An ankle length dress and shoes with three-centimeter heels isn't the best fighting outfit."

The Jedi unbuckled his crash webbing and stood. "Sure, you look about my sister's height and weight." He turned to his brother-in-law. "Han, can I go into your cabin and grab one of Leia's outfits for Litassa to wear?"

The smuggler didn't look away from the viewport but simply nodded.

"Come on," Skywalker muttered as I stood. "I'll show you to their cabin."

.

.

**_Entry 48_ **

It took me a while to find an outfit that fit me. It appears that most of the clothing stored in Solo's ship consisted of Leia's old maternity outfits. Eventually I found a pre-pregnancy tan jumpsuit to wear and a pair of boots that were only slightly tight. While I got dressed Skywalker was scrounging up a blaster for me to use. When I exited Solo's cabin the Jedi tried to hand me two weapons—a blaster with holster and the Sith lightsaber he purchased a few weeks ago.

I shook my head when he tried to give me the Inquisitor's weapon. "I can't be seen using that. I'll take the blaster and a vibroblade if you have one."

He nodded. "Han should have one somewhere." He set the lightsaber down an a nearby console before hitching up and tightening his own blaster belt snug on his hips and making sure his lightsaber was secure. "Any idea who or what we're dealing with?"

"No," I said softly. "But, I don't think it's whoever is in the unknown region. They seem to prefer humans…like the Empire. Could it be somebody within the New Republic? Perhaps somebody who has a disagreement with your sister or your government."

Skywalker made a face. "There are a lot of people who despise our treaty with the Empire. Many people think this is a ploy by your government to make us complacent so you can regroup and then eventually destroy us." He gazed at me quizzically, as if he wanted me to deny or confirm that belief.

I shrugged noncommittally as I buckled on my blaster. "Don't look at me. For all I know both of our governments are using the treaty to regroup."

"Hey, Litassa!" I heard Solo yell from the flight deck. "Did your people say where in Wesnorli we could find the T-6?"

I wandered into the cockpit and leaned over Solo's chair and gazed out to the ground below. We were now circling a small city located in a lush green valley and surrounded by steep, snow-covered peaks.

"No, but I'll see if there is more information." I pulled my comlink out of my pocket and clicked it on. I had slaved it to the Falcon's communications system earlier so I could contact my superiors over long distances. "General Iwanuk, this is Lieutenant Colay, are you there?"

There was a slight pause before the general answered. "I hear you Lieutenant. I assume you want to know where to find Princess Leia. Just give me a minute and I should have that information."

What I heard next was a blood-curling scream. It was so horrifying that Solo, Skywalker and the Wookiee all turned to my direction wide-eyed.

"Give me a minute," I said before I muted the volume on my comlink and walked to the back of the ship for some privacy. Skywalker tried to follow but I waved him off with a stern look. When I was alone I toggled up the volume and put the communications device to my ear. I could hear General Iwanuk asking for the location of the princess, but the only response I heard were screams and moans from the prisoner. Eventually there was a lull and the soft sobs of some poor creature. "Colay, are you there?"

"Yes sir."

"It appears this is the work of some new upstart terrorist organization called the  _Alien Alliance League_. It is an anti-human organization whose goal is to abduct human members of the current New Republic government and demand they be replaced with nonhuman members. If their demands are met they will release their prisoner. It appears they believe the current government is too human-centric. I am sending you the coordinates to what my prisoner identified as a safe house. There is a good possibility you will find the princess at that location."

I looked down at my comlink as an address scrolled across the small readout on the side. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem at all. It's good to get back in practice."

A shiver ran down my spine as I imagined him blood splattered and smiling while saying those words. "Thank you again, Sir. Colay, out."

I tapped a button on my comlink and sent the information to Solo's transmission link as I walked back to the flight deck. "Solo, I sent you a location where you wife might be located."

The smuggler looked to his ship computer. "Got it." he muttered before the ship jerked to the side and off in another direction.

I steadied myself before sitting down next to Skywalker. He looked troubled, but at the same time relieved.

As for me, I was just confused. I didn't hear the prisoner respond to the general's questioning. All I could make out were screams, but General Iwanuk inferred that he had just gained the information from the man. Perhaps the general had a map in front of the prisoner so he could point out the location. I wish I knew how he managed to get the terrorist to talk so quickly. I could ask him, but I doubt I would get an answer. From what I remember, the infamous agent Kyramud never revealed his interrogation techniques and any prisoner he questioned disappeared from the Imperial Security Bureau, never to be seen again. I heard a rumor that the re-education division would take these prisoners and, via pharmaceutical conditioning, brainwash them into serving the Empire. That was just a rumor though; I think it was more likely they went to an Imperial labor camp.

Whatever he did, it was quick and effective.

"Solo," I said as I secured my crash webbing. "The prisoner gave my commander the location of the organization's safe house. There hasn't been a confirmed sighting of your wife at that location and we don't know who or what is inside. So please don't rush in with blasters blazing."

"Don't worry Lieutenant. I'm not going to do anything to endanger Leia. We'll land nearby and recon the area before doing an entry and extraction."

I was somewhat relieved to hear the smuggler talk like a man with military experience. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Solo was wearing military trousers with Corellian Blood Stripe piping down the sides. That was a distinction of heroism and valor.

As he looked for a landing zone I briefed my companions about the  _Alien Alliance League._

Solo huffed. "The New Republic has a hell of a lot more non-human representatives than the Empire. Why don't they demand the same representation from your government?"

I chuckled. "Because they know we don't negotiate with terrorists. Also, they probably realize that if we did negotiate we wouldn't honor any agreement. We'd select non-humans to positions of power and when we get our prisoners back we would probably kill the alien representatives and then hunt down the terrorists and destroy their entire organization." I glanced over to Skywalker. "Your government is kinder and gentler than the Empire and that works to your disadvantage."

Skywalker ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed. "Luckily we have your intelligence bureau to torture information out of prisoners."

I was about to make a scathing retort when Solo interrupted our conversation. "Luke, would you mind not irritating the woman who may have just saved Leia's life."

The Jedi looked away shamefaced as he blew out a breath. "Sorry. I should be grateful." He turned toward me in his seat and handed me a vibroblade. "Here. It's Chewie's, so it has a little longer blade than most vibroblades."

"Thanks."

Solo pointed out of the cockpit viewport. "There! Chewie, set us down in that field."

I glanced over to Skywalker who had a grim look of determination on his face. I reached over and grasped his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

He smiled sadly. "I know. Together we'll find her."

I gave the Jedi my best reassuring smile. I was confident we would discover her whereabouts…just hope that we found her alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Entry 49_ **

We landed on the outskirts of the town and quickly made our way to the address given to me by General Iwanuk. We reconnoitered the safe house from a block away, peering around a corner building. I motioned toward the two-story structure that might hold the princess. "There is a guard on the roof. It looks like a Yuzzem carrying a T-21 light repeating blaster, possibly Imperial issue."

The Wookiee made a barking sound. Solo nodded at his companion. "I see it Chewie." He turned to Skywalker and me. "Chewie says there are security cams at the front of the building. It's going to be hard to sneak up on them."

I scrutinized the cameras for a minute. "I can temporarily blank them out with the Force."

Skywalker's brow went up when I said that. "You can?"

I nodded. "Remind me to teach you how sometime. Anyway, I can temporarily disable the cameras. It will just show up as static and probably won't make them too suspicious if we move quickly. That leaves the sentry on the roof." I pulled up the hood of a jacket I borrowed from Solo. It was baggy, but it hid my blaster and vibroblade. "I'm going to get a closer look."

I went to step out from around the building, but Skywalker grabbed my elbow. "Wait, we'll all go."

I scoffed at the man's naiveté. "You do realize you are the most recognizable man in the galaxy and Solo with his Wookiee sidekick really don't blend in well. Don't worry; I'm just going to get a look. Meanwhile, reach out with the Force and try to locate your sister. It will be a waste of time if we break in and she's at another locale."

Skywalker thankfully agreed. I casually sauntered down the sidewalk, occasionally stopping to look into store windows. I wasn't window-shopping, but using the reflective properties of the transparasteel to visualize the safe house without actually looking directly at it. It was a Yuzzem on the roof…, which isn't good. They are huge furry humanoids with thick muscles, long snouts and black eyes. It was rumored that they are distant relatives of Wookiees…taller and much more muscular relatives. They were often used as guards since they are almost impossible to subdue when it came to hand-to-hand. They were also immune to stunbolts and it would take at least two or three lethal blaster bolts to kill one of those creatures. They were the perfect sentries…unless you knew their weaknesses. There weren't many, but I did know how to bring one of those monsters down.

There was a narrow alley separating the safe house from the adjacent building. If I could get on the roof of the other building I could easily make the jump between rooftops. Another option was to climb the wall. It looked a little too far apart to do a back-to-foot chimney climb, but I could easily do a full body wall climb (one foot and hand on each building wall and utilizing opposing forces to ascend). Also, with the use of the Force, I could easily do a modified corner wall run by leaping from wall to wall in an upward angle. I decided that is what I was going to do. I would blank the security cams, run up the wall, and take out the sentry. I would then contact Skywalker and assist in the extraction. I toggled my comlink. "Luke…is your sister inside?"

"Yes, she's in the rear of the building." I could hear the raw emotion in his voice. "She's in pain."

"Give me a minute. I'm going to take out the guard on the roof." Before he could protest I deactivated my comlink. I waited until the sentry was looking away from my location before I sprinted across the street while blanking out the cameras. When I got to the alley I sprang up, planting a foot on one wall and pushing off toward the adjacent wall in an upward leap. I did the same when I touched the other side until I quietly landed on the rooftop. I don't think the Yuzzem heard me, but his head jerked up as he sniffed the air. I silently chastised myself for forgetting the creature's long snout gave them an incredible sense of smell. He continued to sniff the air before he began to turn in my direction. I couldn't beat this alien in a fair fight; I knew I had to use the Force to defeat him. I threw out my hand, using the Force to freeze him in place, and quickly moved forward while activating my vibroblade. I could feel the Yuzzem struggle to move and it took every bit of Force strength to keep him in position long enough to move along side him and slide the oversized blade between his fourth and fifth rib, puncturing his heart. He tried to scream, but I paralyze his vocal cords along with his muscles. I never liked this Force skill. It seemed especially cruel to render a person completely vulnerable and unable to defend himself before killing them. If he could have been stunned, I would have done that, but he couldn't and therefore I had limited options.

The Yuzzem coughed up blood and made a soft gasping sound as I slowly lowered him to the ground. When I was sure he was dead, I ran to the front of the building and gave Skywalker a wave before reactivating my comlink. "Took out the sentry. I'm going to neutralize the security cams now, so go!"

I used the Force to temporarily shut down the cameras as Luke, Solo and the Wookiee ran to the building. I climbed down from the roof as the rescue team entered the alley.

Luke pointed to the rear of the building. "I sense Leia back there, but most of the terrorists are in the front area."

Solo pulled out his blaster as his sidekick cradled a crossbow type of blaster in his arms. "Chewie and I will enter through the back. You and Luke go to the front and cause a diversion."

As Solo and the Wookiee ran to the rear of the building, I took a second to talk to the Jedi. "I say we blow the door open and you enter with your lightsaber since it can deflect blaster bolts. I will come in behind with my blaster."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

I once again blanked out the security cameras as we positioned ourselves at the front door.

"Push the door on three," Skywalker whispered. "One, two, three."

Skywalker and I projected such a strong Force shove that the entire door tore off its hinges and propelled itself into the interior with enough force to take out half the aliens inside. Skywalker activated his lightsaber illuminating the room in a green glow. I could see a Dug and Ranat raise their blasters and fire. Skywalker easily deflected the shots back to where they originated. The Dug screamed as a blaster bolt tore off half his shoulder. I aimed and stunned the short, rodent-like Ranat. He went down in a heap. I then stunned the Dug to stop his screaming.

Skywalker walked around the room ensuring it was clear before heading down the hall where we heard a Wookiee howling in anger. We entered a bedroom strewn with trash and an old, stained mattress on the floor. In the corner of the room was a mortally wounded Harch. The large spider-like creature was missing two of his eight limbs and was quickly bleeding out a pale blue hemolymph. Next to him, on the floor, was Princess Leia, unconscious and bloodied.

Solo was looking frantic as he cradled his wife in his arms. "If they were trying to negotiate, why hurt her?!"

I knelt down next to the couple. "Let me check on the wounds." I lifted up the skirt of her dress and could see blood running down her legs, but I couldn't find any obvious injuries. It looks like she was hemorrhaging. My gaze shot up to Solo. "Was Leia pregnant again?"

"What?" He looked completely confused by that statement before he closed his eyes and said in a broken voice, "She said she had a surprise for me. She was going to tell me after the summit." He gazed at Luke and then me. "Can you tell? Was she pregnant?"

I put my hand on her belly and reached out with the Force. I couldn't sense anything but the princess. If she was pregnant, that was no longer the case. "I don't know," I said truthfully.

I looked over to the Jedi who shook his head sadly. "I thought I sensed something different with my sister this morning. She was so happy, but she wouldn't tell me what was going on. She said she had to tell Han first."

Luke and I rose when we heard movement from the other room. I walked to the entrance and found the Dug trying to escape. Unfortunately for him, a Dug walks on his hands and therefore a damaged shoulder made movement excruciating slow and painful. I grabbed him by the front of his tunic, lifted him off the ground, and tossed him onto a nearby chair.

I noticed a few bystanders peaking in the doorframe where the door once was. I pointed my blaster at them and gestured for them to keep moving. As Luke came up behind me I could sense a whirlwind of dark emotion emanating from the Jedi. "They hurt my sister and killed her baby."

I hate to admit it, but Skywalker was starting to scare me. That bright beacon of the Force had dimmed and darkness was rushing in. When his Force signature took on a hint of Vader, I knew he was losing control. I quickly positioned myself between him and the Dug as he activated his lightsaber. "Stop! Stop, Luke! This is not going to make things better."

"He killed her baby!" The words came out in a sob.

I slowly reached out and grasped the hilt of his saber. "Luke, can't you feel the darkside? You can't kill a wounded sentient in cold blood. The only way you can do it is by drawing from the darkside of the Force. It isn't in your nature to kill for revenge. You don't want to become another Darth Vader."

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gave a sullen nod of his head. "You're right. I can't do it." He deactivated his saber and let me take it from his hand.

I stepped back and blew out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry about the baby."

Before I could say more the Dug behind me chuckled merrily. "Good, the baby's dead. It is one less human oppressor in this galaxy."

That was probably the worse thing for the fool to say. I ignited Skywalker's lightsaber and did a backhand swing that separated the Dug's head from his shoulders. I then deactivated the weapon and handed it back to Skywalker. "You can't do it without touching the darkside…but I can. I was the Emperor's experiment…neither light or dark, but indifferent." I pulled out my comlink and called for an air ambulance for our location.

Skywalker looked to the decapitated Dug on the floor and then back to me. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and remained silent.

I shook my head. "Skywalker. You have idealized me. You want me to be your Jedi apprentice, but this…" I gestured to the deceased Dug. "This is what I was trained to do. I can't be like you with some overachieving moral compass and dreams of becoming the guardian of justice and peace in the galaxy. It's not in my nature."

He looked down and then back up to me. "You're not evil Litassa."

"I know that…but I'm not like you." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, we're not the same and we will always be on different sides of the war."

"We're not at war," Skywalker pointed out.

"Not now. Even if the treaty holds, there will always be mistrust between our two governments."

He started to say something, but instead blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm going to check on my sister." He turned and moved down the hallway, leaving me standing next to a headless Dug and a stunned Ranat.

There was the wail of sirens as the ambulance arrived. I moved out of the way and allowed the medical personnel and local police to enter the scene. I guess the local authorities were apprised of the situation since I wasn't cuffed and hauled off in a police speeder. I leaned against the wall and watched and waited. That's all I could do for now.

.

.

**_Entry 50_ **

The remainder of the day was interesting. The New Republic interviewed me first and then I debriefed General Iwanuk. The general conducted my debriefing in a small conference room in the Naboo palace, making sure he first swept the room for covert listening devices. Once satisfied we couldn't be heard, he motioned for me to sit at the room's conference table. He leaned back in his chair as he ran a hand over his closely cropped gray hair as he gazed at me with unflinching directness…which made me a bit nervous.

When we first met, I viewed him as a grandfatherly senior officer…a bureaucratic staff officer simply counting down to his days to retirement. Now I knew better. This was not a paper pushing desk-jockey; this was agent Kyramud—a legendary Imperial interrogator.

I debriefed the general giving him a skewed version of the truth. I said Skywalker assisted me greatly via the use of the Force. He blanked out the cameras, he helped me get to the roof, he assisted me in taking out the sentry, he blasted open the doors before deflecting blasterbolts with his lightsaber and decapitating the Dug. It grated on my nerves that he gets the glory, but I can't risk my identity or abilities becoming known. I knew there was no way in the Galaxy that the general would believe I took out an armed Yuzzem with a vibroblade without help. The hand-to-hand combat course that my alias, Litassa Colay, attended during Imperial basic training was good, but not that good.

As he typed in some notes on his datapad, I allowed my gaze to shift from his steel gray eyes to his soot covered white dress uniform that surprisingly lacked any blood splatter. After hearing the screams of his prisoner I expected his uniform to be as red as an Imperial Guard's. He glanced up from his datapad and noticed me staring at his clothing. He looked down at his uniform and frowned as he attempted to brush off some of the grime. "This uniform cost me eight hundred credits…damn aliens." He put down his datapad and gave a good-natured grin. "Skywalker is a _truly_  impressive Jedi. He levitated you to the roof before he subdued a Yuzzem with the Force allowing you to take out the alien quietly with a vibroblade. He then blasted open the door to the safe house and dispatch the terrorists singlehandedly."

"I did stun the Ranat," I pointed out though gritted teeth.

"Skywalker was luckily to have you there," he said with more than a hint of teasing in his voice.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortable with the conversation. "I also helped take out the terrorists that dropped into the ballroom."

The general's smile widened. "I saw that. I was able to review the ballroom's security vids. I was impressed with your fighting abilities and that holovid feed greatly eased the New Republic's suspicions. I'm sure some people were disappointed that they couldn't find a way to blame the evil Empire for the situation, but it was clearly the work of non-human agitators."

He leaned forward in his chair. "I watched how you and Skywalker interact. He is clearly interested in you for some reason." He looked me up and down and barely suppressed a smirk. "Of course it might simply be raging Jedi hormones, but I suspect he has something else in mind when it comes to you."

I tried to look nonplussed by the conversation. "Do you think he is trying to get Intelligence information out of me?"

"Possibly, but our research on the man indicates he doesn't have a background in intelligence."

I coughed trying to hide a laugh. "True, he doesn't seem too bright."

He chuckled at the comment. "But _you_  have an intelligence background, albeit you're not one of our most experienced agents, but you are obviously one of the most competent." He put his hands on the table in front of him and interlaced his fingers. "Lieutenant Colay, would you like to be assigned to the New Republic's Capital on Chandrila as an emissary for the Empire? I want to keep an eye on the New Republic and you appear to have a connection to the NR leadership via Skywalker. It would require us cutting you out of intelligence briefings during the interim. Just as a precaution. He is a Jedi and he might know how to drag information out of your mind using the Force. We don't want him using his skills on you and gaining vital intelligence."

I blinked at the general a few times. That wasn't a skill known to me. The Emperor could pop into my head, but I never seen him or Vader interrogate anybody in that manner. "I didn't know that was possible."

General Iwanuk smiled slightly. "It is an uncommon Force skill, but very possible."

I thought about the prisoner he interrogated so thoroughly and my eyes widened in thought. "Sir, are you an Inquisitor?"

He laughed with a shake of his head. "No, an inquisitor has to be strong in all aspects of the Force and that's not me. The Moffs may have disbanded the Inquisitorius, but throughout the Empire there remains countless members of the military who possess either weak Force abilities or, in my case, a strong Force talent in an extremely narrow spectrum. I have the gift of interrogation and only that." He smiled slightly. "No spoon bending for me."

I blew out a nervous breath. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, I want you to keep an eye on the New Republic…but I don't need the Jedi probing your brain. I am going to teach you a defense to that technique. A way to guard your thoughts."

I was nervous over what the instruction entailed. It was a skill I wanted to learn, but could the General see my thoughts during the training? What if he discovered my secrets?

"You seem nervous," he pointed out with a frown.

"No, I just don't think I have any Force abilities," I lied hoping the man didn't pull the truth out of me.

He nodded in understanding. "One doesn't need to be a Force-sensitive. Obviously, the technique is much more effective if you do have Force-abilities, but I have taught agents who possess no such capabilities. It is a meditative technique that makes people a less weak-minded." He looked at me expectantly. "What do you say?"

I was anxious as to what the general could glean from my mind while training, but if I refused he might get suspicious and pull the information out of my head anyway. "Yes, I would like to learn that particular skill."

.

.

**_Entry 51_ **

The general and I have been on Naboo for four days. The summit was relocated to a highly guarded and secure military base about fifty kilometers north of Theed. During our down time General Iwanuk taught me how to protect my thoughts. He said I was a natural and that perhaps I actually had some weak Force potential. During the training I did everything in my power to dampen down and hide my Force signature, obviously I was successful.

When he was comfortable with my progress he told me to, ' _Run along and socialize with the summit guests'_ , like a grandfather sending a child out to play.

I haven't seen Skywalker for days. I wasn't actively avoiding him, he just wasn't around. I was told he was at the hospital visiting the Princess. Perhaps it is time for me to visit his sister.

.

.

**_Entry 52_ **

I was denied permission to visit Leia Organa Solo at the hospital, which really wasn't a surprise; after all, she was just kidnapped by terrorists. I requested that the family be told I was in the lobby and ten minutes later I was added to the list of approved visitors.

When I entered the Princess' room I was greeted enthusiastically by Solo and his Wookiee copilot. Solo put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to his wife's bedside. "Leia, you remember Litassa."

Leia managed a weak smile. She was lying in an adjustable bed with an IV in her arm. She had a few visible bruises, but otherwise she looked well. "I want to thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome." I looked around for Skywalker, but he was not around. "Where's Luke?"

Solo patted his stomach. "He's getting something to eat. The staff feeds patients, not visitors."

I nodded then turned my attention to Leia. "I'm sorry about…I mean…did you…were you…"

"Pregnant," the Princess offered. "I was, but no longer."

"I'm sorry."

She nodded sadly. "At least we have Ben. Han and I wanted him to have a sibling. Luke and I were raised as only children. Since I found out I had a brother I fantasized about what it would have been like to grow up together. I wanted Ben to have what we never had." She sighed deeply. "But I guess that's not to be."

"You are still young."

She shook her head. "No, I realized any child of mine will be a target. I can't bring another baby into this world to be kidnapped by crazed terrorists or worse." She fell silent for a long pause.

"Litassa." I heard my name called out and found Skywalker at the door holding a tray of cafeteria food. He stood for a moment looking flustered before he entered and placed the tray on a small bedside table. "I didn't know you would be here. Let me go get you something."

"No, that's okay," I protested but the Jedi was gone. I turned to Solo. "What's with him?"

He gave me a shrug of his shoulder. "I think he's upset over what happened at the safe house."

"Oh," I said softly. I thought my actions might bother the Jedi, but not to the point of avoiding me. "I guess I shouldn't have killed the Dug…but." I paused in thought. "Well, in my opinion, some people deserve a good killing."

The Wookiee made a barking laugh at the comment. I wasn't surprised that an alien capable of pulling the arms off another sentient would see my actions as justified.

"He's not upset with you," Leia said from her bed. "He's upset with himself. He almost lost control. If you weren't there…he's not sure what would have happened."

"He was upset…and understandably so. To be honest, I was a little surprised. He's usually so calm."

Han motioned towards his wife. "He's protective of Leia. Vader once threatened to turn Leia to goad him into turning to the darkside…it almost worked."

I glanced toward the exit. "Should I leave?"

Solo shook his head. "No. I think he needs to talk to you. If anybody understands what he is going through it would be you." He blushed slightly. "No offense, not that I think you are…you know…darkside…but you understand the Force."

I chuckled. "No offense taken." I paused in thought. "When he's ready, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." Leia said with a smile before lapsing into silence. We all stood around the room, shuffling our feet and waiting for Skywalker to return, not wanting to eat without him. The Wookiee kept looking at the food and making a plaintive mewing sound. "Oh for love of…" Leia motioned toward the food. "Eat you two. Chewie's stomach rumbling is deafening."

She didn't have to tell the Wookiee twice, he grabbed up most of the food Skywalker brought earlier. Solo picked up a sandwich and a glass of blue milk. He sniffed the liquid and made a face. "Why does the kid always get me blue milk? I wanted ale."

Leia made an amused snort. "I doubt the hospital commissary sells liquor."

Han gave an incredulous expression. "They should. Hospitals are depressing. A tavern would cheer up the place." He motioned toward the glass. "Do you want it, Litassa?"

I shook my head. ""No thanks. I heard it comes from Banthas, but not from their mammary glands."

"That's not true," a voice called out from behind me. I turned to find Skywalker entering with another tray of food. "That particular disturbing rumor was spread by the Nerf Milk Commission. I should know, I've milked Bantha's before."

"Are you sure you were hanging on to a teet?" Solo joked.

"And that you were milking a female," I added with a grin.

"Ha, Ha," the Jedi said sarcastically. He put the tray down before handing me a cellophane wrapped sandwich and a bottle of fizz. He turned to the other tray and frowned when he realized his meal was apparently consumed by a hungry Wookiee.

I tore my sandwich in half and handed it to him. "Here. I'm not that hungry."

He gave me a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Hey," Solo said with his mouth full of food. "Why don't you two kids go catch up? You can use the Falcon. Chewie and I are going to stick around here."

"And by  _'here'_  he means the pub down the street," Leia pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

Solo waved us off. "She's joking. Go on. She's going to be discharged today. We're going to get a room near the new summit location."

My jaw dropped. "You're going back to the summit?"

Leia sighed. "I need to quell rumors about my health and show terroristic organizations that they can't stop the political process."

I suppressed a derisive snicker. A couple years ago it was the princess leading a terroristic organization. I finished my half sandwich and washed it down with the drink Skywalker bought me. "I guess I should go. I just wanted to check up on everybody."

Skywalker moved to block the door. "Don't leave. Let's go back to the Falcon and talk."

I couldn't say no after I promised the Solos I would talk to the man. "Sure." I said my goodbyes to the Solos and their Wookiee friend and left the hospital with a smiling Jedi.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Entry 53_ **

"We were so busy answering questions after the police arrived at the safe house I didn't get a chance to thank you." Skywalker lowered the boarding ramp of the Millennium Falcon and motioned me to go ahead of him.

"I'm glad to help. Although we were on the opposite sides in the war, I always admired your sister. She was elected Senator as a teenager; she fought in the Rebellion and put her life on the line. It's not what anybody expected from a young, pampered Princess." I looked over to the Jedi. "I have to admit, you are nothing like what I expected either."

His brow went up. "How so?"

I laughed. "I thought you would be a dimwitted, rimworld rube, turned egotistical Rebel pilot and hero."

He laughed. "So you were surprised by my unpretentiousness…especially when it came to my good looks and charm?"

That gave me a chuckle. "Yeah, that must be it."

He smiled broadly as he took a seat behind a hologame table and gestured for me to join him. "When are you leaving?"

"After the summit. You?"

"Same."

"Are you going to Chandrila?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. That is going to be the capital of the New Republic for a while, or that's what I heard." He gave me a sidelong glance. "I would still like to train together."

I opened my mouth to say something but he kept talking, it was like if he didn't get the words out they may never come. "Litassa, you were right about me. I'm half trained and that makes me dangerous. But you," he pointed to me. "You're fully trained. You can teach me how to avoid the darkside. You know how to do it. You could teach me."

"I…ah," was all I got out before he interrupted me again.

"Hear me out." He drew in a deep cleansing breath. "I know you said I am nothing like my father, but I think I could easily cross that line if something like what happened to Leia happened again. I could become dangerous…and I think you are the only person who can stop that from happening."

"I think you vastly underestimate your power in the Force." I looked away. "To be honest. I don't think I could have stopped you if you insisted in killing that Dug. You were drawing on the darkside and I could feel your power bristling with hate. When you are in that state of mind, I don't think I could have stopped you."

"Maybe not physically, but you talked me down. You reasoned with me. You bring out the best in me. I need you."

I knew my superiors wanted me to go with Skywalker, to watch him, to spy on his family and organization, but I didn't want to lie to the man. It pains me to admit, but I have started to like the Jedi. I felt a connection to him…even if it was only through the Force. "Skywalker…"

"Luke."

"What?"

He gave me a sad smile. "Please call me Luke…like you did in the safe house."

"Okay, Luke. About staying with you and training…I don't think it's a good idea. You have to realize my job is in Imperial Intelligence. Anything you or your family says or does in front of me can be reported to the Empire. I am a loyal Imperial. I am not going to defect or become a double agent for anybody. I am a spy. I spy. That is what I do. It will be dangerous for your government to have me around…especially if the treaty fails."

He shrugged. "My government and family know that. We plan on feeding your government disinformation through you." His eyes sparkled mischievously and the corner of his lips curled up slightly. "It's all part of my deviously sinister master plan of intrigue and deception that I have disguised as an pathetic and desperate plea for your company."

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. "I'll have to think about it. I know I could get permission to go to Chandrila, but it might hurt my career."

"How so?"

"I will be cut off from Imperial intel while I'm gone."

He looked at me for a long moment before he grinned slightly. "That sounds like you have already presented this option to your superiors."

I averted my eyes. "Not exactly…they initiated the conversation."

He was momentarily taken aback. "The Empire is really that serious about spying on me?"

I nodded.

He looked down at the gaming table, running his finger over the patterns of the board. "What did you tell them?"

I shrugged. "I told them I would think about it."

He gave an understanding nod. "I wish you would come to Chandrila. I truly believe the treaty will hold…that we will remain allies."

I scoffed. "If you really believe we will remain on the same side…then come with me and join the Empire. Why does it have to be  _me_  that has to uproot and follow you?"

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed his mouth reconsidering his words. He blew out a heavy sigh. "Can we at least train together while you're here? I would like to learn how you blanked out those security holovids."

"Sure, do you have a vid recorder?"

He stood while gazing around the ship. "I think Han has one he uses to keep an eye on the Falcon while he's away."

He went down the corridor and rummaged around on the flight deck before coming back with a small holovid recorder and a datapad. "It is wireless. I know the code to patch in the feed to my datapad." He set the camera down on the gaming board focusing the lens on me. He then sat down next to me with datapad in hand. "Okay, how do I do it?"

"Wireless holovid recorders can be disrupted by projecting a blast of Force energy to disrupt the signal. If the cameras are hardwired it is a little harder to do, but it is possible by focusing on the holovid's lens. A blast of Force energy hitting the lens can trick the camera into thinking a bright light is shining right onto the photo sensors. The recorder will compensate by dampening the electronic signal going to the memory card. The end result is a blackened image instead of the static you would get with the wireless system."

He looked at me blankly. "Can you show me?"

"Okay." I focused on the camera and concentrated, imagining a blanket of Force energy surrounding the holovid and disrupting communications. The image on the datapad became skewed before turning to static. I turned to the Jedi. "It feels a little like when you do a Force shove, but instead of pushing the camera you are pushing...disrupting the signal." I blew out a frustrated breath. "I can't really explain it. You just have to practice and know that it can be done."

"Okay." He closed his eyes and stretched out a hand. I immediately put my hand on his arm and pushed it down. He looked to me confused. "What?"

"You don't have to hold out your arm to do it." I shook my head and made a sound of disgust. "You look like Vader when he was Force choking someone." I pointed to my temple. "You control the Force with your mind. If you are a spy on the street and you are looking right at the camera with arm extended the security operator will know you are up to something."

"That makes sense." The Jedi looked at the datapad his face scrunched up in concentration. It took a few tries, but eventually I saw some static before the camera went blank. He smiled widely. "I did it."

He put down the datapad and sat back giving me a sidelong glance. "If you are so unsure about peace among our governments…why do you teach me anything?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know."

He stared straight at me questioningly. "You don't think I am influencing you in some way…like when we kissed, do you?"

I blew out a frustrated breath. The last thing I wanted to discuss was that kiss. I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him. "I told you to forget about that."

"Can you at least tell me if you are still concerned about me influencing you in some way."

I shook my head. "No, not anymore. I practiced shielding since that day. You wouldn't get the same result if you tried."

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it, because that is one experiment I don't want to risk trying again."

I gave him a hard look. "It wouldn't be a risk. I am confident you won't be able to influence me in anyway."

He put out his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I believe you."

I bristled with irritation because I could sense that he didn't believe me. "You think you can make me do it again, don't you?"

He looked away sheepishly. "You did say I was strong in the Force."

"Well, so am I," I shot back. "And, as you pointed out, I am fully trained…you just surprised me the last time. My guard was down. It won't happen again." I turned to him fully. "Go ahead, try."

He laughed while shaking his head adamantly. "Oh no. My sense of self preservation prohibits me from going down that road."

Now I was pissed. I gave his shoulder a soft nudge. "Come on, do it."

He grinned widely before turning to face me. "If I do this, don't get violent if we get the same results."

"I didn't kill you last time...and you won't succeed this time." I gave a ' _come-on'_  gesture with my hand. "Do it."

He took in a deep breath and blew it out. "Okay, you asked for it." He gazed deeply into my eyes and said, "Kiss me."

I have to admit I was relieved when I didn't even flinch. The Jedi's smile faded and was replaced with a look of disappointment. He leaned in closer and gave me what I assume he considered a  _'come hither'_  expression before repeating what he said in a deeper and more sultry voice. "Kiss me."

I bit down on my lower lip to keep from laughing but I failed to contain my amusement. "Was that your attempt at seduction?"

He looked a bit crestfallen before he squared his shoulders and tried again with a smirk. "Come on, you know you want me." He held up an arm and flexed his biceps. "I don't know how you can resist. I'm a Jedi and I was an X-Wing pilot…Rogue Leader, in fact. All the ladies love a Rogue."

I laughed out loud. "You are terrible at romance."

He moved his arms up and down an rhythmic motion. "Maybe if I dance for you."

I shook my head. "Please don't."

He was about to say something else when his datapad beeped. He gazed at me apologetically. "Sorry, I have a text from Han." As he read the message his face flushed red before he closed his eyes.

"What did he say?" I was worried that his sister might have taken a turn for the worse. Skywalker didn't answer but instead handed me the datapad while he turned the camera to face away from us.

I looked down at the device and read the message.

_"Luke, before things get out of hand, I have to remind you that my security holovids transmit to my datapad. By the way, you may be lousy at seduction, but your efforts really cheered up Leia. This is the first time I have seen her laugh and smile since the attack."_

I glanced back up to the Jedi who looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. "I think Han is getting back at us for that  _'I'm a pretty Hoojib'_  stunt."

He turned away in humiliation. "Sorry about that. I forgot he could see us."

I looked to the camera that was now facing in the other direction. "He can't see us now." I then leaned in and kissed Skywalker on the cheek. When I pulled back he looked at me questioningly. "I did that because I wanted to, not because of any influence you have over me."

His datapad beeped again. I opened the message and laughed before showing the Jedi the text from his brother-in-law.

_'Luke, I can still hear you. What did she do? Leia is dying to know.'_

The Jedi made a frustrated noise before turning off the camera. I decided this was enough fun for one day. I rose out of my seat and headed for the exit. The Jedi followed me grabbing my hand in his, halting my escape. "Can I see you again before the end of the summit?"

I smiled with a nod. "Sure, we can have lunch…or something."

A wide smile blossomed across his face. "Something sounds good."

As I left the ship I once again wondered if the Jedi was influencing me through the Force...or was I actually falling for the man.

.

.

**_Entry 54_ **

I saw Skywalker two more times before I returned to Epta Prime with General Iwanuk.

We had enjoyed a dinner together and then on the last day on planet we attended the summit's closing ceremony ball. Personally I thought it was in very bad taste to keep the dance on the schedule after the attack during the opening ceremonies resulted in guest injuries and in Prince Leia's miscarriage.

Han and Leia were nowhere to be found, but Luke attended, although his demeanor was somewhat subdued. He sidled up next to me as I order a drink from the bar and gave me a sad smile. "Our last day on planet."

I took a sip of my sparkling wine and nodded. "I return to my base tonight. You?"

"Tonight." He gave me a questioning look. "Unless you would like to stay a little longer. We can take in some of the sights. This is a beautiful planet."

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "General Iwanuk expects me to accompany him back to base."

The Jedi's hopeful expression did not fade. "Maybe I can come and visit you?"

My brow rose. "On Epta Prime? You do realize it is an Imperial controlled world."

He shrugged. "We are at peace. Do you think I would be denied permission to land?"

I laughed. "No, but you have to realize when you destroyed the Death Star you killed up to a million Imperials. You are not well liked on the planet…with the exception of Marta Darten, my commander's wife. She is a Jedi groupie. She has a lot of questions that she'd like answered."

The Jedi chuckled as he ordered ale from the bartender. "Really, what type of questions?"

I waited until he had taken a sip of his drink before I answered. "She wanted to know if you are going to train an Army of celibate Jedi warriors or will you allow your Jedi to have casual sex but forbid marriage."

As I expected, he almost choked on his drink. "What?"

I gave him a coy look. "She wants to know if you are going to rebuild the Jedi to be sexless monks." I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing. Skywalker's expression was almost comical.

He regarded me quizzically. "Why would she ask that?"

"According to her the Jedi of old were forbidden to marry or have families." I stepped away from the bar and signaled for the Jedi to follow. When we were out of earshot I leaned in and whispered to him. "Maybe that's why your father left the Jedi. He fell in love with your mother. That's a somewhat romantic thought." I mused that over for a while as I tried to imagine Vader wooing a woman by whispering sweet nothings through his booming voice synthesizer.

Skywalker frowned. "I know nothing about my mother or my father when he was a Jedi. He appeared to know about my existence, but not my sister's. That tells me he wasn't around when my mother gave birth. It could be they didn't have a romantic relationship. She might have been some woman he had a casual fling with." He shook his head sadly. "There is so much that I will never know."

"I understand," I whispered softly. "I know nothing about my parents either." I put my empty wine flute on an empty table and eyed Skywalker. "Would you like a dance before I head off planet tonight?"

He placed his ale mug on the table before offering me his arm. "I would be delighted."

.

.

**_Entry 55_ **

Skywalker walked me to my room at the conclusion of the closing ceremonies. I was feeling genuinely happy and lighthearted. I thoroughly enjoyed dancing with the Jedi and I couldn't remember laughing as much as I did than that day. Unfortunately, my companion didn't share my upbeat mood now that the festivities were over. I could feel his genuine sadness and conflicted emotions as we reached the door to my room. He smiled sadly as he reached out and took my hands in his. "I don't know how you feel, but I sense a connection between us. I wish we had a chance to be together long enough to figure out what that connection is."

I looked around nervously, uncomfortable with this public display of affection. The hallways were full of guests going to and from their rooms and the Jedi's romantic gesture didn't go unnoticed. "Not here." I unlocked my door and pulled the Jedi inside. Once alone, I gave an exasperated sigh and a shake of my head. "Luke, why do you want to torture yourself? There are too many roadblocks preventing any relationship between the two of us. There is my job, long separations, two governments that could slip back into war at anytime."

He gave a disappointed nod of his head before a slight smile curled up at the corners of his mouth. "I noticed you didn't mention anything about your feelings when you listed obstacles."

"What do you mean?"

"You never said the relationship wouldn't work because you don't have any romantic feelings for me… or that you're not attracted to me or…or anything else related to us."

I closed my eyes and exhaled a long breath. "If we met under different circumstances…" I hesitated, not wanting to go down this path, but knowing he would sense the truth through the Force if I tried to lie. "I do like you and I enjoy your company. And, yes, we do have a connection through the Force. You can understand what its like having this ability. Non-Force users have no idea. They think it is some magical power that would make their life great." I gazed at him intently. "But you know that's not true. This power destroyed your father and it helped Palpatine rise to power. Even when we want to use the Force for good, who decides what is good or evil? The Inquisitorius was doing good deeds for the Empire. When you destroyed the Death Star you were doing it for the benefit for the Rebellion." I paused in thought. "We are both Force adepts, and I have to confess, it is nice being around somebody who understands me…but that can't be the bases for a relationship."

"It's not," Skywalker protested.

I scoffed. "If it wasn't for the Force we would have never met and without the Force we have  _nothing_  in common."

"You don't know that. You haven't given us a chance."

"There is no  _us_ ," I whispered softly.

"Not yet." He reached up hesitantly, cradling the side of my cheek with his warm palm. "But there could be an  _us_." He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against my ear. "There could be an  _us_ ," he whispered breathlessly.

I felt a cracking of Force energy passing between us as a slow burn of desire curled through me. My eyes fluttered shut as I briefly imagined giving into my desires and making love to this man, staying together, and becoming a family. It was a beautiful dream.

The Jedi must have sensed my stray thoughts because he rocked back on his heels to look at me expectantly, happily, only to have his hopes crushed when I came to my senses. I pulled back and turned away. "Luke, don't do this. We have no future."

I could hear him sigh deeply. "The future is always in motion."

I whirled around to face him, becoming irritated with his persistence. "This is like one of those cliché romance holodramas about forbidden love. Two people from different warring clans secretly fall in love and run off together. Do you know what happens in those stories?" I paused for dramatic effect. "The young couple ends up dead or heartbroken."

He chuckled warmly as his mouth eased into a grin. "Litassa, we're not in a holodrama…but it is true about me secretly falling in love." He stepped forward and rested his hands on my hips as he gazed deeply into my eyes. "I know this is a scary proposition…and you might be right…the treaty can fail and we could be pulled apart by circumstances. We may not have a future together, but do you know what we do have?"

"What?" I asked huskily.

"We have the present." He nudged his hips closer before leaning in and capturing my mouth in a kiss that made my head reel.

I remember stiffening in his embrace before I relaxed and allowed myself to enjoy the moment. I knew we had no future together. But he was right about one thing, we did have the present and maybe that was enough.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Entry 56_ **

Four hours later I was on an Imperial shuttle piloting back to my home base. General Iwanuk went to his cabin to relax leaving me alone on the flight deck. I stared blankly out of the shuttle viewport, deep in thought…dumbfounded at what occurred on Naboo. I couldn't believe I kissed Skywalker.

_'Gods, if you didn't come to your senses when you did…you might have done much, much more than kiss!'_  I silently admonished myself.

I tried to shake the memories out of my head, but it was no use. Those brief moments in the Jedi's arms were seared into my brain. For the first time in my life I felt loved...truly loved. It was a wonderful feeling, but I knew it would never last.

I ended up pushing him away. I could feel his disappointment through the Force but he nodded in understanding. "I guess we are moving a little fast," he had said quietly before leaving my room.

It was for the best. The relationship would only bring me pain. I needed to get back to my work and continue rebuilding my life—without distractions—especially any blond haired, blue-eyed distractions…distractions with the body a finely toned gymnast and a smile that could melt hearts.

"Arrgggh," I groaned in frustration before quickly glancing over my shoulder to make sure the general was still in his cabin. I didn't need him interrogating me as to the cause of my flustered state.

_'No more daydreaming,'_  I thought sadly,  _'Back to reality'._

.

.

**_Entry 57_ **

I reported back to my unit upon arriving on Epta Prime. Commander Darten was pleased to see me. He ushered me into his office and gestured that I should take a seat before he leaned up against his desk. "Excellent job on Naboo. The general sent me copies of those security vids. Everybody was impressed with your staff fighting abilities." He pantomimed using an imaginary staff while chuckling. "The general told me it was extremely fortunate that you had a Force user with you, otherwise you might not have been successful in liberating the princess." He then gave me an insufferable grin indicating he knew full well that most of those impressive Force feats were probably done by me. "Yep, it is a good thing you had Skywalker there."

I scowled slightly. "I am one lucky Imperial," I said in the most sarcastic tone I could muster.

He burst out in laughter. When he was done snickering at my expense he took on a more somber tone. "I have some bad news." He drew in a deep breath and blew it out. "Captain Clegg was investigating criminal incursions into Imperial territory, specifically the Black Sun crime syndicate on the planet Dunkrut. He came up missing while you were on Naboo and yesterday his disembodied head arrived at the Dunkrut Imperial magistrate office neatly packaged in a box."

My jaw went slack with the news. I didn't know Captain Clegg personally, but he had a good reputation among the Intel community. "That's a terrible loss for the unit."

Commander Darten nodded solemnly. "Yes it is, but this may be good news for your career. I need somebody to replace the Captain, therefore I arranged for you to be frocked to that rank. The promotion won't be official until you have the required time in service, but you will have the rank and authority that comes with it."

"Thank you sir." I was not as enthused as I probably should be. Frocking gives you the ability to wear the rank, but you don't receive the corresponding pay and allowances that should come with the extra responsibility. It is more work for the same money…but it would look good on my record and guaranteed a placing on the early promotion list. "Does this mean I am going to Dunkrut?"

"Yes, but not right away. I need to get you up to speed on the situation, but soon."

I leaned forward in my seat. "Is this mission to gather intelligence information only or do you want me to eliminate the problem?"

He blinked in surprise. "Are you skilled enough to eliminate the problem? I don't want to lose another officer."

I nodded. "I believe so. I need to see what I am up against first, but I am confident in my abilities."

He gave me a slow, appraising glance. "I will leave it to your discretion, but there is no need to put yourself at risk. You can simply call in a strike team once you locate the enemy."

"Yes sir." I hesitated for a moment. "General Iwanuk mentioned sending me to Chandrila to spy on…the New Republic."

A sardonic snort emanated from my commander. "You mean spy on Skywalker?" He shook his head. "I think that is a waste of your talents…plus Skywalker knows you are Imperial Intelligence. He's not going to slip up. I talked to the General and also Colonel Jakobs about that particular mission. They left the decision to me and I believe Specialist Tommins would be better suited for the job."

"Tommins?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tommins was some big-breasted twit that couldn't find her ass with two hands. "Sir, she is not the brightest of your recruits. Are you sure she's qualified."

He rubbed his chin and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Hmmm, does the curvaceous, coquettish and captivating Specialist Tommins have the qualifications needed to get close to Skywalker?" He counted on his fingers. "The number one qualification is she needs to be female. Check. Two she must be attractive. Check. Three…" He chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "There is no three. I guess she's qualified."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there a reason you don't want me to continue my association with Skywalker?"

A wide grin spread across his face. "Is there a reason  _you wish_  to continue your association with Skywalker?"

"No," I said quickly.

"It's settled then. I will ship off Tommins immediately to Chandrila or wherever Skywalker is taking up residence. Straightaway and without delay."

I regarded my Commander for a long moment. "Why are you really sending her and not me? I can tell you are hiding something."

He made a  _'Who? Me?'_  gesture before averting his eyes. "I don't like it when you use your…abilities on me."

I dropped my head and gazed at the floor as a sign of contrition. Commander Darten has been very good to me and he deserved my respect. "Sorry, Sir."

I waited for dismissal, but he continued to stand, shifting his feet in agitated silence before speaking. "There are two reasons. First of all, Colonel Jakobs highly suggested that whomever I sent to spy on Skywalker should be willing to do  _'anything'_  in her power to ingratiate herself to the Jedi. I knew you were not that type of woman."

I lifted one firmly arched eyebrow. "How do you know Tommins would be willing to do  _'anything'?"_

"That brings me to my second reason."He heaved a sigh before he pushed himself away from his desk to pace his office. "She ever so subtly propositioned me last week."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Oh," was all I could think to say.

"I pretended to be totally oblivious to her proposal, but I know her type. They flirt, but if they think they may get in trouble they try to get ahead of the story. If I acknowledged her proposition and turned her down outright she would tell people I propositioned her, and then I have an investigation on my hands, a ' _he said, she said'_  problem." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I told Marta I would ship her out immediately."

"You told your wife?"

He looked at me incredulously. "Of course I did. I want to get ahead of the story myself in case Tommins starts telling lies."

"If you want to get rid of her, why don't you send her to Dunkrut?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to send her to her death. You're right, she is not my best and brightest. If she went to investigate Black Sun she'd probably end up abducted and sold to Kuat pleasure-slave traders."

I had to chuckle at that remark. "You're probably right." I sighed inwardly. I know I said I wanted Skywalker out of my life…but it irritates me that some licentious bimbo would be soon be fawning all over the Jedi. Under normal circumstances I doubt he would take her up on her offer, but he's now brokenhearted. He was rejected and on the rebound.

Still…I don't know why that bothers me so much.

I think Commander Darten noticed my change in mood. "Is there something between you and Skywalker? I don't want to…"

I glared at him. "Don't want to what?"

He shrugged. "Break up a blossoming friendship."

"Don't worry," I said tersely. "You aren't."

His eyes narrowed and I knew he didn't believe me, but he simply nodded and sat down behind his desk. "Don't worry, Colay. I don't expect Tommins to be successful. The Jedi will probably identify her as a spy immediately. She will fail miserably and I will have a reason to ship her off to some rimworld Imperial outpost in disgrace. I wager she won't last a week."

I quietly nodded, not knowing what else to say. I rose from my seat and stood at attention. "Sir, if there is nothing else, I would like to get started researching my Black Sun mission."

"Of course." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand. "Good luck,  ** _Captain_**  Colay."

.

.

**_Entry 58_ **

I spend two weeks going over intelligence gathered by Captain Clegg before his untimely demise. It appears Black Sun operatives were trying to get a foothold on Dunkrut in order to subject the planet to an assortment of sinister crimes, such as spice dealing, slave trading, counterfeiting, prostitution, arms trafficking, murder-for-hire, armed robbery and illegal drug manufacturing.

The alleged leader of the Dunkrut crime group was a member of the Yaka species named Gofdar. I have dealt with Yakas in the past. They have a very interesting history. Tens-of-thousands of years ago they were once large framed, brutish and unintelligent near-humans from the Yaka system. Approximately one thousand years ago geneticist from the nearby planet of Arkania decided to use the Yaka people as one giant science experiment. They would perform genetic testing on the hapless species and eventually they started installing cybernetic brain implants into the Yaka people in order to make them more  _'civilized'_.

The result was large, brutish, hyper-intelligent humans. The modified Yakans instituted a tradition of implanting cybernetic brains into their children soon after birth. The end result was a species of geniuses, but they also lacked normal human emotions and empathy. Yakas who did run afoul of the law proved themselves to be extremely treacherous and devious criminals…as Captain Clegg unfortunately discovered too late.

During my remaining days on Epta Prime, I kept an eye out for Tommin's ignominious return to base, but so far, that has not happened. She is still out in the field supposedly seducing Skywalker…probably while wearing some black leather skirt and studded pushup bustier.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the situation. I turned Skywalker down. I wanted my freedom and I got what I wished for.

_Kriff._

.

.

**_Entry 59_ **

I am currently on Dunkrut. I don't know why the Empire wants to keep this cesspool of a planet. It is a semi-arid world with low moisture and high plains covered with scrub or prairie grass. There are a few lakes, but no oceans, no trees, and, in my opinion, no real civilization. What it did have was huge deposits of natural gas and petroleum. Mining and drilling towns dotted the planet in areas where natural aquifers existed.

I traveled to the capital city of Hofma in a small Imperial shuttle and took up residence in hotel in the center of the city. My job was to find Gofdar and his gang and then call in a strike team. Of course it is never that easy. Rarely do crime operations place all of their gang members in one location. There were probably dozens of locations were the various members took residence. I would have to find these various locales so that a coordinated Imperial attack could take place. That would take time…but that is something I have in abundance.

.

.

**_Entry 60_ **

The Imperial Magistrate of Dunkrut gave me access to the public surveillance system. It allows me to scrutinize every intersection in the city along with security cameras in public buildings and parks. The magistrate also provided me with an alias and occupation that would allow me to travel to all parts of the city without raising suspicion. I have gone undercover as an Imperial parking enforcement officer (PEO). I know it sounds humiliating but it does allow me free movement and a reason to inspect vehicles closely. I have been issued a dull gray uniform with the initials PEO emblazed on the back. I was also supplied with a small parking attendant vehicle with an on board computer and visual scanner capable of identifying speeder registrations. Real PEOs would use the device to find vehicles subject of seizure for parking violations...and that is what I am going to have to do, so not to arouse suspicion. I also need to go slow and let the public (and the gang members) get accustomed to my presence. Captain Clegg had been intent on getting his information quickly. He had questioned people around town about illegal activity and that got him killed.

Gofdar or his accomplices are expecting Captain Clegg to be replaced. They will be looking out for a stranger asking questions and trying to cultivate informants. Fortunately for me, I don't need informants…I can sense a Yaka through the Force. I have interacted with them before and they have a distinct Force signature. It is hard to describe…but the energy projected from a Yaka seems…fuzzy. I believe their cybernetic brains causes interference with the Force giving it a static sensation.

It took weeks of driving around the city, but eventually I sensed the Yaka. He was located somewhere in a large four-story apartment building. Now I needed to identify his accomplices. I had the magistrate install a security camera on a light post across the street from the building's entrance. I kept track of all visitors and ran their faces through facial recognition software. I didn't get a hit on any known Black Sun syndicate members, but I was able to identify three men who did not live in the building, but would visit weekly, usually carrying bags of food and toiletries. They would run in, stay about twenty minutes and then leave. I was sure they were bringing supplies to the Yaka who had holed himself up in the building and I am fairly certain which apartment he was located. Twice I observed the silhouette of a large framed human in a top-floor corner window. I also recorded the speeder identification numbers driven by Yaka's associates and tracked them back to other buildings that possibly harbored Black Sun thugs.

Once I gathered all my evidence I had to decide what to do. I could go in and kill the Yaka, but that might tip off his men at the other locations. What I needed was simultaneous attacks on all the locations…and that is something I wasn't capable of doing alone. I needed to bring in an Imperial strike team.

This mission would soon be over, and I am thankful. I have been away from Epta Prime for seven weeks and it has been nine weeks since I heard anything about Skywalker. I hate to admit it, but I miss him.

I am still doubtful about a relationship between us…doubtful…but I am positive I have zero chance of having a successful long-term relationship with anyone else. I was the Emperor's Hand. I am a Force strong assassin. I can't imagine keeping my Force powers secret from a lover and I can't fathom letting anybody else know about my abilities. Too many people know as it is.

Maybe I should have given the relationship a chance. I don't know. The concept is so foreign to me.

I can think about that later. For now, I will call in the Imperial strike team…and then I can go home. Maybe I will give Skywalker a call, one friend to another, to see how he is doing.

.

.

**_Entry 61_ **

The strike team set up and assaulted the various Black Sun locations simultaneously. The crime syndicate didn't know what hit them. The mission was a success. I stayed long enough to make sure all of the crime members I had identified were accounted for, and then I left this awful planet behind.

.

.

**_Entry 62_ **

I returned to Epta Prime a hero. My comrades crowded around and congratulated me on a job well done. I noticed Tommins was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed she was now on some rimworld desert planet conducting a comprehensive inventory of sand grains.

I reported to Commander Darten who was pleased by my work. "Congratulations Captain Colay. You did an outstanding job. I am glad you decided to share the fun and called in the strike team. There is no need for you to take unnecessary risks." He gestured for me to take a seat in his office as he moved around his desk and sat down. "You broke the back of Black Sun on Dunkrut. I couldn't be more pleased."

"Thank you sir." I shifted in my chair before I broached the subject on my mind. "I assume Tommins is no longer here to bother you."

He nodded. "Thankfully she's still gone, but I do have to say, she surprised me. She's still on Chandrila."

My jaw went slack. "Really?"

He nodded slowly. "It appears she has maintained contact with Skywalker for the last few weeks, but don't worry, I doubt she will return to Epta Prime. She will probably fall into the category of  _'Screw up and move up'._  She'll get promoted to sergeant and I will ship her off to a more desirable Imperial post where she will be free to sleep her way up the ranks without bothering me."

I blew out a long, slow breath before forcing myself to smile. "I'm glad she won't be troubling you anymore."

"Marta's happy Tommins is gone, but she is upset that I sent her to spy on Skywalker."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Why is that, sir?"

He smiled. "Because she is certain you and the Jedi are meant for each other."

I gave a contemptuous snort. "Please."

That smug smile remained on his face. "Don't be so dismissive. She has an uncanny ability to read people. I sometimes wonder if she is a Force sensitive. She can always pick up on my emotions, even when I'm trying to hide my feelings."

"She's wrong," I assured him.

He leaned back in his chair, the smile never leaving his face. "Okay, then I guess you don't want to go to Chandrila as an Imperial Emissary. My superiors want me to send an agent to represent the Intelligence Corps at an upcoming ceremony dedicating Chandrila as the capital of the New Republic."

I glared at my superior. If I said I would attend then I was basically admitting I wanted to see Skywalker. If I said no, that I didn't want to go…well, then that would be a boldface lie and I would be irritated with myself for being so damn stubborn. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I would be honored to represent the Intelligence Corps."

He chuckled. "I thought you'd want to go."

"What about Tommins?"

"What about her? She's undercover. She can't represent the Empire."

I shook my head in frustration. He knew exactly what I meant. "What if Skywalker wants to talk to me. That might upset her mission."

Commander Darten rolled his eyes. "She may have stayed in contact with the Jedi but she hasn't provided us with any usable intelligence." He smiled warmly. "I say let the best woman win…after all, I have it on good authority that you and the Jedi are meant for each other."

I looked away as I struggled to suppress a smile. "When do I leave?"

"The ceremony is in three days, so you can leave right away. You need some vacation time after that last mission. You deserve it."

A momentarily lost my composure allowing a slight smile to grace my lips. "Thank you sir. I look forward to seeing…Chandrila."

He gave me a mocking smile. "I'm sure you do…want to see Chandrila that is." He waved me off. "Get out of here Captain. Start your leave today; just don't be late for the dedication ceremony. Dismissed."

I wanted to scowl at my commander for teasing me, but I knew I couldn't pull off that deception. I was happy and I couldn't hide it.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Entry 63_ **

I arrived to Chandrila piloting a sleek Imperial Shuttle and garbed in a brand new military full dress uniform with my newly frocked rank of Captain. I have to admit I look pretty good in the ankle length black skirt and white waist length coat over frilled shirt. I looked professional. It didn't hurt that I now have the braided epaulets of a captain along with gold braid around the cuffs of the jacket.

I considered contacting Skywalker but decided to surprise him instead. Who am I kidding…I wanted to see if he really was with Tommins. I don't know what I will do if he was. I suppose I would avoid him, detach, and try to get the Jedi out of my thoughts. Or maybe I would slip a vibroblade between Tommin's ribs. Just kidding…I would have to make it look like an accident.

Of course, I'm jesting.

.

.

**_Entry 64_ **

I went straight from my shuttle to the dedication ceremony's meet-and-greet. There I joined the other honored guests in a large assembly area where waiters handed out sparkling wine and finger food. I was masking my Force presence, unlike Skywalker who shone like a beacon. He was at the back of the room mingling with a number of military men in New Republic formal uniforms. Skywalker was also wearing his uniform with his retired rank of General, but I did notice his lightsaber hanging on his black leather belt. I wondered when he was going to break down and start wearing those ridiculous Jedi robes? Never, I hope. He looks dashing in a military uniform.

I looked around and spotted Tommins wearing a civilian ball gown and looking extremely bored. She wasn't standing next to the Jedi, but she kept him in her sight. I heard music start up in the adjacent ballroom prompting Specialist Tommins to force a smile on her face, sauntering up to Skywalker to converse while pointing to the ballroom. Luke shook his head and said something to one of his military buddies who offered Tommins his arm. She hesitated before taking up the soldier's offer. I noticed she looked back and the Jedi a number of times in frustration before she disappeared into the other room.

I had to smile. It looks like Skywalker is barely tolerating her. Perhaps things are not all cozy between the two. I decided to drop my Force cloaking and let him know I was in the room. His head immediately jerked up and he began searching the room. When he found me a huge smile blossomed across his face as he quickly made his way through the crowd.

When he caught up to me he reached out and grasped my hands. "I am so happy to see you. I've missed you."

"I missed you too," I said honestly.

"I tried contacting you, repeatedly. I thought you were avoiding me. I was beginning to panic, but eventually I discovered you were on an undercover mission."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who leaked confidential information?"

He chuckled. "We have people spying on the Empire, just like you have agents spying on us."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I really doubt you have somebody spying on me. I would be able to identify an infiltrator."

He laughed. "You're right. I had my sister contact your supervisor a few weeks ago and request your presence at this ceremony…you know…seeing that you saved her life. She was told you were on a mission, but he would give you the message if you returned in time. I'm glad you were able to attend."

My ire rose with my commander. He made it sound like he was doing me a favor by sending me and now I find out I had a personal invitation.

Luke held onto one of my hands and pulled me toward the ballroom. "Come on, I want to dance."

I didn't resist. We entered the expansive ballroom and quickly fell in step to a slow romantic tune. I had my arms up around his neck while his hands caressed the line of my back before coming to rest just above the curve of my derrière. We swayed to the music, pressed tightly together, my head resting on his shoulder as he dipped his head down to brush his lips against my ear. "I really missed you."

I could sense his eagerness through the Force as I leaned into his embrace. "I can tell."

It was then that I felt a spike of dangerous jealousy emanating from one of the guests. I tried to pull away to assess the situation but Luke tightened his grip on me. "Don't worry that is just Candi Steele."

"Who?"

He chuckled softly. "You probably know her by another name. I truly doubt that's her given name, unless her parents like naming their kids after exotic dancers." He turned on the dance floor. "You can probably see her now. She is the one glaring at you. It looks could kill you would be dead, Litassa. I assume she's Imperial."

I glanced up and noticed Tommins glowering at me murderously. I laughed softly. "Why do you think she's Imperial?"

"She mumbles Imperial running cadences in her sleep."

I pulled away indignantly only to find Luke grinning from ear to ear. "I'm joking," he chuckled as he pulled me back into his embrace. "I've kept her at arm's length since she got here. I would have sent her packing, but…"

"But what?"

"Don't take this the wrong way…but I thought sending her away would put her life in danger."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Why is that?"

He blushed slightly. "When we first met she claimed to be the daughter of some elusive diplomat, but I knew she was lying. I figured she was either a spy or a scam artist. I had our intel look into her background and although we didn't find anything we did determine she arrived from a shuttle originating from Imperial territory, so I assumed she was Imperial."

"And why did you think she would be in danger if you sent her away?"

He gave a slight shrug of his shoulder. "She threw herself at me with such wanton fervor that it was almost like her life depended on seducing me. So much so, that I started to wonder if her life actually did depend on it. I know the Empire doesn't tolerate failure. I didn't want her shot for failing to complete her mission…so I let her hang around."

"She wouldn't have been shot." I leaned back into his arms and sighed. "What have you two been doing all these weeks?"

"Meditating."

I looked up to him. "Meditating?"

He grinned. "She kept bugging me to spend time together so I offered to teach her meditation. She claims she enjoys the solace and serenity of meditation but I can sense through the Force her intense boredom. She fell asleep twice and toppled over. Luckily she was sitting on the mats at the gym, so she didn't have far to fall." The song ended and the Jedi led me away from the dance area and back to the room with refreshments. "Come on. Let's ditch my Imperial stalker."

We weaved through the crowded room around waiters with trays and patrons sipping drinks. I could sense Tommins following us at a respectful distance. Skywalker must have sensed her also because he did a wave of his hand and I heard a scream from behind me. I turned and saw Specialist Tommins covered in somebody's fruity alcohol drink while a second woman was apologizing profusely for being so clumsy and ruining Tommins' gown.

I looked over to Luke and smirked. "Nice use of the Force."

He chuckled as we quickly moved down the adjoining corridor. "It is not as effective as knocking over a cage of blubberbirds…but it will give us enough time to make our escape."

We dashed up a flight of stairs and down a second corridor until we reached his room. He slid his pass-card into the lock and guided me into the room, shutting the door behind.

I had to laugh at all the cloak and dagger theatrics Luke was willing to go through to evade one incompetent imperial. "Stang Luke, she couldn't have been that bad."

He leaned against the back of the door while shaking his head. "You have no idea. She is very persistent." He locked the door and then made his way to the small kitchenette. "Do you want a drink? The New Republic is paying the tab."

"Sure." I sat down in his suite's small sitting area. "So how did you manage to maintain your chastity with young buxom Candi Steele pursuing you?"

He handed me a drink and sat down next to me. "I told her that I have embraced the Jedi doctrine of no attachment and plan to build an order of sexless Jedi monks."

"Oh, Force!" I laughed. "I love it. I am going to have to tell my Commander's wife you said that." I put my drink down on the small side table and turned to him. "Well, in that case, I guess I should go. I don't want to spoil your plans of living a life of everlasting sexual frustration."

I began to stand but he reached around my waist with his free arm and pulled me back down. "Oh no you don't. I'm not going to let you run off." He put down his glass and wrapped both arms around my waist.

I struggled for a few seconds before settling down next to him. I gazed in his eyes for a long moment before I leaned in and kissed the man. He hesitated slightly before returning my kiss with strong gentle lips. Eventually he pulled away and drew in a ragged breath. "Litassa," he moaned. "We can't do this if you are going to leave. I can't take the heartache."

"I don't plan on running away." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I want to see if there can be an  _'us'_."

"Really? What changed?" he asked worriedly and I could sense his fear of being rejected again.

"I got a promotion. My career was on track. I should be happy and satisfied, but something was missing." I reached out and clasped his hand in mine. "I missed your friendship and I regretted pushing you away."

He nodded and smiled softly. "What about all those roadblocks?"

"They're still there." I thought about it for a moment. "I don't want to leave my job…but I don't want to spy on you. If my government knew we were in a relationship they would press me to gather intelligence data from you, your family and your government. I don't want to do that. I'd rather they didn't know…at least for now."

He leaned back in his seat and sighed deeply. "So you want to hide our relationship and sneak around only to meet sporadically for romantic clandestine rendezvous?"

I looked away. "I guess that sounds awful."

He reached up and caressed my cheek, turning my head to face him. "No, that sounds…wonderful." He lowered his mouth gently to mine and planted a searing kiss on my lips.

I pulled away and looked at him questioningly. "I thought you would want more."

He thought about it. "It is more than I have now." He heaved a sigh. "Litassa, I would love to be with you full time, but I know that probably won't happen. I can handle a long distance relationship…if it is exclusive…monogamous. Do you think that's possible?"

I smiled. "Yes. I'd like that."

"Good." His voice was deep and husky with desire as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips before moving along my jawline and down my neck. Things were getting a little hot and heavy when we were interrupted by the buzzing of the door indicator.

"Kriff!" Luke whispered. "My stalker is here."

I shrugged. "Ignore her. She'll go away."

And that is what I thought, but Luke was right, she was persistent. I sighed in frustration as I stood. "Luke, do you know any single handsome officers on planet that are friends of yours?"

He gave me a curious look. "You are not thinking about leaving me already are you?"

I gave a mischievous smile. "No, but I have an idea."

.

.

**_Entry 65_ **

After about ten minutes of "Candi" ringing the doorbell, pacing the hallways, returning and buzzing again we finally sensed the arrival of another person outside Luke's room. Luke and I were leaning against our side of the door with our ears pressed against the cool metal in an attempt to hear what was said. After a few knocks we heard 'Candi' (AKA Specialist Tommins) interact with the new arrival.

" _He's not in. I tried buzzing him a few minutes ago."_  [pause]  _"I'm Candi Steel. Are you a friend of Luke's?"_

_"Yes. My name is Major Wes Janson." [pause] "I'm in charge of giving Jedi Skywalker his daily security briefing, but I guess he is going to miss today's intel. Oh well." [pause] I hope you don't mind me saying, you look beautiful in that dress. Would you like to go down stairs and join the festivities?"_

There wasn't even a pause before she answered,  _"Yes!"_

I chuckled as I leaned against the door. "I think you have successfully transferred your stalker to your unlucky friend."

"I think my unlucky friend is going to get lucky fairly quickly." Luke laughed. "Wes is probably the biggest lady's man I know and a huge practical joker. I can't imagine what bogus stories he is going to tell your agent."

I gave a snort. "And I can't imagine what 'Candi' will do to get that false information."

He reached over and took my hand in his. "Although I would like to continue what we started here, I have to be at the official ceremony that is swiftly approaching."

"Same here."

He smiled widely. "Let's go together then…and see how things go from there."

I nodded. "That sounds perfect."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Entry 66_ **

The official ceremony was long and boring with various key speakers spouting New Republic propaganda about  _'this is a new era of peace, civility and social justice. It is a time of freedom from fear and the end of weapons of planetary destruction'_. I could sense Luke was worried about my reaction. After all, the speeches were basically denouncing the Imperial regime. We were the evil empire and the New Republic is the savior of the galaxy.

We were in a large auditorium filled with every sentient species imaginable. Luke had an assigned seat in the dignitary balcony, but he opted to sit next to me in the general seating area. He looked over nervously as his hand reached out and grasped mine. He smiled apologetically as the current speaker did little to hide the fact that he hated the Empire. Of course, this was a former leader from Alderaan. I can't really blame him. Luke leaned toward me and whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, I thought things would a little more cordial with the treaty in effect."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I've said some really offensive things about the rebels in my day."

He raised an eyebrow. "Present company excluded I hope."

That got a chuckle out of me. "You blew up our battle station. No, you're not excluded."

He pretended to pout. "I'm sorry that I blew up your weapon of planetary destruction," he said sarcastically.

I was about to jam my elbow into his side when the audience erupted into cheers and applause. Luke and I stood when the rest of the audience rose to their feet. I looked over to the Jedi. "Is it over?"

He nodded. "That was the last speaker."

We shuffled out of the audience seating and back to the ballroom. There we spotted Han Solo, drink in hand, and a wide grin on his face. The former smuggler slapped a hand down on Luke's shoulder. "Hey Junior. I'm glad to see you found Litassa." He gave me a wink. "Luke had Leia contacting Imperial intelligence to get an invitation out to you. I'm glad you got the invite."

I smiled broadly. "Thank you for thinking of me."

Han looked at my uniform for a long pause before pointing to the blue and red rank insignia on my dress uniform. "You got promoted to Captain." He blew out a whistle. "You are moving up the ranks." He gave Skywalker a sidelong glance. "I hope the kid isn't divulging government secrets."

I linked arms with Luke. "No, never… and I tried everything in my power to get him to crack."

Solo gave a sarcastic snort. "Sure you did."

Luke frowned at that comment. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Han rolled his eyes and I started to wonder exactly how many drinks he had today. "It means she is very good at her job. If she can make me hop around like a hoojib she could probably convince you to do just about anything." He gazed around the crowded room. "I better find Leia." He pointed to the far wall. "I'm going to check around the open bar, and see if she's there."

Luke chuckled. "She's not there Han. I would sense her if she was."

He gave a lopsided grin. "I'm going to double check. You can never be too sure."

The Jedi waved him off and turned back to me. "Do you want a drink."

"No, I am going to go back to my shuttle."

His expression became troubled. "You're not leaving are you?"

I shook my head. "I would like to get out of this uniform."

He smiled with pleasure. "I'd like that also."

I looked at him amused. "Oh, really."

It took him a second to realize what he said and how it could be misconstrued. "No, I mean I can't wait to get out of my uniform." He gestured towards me. "I guess we can both get out of our uniforms and then get together." He paused for a second as a blush crossed his face. "In comfortable clothing."

I chuckled. "I know what you mean." I nodded toward the exit. "Come with me. Have you ever been inside a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle?"

He grinned. "A couple times. Once when I was captured on Endor and brought to the second Death Star and then I stole one so I could escape the Death Star's destruction."

"I can't believe you escaped from both battle stations." I turned and started walking. "Imperial security really needs an overhaul."

Skywalker fell into step next to me. "It may not be as bad as you think. I believe we were allowed to escape the first time and my escape from the second battle station was fairly easy. I guess Stormtroopers don't want to detain a person who's dragging a Sith Lord behind them."

I stopped and stared at him. "Palpatine?"

He shook his head. "No, my father. I brought him down to Endor. I wanted to give him a proper goodbye. I had a funeral pyre."

I shook my head. "You are something else, Skywalker. Darth Vader was a brutal murderer who tortured your sister." I pointed to his cybernetic hand. "And he maimed you…but you honor him in death."

He shrugged. "He saved my life. He turned back to the light at the end and became one with the Force. I saw his Force ghost afterwards." He paused. "At least I think it was him. He was young and not the old man that I saw under his mask. It was him as a Jedi…not as a Sith. And I saw my old Masters, Ben Kenobi and Yoda."

I gave him a sidelong glance. I heard rumors that some people could maintain their form after death, but I have never witnessed it. "Are you sure it was them and not some alcohol induced hallucination?"

"I was sober."

I had no reason to disbelieve the Jedi, so I let the subject drop. We were outside and walking toward the docking facility. It was a nice day with a cloudless sky and comfortable temperature. I needed to check the computer and see if there are any attractions nearby. My commander gave me a week off and I could use some rest and recreation. I pointed to my shuttle. "That's my ride."

I lowered the ramp as we approached. I wasn't ever at the top of the ramp when I pealed off my stiff collared jacket and threw it on a passenger chair. "I am so glad I didn't have to fight off some terrorists again in a dress uniform and heels." I pulled out a travel bag from the cargo compartment. I glanced over to the Jedi. "There isn't a cabin in this shuttle, so if you don't mind turning around while I dress."

"Oh sure." The Jedi turned his back to me. I am fairly certain he could see my reflection off the durasteel bulkhead, but I really didn't care. I changed into casual shorts and tunic and soft-soled shoes.

"Done." I grabbed my bag by the strap and threw it over my shoulder. "Lets get you back to your hotel room and out of those clothes."

His brow rose and I think the Jedi expected me to back peddle that comment and explain exactly what I meant, but I decided I would leave the meaning up in the air.

"Okay," he said with a smile as he walked down the ramp. "Let's get to it."

.

.

**_Entry 67_ **

We went back to his room and I allowed him to change in privacy. He came out of the 'fresher wearing tan cargo shorts and an untucked button up tunic. I looked him up and down and smiled. "You look nice."

He grinned happily. "So what do you want to do today?"

I sat down on his sitting area couch and patted the seat next to me, inviting him over. He sat down next to me and leaned in for a kiss, but I stopped him. "Before we start this relationship experiment, I think we need some ground rules."

He looked disappointed, but he nodded in agreement.

"First of all," I said adamantly. "Don't tell me any actionable intelligence that you don't want the Empire to know about. I don't want to find myself in a position where I have to choose between loyalty to my government and my friendship to you." I gestured toward him. "And I will do the same. I am not going to tell you any Imperial secrets."

He nodded. "Okay. That sounds reasonable."

I gave a slight shake of my head. "Before you agree you need to realize this means there will always be secrets between us… _always_. There are things about my job and about me that I can never tell you. Can you handle that? Most people in relationships want total transparency and you are never going to have that as long as I work for the Empire and you are with the New Republic. This can put a strain on the relationship. Can you cope with the secrecy?"

He sighed deeply. "That does sound difficult." He gave me an uneasy look. "Can we make one exception in that rule?"

My eyes narrowed. "What?"

"If the treaty fails, would you tell me if me or my family were in danger?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean from me?"

A sad smile crossed his face. "I would hope you wouldn't accept an assignment to kill me. I mean if the empire decided to assassinate me or my family?"

I thought about it for a long pause. "Would you do that same for me?"

"Yes, of course."

I blew out a long breath. "Yes, I would give you a warning." I smiled tenderly. "And you're right, I wouldn't accept an assignment to kill you…unless I find out you had been playing hide the lightsaber with Specialist Tommins all along."

He let out a soft husky laugh before leaning in to kiss me soundly. "No need to assassinate me, then," he said as he pulled away for a breath. "You are the only person I allow to handle my lightsaber."

I was going to say that was the worst pickup line I have ever heard, but he pressed his lips against mine, ending all conversation.

.

.

**_Entry 68_ **

The remainder of the day was fantastic. We did some sightseeing, had dinner and then went dancing. I had intended on getting a room at the hotel, but I was informed that all the hotel rooms in a one-hundred-kilometer radius were booked minutes after the date and location of the New Republic Capital dedication ceremony was released.

Of course, Skywalker was the consummate gentleman and offered me his bed stating he would sleep on the couch. Since I consider myself a courteous guest, I offered to sleep on the couch. After a few drinks and more intimate conversation we decided it was a pointless discussion…we all knew where we would end up sleeping at the end of the day.

.

.

**_Entry 69_ **

I woke up the next morning exhausted from the night's activities, but feeling warm and more content that I can ever remember. I rolled over in bed and admired the sleeping Jedi next to me. He was curved beside me, facing away, his sheets disheveled and barely concealing the most perfect backside I have ever seen on a man. The sight of him made my heart pound and my mind dizzy with emotions.

Last night was special…very special. It wasn't the sex…although that was great, but it was this incredible feeling of emotional closeness. I was sure it was something to do with the Force. I have heard of bonding between Force users before, but I never thought I would ever experience it. It was almost frightening in its intensity. I was certain he could see into my soul and I actively worked to compartmentalize and hide away my previous life. I trust Luke not to tell people I'm really Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand…but what if somebody captured him…someone like General Iwanuk? The General could possibly tear that information out of Skywalker's mind. No, it was too dangerous. The Moffs would kill me for sure. That is one detail of my life that I am determined to keep secret.

I began to worry about what Skywalker could have possibly gleaned from me during our emotional and spiritual bonding. The Emperor did awful things to him. If he discovered my past close association with the Sith Lord would he leave me in disgust? He accepts that I was an Inquisitor, but if he knew that Palpatine himself could pop into my head at any time and give me commands would that skew his perception of me? Was that more than he could tolerate?

The Jedi must have sensed my anxious musings. He stirred and then rolled over to gaze as me with a worried expression. "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

I gave him a reassuring smile. "No. I was worried about you reconsidering the relationship."

He reached out and pulled me into his arms. "Never. I never knew I could feel so much passion." He cupped my cheek with his palm before leaning in and pressing a kiss against the pulse of my neck. "I love you."

His admission caught me by surprise. I had intense feelings for him, but I wasn't ready to make declarations of love.

"Hey," he whispered as he brushed a lock of hair away from my eyes. "I don't expect you to say the words yet. I know you are conflicted. We have plenty of time to work on this relationship."

I relaxed with a smile. "Thank you."

I leaned in to return the kiss but was interrupted by the buzzing of his comlink. Skywalker looked at the wall chrono and sighed. "It's mid-morning. I guess I can't expect to sleep in to noon." He reached to the bedside table and grabbed his comlink. "It's probably my sister wanting me to meet some dignitary."

"Say hi to her for me," I said sarcastically knowing my shy farmboy would be mortified if his sister knew I was lying in bed next to him.

He gave me a mock look of warning before he keyed the microphone. "Skywalker here."

"Hey Luke," said a very male and slightly familiar voice. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Hello Wes," the Jedi said as he rolled over on his back. "No, I'm just lying in bed. What can I do for you?"

"You have already done for me more than you can possibly image," the man said with a chuckle. "Damn that Candi Steel is one Imperial vixen. She had me up all night pumping me for information…if you know what I mean." I imagined the man thrusting his hips and winking at his comlink while made that comment. "I can see why you are hot for that Imperial Captain. If I knew Imperial women were so frisky in the sack I would have defected years ago."

Luke blushed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "That's nice Wes…um…just remember not to give her any real intelligence."

"Of course not. Playing women and telling fanciful stories are my specialty. Just like Candi's bedroom specialty is…"

"Stop!" Skywalker shouted out. "Please Wes, I don't need to hear the salacious details."

"That's your loss because I have some red hot indecent details. Hell, I told Hobbie about last night and he thinks I'm exaggerating. It was that kriff'n unbelievably hot!"

"That's great," Luke said curtly. "I'm signing off now."

"Wait! Wait," Wes interjected. "Just tell me if one thing Candi said is true. According to Candi, you two never hooked up because you're going to be a celibate Jedi Master. Is that true?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed at that remark.

Skywalker turned to me and frowned.

There was a long pause before Wes spoke again. "Sorry Luke…you're not alone, are you?"

"No," the Jedi admitted.

When Wes spoke again, I could hear the mirth in his voice. "I guess that answers my question about celibacy."

"Goodbye Wes," Luke said while turning off his commlink. He heaved a deep sigh before smiling apologetically. "Sorry about his comments."

I turned to my side and ran a finger down his chest. "Are you apologizing for him saying you are hot for an Imperial Captain or his assumption that all Imperial women are awesome in bed?"

He reached over and placed a hand on my hip. "I'm sorry about all the sexual conquest talk. I'm not one to participate in that nonsense and the only reason Wes contacted me was because I arranged for him to meet Candi." A smirk crossed his face. "Who is obviously a very dedicated and extremely hypersexual Imperial spy." He pulled me closer until I was pressed against his chest. "How long before you have to head back home?"

"Six more days," I whispered in his ear.

He looked sad as he caressed me tenderly. "Then I guess we shouldn't waste time talking." He ran his warm smooth hands down my back as he molded his rock hard body to mine.

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely. "No more talking."

.

.

**_Entry 70_ **

For the next two days Skywalker and I went out and visited the normal tourist attractions. We tried to keep things low key with very little, if any, public displays of affection. There were some questions from reporters about an Imperial associating with the New Republic's greatest hero, but, surprisingly, Leia Organa Solo ran interference for us.

She informed the media that,  _"Captain Litassa Colay, the Imperial officer who saved many innocent civilians at the economic summit at Naboo and the person who personally assisted in my rescue from terrorists, is visiting our beautiful capital and I have asked Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker if he would show her the sights."_

I am not sure if the news reporters bought that explanation, but it did seem to reduce the amount of holojournalists following us.

.

.

**_Entry 71_ **

We took my shuttle to a very isolated and uninhabited area of Chandrila. Luke said there was a massive cave system at the location where we could practice Force techniques unobserved.

We landed the shuttle and then walked a kilometer in hot jungle conditions until we found the location of the cavern. Walking in sweltering heat and contending with blood sucking insects wasn't my idea of a fun date, but Skywalker was so excited about having a chance to spar with lightsabers that I couldn't say no.

We had brought four large glow sticks to light up the cave's large grotto. Once we had the sparring location adequately lit, Skywalker handed me the Inquisitor lightsaber he bought for me. I have to admit it was a strange sensation to have a crimson blade in my hand. I don't know who the previous owner was, but I could feel the residue of darkness pulsated through the blade. Whoever he was…he was evil.

Skywalker was standing about three meters from me, green lightsaber in hand, and grinning like a kid in a toy shop until he noticed my hesitation to use the blade. He deactivated his lightsaber and stepped forward. "What's wrong Litassa?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I gazed at the weapon for a long pause before returning my attention to Luke. "I don't know the extent of your lightsaber knowledge, but the kyber crystals in a Sith lightsaber start out the same as any Jedi's weapon, but when wielded by a darksider the darkside of the Force permanently alters the crystal. The damage turns the blade red. That's why almost all Sith have crimson lightsabers."

"Did you have a red lightsaber?"

"No," I said honestly. "I didn't use the light or dark side…but something in between. My lightsaber turned magenta in color." I moved the humming blade, side to side, getting familiar to its feel. "The sensation is strange."

"Should we forgo the lightsaber practice?"

"No, it just feels a different. I can wield it." I moved into an en garde position. "Let's go at it slow. It's been a while since I used a saber."

He nodded as he activated his weapon. We circled each other cautiously before I took the offense, swinging my saber high and slow. It was an easily defendable strike and if Skywalker faltered I was ready to end this lightsaber session immediately and opt for wooden staffs. Luke gave a disappointed roll of his eyes as he easily countered my attack with a parry and thrust. "You don't have to baby me, Litassa. I have fought with a lightsaber a few times against my father."

I smirked as I countered his attack and then spun around in an assault that would have removed his head from his shoulders if he failed bring his saber up in time to stop my blade. "I heard of your duel on Bespin. Didn't you lose your hand during that fight?"

He did a feint to the right before attacking to his left. I easily parried and riposted. "That is true," he admitted. "But the second time we met, I took his hand."

"I'm impressed," I said with a tinge of awe. "I wouldn't like to go against Darth Vader in a death match."

Luke lunged forward thrusting his lightsaber in my direction. "Did you ever train with my father?"

I circled around him looking for an opening. "No, he had a core group that he initially trained and those people trained the Inquisitors that followed. I had dozens of instructors in all types of combat training, but never your father."

I pressed forward, performing a number of thrust and swings. To my surprise, Luke did an impressive job at countering every one of my attacks until I finally worked my way through his defenses…and stopped my blade centimeters from his neck. We both stood there dazed as the realization that I could have killed the man slowly sunk in. As the shock faded I looked down and saw that Luke's blade stopped short of impaling me through the stomach. If we had a little less control we would have died on each other's blade. "I think we should take a break." I whispered as I shut down the weapon.

Luke did the same and stepped back. "That was a little closer than I would have liked."

I nodded. "You skill is considerable for a man who started training in his late teens."

Luke grinned. "Thank you." He clipped his lightsaber to his belt his before he bent down and rummaged through a small backpack he had brought along. He pulled out two small canteens and held one out to me.

"Thank you," I said as I took the water bottle and drank. Luke sat down on a small boulder on the cave floor and made room for me to sit next to him.

"Litassa, you once said you were an experiment—a Force-neutral Inquisitor—neither Jedi or Sith. How does that work?"

I hesitated for a moment before I answered. "The Emperor was well educated in the history of the Sith, Jedi and the Force. He had a library with the writings of dozens of Force-sects, such as the Dai Bendu, The Potentium, the Voss Mystics, Rakata, Legions of Lettow, or the Dark Acolytes. He wanted to create a legion of Force strong followers but he didn't want to develop enemies that could band together and overthrow him. I believe he regretted the development of the Inquisitorius. They may be watered down Sith…but they were still Sith with the same greed and insatiable thirst for power as he had. It was a bomb of corruption that was just waiting to go off. The Moffs also saw the danger and that is why they killed most Inquisitors after Palpatine's death. They posed a threat to their rule." I paused for a breath. "Palpatine knew there was more to the Force than the light and the dark. If a person could avoid the corruption of the darkside without having to adhere to a stringent and stifling Jedi code…then a strong and fiercely loyal Force adept, one without the thirst for power, might be created."

Luke nodded in understanding. "What skills did you learn?"

"You know I learned Force Concealment or Buried Presence because I taught you how to do it, along with blanking out security holocams. I was also taught how to do Force illusions, slow down or freeze a blasterbolt, I can paralyze the enemy, do Force shoves, Force assisted jumps and cushioning of falls, telekinesis, levitation, Force persuasion, mind melding, and some precognition." I took a breath and continued. "I was never specifically taught darkside techniques, but because I was trained on how to defend myself from a Force user, I think there are some I could perform, such as the memory rub, or the Force choke. I've never practiced them, so I'm not sure."

He stared at me slack jawed. "Wow. There is so much you can teach me."

I was afraid this was going to devolve into another  _'Litassa, join me so we can train Jedi'_  talk, so I quickly presented my thoughts on the matter. "And I will teach you, Luke. I will teach  ** _you_** , because I care for you…but I will never agree to train new Jedi. The galaxy is a better place without them or the Sith. I think for the first time ever the Force is in balance. Yes, there are a few Force users, but none as strong as Palpatine or the Jedi of old. You and I are just specks within the flow of the Force…but if you train dozens or hundreds or Jedi…it will cause a shift. And that is dangerous because if there is a shift to the light, there is almost always an equal and opposite shift to the dark. The Force wants to remain in balance. If the Jedi rise…so will the Sith. It's better if neither exist."

He opened his mouth to argue but I held up my hand. "Stop. If you want to debate that point, I won't teach you anything. I will not support the rise of the Jedi. I just won't."

He looked terribly disappointed, but he dropped the subject. "Okay," he said softly. "Can you teach me how to freeze a blasterbolt?"

I smirked. "Sure," I said as I pulled out my blaster. "Get ready."

I expected him to startle, but he didn't. Instead a slow, sexy grin slipped across his face. "I know you won't shoot your sexy moisture farmer."

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth. He is never going to let me forget that particular moniker I bestowed upon him during a private and passionate moment together. "Don't be so sure, Farmboy." I tried to maintain the illusion of irritation, but I couldn't keep up the façade. I smiled tenderly before leaning in to kiss him.

Force training could wait.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Entry 72_ **

We spent three days doing Force drills…albeit there was a lot of breaks between training sessions for more romantic endeavors.

The Jedi is a quick learner. He was able to freeze blasterbolts within an hour. Fortunately for him the energy bolts don't have to be travelling directly at him for the skill to work, otherwise he would be floating in a bacta tank after the first attempt. Instead, I would shoot above his head or to his side while practicing until he felt confident for a head-on shot.

He was already skilled in telekinesis and levitation, so I decided to work on communicating with one another through the Force. Luke said he was able to hear his father over the vastness of space. He was also able to communicate with his sister when he was close to death and hanging from a communications antenna under Cloud City. Although I don't like the idea of another Force user being able to pop into my head like Palpatine once did, I do realize that it would be a very handy skill to possess…especially when we were considering having a long-term clandestine relationship. It would be nice not having to worry about our transceiver communications being compromised.

We traveled back to the large cave system where we first sparred. I didn't think anybody could be able to pick up our thoughts while in the city, but having millions of people surrounding your location could cause interference and delay the learning process.

We were sitting cross-legged, facing each other while on a large blanket in the middle of the cavern grotto. The area was dimly lit by a lone glowstick giving the area an almost romantic atmosphere. I know it made the Jedi amorous. Twice I had to smack his hands away as he tried to reach out and caress my knees and thighs.

"Pay attention," I admonished him.

"You have my full attention," he said playfully.

I sighed deeply. "Do you want to do Force training, or do you simply want to kriff all day?"

He looked to the cave ceiling as he rubbed his chin in thought. "That is a tough choice."

I heaved a sigh. "Were you this frustrating with your other Force instructors?"

He chuckled loudly. "Umm…no, but Yoda and Ben Kenobi didn't distract me like you do."

I let out a short laugh and shook my head. "You said you communicated with your sister. Trying doing the same with me."

"Okay." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I waited and waited, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and glanced in my direction. "Did you pick up anything from me?"

"No." I tried to think back as to how the skill was taught to me, but I was so young when I was trained in Force communication that I don't remember. I decided to try different approaches. "Instead of thinking of words, try images."

He nodded before closing his eyes and furrowing his brow in concentration. After a few moments I felt a buzzing in my brain. I could visualize static for a moment before an image coalesced. Once I realized what I was seeing I smacked him on his knee while giving him a stern look. "Stop that!"

He smiled widely. "I guess that means my image projection was successful."

"I hope your sister didn't get a glimpse of what you were projecting."

His smile dropped from his face. "You don't think she can pick up on our communications, do you?"

I smirked. "I don't know, Farmboy. You haven't learned control or zeroing in on a particular target yet. For all I know you have just sent a nude image of yourself to every Force user on the planet."

That realization appeared to put a damper on his libido. "Stang…do you really think so?"

I was fairly certain he didn't, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I guess you will just have to ask your sister if she has been having impure thoughts about you lately."

He buried his head in his hands and groaned. "I hope you're the only one who saw what I was thinking."

I tried to keep a straight face, but failed. "I hope so too," I said with a snicker. I reached out and put my hands on his knees and stared him in the eye. "My turn." While remaining in eye contact I pulled the Force around me and projected a message.  _'Luke. Can you hear me?'_

The way he startled indicated he heard me loud and clear. He sucked in a surprised breath before grinning wildly. "Yes, I hear you."

"Don't say it, think it."

He closed his eyes. It took a few minutes, but eventually I heard a faint  _'Yes'_  in my head. I laughed happily. "I heard you."

He gave a celebratory shout before reaching forward and pulling me into his arms. "I think this deserves a celebration."

I pulled back far enough to look him in the eye. "What do you have in mind?"

The images that flooded through my brain brought a blush to my face. "Luke, I really, really hope your sister isn't picking up any of those images."

"So do I," he said breathlessly before he captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

.

.

**_Entry 73_ **

It was a wonderful week, so much so that I didn't want my time with the Jedi to end. Of course, Skywalker picked up on my emotions and tried to convince me to stay.

"Litassa," he whispered to me while we were lying in bed. "Don't leave."

I dreaded this conversation, although I knew it was inevitable. "Luke, please don't start this. I don't want to end such a wonderful vacation with an argument. You said a long-distance relationship would be acceptable. You said it was more than you had."

"Yes, I said that," he moaned. "But I didn't realize how difficult it would be to separate after this week."

I leaned in and kissed him softly. "We will see each other again. We will have weeks like this over and over. I promise you. The separations may be difficult, but it will make our reunions that much sweeter."

He smiled sadly. "Sweeter sounds nice."

I could sense through the Force that didn't believe his own words…and, to be honest, I don't know if I believe them either.

I'm going to miss my Farmboy.

.

.

**_Entry 74_ **

I returned to Epta Prime and reported to Commander Darten's office. He smiled brightly upon seeing me. "Captain Colay, it is so nice to have you back." He gestured for me to enter his office. "Have a seat. I have some intelligence data I would like to confirm with you."

My brow furrowed in confusion. I wasn't expecting an audit of my work. "Did you find any discrepancies in my last report?"

He shook his head as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a datapad. "No, no. I was going over Specialists Tommin's intelligence data and I wanted your opinion."

I snorted in amusement as I sat down in the seat across from his desk. "Sir, the New Republic pegged her as an Imperial almost immediately. I doubt anything she was told is accurate. Perhaps if she stole documents or sliced into their computers she might have discovered some actual pertinent information."

"Well, let's see." He started scrolling through his data files until he found what he was looking for. "According to Specialist Tommins the New Republic has genetically altered ewoks to increase their brainpower so they could serve as Starfighter pilots."

I laughed. "Sorry, but I can't confirm that story. I never saw any ewoks while on Chandrila."

"Good to know. I won't forward that report to the General then." He continued to read through his datapad before he stopped and looked up to me. "Have you ever seen or heard of any man-sized, sentient, green rabbits with the ability to talk Basic and shoot blasters."

I gazed at my commander incredulously. I was sure he was now making stuff up. "Did she really report that?"

He nodded while smirking. "Yes she did. She also claims she heard reports that the notorious bounty hunter, Boba Fett, didn't die on Tatooine, but escaped and is living on Mandalore."

I didn't know what to say about that one, so I simply shrugged.

"How about her report that there is a clinically depressed sentient mountain on the planet Endor that bawls like a baby."

I shook my head. "I would think if that were true tourists could flock to see it."

"My sentiments exactly," my commander said before going on to another topic. "How about droids with the ability to use the Force?"

"I haven't heard about that."

"Snot vampires? Giant cyborg jellyfish?" He looked up to me. "No? How about space worthy wooden spaceships?"

I shook my head while trying to suppress a grin. "Sorry sir. I can't confirm any of those reports."

He sat back in his seat and made a mock sigh of frustration. "You just can't get good help these days." He looked back to his datapad. "How about the reports that you were seen snuggling up with a certain Jedi at Ha'rrod's restaurant on Chandrila before returning to your shared hotel room. And then you were off to the beach, sightseeing at the local royal gardens and then flew off to a remote part of the planet for some spelunking adventures."

The smile quickly slipped from my face as I bristled with irritation. "I was there on vacation. I didn't realize I would be spied on by the Empire. Did Tommins report that?"

He gave me an innocent look. "Tommins? Please! If ignorance was bliss, she's be the happiest person in the galaxy. No, this intelligence came from a much more reliable source…my wife."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Your wife is spying on me?"

He shook his head. "No, but she watches a lot of holonet and you and the Jedi were a daily fixture on the show TGZ."

My jaw dropped. "TGZ? The Gossip Zone?!" I groaned as I ran a hand down my face. "I should have known the paparazzi wouldn't give us a break."

A toothy grin spread across his face. "You need to come to my house for dinner. Marta is dying to get the  _'details'_ from you."

A frustrated groan escaped my lips. "No offense, but that is the last thing I want to do."

He shrugged. "That's too bad. After all, she has the ear of your commander…a person who could give you orders to various assignments near Chandrila…if I was so inclined."

My eyes narrowed. "That's blackmail, you know."

He chuckled at my discomfort. "Turning down the offer will not jeopardize your career. I value your work far too much. It is up to you. Truthfully, I have no desire to hear the sordid details of your relationship with Skywalker. It is my wife who requested your presence to dinner…or should I call it  _' an interrogation'_."

I sighed deeply while thinking about my options. I raised an eyebrow as I gazed at my commander. "Exactly how much influence does your wife have over you?"

He gave a shamed face grin. "I'm not emasculated, if that's what you're suggesting, but I do like to make her happy…even if it means playing matchmaker to a Jedi and a former…" He paused, perhaps hoping I'd finish the sentence. When I remained quiet he ventured on. "To a former mysterious member of Palpatine's Imperial Court and current Intelligence Officer."

I grumbled in defeat. "Tell your wife I'll accept her invitation."

"Excellent. She's been busy with volunteer work lately, so it will probably be a couple weeks before we can get together." He winked at me. "But I guarantee she will make time in her busy schedule to talk to you." He looked down at his datapad before continuing. "In the meanwhile, I have an assortment of missions to be carried out. I sent the list to your office computer. Most are easy enough to delegate out to personnel under your command. There is one assignment I want you to look into personally. Admiral Creeden's six-year-old son disappeared yesterday along with fifteen other children that were on a field trip to the Starship Museum on the planet Avslort. We are waiting for ransom demands, but so far nothing."

"Sixteen children," I whispered. "Are they all around the same age?"

He nodded. "They are first year primary students. The speederbus they were in is missing along with the adults that were chaperoning the outing. They all have clean records. Two were parents of children attending. The bus driver and the children's teacher both have long school employment histories and they are pillars of their community. We don't believe they are involved, but we can't rule anything out as yet." He stood, walked around his desk and closed the door of his office before returning to his seat. "I realize you don't like to talk about your past," he said softly so not to be overheard by anybody passing by in the corridor. "But there is something I'd like to know. Can you tell if a person is lying, or read minds, or get Force visions. Those are skills that would be very helpful in this investigation."

I blew out a breath not wanting to answer. "If you're worried about people lying, I am sure General Iwanuk could get the truth out of anybody."

He actually rolled his eyes before staring at me gravely. "Captain Colay, are you suggesting we send the Empire's most ruthless interrogator to question primary school teachers or the grieving parents of missing children?"

I slumped in my seat. "No sir that would be a public relations nightmare." I paused for a moment before answering his question. "I can usually tell if a person is lying, unless it is another skilled Force user. I can't read minds, but I can sense a person's intentions. I do have visions, but they are not always accurate." I stopped and drew in a breath. "I am not as strong in the Force as Darth Vader, but I have similar skills with the exception of a few particularly vile darkside abilities."

My commander didn't respond right away. He sat in his chair slack jawed as some of the color drained from his face. I could sense he was surprised and fighting down a slight tinge of fear.

I cursed myself for answering so truthfully. All I accomplished was instilling dread in my commanding officer. Why did I have to mention Vader?

Finally Commander Darten found his voice. "You have to promise me something."

"What?"

A slight smile curled up the corner of his lips. "Please don't kill my wife during dinner if she asks you about your relationship with the Jedi and if the Force can be used to enhance sex."

I sat stunned for a second before I laughed and I gave a sigh of relief. I surprised him by my admission, but it didn't change his opinion of me.

"You have my promise, Sir."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Entry 75_ **

I looked over the abduction report. As soon as the children were noticed as missing a security lockdown occurred at all spaceports on planet. All speeder-trucks and large recreational vehicles entering and exiting the city were scanned or searched manually. Law enforcement personnel throughout Imperial space were notified to be on the lookout for the missing children and an appeal went out to the New Republic to assist in the investigation. I requested and received a list of all out going ships that left the planet between the last sighting of the younglings and the travel lockdown. In that one-hour window there were hundreds of ships leaving the planet. If the children were transported to a docking bay via speeder, then the ship port couldn't be more than a four-hundred-kilometer radius of the last known location of the children. That narrowed the list down to fifty ships. When I eliminated all small ships incapable of hauling more than one or two people the list was whittled down to twenty-three ships.

I then checked the flight plans of these remaining ships and cross-referenced their reported flight destinations to the five planetary spaceports where we believed the Inquisitors were working. Of course, I am assuming this abduction has something to do with the enslaved children Luke and I saw on Rallo V. It is just a hunch, but one worth looking into. There were thirteen ships travelling to those planets.

Since the known inquisitors are still under surveillance, if the children were transported through to those particular ports there is a good chance we can save them if we could keep the ships from leaving. For the ports on Imperial planets, I requested that those particular ships to be grounded. The New Republic also disseminated that order to the worlds under their control.

Next I assigned some of my soldiers to scour the security holos from the area the children were last seen. With so many public cameras we should be able to track their movement and hopefully observe the abduction. Finally, I tasked my senior sergeant to act as a liaison between the civilian investigators and Military Intelligence.

With any luck we should find these younglings.

.

.

**_Entry 76_ **

Images of all the missing children and adults were disseminated to the public galaxy wide. This brought in hundreds of leads, but none helped solve this mystery. A full planetary rotation has passed since the children were reported as missing. Usually if you don't find an abduction victim within a day their chances of survival drops. In a way, I hope slavers kidnapped the children and not some random psychopath. Slavers will want to keep the children alive and that will increase our chances of finding them.

.

.

**_Entry 77_ **

The bodies of the four missing adults were found today behind an abandoned warehouse. They were killed execution style with a blasterbolt to the back of their heads. The coroner believes they were killed shortly after their abduction. Unfortunately, there weren't any functional security cameras in the area. The warehouse was located eight kilometers from a spaceport. This leads me to believe they may have flown the kids out from that particular landing area. Or, the adults could have been separated from the children, killed and dumped near this spaceport to throw me off their trail. I can't narrow down my search just yet.

.

.

**_Entry 78_ **

I have contacted Skywalker and asked him to travel to Rallo V. I don't know if the suspected enslaved children we saw in the unknown region originated from that planet, but we do know there is an Inquisitor at that location. Luke readily agreed. I will go to one of the other Inquisitor infested spaceports. I don't want to be recognized, but I also want to find these younglings. To hide my identity I will use face putty, fake tattoos and cranial horns so I appear as a light skinned Iridonian Zabrak.

.

.

**_Entry 79_ **

I decided to travel to the planet Bort IV. Three ships leaving Avslort during the hour prior to lockdown had Bort IV listed as their destination. Bort IV was also a location where I identified an Inquisitor working as a port customs agent. Since I have Military Intel agents watching the hanger bays, if the younglings arrived at that location they are probably still hidden inside one of the ships. The media blitz about the missing children makes it impossible to walk the children through the spaceport like they did on Rallo V. To make sure the ships don't refuel and take off, I contacted the port authority and requested that, along with grounding those ships, all requests for refueling be denied. Bort IV is a neutral planet and not obliged to obey orders issued by the Empire or the New Republic…so they were a bit reluctant to comply. I ended up contacting the planet's Minister of Transportation and suggested that the Empire might send ships to blockade the planet in an effort to capture possible child abductors.

This threat convinced the Minister to cooperate. He put guards on the ships I indicated and ordered an exterior scan of all ships landing in the past two days. Of course, a ship that is smuggling kids is probably ray shielded. We would have to tear the ships apart and search for secret compartments. Unfortunately Bort IV's constitution protects citizens from search and seizure without probable cause and a court order.

The minister informed me that, "If the scans don't pick up anything, we won't have a credible and legal reason to search more thoroughly."

I shook my head in frustration. I sometimes yearn for the days when I could send in a platoon of Stormtroopers to kick down doors with impunity.

"Just hold the ships," I instructed the Minister. "I'm sending an agent to investigate. She's a Zabrak that specializes in finding missing younglings."

.

.

**_Entry 80_ **

I arrived to the Bort IV starport in a borrowed Avslort Planetary Investigatory division shuttle. Avslort is an Imperial world; therefore I was able to get false identification to match my new Zabrak persona. I was now Celina Marniss, Government Investigator for Missing Children.

I met with the Port security officer, a chubby but tall Sullustan (tall for his species). He offered me his hand in greeting. "I was told to expect you Agent Marniss. I am Talbot Zawn, port security. We have delayed departure of the three ships you specified, but I must tell you, we have scanned the ships thoroughly and we haven't found any children."

"You do realize they could have shielded partitions. Smugglers can't make a living without undetectable secret compartments."

He ran a hand over his dewflaps as he blinked his large black eyes. "True, but we have no reason to suspect these ships other than they left your planet shortly after the youngling abduction. Invasive manual inspections entail stripping parts off a ship, unscrewing deck plates and possibly damaging electrical or engineering systems. To get a judge to sign off on that requires proof."

"I understand." I gestured toward the docking bays. "Can you please show me the three ships?"

He nodded and motioned me to follow. The first ship we came to was an Allanar N3 light freighter. I reached out with the Force, but couldn't sense any sentient beings on board. In fact, I was sure it was unoccupied. I mentally checked this ship off my list. The second ship was a Corellian YT-2000 light freighter. When I reached out through the Force a cold shiver ran down my spine. I sensed terror coming from a number of people inside. It is difficult to differentiate adults from children, but the number of Force signatures on the craft was consistent with the amount of missing children. I pointed to the ship. "Can I talk to the Captain of this vessel?"

The Security Officer pulled out his datapad and fiddled with it before shaking his head. "The Captain and crew left the ship without giving us any contact information."

I looked back at the freighter. "Is there anybody on the ship?"

"No. The crew gave us permission to scan the ship and then departed. I suspect they may be holed up in a cantina nearby."

_'More likely they abandoned the ship so they wouldn't be arrested for slave trafficking,_ ' I thought.

"And the scanners picked up nothing?

He shrugged. "We sensed a few small life forms, probably rats or spider-roaches, but nothing else."

This was frustrating. I couldn't come out and tell him,  _'I can sense the children through the Force'_. I could try to mind-trick him, but if anybody asked to see a copy of the nonexistent warrant there would be questions. I hoped to do this legally without having to use the Force.

I decided my best bet was lying. "We received an anonymous tip stating children were seen loaded onto a ship matching this description."

The Sullustan sighed deeply. "I really doubt anonymous sources will convince a judge to sign off on a search order."

I was thinking the same thing when a thought occurred to me. "If I could get Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker here and he sensed the presence of the children…do you thing the judge would listen?"

The alien smiled under his dewflaps. "The hero of the Rebellion? I'm positive the judge would listen to him."

"Good I'll request his presence." I pointed to the ship. "I want this ship to remain grounded. All others can be on their way. And I want guard droids around the ship. They don't fall asleep or have to leave to use the 'fresher."

_"It also would also prevent an Inquisitor from doing a Force mind trick on the sentries," I thought._

Bort IV is about a five-hour jump from Rallo V. Hopefully the kids have that much time. If not, I may have to do something desperate… or foolish. I'm not sure which yet.

.

.

**_Entry 81_ **

Skywalker arrived in record time and if he didn't tell me which docking bay to meet I would have never found him. He was cloaking his Force signature heavily so not to alert the Inquisitor of his presence. I had done the same since my arrival, but I was surprised at how well he hid himself in the Force. He has come a long way since his first lesson.

As he climbed down from his X-Wing we gave each other curious looks. He smiled widely while raking his gaze down my body. "You look good as a Zabrak."

I gazed at him guardedly, not at all delighted with his outfit. "Jedi robes? When did you start wearing those?"

He looked down at his clothing and frowned. "Prior to leaving for Rallo V. My sister thought if I was going investigate as a Jedi Knight I should play the part."

That made sense. Both Rallo V and Bort IV were independent planets. An appeal for cooperation from an outside government might not be appreciated…but the words of a Jedi might be heard. After all, that is exactly what I hope would happen today.

I gave him a curt nod. "Sounds good." I turned and started walking. "The ship is on the other side of the port. I have it guarded. Sensors didn't pick up any life forms, and we can't locate the captain and crew, but I do sense dazed and frightened individuals onboard. If they aren't our missing younglings then they are some other unlucky group of people in the need of saving."

I fell into step next to me. "What happens when I do sense the children?"

"I have the security officer waiting to put in a call to a local magistrate. They can authorize the entering and searching for hidden ray shielded compartments almost immediately."

"Good."

When we entered a more populated section of the star port he pulled the hood of his cloak up and over his head, presumably to disguise his identity from the general public.

As we approached the ship I waved to the port security officer waiting at the rear of the craft. He was standing with a group of men wearing technician outfits. The alien smiled broadly upon seeing Luke. As we reached his position I made the introductions. "Talbot Zawn, this is Luke Skywalker. Jedi Skywalker this is the port security officer, Talbot Zawn."

Zawn grinned ear-to-ear as he grabbed Luke's offered hand in an overly enthusiastic handshake. "I'm deeply honored to meet you. I have read about your amazing military achievements and your determination to bring back the Jedi."

"Thank you." He let go of the Sullustan's hand and turned to the ship. "We can talk later. The search for the children is priority."

I saw a slight blush cross the aliens face. "Oh of course. Just let me know how I can help."

Luke stepped forward until he could reach out and touch the ship. He closed his eyes in a display of Jedi concentration. I knew he probably sensed the children almost immediately, but people have preconceived notions on how the Jedi do things. Luke was putting on a show to further convince the security officer to assist us. Luke opened his eyes and turned to the alien. "The children are on board. They are lying semiconscious near the bottom of the ship, probably in a smuggling compartment. I believe they are ill or drugged. We don't have much time."

"Oh, of course. The Sullustan pulled out his datapad and typed in some words. A few minutes later he rotated the device so we could view the approved search warrant. He then turned to the group of men, "Tzan, Robbet, slice the lock and open the doors."

Two human males walked up to the doors and within minutes the boarding ramp was descending. Luke and I walked onboard followed by Zawn and then the search team. Luke strode down the corridor and into the Captain's cabin before pointing to the deck. "They are under there."

The members of the search team moved forward and started using battery-operated screwdrivers to remove the metal plating. Before they could lift up the flooring a tall, dark haired man in a customs uniform ran up the ramp and pushed his way into the cabin. "What is going on here?"

The Sullustan turned and addressed the man while holding up his datapad. "Agent Klav, we have a search warrant to do a manual top-to-bottom invasive search."

I recognized the customs agent as a former Inquisitor. He didn't even glance at the datapad. "You don't need to search this ship."

The Sullustan's eyes glazed over. "We don't need to search this ship," he repeated dully before turning to his men. "Stop working." The workers halted their progress and were getting to their feet when I said something.

"No, we  _do_  need to search this ship," I said adamantly.

The Inquisitor head snapped in my direction, his expression a combination of surprise and anger. "You do  _not_  need to search this ship." He enunciated each word slowly and I could feel him attempting to cloud my mind with the Force.

"No," I heard Luke say behind me as he dropped his cowl of his cloak. "We will search this vessel." Luke stopped Force shielding letting the man know he was now facing the last known Jedi Knight in the galaxy.

The Inquisitor's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed and brimmed with unbridled hatred. He quickly reached under his jacket and pulled out a lightsaber, igniting the crimson blade. Luke's own saber flew off his belt and activated as it slapped to his palm. I wasn't carrying a lightsaber and I had no desire to get between the dueling weapons. I backed up and dropped into a crouch and started firing with my blaster as I screamed a warning for the crew to flee. I didn't have to tell them twice; they ran off the ship without looking back.

The inquisitor deflected my shots back in my direction but they never reached their mark. With a flick of his wrist Luke froze the blasterbolts in midair. The Inquisitor stared at the frozen blue beams of light in utter shock. As the bolts dissipated into nothingness, I had to grin at Luke's impressive display of his Force abilities. I was almost looking forward to seeing the Jedi fight the Inquisitor, but Luke decided to end the conflict quickly. He thrust out his left hand and Force shoved the customs agent against the ship bulkhead, dropping him to his knees in a daze. He then used the Force to pull the crimson lightsaber away from the Inquisitor, deactivated the blade and tossed the weapon to me. I stopped firing but kept my blaster ready just in case I had to rearrange the man's innards.

"Tell us who you work for!" Skywalker demanded.

The Inquisitor's face twisted into a scowl. "I'll tell you nothing."

I chuckled. "How about if we turn you over to Agent Kyramud?" I smiled when the Inquisitor blanched. "I see you have heard of his abilities."

He struggled to his feet while glaring at me. "I'll die before talking."

I smirked evilly. "That can be arranged also."

A strange expression crossed his face before his eyes bulged out and his hands shot up to claw at his neck. It was like somebody was Force choking the man.

Luke turned to me wide-eyed. "Are you doing that?"

I shook my head. "No." I took a tentative step forward as the man dropped back to his knees. "Maybe he is doing it to himself."

I switched my blaster to stun and shot the man hoping it would end his suicide attempt. He fell to the deck unconscious, but his breathing remained raspy until all air flow to his lungs ceased followed by the sickening sound of crushed tracheal cartilage.

"Oh kriff," I whispered in horror as I realized what occurred.

"What just happened?" Luke asked nervously. "Did he kill himself?"

I blew out a breath, feeling queasy. I was fairly certain I just witnessed a murder. Somebody blindly reached out with the Force and choked the Inquisitor, but who and from where? Luke was the only other Force user I could detect nearby.

"Do you know what happened?" Luke repeated. "Was this suicide?"

"I'm not sure…it's possible. Or maybe somebody killed him. I know your father could choke people on other Imperial ships, but he was usually visualizing them over a holonet transceiver. If he didn't do this to himself, then somebody very strong in the Force killed him."

Luke looked back to the man. "How strong?"

I felt a growing sense of dread. "Stronger than you or me…stronger than Vader." I turned and looked Luke in the eyes. "Possibly stronger than Palpatine."

Before I could comment further two uniformed port security guards ran up the ship ramp. The two young humans gazed at the dead customs officer slackjawed. "What happened?"

"He's a former Inquisitor and part of a child slavery ring." I stated matter-of-factly while gesturing toward the floor. "Get the technicians back in here to remove this decking. We have children to save."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Entry 82_ **

Medics arrived just as the heavy deck plates were removed revealing a secret, ray-shielded compartment crammed with children. The stench of urine drifted out of the hold causing me to gag and press the sleeve of my tunic against my face to filter out the smell. We are not sure what drugs were given to the younglings to keep them in a dazed state, but at least they were alive. Luke levitated a number of the victims out of the hold until there was enough room for medics to jump down and assess their condition before moving the remaining children.

The local media and law enforcement arrived shortly after the medics. The docking bay was filling up so fast that police had to break out the stun batons in order to make a hole for the ambulances.

When the last child was evacuated and we finished giving a report to the police we were finally cleared to leave.

"I'm glad the children didn't have any serious injuries," I commented to Luke as we walked down the ship's loading ramp.

"Yeah," he mumbled absently, obviously troubled by the Inquisitor's death.

When we were out of the ship I reached out and touched his shoulder. "Luke, we should talk about this."

He nodded silently.

"I have a shuttle. Follow me."

.

.

**_Entry 83_ **

"So, you think a strong Force user killed the Inquisitor?" Luke asked as he removed his cloak and took a seat in my shuttle's small galley dining area.

I sat across from him and sighed. "I don't know. I suspected that the Inquisitors might be getting their orders through the Force. The Empire had them under surveillance and we've been monitoring their transmissions and with the exception of ordering food or calling an occasional girlfriend there was no indication as to who was giving them their marching orders."

"Do you think their leader was monitoring the Inquisitor and decided to kill him so he wouldn't talk?"

I shrugged noncommittally. "The Force choke didn't start until I mentioned Agent Kyramud, the Empire's most successful and feared interrogator. I think the death is directly related to my comment. Whether his demise was triggered by himself or another Force user is in question."

"But you think it was caused by another person, don't you," Luke ventured.

"Yes," I said softly. "If he was using the Force to commit suicide I shouldn't have felt his surprise when the attack started. Plus the assault continued even after I rendered him unconscious. If he kill himself it wasn't voluntarily."

He looked at me questioningly. "Is it possible for a person to commit suicide involuntarily?"

"Maybe, if it was a Force suggestion planted deep within his subconscious…sort of like Han and the Hoojib mind trick. Somebody could put in a suicide command to be carried out if he was captured. The Inquisitor might not have known about it and if the suggestion was buried deep enough within his subconscious he could possibly have carried out the order while knocked out. Either that or somebody very powerful reached out blindly through the Force and snuffed out his life… and I don't even think Palpatine was capable of that feat."

"Why do you say that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because you're alive. If he could Force choke people without seeing them, he could have crushed the life out of the entire Rebel leadership."

Luke thought about it. "If there is a link between the Sith and the Inquisitor…could that act like a transceiver communication? Maybe he doesn't need to visualize the victim if he is in communication with him through the Force...but I suppose this skill would only work against other Force users and only those who he has an intimate connection with."

That word unnerved me. "Intimate?"

He made a questioning gesture. "I assume there has to be a close link between the Force users for communication to take place. Sort of like us…or me and my sister."

I shuddered at the thought. I never considered my relationship with Palpatine 'intimate'. "I am fairly certain a leader-subordinate relationship is all that is needed."

"Either way, there is a Sith out there." Luke pulled in a deep breath and blew it out. "We need to Force train so we can defeat him."

I gave a grunt of disapproval. "If he is as strong as I think he is…we can't defeat him one-on-one."

"That is why we need to train. With your help I can become powerful enough to defeat any threat."

I ran a frustrated hand over my face. "Listen to you. That sounds like something Darth Vader would say." I leaned forward and gazed at him intently. "Once you kill the Sith, then what? Are you going to become our benevolent Jedi leader and savior? Luke, I don't think you have any idea how dangerous the Force can be. It is pure power and power corrupts. I don't know how I managed to avoid the darkside."

"You said you were taught from a young age to not use the light or the dark, but something in between. You can teach me that."

"Yes, I was part of my training," I said while throwing my hands up in frustration. "But I must have been taught that technique at a very young age. I don't remember the training. All I know is I automatically avoid both extremes of the Force. I don't think I could teach you how to circumvent the darkside." I paused in thought before continuing. "Luke, you are the son of a Sith and exceptionally strong in the Force. I don't want to train the next Darth Vader."

I could sense his irritation with that comment. "Litassa, being a Sith is not genetic. I am not fated to become my father."

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "Luke, you found out about an enemy and your first thought is to defeat him using the Force. You never once considered a conventional way to fight your foe. There is a myriad of ways to kill a Force user. The Jedi Purge is proof enough of that. Every Force strong person in the galaxy has the potential of turning to the darkside and if you turned…the results would be catastrophic."

He laughed sardonically. "What about you? You are extremely strong in the Force. Why is it okay for you to have all the knowledge?"

I scoffed. "What do you want me to do? Perform a memory wipe on myself? I already have the knowledge. I am talking about halting the proliferation of Force knowledge."

"Then why did you teach me anything?" he said, raising his voice slightly.

I didn't have an answer for that. I kept telling him the Jedi and Sith should end, but I continued to train him. "I don't know."

He slouched in his seat looking defeated. "Why are we fighting?"

I shrugged. "The Force choking business was disturbing." I motioned to his clothing. "And you know my concerns about the resurrection of the Jedi, but you show up in Old Republic Jedi robes. It tells me you are determined to restart the order."

He shook his head. "I haven't made any decision regarding the Jedi."

"Please. A man doesn't invest in a complete Jedi outfit if he hasn't made a decision." He chuckled at my comment, which only raised my ire. "What's so funny?"

He looked down at his robes. "These aren't my robes. They belong to somebody else."

"What? Who would have Jedi robes lying about for you to use?"

He grinned. "I borrowed them from a Clone War reenactor."

I know my expression must have been one of skepticism. "I don't believe you."

His grin grew wider. "It's true. There are groups of people who dress up like Clone Troopers or Jedi and they do mock battles against reproduction battle droids. When Leia suggested that I go to Rallo V garbed as a Jedi I contacted the president of the Historical Reenactor Society and within hours he found somebody on Chandrila that could lend me an outfit."

I glared at him silently, not caring that they were borrowed. I still hated the robes.

Luke, sensing my annoyance, rose out of his seat, unbuckled his weapons belt and removed his tunic. "I can see we won't have a civil conversation until I am out of this outfit."

A slight smile tugged at the corner of my lips as he continued to undress, kicking off his boots and unbuttoning his trousers. Once he was down to a pair of boxer shorts he held his arms outstretched and turned in a circle for my inspection. "There, are you happy now?"

I chuckled, my irritation with him fading quickly. "That is much better." I stood and moved toward the 'fresher. "I guess I should get out of my disguise."

Luke quickly intercepted me. "No." He reached up and caressed a cranial horn. "I think this is sexy." He reached around my waist and pulled me into his embrace. "I've never made love to a Zabrak."

I made a halfhearted effort to pull away. "You won't find it too sexy when you get poked with a horn."

"Then we'll just have to be careful," he said softly before he captured my lips with his own, drawing me into a tender lingering kiss.

I allowed myself to enjoy the sensation for a moment before pushing him away. "You are trying to distract me from our conversation."

He gave me an exaggerated pout. "I don't like fighting with you, Litassa."

Damn, those soft blue eyes always melt my resolve. I sighed deeply as I leaned in and laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't like it either. Let's work on finding the Sith, if he even exists, and worry about how to stop him at a later date."

His strong arms enveloped me in a warm hug as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "That sounds good to me."

.

.

**_Entry 84_ **

We had a chance to interview the children, but the traumatic events combined with their youth didn't make them the best witnesses. They said they were not forced into the hold until they landed. Once inside they breathed in ' _fog'_ , which made them sleep. I assume it was an oneirogenic general anesthetic gas or some other type of incapacitating agent. We are still waiting for the laboratory results from the blood samples taken from the children.

According to the younglings, masked men with blasters boarded their speeder bus and forced the adults off and into another speeder, which sped away. Once separated from their chaperones they were driven to the ship and shepherded into one the ship's small cabins. They were occasionally given food and water, but their abductors didn't talk to them.

Although I am a trained in interrogation techniques, I am not skilled in talking to traumatized children. Luke and I let the local authorities and child psychologist work with the youngsters with the hope that they will open up and remember more details at a later date.

After we spoke to the children, Luke walked me back to my shuttle. I was still disguised as a Zabrak and he was wearing those insufferable Jedi robes. He looked sad, so sad that I really doubt our relationship will survive continuous long separations. I lowered my ship ramp and motioned for him to go inside.

Once we were on the shuttle and had privacy, I reached out and took his hands in mine. "Thank you for coming out to help me."

He smiled weakly. "You're welcome."

"I need to get back to my base."

"Litassa…" I knew he was going to ask me to stay, so I silenced him with a kiss. We stayed in an amorous embrace for a long time, neither wanting to be the one to step away and end the moment. When I realized he could happily extend the kiss into the next day, I was the one to finally pull back.

"Luke, I can feel your longing and emotional pain at the thought of us being separated. Can you handle a long-distance relationship?"

He held me close and whispered in my ear. "I want you to stay with me more than anything, but I can't ask you to do that."

That was a curious comment. He hasn't hesitated to ask before, why not now? "Why is that?"

"I thought about what you said about me leaving and coming over to the Empire…and I can't do it."

I looked at him perplexed. "I never thought you would, why bring that up?"

"I can't ask you to make a sacrifice that I won't do myself. I should be able to leave the New Republic if I loved you enough." He sighed deeply. "It bothers me that I can't bring myself to do it. I love you and would die for you…so why can't I follow you to Epta Prime? I don't understand."

"Wait, wait," I detangled myself from his arms and gazed at him sternly. "What are you doing? Are you trying to break up with me? Because if you are, don't start all of this  _'It's not you, it's me'_  Bantha crap."

"No, I don't want to break up." He walked over to the ship's dining area and sat down at the table. I followed, taking a seat across from him. He averted his eyes for a moment before continuing. "Litassa, I know I can't leave and follow you because I  _do_  want to become a Jedi and I know you dislike that idea. I know it is selfish of me, but I want it all. I want you and I want to be a Jedi, but I don't think those two things can coexist."

I ran a hand over my face in frustration. "What is your point?"

He made a placating gesture. "I don't want to keep secrets from you. I want to become a Jedi Knight and maybe train others one day…but I also want to continue our relationship." He drew in a ragged breath and let it out. "I guess what I am asking is, will I lose you if I travel down that path?"

I sat back in my seat and regarded him solemnly. "Perhaps I'm jaded, but I just assumed you would become a Jedi whether I liked it or not. I think it's a mistake, but I know it's something you want deeply…obviously more than you want me."

He made a pitiful moan. "Litassa, I don't want you to think that."

I gave a scathing laugh. "That is exactly what you just told me."

His head drooped dejectedly. "You're right."

Gods, I hate seeing him this way…a depressed Jedi-wannabe is so pitiful.

"Oh, for Sith-sake, stop pouting. Did you ever look at it the other way? I obviously don't love you enough to leave the Empire." I reached over the table and grasped his hands. "We discussed this before. We are going to have this secret relationship and keep our normal lives. I always knew you wanted to be a Jedi. I think it is a very bad idea and you might regret your choice in the future…but it's your choice. I'm not going to end our relationship if you continue your Force training, but I'm also not going to encourage it."

He gave a wane smile. "Thank you." He looked down to his robes. "And…uh…are you going to be upset if I purchase some Jedi robes of my own?"

I chuckled softly. "It's fine with me, but only if you promise to give me a Jedi striptease when we get behind closed doors."

"Deal." He stood, dropping his cloak off his shoulders. "We're behind closed doors, should I start now?"

My cheeks flushed by a rush of desire.

"Yes, please do."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Entry 85_ **

I am back to work. I called in my team leaders to see what progress they made on the various missions they were given.

Senior sergeant Q'var was tasked to investigate a bioweapon scare on the planet Kodonno. Specialist Metts was to look into terrorist financing on Ecmo II and finally Junior Sergeant Breon, a Zeltron and my only nonhuman, was tasked to infiltrate and identify the senior operators in a sex slave operation. Q'Var and Metts provided me some actionable information, but I was seriously disappointed in Breon's performance. I didn't want to be accused of speciesism, so I gave the sergeant a chance to explain his lack of progress.

I invited him into my office for a little chat. I sat at my desk with Breon standing at attention on the other side. I looked over my datapad and frowned. "Sergeant Breon, how is it you have been out in the field for weeks and you have nothing to show for it?"

The red skinned alien turned a deep maroon color as he stuttered out his excuse. "Ma'am, you ask for the impossible. The Kanjis are known to run the slavery operation, but they are difficult to locate. They're cagey. Being renegade slaves themselves they always have to worry about bounty hunters looking to return them to their Hutt masters. They are impossible to infiltrate."

"No organization is impossible to infiltrate! I have gotten reports from my sources that you have been sitting around taverns in the hopes that a Kanjis operative accidentally bumps into you. That is not intelligence work. I should demote you down to the sanitation corps."

"Ma'am, if you allow me to explain, perhaps over a meal, maybe you will understand better."

My eyes went wide, and I was momentary stunned by an overwhelming desire to hear this man out. Maybe it was being too hard on him.

_'Kriff! He's using his pheromones!'_

I knew his species could utilize powerful pheromones that can cloud a person's mind; I just never imagined he would be brash enough to try it on an officer. I utilized the Force to neutralize the invisible chemicals being sucked into my body with every breath. It took a few seconds, but I was able to fully negate his clumsy attempt at manipulation.

My eyes narrowed as I glared at him murderously. "The only thing you need to explain to me is how an inept soldier like you managed to get through Intelligence Corps training."

His jaw dropped as his eyes widened when he realized his pheromones were not working.

"Ummm...," he mumbled.

"Ummm is not an answer." I waited for an explanation, but none was forthcoming.

"Sergeant Breon, your free ride is over. Your pheromones don't work on me." I stood and slowly walked around my desk so I could look him in the eye. "I should have you court-martialed for attempting to use a mind-altering chemical on an officer."

The Zeltron's respiration rate increased and the blood drained from his cheeks until his red skin turned a light pink. "Please ma'am. I apologize. It's instinct...it sometimes happens without conscious effort. It'll never happen again."

"I know it won't. You also won't use your manipulative powers on anybody within this organization or on any spouse or significant other of any soldier under my command. I won't have the comradely and cohesiveness of this unit undermined by you or anyone else."

"Yes, ma'am!"

I leaned against my desk as I considered my options. I could run him out, but he might shape up to be a decent soldier if properly motivated. "I'm going to give you one more chance, Sergeant Breon. Get me the information to shut down the sex industry in the west quadrant or I will reassign you to Sandtrooper duty on Tatooine. There you can work your pheromone magic on dewbacks and Jawas."

"Yes, Ma'am! I won't fail you again."

I gave him a dismissive wave of the hand and he scurried out of my office. Almost immediately Commander Darten peeked around the door frame and whistled. "Wow, you are good at that. I need to take lessons. I fear I am far too lenient with those under my command."

"You are," I said with a teasing grin. I motioned to a couple chairs along the far wall. "Please come in and take a seat, Sir."

He walked in and smirked. "I like how you handled yourself. I tried to discipline Sergeant Breon once. I just ended up confused and buying him lunch."

I laughed, not knowing if he was joking or not. "Zeltron pheromones are potent. You're lucky you didn't end up in a far worse situation."

He sat down and pointed to the chair next to him. "I had a question about your report."

I looked to the door. "Are we going to discuss classified information? Should I close the door?"

He nodded. "That may be best."

I closed the door and then sat next to him. "What is it?"

He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in the chair. "The autopsy came back on the former Inquisitor. His larynx was crushed, but there was no visible damage to his outer skin." He paused. "I just wondered if there is more to the story than what you reported." He cleared his throat before he outstretched his arm and made a choking gesture. "You or Skywalker didn't…do a Vader on him, did you?"

I shook my head. "No. I wanted him alive so I could hand him over to General Iwanuk for interrogation. I wrote in my official report that he Inquisitor used the Force to kill himself, but I didn't mention a second possibility."

"Which is?"

"The suicide might have been triggered by a suggestion planted within his mind…but that is only conjecture on my part."

"Who could do that?"

I blew out a nervous breath. "Possibly a Sith."

Commander Darten groaned. "Ahh, I hate those guys."

I rolled my eyes. "You've only known two."

"I think two evil dark lords is more than enough in a lifetime." He glanced over to me. "Wasn't it enough for you?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "I hope I'm wrong and we are dealing with a simple suicide."

"I hope so too." Darten stood and walked toward the door. "Continue working on the other missions I gave you, but plan on being on planet two weeks for now. Admiral Creeden put you in for the Imperial Meritorious Service Award and plans to present it to you personally."

I sighed deeply. "Sir, I really wish he wouldn't. I don't want the spotlight on me…seeing that I am working under an alias."

He gave out of hearty laugh. "Well, if you wanted to remain anonymous you probably shouldn't have bedded the most eligible bachelor in the galaxy who happens to be the last known Jedi in the universe and was once the most wanted man in the Empire."

I bristled at that comment, but I couldn't deny its accuracy. Dating Skywalker, even secretly, wasn't the best idea if I wished to remain unknown. "True, that was a bit shortsighted and reckless of me." A slight grin tugged at the corner of my lips. "I blame your wife, Sir. She did say we were meant for each other."

"Indeed she did." He gave me a fatherly smile. "Young love makes people do foolish things. Don't worry, I went through your records and shored up any inconsistencies. Nobody will question your identity."

I was touched by his kindness. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem. You are a great asset. I don't want some overly indoctrinated Imperial buckethead giving you problems." He opened the door. "I'll let you get back to work."

When he was gone I began to wonder if Commander Darten was just being proactive and overly protective when it came to keeping my identity a secret or did he know something I didn't. Have I already brought on unwanted Imperial attention to myself?

.

.

**_Entry 86_ **

The Bort IV port security officer, Talbot Zawn contacted me today. Or I guess I should say he contacted my alias, Agent Celina Marniss, the Avslort Planetary Investigator for Missing Children. He informed me that the missing crew members from the abandoned slaving vessel were discovered. All were dead from what he described as blunt trauma.

"There was blood all over the warehouse where they were found," Zawn said over the audio transceiver. "It appears that the crew members were thrown against the walls and there is evidence that one hit the ceiling. I can only assume this was the work of the Inquisitor. Either that, or somebody as big as a rancor picked them up and tossed them about like ragdolls."

"I agree. The Inquisitor probably killed them before he returned to the ship. I suspect he was making sure there weren't any loose ends. The younglings were probably the next to be murdered."

"It was fortunate that you and Jedi Skywalker was able to save them."

"We couldn't have done it without your help," I stated, knowing a little praise often gains you lifelong allies. "Have you found any other information from their ship logs or witnesses?"

"The ship logs were erased. We have a computer forensic analyst attempting to recover data, but it may take weeks to do so."

"And the children? Have they said anything of importance?"

"A couple younglings stated they heard their captors discussing a General, but they didn't have a name."

I groaned inwardly. If the person in charge of the kidnappings is a general then it meant we might be dealing with a government and not a criminal organization. "Did they hear anything else?"

There was a slight pause. "I don't know. One child said he heard the words 'Bread and oil' more than once."

"What? In what context?"

"The youngling said the men talked about getting a hold of bread oil or bringing the children bread oil."

I let out a frustrated breath. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"No, I'm sorry that I can't be of more assistance. I'll keep you updated on any breaks in the case."

"Thank you, Officer Zawn. I appreciate you help."

I turned off the transceiver. "Bread oil," I muttered. "What the hell does that mean?"

.

.

**_Entry 87_ **

Tonight I was presented the Imperial Meritorious Service Award by Admiral Creeden himself. The ceremony took place in the post auditorium that was filled with Imperial soldiers from my unit and senior officers from throughout the base. The Admiral made a touching speech about my bravery, keen intelligence gathering abilities and strong devotion to duty. I noticed he made no mention of Luke Skywalker and the major roll he played in recovering the children. I'm not surprised; a great majority of the Imperial Military still hates the man.

As Admiral Creeden placed the medal around my neck he leaned in a little closer than necessary and whispered, "I am eternally grateful to you for bringing my son back to me. If you need anything….and I mean  _anything_ , just let me know." He stepped back and shook my hand. His wife then came on stage and grabbed me in into an overly enthusiastic hug while she bawled about the joy of having her boy back. An officer carried their young son onto the stage and handed him to his father. The youngling buried his face against his father's chest, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was at the moment.

I know how he felt. I really do not like drawing this much attention.

After the ceremony, and the boring meet-and-greet that followed, I was invited to join Commander Darten and his wife for dinner at their home. I gladly accepted because it gave me a reason to leave the auditorium posthaste.

On the speeder ride to their house I could tell Marta Darten was having trouble containing her excitement over something. I assumed she was looking forward to grilling me about my relationship with Skywalker and I was partially correct.

When they led me into their home I was shocked to find the Jedi sitting on their couch. He was heavily masking his Force presence, either to surprise me or to conceal himself from any nearby Force users. "Congratulations!" he said as he rose and moved forward to shake my hand like we were common coworkers. I had to smirk. There was no way Marta was going to fall for that platonic gesture.

"Oh please," she said sarcastically, "I've seen you two smooching on the news. And according to the holoshow TGZ, Captain Colay is already carrying a Jedi love child."

The smile slipped from Skywalker's face and his eyes went wide in disbelief. "What? Am I going to be a father?"

I had to roll my eyes. "No, and I really doubt that was actually reported on any news broadcast. She tricked you into confirming that we've been intimate."

Marta chuckled at the look on Skywalker's face. "I may not be Military Intelligence, but I picked up a thing or two here and there from my husband."

A blush colored his face. "Well, I guess our relationship isn't secret anymore…at least in this household."

"I guess so." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "This is a surprise. I never thought you would have the nerve to step foot on an Imperial world."

Skywalker shrugged. "I was invited by Admiral Creeden. He presented me with the Distinguished Civilian Service Award…privately…very privately. I don't think he wanted anybody to know the Empire gave tribute to their former enemy."

I had to laugh. "It probably wouldn't help his career."

"We can talk at the dinner table" Marta gestured for us to follow. "I had the chef droid working all day on dinner."

The food was delicious and the dinner conversation was as interesting as it was mortifying.

"You two make such a cute couple," Marta started out.

"I don't know if you can call us a couple," I said softly. "We go weeks without seeing each other."

Marta smiled warmly. "I bet that makes your time together that much more romantic." She looked over to Luke. "Are you related to Anakin Skywalker?"

The Jedi almost choked on his food. After a short coughing fit he managed to answer. "He was my father."

Marta beamed at that response. "I thought so. You look so much like him. You have his eyes and a cleft chin. He was such a handsome Jedi."

Luke was speechless for a moment. "Did you know my father?"

Marta shook her head. "No, I was just one of the millions of young girls that had a crush on the man. I remember when the Separatists kidnapped the Chancellor and they were holding him captive. Your father and his Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, snuck onto a Confederacy Flagship, freed Chancellor Palpatine, and managed to land the severely damaged ship on Coruscant. It was all over the news. Your father was fearless." She gazed at Luke intently. "He disappeared during the Jedi Purge. Do you know what happened to him?"

Skywalker blanched as he took a long drink of water. "He umm…he died fighting Emperor Palpatine."

Marta nodded sadly. "I thought as much. Palpatine had addressed the senate claiming the Jedi attacked him in his office." She drew in a deep breath and blew it out before continuing. "I never believed the story that the Jedi were trying to overthrow the government. My personal theory is they discovered Chancellor Palpatine was pure evil and tried to stop him."

The Jedi looked absolutely shocked to talk to somebody about his father. "How do you know all of this? All the records of the Jedi were destroyed by the Emperor."

Both Marta and Commander Darten laughed. "We lived during that time," Marta explained. "The Emperor couldn't erase our memories."

Luke blushed slightly. "Yes, of course." He looked down at his place and pushed some vegetables around with his fork. "Marta, you wouldn't happen to know the identity of my mother?"

Her brow furrowed in thought. "The Jedi were forbidden to marry or have children, so he would have kept the relationship a secret. He did have a young female apprentice, but she was a Togruta…and much too young for him." She looked to her husband. "Do you have any intelligence information concerning his mother?"

Commander Darten, as usual, was continuously shoveling food in his mouth in order to avoid any awkward conversation his wife would initiate. He shrugged and shook his head while chewing on his steak.

Marta turned back to Luke. "Sorry. There were many female Jedi with whom he could have had a clandestine relationship. He also had a friendship with the former queen of Naboo. There were rumors that she was pregnant."

Commander Darten finished chewing on his huge chunk of steak and finally joined the conversation. "She died while pregnant. I saw the media coverage of her funeral. She looked like she was in third trimester when she passed."

"That's so sad," Marta whispered gloomily before gazing up to Luke and me. "When are you two going to have children?"

Commander Darten groaned. "Marta…please."

I had to chuckle. "You saw the horrified look on Skywalker's face when you joked about me being pregnant…so I would say procreating is not in our future."

Luke appeared shaken. "I didn't have a horrified look. I was just caught off guard."

I was surprised that he sounded upset. I reached out through the Force and spoke to him.  _'Luke, this is not a conversation we are going to have here.'_

He gazed at me before nodding and putting on his best phony smile. "So, Litassa, what have you been up to lately?"

The remainder of the dinner conversation remained light. Occasionally he would ask Marta to recount some of her memories of the Jedi, but the subject of children never resurfaced…which is good, because it is never going to happen.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Entry 88_ **

After dinner I invited Luke over to my quarters. It felt a little odd having him inside my personal space. In the past all our romantic rendezvous were in hotel rooms or space shuttles. My feeling of unease made me wonder if my infatuation with the Jedi was based mainly on the illicitness of our courtship. We were more like two people sneaking around having an affair. In our case we weren't keeping secrets from unsuspecting spouses but governments. We didn't have a relationship as much as pure carnal bliss, with very little dating or wooing involved. For a second or two I wondered if he felt the same.

That question was answered in the millisecond we had some privacy. As soon as the door closed behind us he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me firmly against his rock hard body. It came quite apparent that Luke Skywalker felt right at home in my abode.

"Gods, I've missed you," he whispered in my ear as he ran the palms of his hands down my back before settling on my bottom. He captured my lips with his, before deepening the kiss in such a way that all thoughts other than making love to this man were purged from my brain.

I broke away from our lip-lock long enough to point and whisper, "The bedroom!"

He gave me a devastating smile as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the direction indicated.

Any feeling of awkwardness quickly disappeared with each wave of pleasure he elicited from me. By the next morning I decided pure carnal bliss isn't such a bad thing after all.

.

.

**_Entry 89_ **

He cooked me breakfast the next day consisting of eggs, nerf sausage and juice.

"It looks delicious," I said as I wrapped a bathrobe around my body.

He was wearing the dress pants and tunic he had on the night before. I glanced at his clothing and then down to my robe. "I feel underdressed."

He laughed softly. "Believe me, I would be wearing less, but I discovered long ago that sausage oil splatter and a lack of clothing don't go well together." He grinned. "I'm glad you had provisions in your cooling unit. I didn't relish the thought of going shopping. Even without the uniform or Jedi robes, I am fairly sure I would be recognized."

I laughed. "I think so, too."

He sipped his juice while staring at me. "Do you want to talk about what you didn't want to discuss last night?"

I raised an eyebrow. "About children? Don't you think that talk is a little premature?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to clarify that my reaction last night was  _really_  one of surprise. I wasn't horrified at that thought of having a child." He sat down at the dining table and took a sip of juice. "Just in case it is something you desire in the future…I didn't want you to believe I was against the possibility." He gazed into my eyes. "But, you are right. This conversation is premature."

"Agreed," was all I said about the subject.

We ate breakfast in silence for a good five minutes before he spoke again.

"Commander Darten said you didn't discover any useful information from the children or the ship's computer systems." He glanced up at me. "Any progress on locating our elusive Sith…if he or she actually exists?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I kept my surveillance on the other Inquisitors thinking they would flee when word got out that their comrade was killed…but they have remained on the various planets they are located. I am thinking about bringing one in for interrogation."

He gave me a quizzical expression. "Wouldn't that trigger another suicide?"

I thought about it. "I was thinking about cloaking my presence, stunning the man before he sees me, slapping on those Force-cuffs, and keep him sedated until I can get him to our interrogator."

"Do you think the cuffs would prevent the Inquisitor from killing himself using the Force?"

"I think so…what I am not sure about is if the electrical field generated by the cuffs would prevent another Force user from killing him with the Force. I assume it would, but I've never tried it."

"Do you have the cuffs? We can try a nonlethal experiment. I will put them on and we can see if you can touch me through the Force, both physically and telepathically."

"Physically?"

A wide smile spread across his face. "Hopefully you can think of something not painful to subject me to."

I laughed. "That sounds like an interesting way to spend the morning. I'll let my Commander know that you and I are doing some case work together."

He rolled his eyes. "He's going to take that as code for having sex."

"I don't think there is anything I can tell him that won't be interpreted in that manner." I grinned. "The cuffs are in my bedroom. After breakfast I will cuff you up and umm…try to pinch and probe you with the Force."

He blushed slightly. "This should be an interesting morning."

.

.

**_Entry 90_ **

It turns out that I can't communicate with Skywalker telepathically when he has the cuffs on. I also can't touch him telekinetically, meaning I can't choke or punch him using the Force, but objects thrown at him utilizing the Force will strike due to their momentum. From our experimentation we determined that an inquisitor is not capable of Force-induced suicide if cuffed. In addition, a Sith couldn't Force choke him, but a powerful enough Sith might be able to telekinetically grab an object from a room and throw it at the Inquisitor with enough power to kill him.

I determined it was worth picking up an inquisitor. I will run the plan by Commander Darten later today.

I glanced over to Luke who was lying in my bed, hands cuffed at his front. "What should I do with you now Skywalker?"

He grinned, his eyes blazing with mischief. "Anything you want, Litassa. I am your prisoner."

A smile tugged on my lips. "You are enjoying this far too much." I walked over an uncuffed him. When he sat up I kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to miss you."

He grabbed me around my waist and eased me onto the bed next to him. "Can I stay longer? When do you have to get back to work?"

"This afternoon, but I am sure my commander will forgive me if I ask for the rest of the day off."

"I would like some more time with you," he said softly. "We never know when we'll see each other again." He leaned in and placed his mouth against my ear. "Just a little more time."

I eased a hand under his tunic and ran it over his muscular chest. "I would like that also."

.

.

**_Entry 91_ **

Luke left in the morning aboard a nondescript shuttle. My feelings for the man are growing and this goodbye was far more difficult than the others. To make matters worse, when I went into work I had to suffer through Commander Darten's knowing looks and insufferable smirk.

"How did your case research go?" he said with a slightly teasing voice as he waved me into his office.

I gave him a tight smile as I took a seat in front of his desk. "Good. I'd like to pull in one of the Inquisitors we have under surveillance and bring him in for questioning. To be exact, I want to arrest the one situated on the Imperial world Sverdi and bring him to General Iwanuk for interrogation."

He rubbed a hand over his chin in thought. "Don't you think he may end up dead like the last Inquisitor?"

I gave a light shrug of my shoulder. "Skywalker and I think we have figured a way to prevent his death. I just need permission to do the arrest and one or two men to assist me…but I'd like to keep this from the Imperial forces on Sverdi until I have the situation under control. The Inquisitor may be able to sense danger. I want to be the only one to know my true mission until I captured him. Then we can alert the authorities to notify them that I have Imperial permission to transport my prisoner off planet."

Darten nodded. "Of course. Just let me know what you need."

"Thank you sir." I stood with a salute and exited my commander's office. I looked around the department trying to choose a suitable agent to accompany me. I noticed Sergeant Breon back from the West Quadrant with little to show for his efforts. Maybe Breon was right about the difficulty of infiltrating the Kanjis. I heard from other agents that the Kanjis were a very wary and tightknit group of criminals. Most were related to each other in some way and they rarely brought in outsiders into their inner circle. Perhaps it was time to assign the sergeant to a more realistic mission.

"Sergeant Breon!"

I must have startled the red skinned Zeltron because he choked on the caf he was sipping resulting in a stream of steaming fluid exiting through his nose before he dropped the remainder of his drink down the front of his grey uniform. He quickly pulled off his tunic before the hot liquid seeped through to burn his skin. He looked up at me nervously. "Yes, Ma'am!"

I suppressed a smile at the man's predicament. He was standing in the middle of the department wearing uniform pants, white undershirt and holding his uniform tunic dripping with hot liquid. "You're out of uniform," I said with a deadpan tone.

"Oh," he went to put his tunic on, but I stopped him. "Go back to the barracks and change your uniform. You are accompanying me on a mission."

He looked extremely apprehensive. I think I put a little more than a scare into the man the last time we talked. "Yes, Ma'am. May I ask how long we will be gone so I can pack accordingly?"

"No more than a week. Meet me at docking bay fifty-four in two hours. Bring a uniform, standard blaster and some casual clothing for undercover work." When he didn't immediately move I gestured to the door. "Now."

He attempted to move out quickly and sharply, but slipped on the puddle of caf on the floor. After some impressive slippery footwork he was able to recover his balance and make his escape.

I shook my head wondering if I was making a big mistake taking this idiot with me.

.

.

**_Entry 92_ **

We took a Lambda-Class shuttle to the planet Sverdi. Sergeant Breon sat in the copilot seat fidgeting nervously. "May I ask what's the mission, Ma'am?"

I glanced over to him as I piloted the ship. "It's best you don't know the details."

I know that had to sound ominous, but I was telling the truth. If the Inquisitor sensed we were coming for him there was little chance of taking him alive. Of course, my reluctance to brief the sergeant only made him more nervous. I am not positive, but I suspect he believes I'm going to send him off on a suicide mission or perhaps simply shoot him out the airlock for his earlier insubordination.

"Ma'am, I apologize for not being able to infiltrate the Kanjis. I tried repeatedly..." He trailed off and sat silent for a moment. "Am I being transferred? I know what happens to people who don't perform to standard. I heard Specialist Tommins was transferred to Lola Sayu for filing fictitious reports."

I laughed out loud. "What? This is the first I heard of this. Who told you that?"

He shrugged. "Word gets around the department. When she couldn't gain any actionable intelligence on Chandrila she was transferred to the 64th Intelligence unit and a few weeks later we heard she was sent to a long duration undercover mission on Lola Sayu."

I had to snicker. Lola Sayu was a volcanic planet that once was the home of a huge prison known as  _'The Citadel'._  I've never been there, but I was told the planet's major geographic feature was a giant sea of sulfur. "The 64th is not a bad unit. It sound like she pissed off somebody in her new chain-of-command shortly after arriving."

He nodded silently as apprehension continued to ooze from him.

I gave him a sideways glance. "You're not getting transferred or any other horrific fate you can conjure up. I needed help on this mission and I thought I would give you a chance to make up for your subpar performance."

He let out a relieved breath. "Thank you, Ma'am. I will do my best."

I smirked. "Let's just hope your best is good enough, or else I may end up volunteering you to assist Tommins on her undercover mission."

Breon silently nodded and remained quiet for the remainder of the flight.

.

.

**_Entry 93_ **

When we arrived on Sverdi I told Sergeant Breon to stay on the shuttle while I check out the situation. I read all of the surveillance reports of this Inquisitor. He was going by the name L'dor Timk. He was a thirty-six-year-old human, with dark brown hair, green eyes, average build and was working as a civilian security guard in the local starship port. The man was a creature of habit. He swiped his badge through the work timekeeper device at exactly 0600 hours. He gossiped with his coworkers and drank caf before getting his shift change report from the off going security staff. At 0630 he started his rounds ensuring the safety and security of travelers within the port.

He rarely deviated from his pattern unless he ran into unruly pilots or crew. All I needed to do was find the best location to stun him. After watching him for most of the day I realized one of the places he checked was the public restrooms that were located down a deserted hallway. Now that I have a location, I simply need to spring the trap.

.

.

**_Entry 94_ **

"So, you want me to wait in the bathroom until the right moment?" Sergeant Breon asked looking confused. He was wearing a crisp Imperial uniform with an intimidating blaster on his side "How will I know when it is the right moment?"

I looked at my wrist chrono. Agent Timk should be on his way any moment. "You will hear me call for you. Don't ask questions, just get in there and wait."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said softly as he slipped into the male 'fresher. I stood outside in my undercover outfit, which consisted of a flowery print dress, heels and purse. At my feet I had two small suitcases. One was a nondescript leather bag and the second was a smaller, vinyl sided suitcase with images of Tie Fighters along the side. It was a bag a small boy would carry. I hoped I looked like a mom waiting for her young son to exit the men's latrine. I clamped down on my Force presence, which masked my Force signature, but also made it difficult to sense others with the Force. I just hope Agent Timk didn't run into any detours along the way.

After about five minutes I noticed the man turn the corner and make his way down the hall. As he approached I smiled widely and motioned him over to me. "Excuse me, my seven year old ran ahead to the bathroom and he hasn't come out. I don't think he could have gotten past me, but it is possible. Could you please go in and check for me. I don't want to barge in if other men are inside."

The agent gave me a faint smile. "My pleasure." He hesitated slightly at the door. I assume he sensed Sergeant Breon's nervous anticipation as he waited inside the latrine. Instead of sensing a trap, I am certain he believed he was picking up the emotions of some pedophile ready to accost my fictional son. His eyes narrowed as he slung open the door. He didn't get more than a step inside before I pulled the blaster out of my purse and shot him point-blank. The stunned man crumbled to the ground. A second later Sergeant Breon opened the door all the way and stared down at the unconscious man. "Can I assume this is the right moment, Ma'am?"

I put my blaster back into the purse and pulled out my comlink to contact my other agent that was supposed to have this man under surveillance. "This is Captain Colay, Imperial Intelligence. Agent Fianco, come in?"

My agent's voice came over the comlink. "Yes ma'am."

"Get to the bathroom on the west side of the port. I am bringing in the Inquisitor."

Sergeant Breon took an apprehensive step backwards. "This is an Inquisitor?"

"Yes," I said as I leaned down to the unconscious man and pressed a hypospray device to his neck, injecting him with a sedative that would keep him out for hours. Finally, I took out the pair of Force-cuffs and slapped them on my prisoner. I looked up and saw Imperial Agent Fianco running down the hall to our position. He was wearing civilian clothing, but pulled out a badge from under his shirt that identified him as an Imperial Agent. I pointed to the Inquisitor. "You and Breon get him to my ship. After you dump him off, Agent Fianco I want you to get a warrant from the local Imperial judicial branch to search Timk's quarters, confiscate all documents, datapads and computers. Return to Epta Prime with any evidence you recover. We are looking for any information about possible child slavery shipments or who he is really working for."

"Yes Ma'am." He motioned to Breon to help get the man to his feet.

With any luck we will be loaded onto the shuttle and out of the area before any of the Inquisitor's allies or confidants knew what happened.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Entry 95_ **

I contacted General Iwanuk and explained the situation. He met my shuttle with a squad of Stormtroopers upon landing on Epta Prime. The Inquisitor remained sedated through the entire trip. The troopers loaded him on a repulsor gurney and whisked him off to our Intel building. I fell in step with the general as we followed close behind.

The general glanced over to me. "Commander Darten informed me that the Force binders have to remain on during the interrogation, is that right?"

I gave a curt nod. "Yes sir. I believe he may have a Force-suggestion that will trigger his suicide if captured."

"I see," he muttered softly. A slight grin graced his lips as he rubbed his hands together in expectation. "I guess that means I get to interrogate him the old fashioned way."

I may be a hardened Imperial assassin, but General's gleeful anticipation of torture caused a chill to run down my spine.

We brought the captive to the basement. The building we occupy was once an old hospital and the room the Inquisitor was maneuvered into appeared to be the morgue. General Iwanuk pointed to an autopsy table. "Put him there."

The Stormtroopers placed the man on the durasteel slab. I went over and examined the makeshift hand and leg restraints that were obviously added recently. As the troopers secured the Inquisitor I walked over to a steel surgical tool table lined with a horrific assortment of tools that ran the gamut from scalpels and clamps to hammers and garden shears.

General Iwanuk came up beside me. "I will use the least painful means of persuasion first. If I can't make him break we can stun him, deactivate the cuffs, and see if I can do a Force interrogation on an unconscious man." He took off his uniform tunic revealing a grey undershirt beneath. He picked up a moisture proof vinyl apron and slid it over his head and tied it up at his back. "I would do it first, but your report said the last inquisitor's Force choke didn't stop even when stunned. I don't want him to die before I have a chance to question him."

"Good thinking sir." I hesitated for a moment. "Do you wish me to remain?"

He picked up a nasty looking stabbing type of instrument. "This is not something for a young lady to see. I'll call you when I have something."

Although I have killed more than my fair share of sentients…I never resorted to torture. I don't think I have the stomach for it. "Thank you sir."

.

.

**_Entry 96_ **

An hour later Commander Darten contacted me on my office intercom requesting my presence in his office. When I entered I found a jovial General Iwanuk lounging on a chair in my commander's office. Commander Darten didn't look as cheery as the general officer.

"Close the door and sit down," Commander Darten instructed me.

I did so and sat in one of his office chairs. I glanced over to General Iwanuk and was relieved that he wasn't covered with blood. Perhaps the Force interrogation did work.

The general grinned. "That was a good catch, Captain Colay. I learned a lot from the suspect."

"Thank you sir. May I ask what you discovered?"

He straightened in his seat as he ran a hand over his short-cropped hair. "He is an Imperial Inquisitor. He disappeared into the unknown region after the signing of the Galactic Concordance peace treaty. He said he met up with other expatriates to include Grand Admiral Sloane and General Brendol Hux. It is as I expected…a number of Moffs, admirals and generals fled to the unknown region in order to regroup."

My brow rose in surprise. I was shocked that an Inquisitor gave up his secrets so easily. I guess the General noticed my astonishment and chuckled. "I wish I could credit my fearsome reputation as an interrogator when it came to acquiring the information, but to be honest, he was more excited that he was talking to the infamous Agent Kyramud than scared. He told me everything once he realized he was among Imperials." He looked to Commander Darten. "He belongs to a new breed of Imperial called The First Order. He offered me a job in this new organization." He looked to me. "In fact, he would like to recruit as many upper echelon Imperials as possible into The First Order…including the young Imperial that somehow managed to capture an Inquisitor."

My commander slouched in his seat. "You mean, become deserters and break the treaty?"

General Iwanuk shook his head. "Not really. The Empire can stay with its treaty, but us, as individuals can desert our current posts and become part of this new Imperial government."

Darten groaned. "I want to retire and never have to fight a war again."

The general snickered. "Then stay. From what he told me, this First Order doesn't mind the current Empire interacting with the New Republic. It gives the former Rebels something to focus on while they are off in the unknown region doing whatever the hell they are doing to regroup." He looked in my direction. "How about you Colay? Will you join this new and improved Empire?"

I have heard of General Hux before, but I was unaware of his first name…Brendol…which sounds very similar to 'Bread oil'. The children Luke and I saved said they heard their captors say they were bringing them _'Bread oil'_ …or perhaps bringing them to Brendol. Could the General be the person ordering the abduction of younglings?

"It depends, Sir" I addressed General Iwanuk. "Are they the people kidnapping children?" My mouth drew into a tight line. "If so, I won't agree to work for people who abduct children."

The general stared at me intently. I wasn't sure which side he decided to serve, but I would rather leave the Empire completely before becoming part of a slavery operation. "If the Inquisitor was telling the truth…and there is no way for me to verify his information without taking off the Force binders…they were recruiting younglings to train to be future Imperial soldiers…but the recruits were supposed to be volunteers…orphans or freed slaves. Recruits were not to be abducted. The people they tasked to find trainees obviously decided abducting recruits was easier than searching for volunteers. The First Order was unaware of the situation until recently." He paused for a breath. "Anyway, I was told Brendol Hux was in charge of training the younglings."

It took every milligram of self-control not to roll my eyes. "No offense sir, but he is feeding you a load of Rancor scat. The hundreds of children who have been reported missing in the last year were all old enough to inform General Hux that they were not orphans, but kidnap victims. Either this First Order ordered the abductions or they are turning a blind eye to how they are getting recruits. Either way, I'm staying here."

"Same here," Commander Darten muttered.

We both looked over to General Iwanuk who appeared disappointed. "I understand your reluctance. I don't entirely believe the man and this child abduction business doesn't sit well with me either." He paused in thought before continuing. "But I'm also chaffing under the Galactic Concordance. We are subjugated to outer rim worlds while the New Republic occupies the Core." He grimaced as he ran a frustrated hand over his face. "We used to own the Galaxy, but then morons like Grand Moff Tarkin decided to invest all of our military budget into planet destroyers. The destruction of Alderaan was psychotic and all it did was inspire the Rebels to fight harder. We lost the war right then and there. There was no way to put a positive spin on that particular military operation. It's not like we didn't try. Hell, our propaganda department invented evidence that Alderaan caused it's own destruction while attempting to manufacture superweapons for the Rebels…but nobody believed it. The bottom line was nobody could remain neutral in the war anymore. You either stay with a government that slaughtered a billion people in one shot or you opposed that régime." He blew out a frustrated breath. "I want to see this First Order. Hopefully they learned a lesson from history and are pulling their resources together to build fleets of Star Destroyers and legions of Stormtroopers, instead of putting their faith in idiotic superweapons."

The General stood, prompting Commander Darten and I to rise to our feet. He shook our hands with a smile. "I might not see you again. I was told it was a one-way trip for me. The First Order wants to increase its size and power before revealing themselves to the New Republic. At that time there might be a way to merge the old Empire with the First Order."

My brow shot up. "Is the First Order looking at maintaining the peace?"

The general shrugged. "I don't know. They may wish to have peace, but they also want to renegotiate the treaty for more favorable terms for the Empire. Right now we were treated like the losers of the war…and the spoils went to the victors. I think they want a redistribution of those spoils."

"What about the Inquisitor?" Commander Darten asked.

A frown crossed the General's face. "I need him to get to the First Order. I'm taking him with me."

"What about the other Inquisitors?" I asked harshly. "Even if the First Order isn't ordering the kidnapping of children, they don't deny forcing children they do acquire to serve the First Order."

General Iwanuk made a placating gesture. "I will ask the First Order leadership to remove any Inquisitor working in Imperial territories."

"And the ones working in New Republic space?"

He looked down at his boots and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I will leave that up to the New Republic to handle." He gave us a curt nod before leaving.

I looked over to Commander Darten. "Well, this complicates matters."

He nodded as he sat down. "Especially for you."

I gazed at him inquisitively. "What do you mean by that?"

He gave a sardonic snort followed by a chuckle. "You know exactly what I mean by that. You are sitting on information that your Jedi boyfriend would love to know."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I knew this would happen; it was inevitable. "I'm a loyal Imperial. I don't plan on telling him about the First Order…but this situation with the Inquisitors and abducting children…that I can't condone."

"Then out the Inquisitors to him," Commander Darten suggested. "Let your Jedi capture them like you did."

I gave my commander a hard look. "What you are suggesting may not be treasonous but a breach in loyalty at the very least."

He shook his head adamantly. "You heard the General. He said to let the New Republic handle the Inquisitors within their domain. I interpreted that as permission to disclose their identities."

I walked over and shut the door to his office. "I really don't think that is what the General was suggesting."

Darten rolled his eyes. "You mean the man who just told us he was about break out one of our prisoners and then defect from the Empire?"

My brow rose. "That's right. We could have him arrested."

Darten laughed as he waved me off. "You go ahead and try. I am going to retire in peace and not become embroiled in a court martial that could easily get twisted around and result in me sitting in the brig."

I sat back down and thought about the situation. There was nothing to gain by preventing the General from leaving with the Inquisitor…but if the two Imperial governments did one day merge, it might be advantageous to have somebody we know working for the First Order.

"So," I said slowly. "I have your permission to reveal the identity of the Inquisitors to the New Republic?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I hope every one of those child abducting Di'kuts Force chokes themselves when caught. Good riddance."

I couldn't agree more. Good riddance to Sith child abusers.

.

.

**_Entry 97_ **

I contacted Skywalker to arrange a face-to-face meeting. He suggested that we meet on the planet Takodana since we been there before, and it is in neutral territory.

.

.

**_Entry 98_ **

A week later I arrived to Takodana inside a nondescript civilian shuttle. I don't need the extra attention that an Imperial shuttle would bring. After the media frenzy I endured on Chandrila I want to keep my meetings with Skywalker low key. I have asked him to be discrete. I don't need another appearance on  _The Gossip Zone_.

I walked from the shuttle landing area to the grey stone citadel rising up from the shore of a pristine lake. As I neared the castle gate I gazed up at the flurry of flags hanging from the central spire. It was an eclectic collection of banners that included a Mandalore Mythosaur Skull, a number of Hutt and gang icons, old podracing pennants and even one flag depicting a stormtrooper. I did notice blaster burns through the lone Imperial flag. I have a feeling that the Empire is not well loved among the smuggler/pirate population.

Pushing open the heavy wooden doors I entered the smoke-filled room full of a wide assortment of species. As I elbowed my way through the rough looking crowd, I could feel Luke's presence in the building. I sat at the bar and ordered ale, assuming Luke would find me.

"Well, well, well," said a slightly familiar voice from behind me. "If it isn't the beautiful Senni Kiffu."

I turned in my seat and found myself gazing at the smirking bearded face of Captain Hal Kort.

"Or should I say," he continued in a teasing voice. "Captain Litassa Colay." He leaned towards me and lowered his voice. "From Imperial Intelligence." He didn't wait for me to answer but slipped into the seat next to me. "Imagine my surprise to discover Skywalker's lovely fiancée was actually an Imperial spy."

I smiled at the freighter captain who flew Luke and me to the Unknown Region. "Are you angry at the deception?"

He ordered ale and took a sip from the frothy mug before answering. "I was more worried than angry. After I saw the news reports from Naboo and Chandrila I was expecting to be boarded by Imperial frigates at any moment. As the weeks passed by I began to relax a bit." He shrugged a shoulder. "Anyway, Han told me your mission to the unknown region was instrumental in finding those abducted children...so that makes me feel better about the situation."

I nodded. "We first discovered the existence of a child slavery operation while on that shipment run. Your assistance was invaluable. I don't know how to thank you."

"I have an idea." He gave me a wide toothy grin as he slipped a room key across the bar to me. "You can take this room key and make a lonely pilot a very happy man."

I would have bristled at that comment if I actually thought he was propositioning me, but the Captain Kort I knew was respectful…almost to the point of being chivalrous.

I smiled widely. "Can I assume the lonely pilot is also a Jedi."

The man laughed. "Awww, I thought I would get an amusing reaction out of you. How did you know I wasn't making an indecent proposal?"

I finished my drink as I looked at the room number on the key. "I am an excellent judge of character…and you are no sleemo."

He laughed. "Thank you. I saw Skywalker about thirty minutes ago. Unfortunately, a freelance gossip reporter also spotted him and tried to get an interview. He thought if you two weren't seen at the bar together there was a slight chance of not being stalked by the paparazzi during your stay."

I gave a soft sigh. "Yeah, I really doubt that will work, but it is worth a try." I stood and shook Kort's hand. "It's good seeing you again...and don't worry about the Imperials. I didn't identify your name or ship transponder number in my report to my superiors." I gave him a knowing look. "Besides, Luke Dunerider and Senni Kiffu weren't the only people using aliases that day…or am I wrong."

He grinned good-naturedly. "No, you're right, but I have gone by my current alias for so many years, I sometimes forget my real name."

I nodded in understanding. "I hope we meet again." I looked down to the room key. "I better go before he decides to send out a search party."

I made my way down the castle's maze of corridors until I found the room that corresponded to the key number. I didn't even have a chance to put the key in the lock before the door flew open and two strong arms pulled me inside.

"Gods, Litassa," Skywalker moaned as he kissed me passionately. "I missed you."

I closed the door with a kick of my boot before leaning into his embrace. "I missed you too Farmboy."

The next hour was magical…but my time with Luke is always bittersweet. There are hours, sometimes days of passion and happiness followed by weeks of separation and loneliness. He deserves better than this. He should have a proper wife and a growing family.

I don't know why these depressing thoughts always weigh me down. I should just enjoy his company and stop fretting about the future.

.

.

**_Entry 99_ **

After getting reacquainted, we dressed and had lunch delivered to the room. It was then I revealed to him the identities and locations of the Inquisitors within New Republic space.

Luke gazed down at the datachip I handed to him and frowned. "Why give me this information now? Did something change?"

I clamped down on my emotions. I didn't want to discuss the information General Iwanuk gleaned from our captive Inquisitor. "Commander Darten gave me permission to reveal their identities to you."

"But why? Previously the Empire refused to reveal the names of former Imperials."

I was getting exacerbated with his questioning. "Skywalker, I have told you more than once there will always be secrets between us. I can't divulge classified information to you. Do you want the information or not?"

"Yes, of course." He said softly as he slipped the datachip into his tunic pocket. He took a sip of his drink before smiling at me lovingly. "How long can you stay?"

"A couple days."

"Oh." There was disappointment in his voice. "I was hoping we had more time than that."

I reached across the small dining table and held his hand in mine. "Luke, if you want more…a wife and a family…maybe it is time for you to look elsewhere. You are a kind and handsome man, any woman in this galaxy would jump at the chance to be with you and give you a family."

He scoffed. "You can't say that because you are a woman currently residing in this galaxy and you are not jumping at the opportunity."

I looked away. "Our situation is complicated."

He squeezed my hand gently. "Litassa, I haven't asked for anything other than a little more time together. I am not pressuring you to leave your job and run off with me. Why do you get so melancholy when we are together? Aren't you happy?"

I blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm happy…and that's the problem."

He gave me a confused smile. "Why is that a problem?"

I sighed deeply. "Because we spend so much time apart and…and I think I've fallen in love with you."

I felt a surge of emotion from Skywalker and I realized that this was the first time I confessed my love for the man. A wide grin blossomed across his face as he stood, moved around the table and pulled me out of my chair. "I love you too." He crushed me in his embrace. "Don't worry about the future. I'm not ready to settle down and I don't think you are either. We love each other and that is enough for now."

We didn't talk much more after that. We got back to the job of getting reacquainted.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Entry 100_ **

Arrgggg! My computer crashed and my journal was wiped out. Luckily, I had backed up the journal to an external hard drive around two years ago…but that means I lost twenty-three months of journal entries-from the time I was on Takodana until now.

I guess there wasn't much lost. After my meeting with Skywalker on Takodana my journal entries were mostly a series of updates where I lamented over not being able to see Skywalker followed by frenzied accounts of our intense reunions. Then, the enviable plunge into loneliness occurred as soon as we parted ways. Despite the ups and downs, our relationship is still going strong. We love each other. Skywalker was right...loving each other was enough for now.

Commander Darten was all set to retire last year, but General D'ronto of the Finance Corps embezzled most of the Empire's retirement funds and fled to parts unknown. A financial forensics examiner is trying to trace the movement of monies, but so far there is no clue as to where the credits were transferred. My theory is the credits were funneled to The First Order. If that is true, then, if and when, the two governments merge the retirement funds might be reestablished. Unable to retire, Commander Darten grudgingly continues to work for a government that has screwed him over once again.

I have considered leaving the Empire and run off with my Jedi…but I don't. I have never had a relationship outside of Skywalker and I sometimes wonder if the only reason it works is because we rarely see each other. If we had to deal with the stresses of day-to-day living, doing laundry, cooking dinner or paying bills…would the romance fade? I don't know and I don't want to risk losing our current relationship to find out.

The last entry I had backed up on the exterior hard drive before my computer crash stated I had given Skywalker the identities of the Inquisitors working in New Republic territory. Luke said he passed the information on to his Intelligence Corps, but they were unsuccessful when it came to gaining any information from the prisoners. The captives supposedly died in custody, but Luke didn't elucidate whether they died from a Force implanted suicide command or if they perished while being tortured in Force cuffs. Luke said he didn't ask and he didn't want to know.

His young nephew, Ben, is four years old now. Leia and Han never did have another child. Luke is talking about training his nephew to be a Jedi. I told him he needed to become a master of the Force before he attempts to train others. Of course he doesn't listen. He believes his destiny is to instruct a new generation of Jedi Knights. Maybe he sees something in his meditations that I don't…but I don't foresee the rise of the Jedi during my lifetime. Of course, I didn't believe the truce between the Empire and the New Republic would last either, but here we are…at peace.

.

.

**_Entry 101_ **

Bad news. It looks like General D'ronto laundered the stolen Imperial military retirement fund through an up and coming criminal organization called the Rinnrivin Di cartel. If that is true it is doubtful that the First Order was the recipient of the credits…unless this new Imperial government is colluding with crime lords. Maybe I shouldn't dismiss the possibility outright, we are talking about a government that condones child slavery.

.

.

**_Entry 102_ **

Eight months have passed since my last entry. I have been terrible about updating my journal. Losing two years of entries has greatly diminished my enthusiasm in journaling.

I was able to see Luke for a short time while I was on a mission to the planet Kintan. I was looking into criminal activities that were affecting trade between the Empire and various worlds. Some of our cargo freighters have been pirated. Luke said the New Republic was also having trouble with missing shipments.

It was wonderful to be in his arms again. What I don't like is his new facial hair. He has become serious about training Jedi and thinks he needs a beard to look the part of a wise Jedi Master. Maybe I'll like it better once it grows out. A full beard would be a vast improvement over the patchy, scratchy mange he currently has managed to sprout on his once beautiful face.

Oh well, at least he didn't wear those awful Jedi robes.

.

.

**_Entry 103_ **

I am no longer a frocked Captain. My orders came through and I am officially that rank. More good news, I was told the time I wore the Captain's rank while frocked would count toward my  _'time in rank'_. That means in two years I will have the time-in-service (TIS) needed to be promoted to Major. That is assuming I don't get a TIS wavier. With the way Field Grade officers are disappearing (probably to the First Order) I might reach the rank of Major much sooner.

Commander Darten and his wife invited me over to their house to celebrate. I have grown very fond of the couple. They are like the parents I never had. I believe the feeling is mutual.

.

.

**_Entry 104_ **

I was able to rendezvous with Skywalker this week. To my great dismay, he has taken to wearing Jedi Robes. As soon as I got him behind closed doors I demanded that he remove the offending garments. He didn't seem to mind and actually enjoyed his time out of that ridiculous costume. Unfortunately, demanding that he strip and the 'reacquainting' that follows probably only encourages him to wear Jedi robes more often.

His beard has finally grown out and I am undecided as to what I think about it. I was a little shocked that his beard is almost black in color. Over the years Luke's fair-haired mop has slowly darkened to what I would call a dirty blond or sandy brown hair…but his beard…it is dark, dark brown. It just doesn't look natural.

Meh…I it would be hypocritical of me to criticize. First of all, I am not with him enough to justify a demand that he shave and, secondly, I have been dying my hair since I took up my current alias. I am certain he would be stunned if I showed up with my natural reddish gold hair.

Our time together was short, but blissful. I have tried to justify multiple excursions to meet with my Jedi, but work often takes me away for months at a time.

.

.

**_Entry 105_ **

I got a frantic communication from Luke today. His nephew Ben has been abducted. Leia and Han had taken the boy to an amusement park for his sixth birthday and he disappeared. An alert went out and the gates of the establishment were closed. Leia is a Force sensitive and she was able to trace the boy's whereabouts to a back gate used for supply deliveries. A small shuttle had just taken off when she arrived. She reached out with the Force and she could sense her son…along with another strong Force sensitive.

Luke believes it was an Inquisitor that took his nephew. He asked about the Inquisitors working in Imperial space. Kriff, I had to tell him that the Inquisitors on Imperial worlds had disappeared.

"I thought you had them under surveillance," Skywalker shouted through the transceiver. "What happened?"

I briefly closed my eyes in frustration, not wanting to lie to Luke. "A senior intelligence officer defected." I paused in thought. "He notified the Inquisitors that they were being watched."

That was a true statement.

Luke ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Litassa, the Inquisitors that were in New Republic territory are dead. Leia was sure she felt the presence of a strong Force user. She said it was a dark Force user." His voice faltered for a second before he forced himself to continue. "It has to be one of the Inquisitors in Imperial territory. Can you give me any information on who I should be looking for?"

I thought about it for a moment and didn't see any problem in giving him what information I had. "I can send you photos and vids of the Inquisitors and what aliases they were using when under surveillance."

Luke blew out a relieved breath. I think he thought I was going to withhold that information. He gave me a pleading look through the monitor. "Litassa, is there anything you can do to help me find him?"

I nodded. "I will use all my resources to search for Ben. I know Commander Darten will approve any mission to retrieve your nephew. I will have my people monitor the chatter on the holonet and see if we can come up with any clues."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"We'll find him," I assured Luke. "I promise you. I will do everything in my power to bring him back to Han and Leia."

.

.

**_Entry 106_ **

Weeks have passed and we still don't know the whereabouts of young Ben Solo. Colonel Jakobs, our new commanding officer after General Iwanuk's defection, authorized a full search for the boy. He knew the Empire would immediately fall under suspicion for the abduction and he wanted to show the galaxy that we had no part in that despicable crime.

We did facial recognition searches of all public and private video feed available. We were not only looking for young Ben but any of the missing Inquisitors…but so far we have come up empty.

Chancellor Mon Mothma and members of the New Republic Senate have been publicly vocal when it came to making accusations against the Empire. I don't blame them…after all my government blew up a planet. We don't have a very good track record when it comes to despicable behavior. After three months, tension has reached a boiling point. The New Republic senate was on the verge of dissolving the Galactic Concordance when I got a break in the case. I immediately contacted Skywalker.

"It may be nothing, but we picked up some chatter that the _Cult of Vader_  may be involved."

Even with the grainy reception on the transceiver monitor I could see the look of panic in Luke's eyes. "Is it safe to talk?"

I had given Skywalker an encryption key for our communications. He was asking if it was an Imperial encryption that could be monitored by my government.

"Yes, it is my own encryption. The Empire can't slice into it."

His expression filled with worry. "Litassa, why would the Cult of Vader want Ben…unless…unless they knew about his heritage?" He looked nauseous as he averted his eyes. "Did you tell anybody?"

"No," I said adamantly. "You said your senior leadership knew. Could they have been sloppy with their intel?"

"I don't think so." He shook his head sadly. "Palpatine and Darth Vader knew about me…they could have had records that fell into the Cult's hands...and if anybody figured out Leia is my sibling..." He rubbed his temples before looking up at me. "Do you know where the Cult is located? I need to get there."

"Yes, but we should go together, and keep this quiet. If you tell Han he will go barreling in on the Falcon with blasters blazing and that can get Ben killed. You and me…we'll go in quietly and rescue him like we did your sister."

He nodded in agreement. "Send me the information and a rendezvous location."

.

.

**_Entry 107_ **

My intelligence indicates the cult is located on the planet K'don in the galaxy's outer rim. K'don is a planet with a temperate climate and a number of large cities. The Cult of Vader purchased a large parcel of land at the foot of a mountain where the remains of an ancient Sith temple was supposedly located. I looked over the scientific reports from the archeologists who discovered the temple four years ago. Their initial belief that it was a Sith shrine was based on an inscription carved at the base of the temple stairs. It was an erroneous translation of the local language. Scientist mistakenly thought it was a prayer to the darkside because they believed it was written in the Balc language. It was a similar language, but it wasn't Balc. The assumption was based on the planet's proximity to the Sith stronghold Moraband or Korriban as some people call it.

Eventually it was determined it was an abandoned Kontsek religious temple that was probably no older than two hundred years old. Kontsek followers worshipped various benevolent deities and were basically the polar opposite of Sith. Archeologists made corrections in their scientific journals, but the mainstream media never recanted their original story. I guess finding a Sith temple sells more advertisements than common church remnants. According to my sources, the Cult of Vader purchased the ruins and surrounding property three years ago and has occupied the lands ever since. The holonet chatter I came across said the cult leaders claim the ' _Chosen One'_  is reborn and has blessed them with his presence. Normally those type of comments wouldn't catch my attention…but I happen to know that Ben is the grandson of Darth Vader (aka: Anakin Skywalker) and Anakin was once believed to be  _'The Chosen One'_  of Jedi prophecy. It is too much of a coincidence. It needs to be checked out.

I met Luke at the closest spaceport to the temple, which was the town of L'hoya. He arrived before me and was waiting at the entry door of my assigned docking bay when I landed. I was happy to see he wasn't in his Jedi robes. Instead he wore a black, one-piece, tactical suit with an assortment of cargo pockets to carry weapons or supplies. It is a much less conspicuous outfit and with his full beard I doubt many people would recognize him. At his side was a blue and silver R2 model droid. I have seen the diminutive droid before, but it was always locked away in the X-Wing's astromech compartment. This was the first time I have seen it outside the ship, but I wasn't surprised by its presence. I have known a lot of fighter pilots in my lifetime and every one has an overly fond attachment with their astromech. The fact that this is the first time Luke let the droid tag along is a shock in itself.

I quickly performed the shuttle shut down sequence and lowered the ramp. As I moved from the flight deck Luke was running up the ramp. We met at the center of the ship, falling into each others' arms in a comforting embrace. I could sense the intense sadness, concern and what I perceived at guilt oozing from the Jedi through the Force.

"Thank you for helping me find him," he whispered in my ear as he held me tight.

"I don't know if we found him or not," I whispered back. "But it is our only lead." I stepped back and looked at him concerned. "I sense you feel responsible in some way? Why?"

He sighed heavily. "I was busy searching for new Jedi to train…adults. I should have started training Ben. Leia, as a leader in the New Republic, is always a target for assassination or abduction attempts. I should have known her family would also face danger." He ran a hand over his face then averted his eyes so I wouldn't see them glisten with tears. "My family will always be at risk. We have too many enemies. If we ever recover Ben I'll need to train him to protect himself."

" _When,_  not  _if_  we recover Ben," I said adamantly. "We'll find him. If the Cult of Vader took him because of his heritage, then he's alive. They are not going to harm the grandson of their beloved Darth Vader. I think they are our best shot. If a criminal organization abducted Ben there would be ransom demands by now. If terrorists killed him to retaliate against your sister, they would have released a holovid of the execution." I paused and drew in a long breath. "No, my profiling skills tell me Ben has been taken by somebody who wants him unharmed."

Luke nodded softly. "How good are your profiling skills?"

I smiled. "I have only been wrong once…and that was about you."

A faint smile graced his lips. "I'll have to ask you about that later. Right now we need a plan of attack."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Entry 108_ **

Today, things did not go as expected. Luke and I decided to reconnoiter in my civilian shuttle. As we approached the location of the temple we immediately noticed dark smoke rising from the location. As we neared we realized there were multiple buildings burning. Although it is difficult to differentiate between scorched debris and the heat signatures of people, I could ascertain that none of the warm areas on the scanners were moving. That led me to believe that the cult members fled or were dead.

I glanced over to Luke in the copilot seat. "I don't think we need to worry about stealth. I'm going to take her in so we can search the area." I slowed the ship and maneuvered the shuttle toward the destruction. "Keep an eye out for whoever did this. Their attackers may still be in the area."

Luke nodded silently as he checked the sensors. I could see him chewing his bottom lip nervously as fear and dread radiated from him through the Force.

I found a clearing and landed the shuttle. Before I could initiate the shutdown sequence, Skywalker was out of his crash restrains and running to the back loading ramp. "Wait for me!" I gave a frustrated grunt as I shut down the engines, auxiliary power unit and switched off the fuel pumps before jumping up and following the Jedi.

As I exited the shuttle my senses were overwhelmed with the smell of burning fuel and smoke. I ran in the direction of the temple and eventually spied Luke in the distance. He stopped running, looked down to the ground, and then dropped to his knees. An intense feeling of anguish hit me through the Force and I was certain he found the remains of his nephew. I sprinted over to his location and found him staring at the smoldering remains of two people. There was no clothing or flesh, just two intact, blackened skeletons.

Luke let out a strangled sob that, in all honesty, left me perplexed. These remains were adult size; neither were Ben. I didn't understand the deep sorrow he was projecting. He turned to me with tears in his eyes and a jaw tight with anger. "The Empire did this!" His tone was bitter and accusatory.

"No," I whispered. "We're not responsible." I said the words, but the footprints crisscrossing the area told another story. They were the boot treads of Stormtroopers.

Luke stood and pointed at the smoldering bones. "Only Imperial flamethrowers can burn the flesh off bone like this!" His chin trembled as the words slipped out between tightly clinched teeth. "I've seen this before."

I don't know on which battlefield Luke witnessed this type of ghoulish death, but it was obvious that he had once cared deeply for somebody the Empire had incinerated. "Luke, my people weren't involved and we don't have time to argue about this. If the Cult took Ben, he might still be alive. He could have fled into the surrounding woods. We need to search for him."

He nodded as he reined in his emotions. "You're right." He pointed to the west side of the compound. "I'll search this side."

He stumbled off in the direction of the next body as I turned to check out the east side of the small village. I had searched through two buildings and found multiple adult-sized bodies, but no children. After about a half hour my comlink buzzed. I answered thinking it was Luke wanting an update, but I was surprised to hear Commander Darten's voice. "Captain Colay, have you reached K'don yet?"

"Yes, Sir. Skywalker and I are at the Cult of Vader compound. It's been destroyed and everybody killed." I pulled in a frustrated breath. "He thinks Imperials caused the devastation. I told him this isn't the work of the Empire."

There was a long pause before Commander Darten spoke. "About that…I got a message from General Iwanuk." There was another long pause. "From what I'm told the First Order discovered the location of young Ben Solo and conducted a rescue mission. Iwanuk has the boy. They want to return the Ben to his parents, but because they don't quite trust the New Republic they want you to act as a go-between. If you agree, he will send the coordinates for you to rendezvous with his ship in neutral territory. They will hand the boy over to you and you can bring him to his parents."

"They did a rescue mission?" There was no way to hide the disgust from my voice. "There has to be a hundred bodies here. Half them were incinerated by flamethrowers. This wasn't a rescue mission, it was a slaughter."

I could hear Commander Darten sigh. "Litassa, I can't order you to retrieve the boy. I honestly think it is a ploy to get you in their clutches. You saw how disappointed the General was when you didn't join him. I can see this First Order government putting you in an impossible scenario-you stay and the boy can go."

"The General wouldn't do that to me," I protested. "We had a great working relationship."

I heard my commander scoff. "He might not, but the Moffs are in charge, not him. I just wanted to let you know there is a possibility of getting involuntarily conscripted into their organization."

I looked around to the surrounding death and devastation and shuttered. "I have to go. Ben's in the hands of monsters."

"I understand," Commander Darten said softly. "There is one more thing, Litassa, you have to go alone. They don't want Skywalker or any other New Republic personnel with you. Just you."

"Luke is not going to like that," I muttered gravely.

"That's the only way they will hand the boy over. If you agree, the General will send me the rendezvous coordinates. Do you agree?"

I drew in a deep breath and blew it out before keying my comlink microphone. "Yes, I agree."

.

.

**_Entry 109_ **

I shut off my commlink and turned to return to my shuttle but stopped in surprise. About ten meters from my position, I saw Luke's astromech facing in my direction with its small sensor dish extended up from the top of his dome. I scowled at the droid, sure that it was spying on me. I don't believe Luke would have ordered it to snoop, but I know from experience that astromechs are fiercely loyal to their pilots and they also have a mind of their own. Most fighter pilots refuse to do memory wipes on these particular droids because their mechanized brains learn from experience. I have seen astromechs with over a hundred years worth of unwiped memory…and they always creep me out. I'd swear they are almost sentient. I wouldn't be surprise if his astromech decided to keep an eye on me.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned the little droid as I walked past it in the direction of the shuttle.

The droid pivoted and started to follow me while whistling out a string of beeps and whistles. I turned and walked backwards while addressing the droid. "I know enough of your language to get a gist of what you are saying. I'm going to tell Luke about Ben." I stopped and pointed at the droid. "But you better be quiet about my commander's fears. If your master thinks I may be in danger he will refuse to let me go alone and Ben Solo might end up dead."

The little droid let out a mournful tone.

"Just let me handle this." I took out my commlink and called Luke. "Luke, Ben's not here, but he's alive and well. Meet me at the shuttle and I'll tell you more." I keyed off the communicator before I could get a barrage of questions. I gave the droid a stern look. "And you, keep your beeps to yourself."

.

.

**_Entry 110_ **

Luke was ecstatic that his nephew was alive, but he absolutely wanted to accompany me to retrieve him.

"Why can't I go?" He asked adamantly. "The New Republic and the Empire have a treaty."

I blew out a very frustrated breath. "Because these Imperials are not part of my Empire. They are another faction that broke away."

He glowered at me. "Did they take Ben? And why do they want  _you_  to come and get him?"

I had stopped my pacing and sat down in one of the shuttle seats in the crew cabin. "From what I was told this Imperial faction discovered the Cult of Vader had Ben. When I came here it was because of holonet chatter concerning the cult. They probably heard the same information and came here to investigate."

"Why?" Luke insisted. "Why would an faction of the Empire come out of hiding to save my nephew? I can understand why your Empire might do so. We have a treaty with each other, but not with this other offshoot. It sounds suspicious. For all we know they are the ones who kidnapped Ben and are putting the blame on the Cult."

I pinched the bridge of my nose exasperated at this line of questioning. "Luke, in a day or two you can ask Ben himself. For all I know this Imperial group just wanted to avoid a break in the treaty. If the Empire and New Republic go to war then they might be pulled into the fighting."

"That still doesn't explain why  _you_ have to go?" He gazed at me with undisguised concern. "Why you?"

I fidgeted in my seat. "Remember when I said one of our Intel agents defected?"

Luke nodded. "The agent that warned the Inquisitors that they were being watched."

"Yeah, that one," I said softly while staring at the deck. "It was General Iwanuk…and he asked for me to do the exchange." I gave a weak shrugged. "I guess he trusts me."

Luke let out a sarcastic "Pfffft" before a caustic laugh escaped his lips. "Why would he trust you over anybody else in the Empire? If the galaxy at large doesn't already know we're lovers they at least know we're friends." He shook his head adamantly. "You're not telling me something."

Now I was getting pissed. I stood and shook a finger at the Jedi. "Do you want your nephew back or not?"

He sighed deeply. "Of course I do, Litassa."

"Then let me do my job. I trust the general. We had a good working relationship. When I see him, I'll ask him for all the details. Hopefully when I return, we will know who took Ben and why."

Luke ran a hand through his hair as he looked away. I could feel his emotions churning through the Force. He turned toward me, his eyes pleading. "Please be careful."

I smiled as I walked forward and pulling him into my embrace. "I'll be careful…I promise."

.

.

**_Entry 111_ **

I dropped Luke off at the spaceport where his X-Wing was located and then quickly departed to the coordinates transmitted to me from Commander Darten. They led me to a location deep within neutral space…one located near the unknown region. I exited hyperspace to find…nothing. No planet, no ship, no space station. I waited for about twenty minutes before I startled by the sight of a jet-black, super star destroyer suddenly appearing on my starboard side.

" _Unknown shuttle,"_  a gruff voice came over my radio. " _Identify yourself_."

I reached forward in the pilot seat and toggled the transceiver microphone. "This is civilian shuttle  _Star Chaser_  piloted by Captain Litassa Colay of the Imperial 21st Intelligence Battalion, subordinate to the Empire's 54th Military Intelligence Brigade."

There was a short pause. "You are cleared to land on our middle starboard landing bay. Approach coordinates are being transmitted." There was another pause. "Welcome to the  _Eclipse_ , commanded by Grand Admiral Rae Sloane."

I didn't reply. I don't think I was capable of speech at that moment. I thought the  _Eclipse_  was destroyed years ago. It was once Palpatine's personal command ship. It was the most heavily armored starship ever built. Why did the Grand Admiral come in an Executor-Class Star Destroyer to personally return Ben Solo? Was Commander Darten correct when he thought I was walking into a trap? Was I about to be drafted into the First Order? I wasn't sure, but I did know there was no turning back at this point. I didn't think I was in danger, but I didn't relish the thought of never seeing my Farmboy again. If I ever get back to Imperial space, I'm going to think long and hard about my future with the Empire.

.

.

I guided my shuttle into the  _Eclipse's_ enormous docking bay. Off to my port side stood a platoon of white armored Stormtroopers. The helmets were slightly different from what our Imperial soldiers wore, but they were still recognizable as stormtroopers. Out in front of the men was General Iwanuk. He was wearing an all black military uniform with leather jackboots under ridiculous looking Jodhpurs breeches…the type of wide thigh trousers that a person would wear while riding fathiers or other saddled mounts. Another difference in the uniform was the hat. It looked like they took a normal sloped brim Imperial hat and added some stiff fabric around the side and back and then folded it up…it is hard to explain other than it looked odd.

I powered down he shuttle and exited the craft. As I moved toward the General's position he smiled broadly and moved to meet me halfway. I saluted and then extended my hand in greeting. I was surprised when he not only shook my hand but also pulled me into a brotherly hug. It was an awkward moment, but I soon realized the purpose for him doing so. He whispered in my ear. "Remember what I taught you."

I was taken aback from his comment. The only thing the General ever taught me was how to prevent a Force User from pulling information out of my mind. It was obviously a warning...but for what? Was I about to be interrogated by a First Order Inquisitor?

I quickly regained my composure as I pulled away. "It's a pleasure seeing you again sir."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied as he motioned for me to follow him. "I requested you personally. I thought you would be the ideal person to return young Solo to his parents. I trust you unequivocally and I know you have a good relationship with Princess Organa especially after saving her life on Naboo."

"Yes, Sir," I responded as we walked past the platoon of stormtroopers. "How exactly did you find Ben Solo? We have been looking for him for months."

He paused in thought. "All I can say is the First Order has excellent Intelligence resources." He turned and smiled at me fondly. "I was told you showed up on K'don only hours after we rescued the boy. That is outstanding Intel gathering on your part. Commander Darten is lucky to have you. You'll probably be running the Battalion in no time."

He steered me out of the docking bay and down a long corridor bristling with stormtroopers and First Order Navy personnel. As we walked further and further into the bowels of the ship I became more nervous. I glanced over to the General. "Sir, where are we going?"

"To get the boy, but first, our Supreme Leader wishes an introduction to the young Imperial officer that not only captured an Inquisitor but helped save the Former Princess of Alderaan."

I gave a curt nod. "I'd been honored to meet Grand Admiral Sloane."

Iwanuk shook his head. "Grand Admiral Sloane is in charge of our navy, but she is not the leader of the First Order."

We stopped in front of large durasteel door guarded by two sentinels clad in crimson armor and armed with Force Pikes. Their garb and weapons were eerily reminiscent of the Imperial Royal Guards who once protected Emperor Palpatine. One guard turned and pressed the door entry panel causing the steel barrier to slide open. The General and I stepped into what was once Palpatine's throne room. There was a large open space leading to steps and an upraised platform holding the Imperial throne. There, in my former Master's seat of authority, sat a strange, wizened alien. It appeared to be a male humanoid, but I couldn't be certain since I was not familiar with the species. Except for his eyebrows, the creature was hairless, with pale skin and a face twisted and malformed by either some brutal accident or congenital deformation. Even while seated I could tell he was tall and lean. I thought for a moment that he might be a Pau'an, but he didn't have the telltale sharp teeth or furrowed skin. He wasn't wearing an Imperial uniform but was dressed in a long robe made from a golden metallic fabric.

"Ah, this must be the young Imperial I have heard so much about," he uttered in a deep booming voice. "Come closer."

When I didn't move immediately the General gave me a gentle nudge on my shoulder. I now understood his warning. This Supreme Leader was a Force user…and a strong one. I clamped down on my Force presence, but I couldn't shut out this disfigured creatures Force signature out fully. The General and I approached the man hesitantly, stopping about twenty feet from his position.

"Captain Colay," General Iwanuk said softly. "This is Supreme Leader Snoke." He then bent down on a knee showing reverence to the leader of the First Order. Although I hold no allegiance to the man I didn't wish to provoke anger in the creature. I dropped down on a knee next to the General.

"Please rise," Snoke said as he motioned for us to stand. He regarded me intently and I could sense he was attempting to probe my mind through the Force. I pushed back and blocked his attempts as the General once taught me. A frown crossed Snoke's face before it morphed into a smile. "The General stated you would be the best person to return young Solo to his parents. Is that true."

I nodded, remaining silent as I gazed into the Supreme Leader's eyes…his intense blue eyes. They were not the eyes of a Sith…despite the fact that I could sense darkness in the man. There was darkness…but something much more…there was a balance. He was drawing power from the dark and the light side of the Force in equal quantities.

I initially wondered if he was another of Palpatine's experiments to develop a neutral Force-user—someone like me—but I soon realized this creature was ancient and probably preceded Emperor Palpatine by decades, or perhaps centuries. Did Emperor Palpatine know this man? Could he have been the Emperor's former master or maybe an adversary? I wasn't sure, but the one thing I did know was this First Order Leader was dangerous. The ability to harness both the light and darkside of the Force would make a person extremely powerful. Luke draws exclusively on the lightside of the Force and, although I have been trained to be Force neutral, I dread delving into the darkness. Supreme Leader Snoke obviously has no trepidation in doing so.

General Iwanuk cleared his throat and I realized Snoke was waiting for me to actually speak. I steadied my nerves and attempted a smile. "Yes, Supreme Leader. I once saved the Princess. We have a friendly relationship. I'd be more than happy to facilitate the reunion between her and her son."

The lanky creature stood and stepped down from the throne platform. "Good. We wouldn't want the boy's abduction by some misguided Sith sycophants to cause a rift between your Empire and the New Republic." He snapped his fingers and two crimson guards entered from a side door. Walking between them was a small boy that I recognized as Ben Solo. His eyes were wide in wonder, but he did not appear to be injured or even scared.

"There you are, young Solo," Snoke said as he walked up to the boy and put a bony hand on his shoulder as a cold, feral smile curved his lips. "The youngling is extremely strong in the Force. I've heard rumors that the Former Princess of Alderaan has some Force abilities…perhaps her husband too. They are not quite as strong as their  _friend_ , Luke Skywalker. I was told by some of our Inquisitors that Skywalker is as strong in the Force as the late Emperor Palpatine." He placed his hand on top of Ben's head and ruffled his hair. "If a weak Force user could produce a son with such strength in the Force…a child of Skywalker would posses a magnitude of power unseen since Darth Vader." There was a lingering pause before he continued. "That would be something to see."

I got a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was fairly certain Supreme Leader Snoke not only knew of Ben's heritage, but he also was aware that I was dating Skywalker. Why else would he mention Skywalker having children?

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I didn't fear for my safety, but I knew I couldn't fight my way out of this mess without risking the life of Ben Solo. All I could do was smile and hope this First Order was going to keep their word and release the boy.

Snoke looked down to Ben. "Captain Colay will escort you to your parents." The little boy smiled to the misshapen man and walked to me. I reached out and grabbed Ben's hand in mine.

"On behalf of the Empire and New Republic I thank you for rescuing Ben Solo."

Snoke smiled coldly before returning to his throne. "It was my pleasure, Captain Colay." He sat down and gave me a dismissive wave. "You better return the boy before the New Republic sends out a search party."

I turned and got out of there as fast as I could. General Iwanuk stayed by my side, escorting me back to my ship. I glanced over to him. "Is there anything you can tell me about your Supreme Leader?"

Iwanuk looked at me nervously before signally for me to be silent.

We arrived to my shuttle and I lowered the ramp remotely. The general scooped up the boy in his arms and walked up the ramp. "Let me help you get him strapped in for the trip."

We moved to the flight deck where he gently lowered Ben to the copilot seat and secured the boy's crash webbing. He then stood and pulled out a small signal jammer from his uniform pocket and activated it. "This should keep the First Order from hearing our conversation, but I can't stay long."

I nodded in understanding. "What's going on?"

"Snoke's a Force user." He whispered. "He put those suicide suggestions in the Inquisitors."

I shrugged. "I figured as much."

He made a discreet gesture toward the child. "Watch him. He was alone with Snoke for hours."

I nodded silently, realizing Iwanuk suspected Snoke did something to Ben Solo's mind. "Do you know their intentions…the First Order's long range plans? Why did they want to prevent a war between the New Republic and the Empire?"

He shook his head. "I'm unsure. They don't quite trust me yet. I know something big is happening out in the Unknown Region, but I haven't been brought into their confidence fully. I have remained on this ship monitoring intel reports and interrogating an occasional prisoner." He blew out a frustrated breath before moving toward the exit. He stopped and turned to me, his expression was one of worry. "Another thing…Snoke asked me a lot of questions about you and Skywalker." He hesitated for a moment. "Disturbing questions about the seriousness of your relationship and if you planned to have children." He hesitated before continuing in a broken whisper. "I don't know if it means anything…but I thought you should know." He turned off the signal jammer. "Have a good flight, Captain Colay."

"Thank you, sir."

I raised the loading ramp as soon as he was gone. I then fired up the engines and got the hell out of there.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Entry 112_ **

I contacted Luke from my shuttle. He was on Chandrila with his sister and brother-in-law.

"I have Ben. He appears to be in good health," I said through the video transceiver.

I could see Luke smiling broadly on the monitor. He was about to say something when his frantic sister pushed him out of the way and spoke to me. "Can I see Ben?"

"Sure." I got up and unstrapped the boy from his crash webbing and held him up in my arms in front of the transceiver camera so he could see his mother. "Momma!" Ben cried out happily.

Leia didn't respond right away. She covered her mouth, muffling a cry of joy as tears streamed down her face. "Ben…" she finally was able to choke out. "Oh Ben…Daddy and I love and miss you so much."

I could hear Han in the background. "Let me see my boy." Leia stood aside making room for her husband. The image of Han Solo filled the monitor. "Ben…son." That is all he got out before his voice choked with emotion. After a moment he was able to pull himself together. "When will you get here, Litassa?"

"We should arrive to Chandrila within two days."

Leia shook her head. "We'll meet you halfway. Where are you?"

"I am a short jump from K'don. I'm just about to enter a hyperspace lane to get back to the core."

"Are you traveling the Perlemian Trade Route or Hydrian Way?"

"The Perlemian Trade Route."

Leia looked to her husband. "What's a good halfway point?"

The smuggler chewed his lower lip in thought. "The planet Roche."

Leia nodded before turning her attention back to me. "We'll meet you in orbit above Roche. We'll bring a ship with a docking berth big enough for your shuttle." She looked to her son in my arms and started crying again. Han put an arm around her shoulder and did his best to comfort his wife.

"Thanks, Litassa," he said before addressing his son. "Ben, you be good for Captain Colay. Your mom and I will be on a ship right away and we'll see you in a day."

"Bye Daddy." Ben said happily.

"I'll see you soon." I turned off the transceiver and put the boy back into his seat. "Ben, after we get on the way, I'll get you a snack."

He gave me a big smile and my heart ached when I thought of Leia and Han spending months wondering if their son was alive or dead. That is a feeling I hope I never ever have to endure.

.

.

**_Entry 113_ **

Leia said they were going to bring a ship big enough to dock my shuttle and she was not exaggerating. When I exited hyperspace my entire front viewport was filled by the sight of a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. It may not be the biggest battleship in the galaxy, but I was impressed that Leia had the pull to commandeer such a massive ship just to pick up her son.

I looked over to Ben who was beaming with happiness. "Your mom and dad are on that ship."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Luke."

My brow shot up, impressed at his strength and control of the Force at such a young age.

We followed the docking orders transmitted to my shuttle and within ten minutes we were safely berthed in the underbelly of the huge starship. I went to unbuckle the boy, but he was already out of his crashwebbing and running to the rear of the shuttle where the loading ramp was located. "Wait up," I said before pushing the button to lower the ramp.

Leia, Han and Luke along with a dozen other people were there to meet the boy. I could feel the intense relief and joy projecting from the Solos. Han snatched up his boy in his arms and hugged him tightly before handing him over to Leia. Luke gazed up at me and grinned as I walked down the ramp. I know he wanted to run up and pull me into his embrace, but the dozens of reporters taking holovids of the reunion restrained him.

When I got to the Solos, Han's Wookiee friend grabbed me up in a hug that nearly cracked my ribs. As soon as I escaped his grip it was Han's turn to give me a brotherly hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear. "I think Luke wants to hug you next." He stepped back and smiled as the Jedi pulled me into his embrace.

"I was afraid I would never see you again," he whispered. I pulled away confused by that comment.

"Why?"

He motioned to his astromech droid by his side. "I found out about Commander Darten's concerns."

I scowled at the little droid. "I told you to keep quiet."

Luke shook his head. "Don't blame him. Artoo told See Threepio in confidence…and well, Threepio immediately blabbed to Han who told me."

I looked at the onslaught of reporters surrounding the Solo family. Each was pushing and shoving for position in an attempt to get holovids of the reunited family. "Luke, let's meet at Chandrila. I need to get off this ship and away from all of these reporters. I don't need the publicity."

He nodded in agreement. "Let me come with you." He gestured to the media. "I doubt they'll notice me leaving on your shuttle." When I hesitated his lips curved into a sensual smile. "Please."

I chuckled. "Okay, but don't you want time with your nephew?"

He glanced over to Ben. "I do, but Leia is going to whisk him off to see a doctor and then a therapist. I probably wouldn't' get much time with him until they arrive on Chandrila anyway."

"Okay, I'll give you a ride."

I was about to return to my shuttle when a commotion occurred across the bay. I couldn't see over the crowd, but I could tell something or someone was pushing through the mass of reporters towards our position. When a New Republic naval officer followed by an armed platoon escort elbowed their way through the crowd I thought the military was making an opening for the Solos to escape the reporters. To my surprise the young officer stopped, looked directly at me and motioned for me to come to his position. "Captain Colay, Major Rayos from the New Republic Intelligence Division and Colonel Vilanter from the Chandrila Bureau of Investigation require your presence in the ship's conference room. They wished to ask you a few questions about Ben Solo's rescue."

It was a reasonable request, but one I would not acquiesce to without first debriefing my commander and getting his permission.

I looked at the man's rank and nametag before responding. "Ensign Tadala, I need to get permission from my commanding officer before participating in any New Republic debriefing."

The young officer cleared his throat and gave a sidelong glance to the Solos before responding. "I have my orders, Captain Colay. This is not a request. You are aboard a New Republic vessel under the control of Admiral Diakos who insists you cooperate with investigators."

I looked over to Leia and Han indignantly, but my irritation with the couple faded when I saw their shocked expressions.

"So," I said slowly. "I'm being placed under arrest?"

Ensign Tadala blanched slightly while giving me a pleading look. "I would prefer your cooperation."

"Now wait a second," Han addressed the officer heatedly. "Captain Colay saved my son. We're not going to treat her like the enemy." The former rebel general scowled at the ensign before laying his hand not so casually on the butt of his blaster.

"Sir, I am just following orders." The man looked extremely uncomfortable with this confrontation. "The Admiral was very clear. Captain Colay is not cleared for takeoff until she talks to investigators."

Han took a step toward the man. "You heard her. She needs permission from her commander."

The ensign lowered his gaze before signaling to his men. "I am sorry, but I have my orders."

What happened next shouldn't have surprised me knowing Han's impulsiveness, but it did. Han pushed the ensign back while he unholstered his blaster. When I saw Luke's hand touch his lightsaber I knew this was getting out of hand. "Stop! I'll go."

Han turned to me. "Are you sure, Litassa?"

I pushed past him. "Yes, I'm sure." I turned to the ensign. "But I can tell you right now, it will be a cold day on Mustafar before I help the New Republic again." I looked back to Luke. "Let my commander know what happened."

.

.

**_Entry 114_ **

I fumed during my entire interrogation. I was stuck sitting in a small debriefing room on an uncomfortable metal chair centered behind a cold steel table. After about ten minutes of questioning I came to the conclusion that Major Rayos is moron and Colonel Vilanter is an even bigger idiot. Right now, the two are attempting to play the  _good detective, mean detective_ game, but they are so amateurish when it comes to their interrogation techniques that is more like a game of dumb investigator, incompetent investigator.

Major Rayos took on the role of the hardened interrogator, which is laughable. He is gaunt, pasty skinned human that looked like he has never seen the inside of a gymnasium. He was as intimidating as a willowy Quermian **.** "Captain Colay, you must admit that the Empire's success in finding a boy that the New Republic was unable to located for months is a bit convenient. It wasn't until the Senate began discussing the dissolution of the Galactic Concordance that you, a young and fairly inexperienced Imperial intelligence officer, miraculously discovers the location of the boy."

I took in a frustrated breath and blew it out. "It wasn't miraculous. Jedi Skywalker asked the Empire for assistance in finding Ben Solo. My senior commanding officer made locating the boy a priority because he knew the New Republic would try to blame the Empire for his disappearance. It may appear miraculous to you, but to me is simply good intelligence gathering."

Colonel Vilanter, an old, greying Bothan with a disarming smile jumped into the conversation. "Captain Colay, whoever abducted young Solo knew he would be at the amusement park that day. The kidnappers had inside information."

I stared at him blankly, wondering where he was going with this line of questioning. When he didn't elaborate, I said, "So? I didn't know the Solos were going to the amusement park for his birthday."

Major Rayos scoffed. "Please, you mean Jedi Skywalker never once mentioned to you the Solos' planned outing?"

"What?" My brow furrowed in confusion. "No, he never mentioned anything to me. Why would he?"

The Bothan ran a hand over his furry jaw. "We all know that pillow talk is an excellent source of information. It is common knowledge that you are in a romantic relationship with Jedi Skywalker…with the intent and purpose of spying on the New Republic. Why else would you cultivate such a challenging, long distance relationship?"

I laughed. "Maybe because he's good in bed." I gave the Bothan a wink. "You must have heard about Force-enhanced sex."

"Be serious!" Rayos yelled. "It can't be a coincidence that the Imperial officer having a relationship with Jedi Skywalker is the person who recovers Ben Solo. You used your relationship with Skywalker and his close association with the Solo family to gain intelligence that facilitated the boy's kidnapping."

I rolled my eyes. "When the son of an Imperial Admiral went missing I requested Jedi Skywalker's assistance. He found the boy and when the child was returned to his parents the Empire didn't detain him and question the New Republic's involvement in the abduction. Luke didn't have to endure an interrogation. He was presented with the Distinguished Civilian Service Award." I leaned forward in my chair and glared at the officer. "The Empire knows how to properly treat individuals who assist us."

"That may be so, but I doubt he refused to answer questions as you are." Rayos pointed out.

"We didn't ask him questions." I folded my arms across my chest and huffed. "I am not refusing to answer your questions because I don't wish to cooperate. I am an Imperial Intelligence officer. I need permission from my commanding officers before I divulge any information."

Rayos leaned his bony backside against the table. "Your command has been notified."

"Good." I leaned back in my chair. "When I get permission from my commander I will discuss this incident with you. Until then, I'm not talking."

The two investigators glared at me in irritation before leaving the room. A few minutes later the door opened, and Luke entered looking sheepish. "Sorry Litassa. I didn't know this would happen."

I motioned for him to take the seat across from me. "I know."

"I contacted Commander Darten. He'll meet us on Chandrila to protest your treatment."

"Yeah," I said dully.

"Litassa," Luke said softly as he reached across the table to grasp my hand. "Don't worry. At this moment Leia and Han are addressing the senate via the holonet. We should have this all cleared up shortly."

I nodded silently before reaching out to him through the Force.  _'What did you tell your government?'_

He startled when my voice popped into his head. ' _I told them what I know. Holonet chatter led us to K'don, but a former Imperial group heard the same intelligence and got to Ben first. They immediately contacted the Empire and Commander Darten contacted you.'_  He paused in thought.  _'We both said we wouldn't lie to our governments. You told me not to tell you any actionable intelligence because you would report it. I said I would do the same._ ' He squeezed my hand gently.  _'I hope you don't think I betrayed your confidence in any way.'_

_'No.'_

"Commander Darten is days away," I said out loud. "Can you get me released to a private room until then?"

"Sure." He gave my hand another squeeze before standing. "I'm not going to let them hold you in the brig."

 _'Hey,'_  I called out through the Force. Luke stopped and gazed at me expectantly as a grin spread across my face.  _'Tell them you are using your bedroom skills to pry Imperial intelligence out of me. Maybe they will give us a room together.'_

He smiled warmly. "I'll see you soon, Litassa."

.

.

**_Entry 115_ **

Luke must have worked his charm on somebody because twenty minutes later I was escorted to a small stateroom probably used for visiting dignitaries. A few minutes later Han and Luke showed up.

"I'm so sorry for this Litassa," Han said as walked into my quarters and reached out giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Leia is still discussing things with the senate. Luckily this ship has a transceiver that can work while in hyperspace. Hopefully everything will be resolved by the time we get to Chandrila."

"I hope so." I gestured for them to enter and sit in the quarter's small sitting area. I flopped down on the small couch. Luke sat next to me while Han took the seat across from us. I looked around the room. "Is it safe to talk here?"

Luke shook his head. "Probably not."

Han smirked as he pulled a signal scrambler out of his coat pocket and activated it. "It is now."

I shook my head in amazement. If we were being monitored Han just pissed off some senior New Republic officer. "Han where you really going to pull a blaster on that ensign?"

He gave a casual shrugged. "I honestly wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I guess pulling a blaster is just a habit."

I turned to Luke. "And I saw you reaching for your lightsaber. What were you going to do?"

He threw a thumb in his brother-in-law's direction. "I was going to deflect any blasterbolts coming our way." I gazed at the Jedi intently, my face a mask of incredulity. Luke blushed slightly. "Okay, I admit it, I flinched. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't volunteer to go." He pulled in a deep breath before continuing. "So why exactly are you balking at answering questions? Are you just following your orders to the letter…or did you discover something that might be actionable intelligence?"

I shrugged. "I found out something of interest." I looked over to Han as a cold chill ran down my spine. Supreme Leader Snoke may have done something to his child. I don't know what, but General Iwanuk was on edge when he talked to me…and the ruthless Agent Kyramud was not a man easily spooked.

Han noticed my gaze. "What? You are keeping something important from me. Did the Cult do something to my son?"

I wanted to wait for my commander, but Han and Leia should know. "Han, if I tell you…you have to keep the information to yourself and Leia until my commander gives me authorization to talk to the New Republic. Can you promise me that?"

The smuggler nodded. "Yes, or course."

I glanced over to Luke. "How about you, Farmboy?"

Luke thought about it for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"Okay," I said slowly. "I found the strong Force user who put those suicide suggestions into the Inquisitors' heads."

"The Sith?" Luke whispered.

"No, I don't think he's Sith, but he is powerful and there is darkness in him." I turned to Han. "When I went to retrieve Ben from the group of Former Imperials I talked to General Iwanuk…the man who helped us find Leia when she was abducted. He said this Force user spent hours alone with your son. He appeared fearful that he might have done something to Ben."

"What!" Han yelled as he rose out of his seat. "What did he do to my son?!"

I made a placating gesture. "Han, it might be nothing. I have no proof that anything was done to Ben. But you should know there is a possibility that a Force suggestion might have been given to your son."

"What kind of suggestion?" Han was practically shouting now. "A suicide suggestion?"

I shook my head. "No, I doubt that. This Force user…"

"Stop calling him that." Han shouted at me. "Who are we talking about, Litassa? Who do I need to hunt down and kill if something has been done to my boy?"

I hesitated. I shouldn't be telling anybody but my commander about what I learned…but I consider Leia and Han friends…and Luke…he was something much more. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. When I opened them I gazed sadly at Han. "His name is Supreme Leader Snoke. He is in command of a group of former Imperials called the First Order. I don't know how many people are within the group or their goals or anything else. I was brought to him to retrieve Ben. He commented that Ben was strong in the Force." I looked over to Luke. "He also mentioned that any child of Luke Skywalker would probably have Force powers that rivaled Darth Vader's." I frowned deeply. "He said that would be something he would like to see."

Luke groaned. "Do you think he is looking for an apprentice?"

"I don't know. He returned Ben. I don't know why. Commander Darten thought it was to lure me in so they could draft me into their organization…but that didn't happen."

Han dropped back down into his seat. "Can you guys fix Ben if a Force suggestion was put in his brain?"

I looked over to Luke questioningly. "Did your Jedi Master teach you anything about that?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Han looked to Luke and then me. "You two together can take this guy on, can't you? Capture him and force him to undo anything he did to my son?"

My gaze went to the floor, not wanting to look Han in the eye. "He's strong in the Force…stronger than me or Luke combined. I believe he draws from the light and the darkside of the Force. Somebody would have to match his skills. Luke and I draw on the light side of the Force. I think the only way to take him on was if Luke had the help of…" I trailed off not wanting to even suggest what I was thinking.

"Help of what?" Han asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Luke is strong with the lightside of the Force. If he teamed up with somebody steeped in the darkside…perhaps with their combined strength they could take on Snoke."

Luke shook his head adamantly. "No, you are not going to delve into the darkside." He reached over and grasped my shoulder while staring me in the eyes. "Promise me you won't entertain this horrible idea. We don't know if this Snoke is hostile to the New Republic or if he has done anything to Ben. So don't even think about touching the darkness." He gave me shoulder a light squeeze. "Promise me."

"I promise."

He dropped his hand and sat back in his seat. "We will watch Ben closely. We don't know what garbage the Cult of Vader put into his head. He is going to need therapy. We'll worry about Snoke later."

"Yes," I agreed. "Later."


	28. Chapter 28

**_Entry 116_ **

New Republic security came by my stateroom/prison and told Han and Luke they had to leave. I noticed a guard was posted outside my room. That's okay; I needed to get some sleep anyway.

.

.

**_Entry 117_ **

We arrived to Chandrila. I thought we would go down to the planet, but it was decided to keep me on the ship and await my commander's arrival.

Major Rayos and Colonel Vilanter had me brought into the interrogation room once again, but this time Luke was at the table being grilled with me. I honestly didn't mind discussing what happened on K'don…up to the point where Commander Darten contacted me about the First Order's involvement.

"We have sent a group of investigators to K'don," Major Rayos said in his best intimidating voice…which is not intimidating at all. "The scene at the village was horrendous. Did you see who slaughtered the cult members?"

"No," Luke muttered while I simply shook my head silently.

"But you know Imperials attacked the cult," The Bothan Colonel asked Luke.

The Jedi looked to me before answering. "Captain Colay told me a group of former Imperials…deserters…attacked the cult and rescued Ben Solo."

"But you…" the Bothan began before Luke lashed out verbally.

"Stop! I have told you my story five times so far I have no new information."

The Bothan gave Luke a curt nod before turning his attention to me. "Why were you asked to meet these former Imperials, Captain Colay?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "The group that attacked the cult contacted Imperial Intelligence. Since I was investigating the abduction of Ben Solo, and I was on site, the task was given to me." I folded my arms across my chest. "And that is all I am going to say until my commander arrives."

Luke and I both jumped when emergency klaxons began wailing throughout the ship.

Major Rayos opened the door to the room and called out to somebody in the hallway. "What's going on?"

I didn't hear the answer, but I could see Rayos blanch. He turned to me wide eyed. "An Imperial Class Star Destroyer has just dropped out of hyperspace."

I looked over to Luke in shock before reaching out through the Force in an attempt to figure out what was going on. Among the tens of thousands of crew members upon the Imperial vessel I could feel two familiar Force signatures…Commander Darten and Admiral Creeden. I smirked at Rayos. "That is probably my Commander. He did say he was coming to this location."

"In a Star Destroyer! Why would the Empire risk provoking the New Republic over…" He motioned towards me. "Over a low-ranking officer."

"You unlawfully detained an Imperial Intelligence officer. Did you really think my Commander would show up in a shuttle, grovel at your feet and beg for my release?" I smiled smugly. "I suggest you invite Commander Darten over so we can debrief him and see what I am authorized to tell you."

Rayos glared at me before speaking into his commlink. After a few minutes the alarms were silenced, and my commander was on a small shuttle on its way over to the New Republic ship.

.

.

**_Entry 118_ **

Once Commander Darten's ship was docked there was an hour delay before I was escorted out of the interrogation room and brought to his shuttle.

My Commander was standing outside his Lambda Class T-4 shuttle, hands clasped behind his back, and with a stern look on his face. I guess he is not at all pleased with my treatment by the New Republic. When he saw me his lips curled up slightly as he signaled for me to follow him into the shuttle. Once the boarding ramp was up and secured, he let out a relieved breath and gave me a fatherly hug. "It is so good to see you in good health." He stepped back and gazed at me with concern. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No," I said with a chuckle. "When they _'detained'_ me Han Solo and Luke almost pulled their weapons in my defense. I had agreed to go quietly to prevent them from creating an incident."

"Skywalker is a good man…Solo also." He gestured me to take a seat in the passenger compartment. "It took an hour before the New Republic agreed to allow me to debrief you in my shuttle." He lowered himself into the seat across from me. "I told them they have tractor beams to prevent us from escaping, so they don't need to worry. I didn't want them eavesdropping on our conversation and this shuttle is equipped with counter surveillance technology. They won't be able to listen in on our conversation."

"I'm pleased they acquiesced to your demand for privacy. I'm also glad you think Han and Luke are good men…because I did tell the two what happened. In confidence," I added quickly. "They are keeping quiet until I could talk to you and determine what to tell the NR."

I was expecting words of disapproval from my Commander, but he just shrugged. "I assume you wouldn't tell them anything that would endanger the Empire. What did you discover?"

I started from the beginning…the discovery of the dead cult members, traveling to rendezvous with the Super Star Destroyer _Eclipse_  commanded by Grand Admiral Sloane, meeting with General Iwanuk and then Supreme Leader Snoke and my unsettling conversation with him

Darten shook his head. "I never heard of Snoke." He thought about it for a moment. "Such an odd name. Do you know what species?"

I shook my head. "No, he is humanoid, tall, slim, hairless…or nearly so…I think I saw some mangy gray strands at the base of his skull. His head was horribly mutilated. It looks like he was severely injured long ago. His left cheek was caved in and he had a huge scar running from the crown of his head to his brow. He was extremely strong in the Force. He couldn't hide that…but his eyes were blue which I found strange."

When Darten looked at me questioningly I clarified my statement. "Meaning I don't think he was Sith. Most Sith have yellow eyes. There is something about using the darkside that makes your eyes a jaundice color."

"Not necessarily. You are too young to remember Emperor Palpatine when he was Chancellor, but his eyes weren't yellow back then. He knew a way to conceal himself from the Jedi Order. Perhaps this Supreme Leader is doing the same."

"Maybe. What should I tell the New Republic?"

Darten thought about it for a long moment. "You want to hide the fact that you are a Force user…so don't relate to the New Republic anything pertaining to the Force. I also don't think the Solos would want anybody knowing that their son is a Force adept…releasing that information is a family decision, especially because…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Because what?" When he hesitated I reiterated my question. "What? What are you hiding from me?"

He sighed deeply. "I think I discovered why Ben Solo was kidnapped by the Cult of Vader."

I got a cold tightness in my chest. I never told Darten about Luke and Leia being siblings and Darth Vader being their father. "And what did you discover?"

He squirmed in his seat a bit. "I don't know how you are going to take this…but I believe Ben Solo is the grandson of Darth Vader."

"Oh…and how did you come to that conclusion?"

He sat forward in his seat. "Do you remember when we had Skywalker over to my house and my wife asked him about his father. He said Emperor Palpatine killed his father…and that surprised me, because I had intelligence information on the Jedi that conducted the treasonous attack on the Chancellor. The bodies of Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin were recovered, but not Anakin Skywalker. In fact, the Chancellor never mentioned Skywalker being in his office. Anakin Skywalker disappeared soon after that attack. I just assumed he was murdered by clone troopers after Order 66 was issued or he was in hiding. After that dinner with Luke I did little digging…thinking maybe his father lived. I talked to some retired Intel officers and I was told Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker were on friendly terms and in fact Anakin Skywalker was appointed to be Palpatine's personal representative on the Jedi High Council…which I assume really rubbed the Jedi Masters the wrong way."

"What does this have to do with Darth Vader being Ben Solo's grandfather?"

"I think Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are one-in-the-same." He frowned slightly as he broke the news. "I think Luke is the son of Vader…and…" He blew out a nervous breath. "I think Ben might be Luke's son."

"What!" I shouted in utter disbelief. "Ohhh…no…that is so wrong."

"I know it might be shocking to think that Luke might be the son of a Sith, but circumstantial evidence points in that direction." He leaned forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know he's your…umm…romantic partner…but Ben was conceived way before you two met." He dropped his hand from my shoulder and sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed out of your affairs. If true, Luke should be the one telling you."

After my initial surge of disgust this conversation became almost comical. "No Sir, I can guarantee Luke is not the father of Ben Solo."

Commander Darten looked at me sadly. "I may be wrong, but it makes sense. There was gossip about Luke and the Princess for years after he destroyed the first Death Star. Those two were inseparable. I read intelligence reports that Luke would do anything for the Princess. It's possible those two might have gotten together at some point. I'm not saying the Princess cheated on her husband. She might have been pregnant with Ben prior to marrying Solo." He rubbed a hand over his chin. "I wonder what happened in their relationship that she ended up with the smuggler?"

I put a hand over my mouth to hide my horror/amusement. I steadied my emotions and composed myself before asking my next question. "Do you plan on telling anybody within our organization or the Empire about your theory?"

He shook his head adamantly. "No, the Empire doesn't need to know any of this. I will keep this between you and me. I just wanted to let you know. You are close with the Solos and I know how much Luke means to you." He glanced over to me and I believe at that point he noticed my overly calm veneer. "He told you, didn't he?"

I bit the bottom of my lip to keep from laughing. It was then I decided it would be better if Commander Darten knew the truth instead of believing this disturbing incest theory. "Sir, Ben Solo is the grandson of Darth Vader…but Luke is not the father."

His brow rose. "Really? Han Solo is the son of Darth Vader?"

"No!" I started to laugh so hard, my sides hurt. "Luke and Leia are brother and sister. The Organa family adopted Leia and family members on Tatooine adopted Luke. But you were right, Anakin Skywalker was their father and he did become Darth Vader."

"Ohhh," Commander Darten said slowly before breaking out in chuckle. "Now I understand why you were so outraged by my theory. I thought you were just jealous." He laughed some more before taking a long calming breath. "Okay, I guess you should omit any Force talk and tell the NR that you have no idea why the Cult of Vader took Ben. Tell them as much as you feel comfortable about Snoke. Just use your best judgment. When we get back to Epta Prime we'll do a longer debriefing and try to figure out what we are going to do about the First Order." He gestured to the door. "Maybe you should invite Skywalker aboard so you can get your story straight…although that might look a bit suspicious." He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about the situation. "Maybe you can get him alone where you can talk privately."

"No need sir." I closed my eyes in concentration and contacted Skywalker through the Force. After I gave him a quick briefing I opened my eyes. "I let him know."

Commander Darten's jaw dropped. "You can communicate to him by thinking? That's absolutely terrifying."

I was confused. "Sir?"

"I would be horrified if my wife could do that to me. She would be rambling in my head night and day." He guffawed as he stood and opened the shuttle boarding ramp. "I'll go back to the Star Destroyer and reassure Admiral Creeden that his favorite Intel officer is unharmed."

"Thank the Admiral for me, Sir."

I then left the shuttle and prepared myself for another interrogation with the New Republic dumbkriff investigators.

.

.

**_Entry 119_ **

After a ten-hour interrogation I was finally released from New Republic custody. To say I was pissed is an understatement. I went straight to my shuttle determined to escape the confines of the New Republic star cruiser before another asinine and spurious accusation was thrown in my direction.

Skywalker intercepted me just as I got to my shuttle. "Litassa, where are you going?"

I folded my arms across my chest and glowered at the Jedi. "I am getting the hell out of here before your dumbkriff government does anything else to punish me for helping you and your family."

He ran a hand across his face and groaned. "I am so sorry, Litassa."

My tone softened. "It's not your fault, Luke. Your government just doesn't trust me."

He looked around and lowered his voice. "It's not about you personally…it's Imperials in general. Ben's kidnapping has everybody upset and it has strained relations not only between the New Repulbic and the Empire but even among members of the New Republic themselves. My sister and I are also getting blowback from the situation. Leia had already retired her rank of General and was considering running for a senate seat, but she was told the required security clearance would be denied due to her close association with an Imperial."

"What?" I was shocked by this turn of events. "The NR government must be barvy. That's ridiculous."

He nodded. "The government also denied the grant I requested to build a Jedi Academy."

"Because you're dating me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said reluctantly.

This situation was getting out of hand. I thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision.  _'Let's pretend to break up,'_  I communicated to him through the Force.  _'I have more than enough reason to be furious at your government. It is not unbelievable that I might take my anger out on you. This way you and your sister can get your life back. We can bring our relationship deeper underground. I'm sure dating you isn't helping my career either…but I don't want to end what we have. We just have to be more secretive.'_

 _'Okay,'_  he replied telepathically.  _'I'll follow your lead.'_

I squared my shoulders and shouted at Skywalker loud enough that every guard and technician in the bay could hear my tirade. "I am sick of you and your stupid government. They claim I was using you to get information. Ha!" I said in my best mocking tone. "Has your government forgotten  _you_  are the Force user!" I threw my hands up in the air in disgust. "You're the one who can do Jedi mind tricks! If anybody is gaining information it's you using your Force skills to pull information out of me. I thought we were friends, but now I see the truth. The New Republic doesn't trust the Empire. We have a peace treaty but in the minds of your leadership we are still at war. And they have the audacity to accuse me of using my feminine wiles to entice information out of you when we both know that is just deflection on their part. They have been using you to seduce me. I guess they hoped you'd be able to use your Jedi skills and Farmboy charm to kriff me senseless until I am screaming out state secrets in a fit of passion!"

I think for a second he forgot this was a show because his jaw dropped as a deep blush warmed his cheeks. "That's not true."

I could hear whispering and an occasional chuckle from the crew members milling around the docking bay. I was heard and I am sure gossip of this fight would make its way through the ship before I hit hyperspace.

"It's over Skywalker!" I yelled as I walked around him and up the ramp to my shuttle. "Lose my commlink number!" I slapped the button to raise the boarding ramp.

Skywalker's voice popped into my head.  _'That is just for show right? We'll see each other again, won't we?'_

 _'Relax,'_  I reassured him.  _'I'll contact you in two weeks and then you can use all your seductive abilities and hard body to pump me for information.'_

I could sense his relief and amusement at that comment.  _'I love you,'_  he projected the words and emotions to me through the Force.

I smiled as I dropped into the pilot seat of my shuttle.  _'I love you too.'_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Entry 120_ **

It has been a lot trickier rendezvousing with Skywalker without his government finding out, but where there's a will, there's a way.

I have been using my intelligence gathering abilities to track Luke's travels around the galaxy. When I discover he is going to a certain planet I will travel to that location incognito and the contact him through the Force. This way there is no comlink or transceiver trail to be traced or tapped into.

Currently Luke and I are sharing a room in a rustic hotel…on Tatooine. I asked him what inspired him to go to this sandy, sunburnt scat-hole of a planet and he said, "I was homesick."

Or that is what I thought he said. The room's noisy window air conditioner made conversation somewhat difficult. I had the contraption cranked up to "COLD" and it barely managed to bring the temperature down from heatstroke to heat exhaustion levels. And I have to add that if Skywalker says one more time, "At least it's a dry heat", I will turn to the darkside and shoot Force lightning out of my sweat drenched fingertips.

We had a very romantic reunion and were lying on the top of the bed sheets trying not to melt when I turned to him and asked, "Why would you be homesick for this place?"

It was a legitimate question. He's told me in the past he despised his boyhood world and I know I hate this place, so why visit this double-sun cesspool?

"I don't know," he said with a halfhearted shrug. "Life here was uncomplicated. I loathed it, but at the same time I didn't have to deal with politics, Sith, or war." He fell silent for a long pause, staring blankly at the rotating ceiling fan. "I dreamt of leaving this place and seeing the galaxy, but I never imagined how difficult my life would become." He turned onto his side to face me. "I shouldn't have to sneak around to be with the woman I love. We're not at war."

I wanted to reach out to comfort him in a warm hug…but I resisted because of the heat. His body temperature ran much higher than mine. It was like cuddling up with a hot water bottle…albeit one with great abs. "No you shouldn't. Come back to Epta Prime with me."

He heaved a sigh. "I can't be part of the Empire."

I bristled at that comment. "Well, I can't be part of the New Republic. You saw how they treated me."

He closed his eyes. "I know. What they did to you was wrong. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I whispered before changing the subject. "How's Ben?"

Luke draped his forearm over his eyes. "Not good." He let out a frustrated groan before continuing. "The Cult of Vader really screwed with his mind. I don't know how they discovered he was the grandson of Vader, but they thought Ben was the second coming of the Dark Lord. They practically worshiped Ben and filled his mind with all types of propaganda about the greatness of Darth Vader."

"How about Snoke," I asked. "Did he do anything to Ben?"

Luke turned and gazed at me sadly. "I think he did something. I have talked to Ben and he is fuzzy on the details when it came to his time with Snoke. He said the Supreme Leader talked to him for a long time, but he doesn't remember what was said." He hesitated. "And there is something else…I feel a growing darkness in the boy. It is faint…but there is evil growing in my nephew. I can feel it."

This time I did reached out and placed a comforting hand on his chest. "What are you going to do?"

He shook his head. "The only thing I can do. I need to train the boy to control this darkness…to come to the lightside of the Force."

I gave him a long searching look. "Are you sure that is wise? It could just make him a stronger darkside adept."

He let out a sigh. "It is a danger, but with his current fascination with Darth Vader I really doubt I can prevent him from training in the ways of the Force. Either I can train him and teach him control or he will teach himself or find another teacher who might lead him to the darkside."

"Like Snoke?" I offered.

"Yeah, like Snoke." He ran a frustrated hand through his beard. "I wonder if my family is cursed. My father did unspeakable things. Was there some genetic flaw in our bloodline that makes us susceptible to the darkside?"

An amused snort escaped my lips. "Luke, Please, you shine in the light."

"No, not always. You kept me from going dark and killing that Dug that hurt Leia. I was about to murder him."

I rolled my eyes. "If you recall…I did murder him…in cold blood I might add. Do you see me as a darksider? Am I a Sith waiting to happen?"

"No," he said the word after some hesitation. "But you were an Inquisitor under the command of Sith…and I am a son of a Sith. That is not a good combination."

My eyes met his, direct and probing. "What's your point?"

He looked away. "Ben is the son of a non-Force-user and a weak Force-user and I can feel his strength and darkness growing stronger and stronger every day. What would a child of two powerful Force-users with ties to the darkside be like?"

My jaw went slack when I guessed his meaning. "Are you saying you never want kids…especially with me."

He took a long cleansing breath. "I've been thinking about this since Ben's return. Maybe it would have been best if Vader's bloodline had died with me and Leia."

I scoffed. "Well, it is a little too late for that. Ben's here and unless you plan on killing him you better learn to deal with it…as for us…I never said I wanted kids. So that isn't a discussion we need to have at this time. Instead concentrate on healing Ben's kriffed up mind and soul."

He scooted closer to me in bed. "You're right. Let's drop the subject. I don't want to ruin our time together." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine before he grabbed me around my waist and intimately pulled me into his embrace. I was going to complain about his hot body making me sweat, but I decided I was going to perspire no matter what I did today…so I might as well be doing something I enjoy.

.

.

**_Entry 121_ **

I just returned from a three-month undercover mission on the Imperial planet Korrtan. Luckily, I was able to see Skywalker before I went off on this mission to let him know I would be out of contact for at least a month. I never expected the mission to go on so long.

All I wanted to do now was file my official report and then make up any excuse that would allow me to fly off and see Skywalker, but nothing can be that easy. I am a Special Operations commander within the 21st Intelligence Battalion with dozens men and women under my authority. I have to debrief Commander Darten, get situation reports from my lieutenants, fix any problems that arose during my absence… and probably a hundred other things. My romantic life doesn't take priority over Imperial matters. Besides, I don't know how I could justify a trip to rendezvous with Skywalker so soon after returning to my home base.

.

.

**_Entry 122_ **

I ran into Commander Darten's wife while at the post commissary. She came around her shopping cart to give me a quick hug and a glum face. "I'm so sorry that you broke up with Luke. The New Republic treated you horribly."

Since I didn't actually break up with the Jedi I didn't comment on that matter. "The New Republic was out of line."

"Come over to dinner with me and Venn tonight."

I wanted to beg off, but what she said next got my attention.

"I can't believe Luke would start dating such an awful woman so soon after your breakup. I thought he was better than that."

My jaw dropped. "What woman?"

Marta opened her mouth and then closed it quickly as her cheeks drained of color. "Oh…you didn't know."

"Know what?" I said through clenched teeth.

I could feel Marta's apprehension through the Force as she nervously answered. "It's probably just rumors, Litassa…but Luke reportedly started dating the actress Lora Rendoubt."

That name meant nothing to me. "Who?"

Marta shook her head despondently. "She's an ex-model turned trashy reality Holoshow actress. The sludge media reported a rumor of her and Skywalker dating and although she did not confirm the story, she also didn't deny it."

"Did Luke comment on the relationship?"

"No. He's been avoiding the press."

I blew out a breath. "Luke likes his privacy. I really doubt he would date somebody famous."

She stared at me intently before a sad smile touched her lips. "You still care for him, don't you?"

I grimaced not wanting to go into details. Commander Darten once told me his wife was extremely perceptive. "It's hard to turn off emotions."

Her eyes lit up. "Then you have to win him back."

I averted my eyes. "Ummm…that's not necessary."

"Not necessary? You two are meant for each other. I'll get Venn to send you out on a mission to the core so you can win back your Jedi."

"To the core? You can do that?"

A wide smile blossomed across her face. "Of course, but we'll have to make sure the New Republic doesn't find out. They're awful. It looked like they were actively trying to break you two up."

"They did make our lives miserable," I conceded. "Are you sure you can convince your husband to send me on a mission so soon after I've returned."

She waved me off. "Please, Venn is a softy. I'll be able to persuade him." She raised a brow. "That is if you want me meddling in your affairs."

I laughed. "Feel free to meddle away."

.

.

**_Entry 123_ **

True to her word, Marta Darten somehow convinced my commander to send me on a diplomatic mission to Hapes. Ta'a Chume, Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium opened up diplomatic relations with the New Republic three years ago and the Empire wished to reassure this latest New Republic ally that we want to keep the peace and have a friendly relationship with the Consortium.

I researched for the location of Skywalker and discovered he was on Nubia in the Corellian sector. If I took the Corellian Run hyperspace lane I could justify a flyby to Nubia before taking a couple short hyperspace jumps to Hapes. Hopefully I will be able to contact Luke through the Force without entering Nubia's atmosphere. I thought the Noriddian Space station just outside Hapan space would be an excellent covert place to meet. If all goes well, I should be in Luke's arms by the end of the week.

.

.

**_Entry 124_ **

Noriddian Space station is not a docking port for the elite. It is old, dirty and smells like unwashed bodies, ship lubricants and Rhydonium fuel. Fortunately, I didn't intend on taking a scenic tour of the facility. I was just waiting for a certain Jedi to find my ship and rock my world.

After a few hours in port he telepathically communicated to me.

_'I'm here. Lower the ramp.'_

I complied and Luke, wearing a tattered flightsuit and a flex-mask to alter his features, ran up the ramp. It was a good disguise. He looked like a bearded, yellow-skinned borneck, a hearty, near human species from the planet Vellity.

I had enough time to push the ramp-up button before he crushed me in a big hug.

"Littasa, I missed you so much."

I would have said something in response, but his lips captured mine and all conversation ended…at least for twenty-five frantic and amazing minutes.

.

.

**_Entry 125_ **

After I caught my breath from our amorous reunion, I had time to question him about the stories I've heard. "So, what's this about you dating a new woman?" I whispered.

He groaned and rolled off the small cot we were sharing. "Litassa, it is all gossip. I would never cheat on you." He grabbed his underwear off the floor and slid them on. "And I wouldn't be stupid enough to get a woman pregnant. I'm on male repress meds."

I sat up and wrapped a sheet around my nude body. "Wait...the media is actually claiming you impregnated Lora Rendoubt?"

Luke looked confused. "Who's Lora Rendoubt?"

My jaw dropped. "Who's Lora Rendoubt? Who does the media say you knocked up?"

He grimaced. "Some woman named Darli Nyeter on Tatooine said I fathered a love child with her the last time I was on planet." He pointed to me. "It was the time we were together."

I scoffed. "That's rubbish. I kept your cute butt in bed and preoccupied during that entire visit."

"I know, but I didn't want to tell the media that I was with you. My sister got the go ahead to run for senator. I don't want to say anything to cause her problems."

I stood and walked over to him, dropping the sheet as I pulled him into my arms. "Don't worry. Once the baby is born you can get a order for a paternity test and sue her for slander."

He smiled in relief. "I'm glad these false rumors don't bother you. When you disappeared for three months I thought maybe you were avoiding me."

I shook my head. "Never."

He planted a searing kiss on my mouth that made me forget all about Lora Rendoubt or Darli Nyeter.

He was mine and mine alone. Of that I had no doubt.

.

.

**_Entry 126_ **

I'm back to Epta Prime and missing my sexy Jedi Master already. Luckily I have a million things to do. Having to catch up with a large workload has a way of cooling one's libido...unfortunately.

.

.

**_Entry 127_ **

After my trip to the Hapes Consortium, Marta Darten called me at my home asking how things went. I told her I was able to talk to Luke and he assured me he was not dating Lora Rendoubt or anybody else. Marta then pressed me for details. I considered lying to her and saying Luke and I were no longer lovers…but since I know she can facilitate me seeing Luke…I told her everything.

"I knew it!" She said over my home transceiver. "I bet you two never really broke up. It was a ruse wasn't it to get the New Republic off your backs. Am I right."

"You're right…but don't tell anybody. Life is easier without the media hounding us."

"Your secret's safe with me. I won't even tell my husband."

When I signed off, I thought,  _'I'll believe that when I see it.'_

.

.

**_Entry 128_ **

The last four months have gone fairly well. I have managed to see Luke every few weeks. I am fairly certain officials in the NR government haven't figured out that Luke and I are still going hot and heavy, but I am positive Commander Darten knows. Even if Marta didn't tell him, the man's not stupid.

He doesn't come out and say it, but his sarcastic comments make it quite clear that he at least suspects I am still with Luke. He'll say something like, "Captain Colay, I have to send somebody to Chandrila as a security advisor to our Ambassador. I hate asking you to do this because it might turn out as an awkward assignment if you bumped into Luke, you know…your ex-boyfriend. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position with Skywalker." All the while, he's barely containing a smirk. I would tell him the truth, but he enjoys teasing me so much that I don't want to spoil his fun.

"Sir, I appreciate your concern." I'd reply in my most nonchalant voice. "I would love to represent the Empire on Chandrila. Don't worry about me, Sir. Bumping into Skywalker is never uncomfortable."

He then chokes down his laughter and signs my travel paperwork.

.

.

**_Entry 129_ **

There has been a strange turn of events recently. Darli Nyeter, the woman who claimed she was carrying Luke's baby has disappeared. She was almost nine months pregnant at the time. My theory is she knows Luke was going to demand a paternity test, so she went into hiding. Unfortunately, the media is putting a different, and very disturbing, spin on the story.

They are hinting that foul play was involved in her disappearance. They didn't accuse Luke directly, but hinted heavily that some people in the New Republic government might have seen Darli Nyeter as a problem and there were dangerous people within the government that were skilled in making problems disappear.

I have been using my Imperial intelligence resources to try to find this missing woman in order to lift suspicion from Luke.

.

.

**_Entry 130_ **

Darli Nyeter has been found…or I should say her body was found in a city dumpster in Anchorhead, Tatooine. I really don't know what to think. She was gutted like a fish and her baby is missing. It is not known if the child is alive or dead. News reporters are hounding Luke constantly. I wish I could be there for him, but being seen with me would cause problems for his sister and her run for the senate. This is so kriff'd up.

Luckily Luke has an alibi for the day she went missing from Tatooine. He was on Chandrila at an official government function with hundreds of witnesses.

I am going to keep looking into this matter. I need to find out who killed her so Luke can get back to his life.

.

.

**_Entry 131_ **

Commander Darten called me into his office today. He ushered me in, looked up and down the corridor nervously, before shutting and uncharacteristically locking the door behind him. He gestured for me to sit in the seat across from his desk as he dropped down into his own chair. I could tell he was upset over something.

"Litassa, I have friends over at the Criminal Investigation Division and I asked them to look into the Darli Nyeter murder for me."

"Did they discover who killed her?"

He shook his head. "No, but they noticed a very disturbing fact. She is not the first woman to claim she was carrying Luke's baby and then disappear."

I sat back in my seat in shock. "How many?"

Darten picked up his datapad and read off three names. "These woman publicly claimed to have had relations with Skywalker and were pregnant. All of them disappeared by the end of their third trimester."

I started to say something but Commander Darten cut me off. "Litassa, I don't want you visiting Luke until the Darli Nyeter crime is solved. We don't…"

"Wait!" I interrupted him. "I hope you don't think Luke has anything to do with the murder or those other disappearances."

"No, but you have to be careful, because…"

"I don't need to be careful around Luke. He's innocent."

"Captain Colay! Stop interrupting me!" I actually startled by the tone and sternness of my Commander's voice. This is the first time he has ever yelled at me.

I could feel my cheeks heat up with a blush. "Sorry, Sir."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before proceeding. "I don't think Luke has anything to do with this situation…but I do think somebody is trying to snatch a child of his for whatever reason. Unfortunately, implicating Skywalker is a much juicier news report. It is only a matter of time before the New Republic pushes back and tries to clear Luke by finding another viable suspect." He leaned forward in his seat. "And that might be you…they haven't started yet but be ready for the NR to point fingers at you as the jilted lover seeking revenge."

My jaw dropped in utter shock. "What? That's insane!"

He rolled his eyes. "As insane as blaming you for the kidnapping of Ben Solo?"

I reluctantly have to admit, he had a point. "Sir, if I shut off all communication he's going to think I believe those awful accusations."

He leaned back into his seat and regarded me somberly. "We can't risk you contacting him. He is probably under surveillance at this moment." He shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable before continuing. "I may be able to get a message to him. We have…" He paused, before correcting himself. " _I have_  people working in the New Republic that do me favors. They can't talk to Skywalker directly because it would blow their cover, but they could send him a message anonymously."

My brow rose in surprise. "Would our government allow them to risk detection just to do you a favor? Can they be trusted?"

"They can be trusted...and I don't need Imperial permission." He said cautiously. "These are  _my_ confidential informants."

"Oh," I said hesitantly while choosing my words carefully. "We're not talking about Imperial Agents, are we? These are people who work for you personally? How did that come about?"

He averted his eyes, but I could feel apprehension oozing from him through the Force. "They are defectors…people who deserted military service after the Alderaan incident."

"I'm surprised they survived. I thought the Empire hunted down and killed all the deserters."

"Yes, those orders came down from the Emperor himself. Kill all deserters and conscientious objectors. I led one of the assassination teams."

My face went slack with surprise. The commander's own niece was killed on Alderaan. I can't imagine him hunting down Imperials that balked at serving a government that could commit such an atrocity. Then I realized what he had done. "You didn't kill them, did you? You saved them and they are currently living and working within the New Republic. I assume they are not pro-Empire, but they will help you."

His eyes flickered warily. "I'm not going to admit to my best agent that I committed an act of treason."

"Of course not." I smiled faintly hoping to ease my Commander's nerves. "So, can one of your Confidential Informants get a message to Skywalker."

He met my question with one of his own. "It depends, do you think you can keep this conversation confidential?"

I chuckled. "Oh, yes Sir."

A soft smile crossed his face. "Well then, yes, it can be done."


	30. Chapter 30

**_13 ABY_**  
**_Entry 132_**

It was only a matter of time before the media discovered there were other missing women. At that point, if you turned on the holonet all you saw was news of the missing women. Commander Darten was right…the New Republic lawyers started throwing out names of other possible suspects for these missing women and my name was on that short list.

I stayed far away from New Republic worlds. That last thing I needed was to get arrested. The Empire allowed investigators to question me on Epta Prime with an Imperial lawyer present. I was relieved that I had solid alibis during the time intervals the women went missing. Unfortunately, I got the distinct impression that the New Republic investigators suspected the Empire might have fabricated the evidence to exonerate me.

Our criminal investigation bureau has cooperated and shared information with their NR counterpart, but so far they are no closer to discovering who killed Darli Nyeter or the whereabouts of the other women.

.

.

**_Entry 133_ **

I saw a news report that Luke was asked to provide a DNA sample. Forensic investigators scoured the home of Darli Nyeter and compared DNA found there to Luke's. It wasn't a match. Darli's parents asked for the NR to conduct a lie detector test on Skywalker.

.

.

**_Entry 134_ **

Luke takes a lie detector test about the disappearance and murder of Darli Nyeter and the other missing girls. The test shows no deception on his part. The news reporter made that announcement and then opened a discussion with a physician about whether a Jedi could confound a lie detector test using the Force.

The physician claimed he didn't know, but just by asking that question a seed of doubt was planted in the public's mind and the test results no longer reassured anybody of his innocence.

.

.

**_Entry 135_ **

Despite no evidence against Luke, the Nyeter family made a public plea on the holonet for Luke to break his public silence and come forward with any information concerning their daughter. They stated they believe Luke knows more about their daughter's disappearance than he lets on.

.

.

**_Entry 136_ **

The Nyeter family along with family members from the other missing women told their story on a widely watched talk show. They showed holo-recordings of their daughters and begged the public to help them find justice for their children.

.

.

**_Entry 137_ **

Luke's transceiver call records are subpoenaed. There are no suspicious calls. Side note—the records showed that there were no calls to or from me since our public ' _break up'_. The galaxy now believes we truly are no longer dating. It is a good thing they don't know we can communicate through the Force.

.

.

**_Entry 138_ **

Just when I thought the Nyeter murder would forever be the lead story of the media, fate stepped in and took the spotlight off Skywalker. An extinction-level asteroid hit the planet Katab. Over one billion people lost their lives. The devastation was heartbreaking and in my opinion preventable. The New Republic has a highly funded agency whose only job is to spot and deflect asteroids on collision courses with habitable planets. Somehow this asteroid evaded both visible and infrared light sensors. Even if an asteroid is made out of dark, non-reflective material it should still absorb and re-radiate solar energy that can be detected in the infrared spectrum. This means there was either equipment failure or operator incompetence involved. The New Republic government immediately went into crisis mode with every politician attempting to deflect blame onto someone else. Nobody wants to take responsibility for this disaster. It is truly unfortunate that it takes a major catastrophe to relegate the Nyeter murder story to the last page of a datapad news report.

I am ashamed to say, while whole galaxy is in mourning, the only thing I can think about is that now, maybe, I can see my Jedi again.

Gods...I feel awful writing that...but it is true. It has been months since I felt his touch. I miss him.

.

.

**_Entry 139_ **

Commander Darten doesn't believe it is safe for me to wander into New Republic territory yet. He assured me his confidential informants did get a message to Luke that I wasn't avoiding him.

.

.

**14 ABY**

**_Entry 140_ **

I am off on another mission, this time to the planet Lordanti where I was investigating industrial espionage. Basically, the Fortan Corporation on a the planet Tav (located in neutral space) is believed to have sliced into the databanks of the Donanta Corporation and making off with sensitive intellectual property. Normally Imperial Intelligence doesn't get involved with civil cases, but the Donanta Corporation does design a number of classified parts used in Imperial Battle Cruisers. My job was to ensure no Imperial classified data was compromised…and if it was…I was to seal the breach in whatever way I deemed necessary.

.

.

**_Entry 141_ **

The CEO of the Donanta Corporation is an overbearing human misogynist that I really wanted to find guilty of losing Imperial weapon schematics so I could arrest…or perhaps kill him depending on if he called me ' _Little lady'_  one more time. Fortunately for him, he kept the Imperial technology data off his company's mainframe and on separate hard drives used on computers that didn't communicated with the outside of his company. He took every precaution to protect our information. I concluded that no imperial intelligence was compromised.

.

.

**_Entry142_ **

I wasn't even off Lordanti before my commander sent me on another mission…this time to the rim world planet of Kordo where I was to meet an informant. He didn't give me much information to work with other than it was a 'trusted informant' and I wouldn't be in any danger.

.

.

**_Entry 143_ **

Why can't I meet informants in nice places? Kordo was a wasteland that makes Tatooine look like a vacation paradise. I plugged the rendezvous coordinates into my shuttle nav computer and realized it was bringing me to a location away from any habitable cities. As I approached the location I saw a lone dwelling built at the edge of a small oasis.

I landed my shuttle next to another small starship covered with desert camouflage netting. I can only assume it is the informant's ship. I walked over and lifted the netting revealing a New Republic X-Wing. I jerked my attention to the building and reached out with the Force and immediately sensed him.

"Luke!" I cried out as I ran to the home. As I reached the entry, the door flew open revealing Luke Skywalker. I nearly knocked him down as I grabbed him up into an ardent embrace. He captured my lips with a kiss that made my knees weak. My heart was racing as his touch awakened an aching hunger deep within my soul.

After about a minute I reluctantly pulled out of his embrace so I could catch my breath. At that point I got a good look at the Jedi and gasped.

He stepped back with a grimace. "I know…I look terrible."

I was speechless for a long pause as I collected my thoughts. "Luke, it looks like you haven't slept in months."

I hate to admit it, but I was actually being generous by that remark. The man who now stood in front of me looked…old. His face was gaunt and contained more wrinkles that I remembered, but it was his eyes that caught my attention. Once his eyes were full of life and eternal optimism. Now they were the eyes of a broken, despondent man.

"Is this from the stress of the Nyeter murder?"

He have curt nod as his head dropped. "That and what's going on with Ben." He closed the door before ushering me into the small dwelling.

"What's going on with Ben?"

Luke sat down on a small couch and patted the seat next to him. I joined him and put a comforting hand on his knee.

"Something is deeply wrong with Ben." His voice cracked and he took a moment to rein in his emotions. "I feel the darkness growing everyday."

"He's young and was traumatized. Luke, that's to be expected. Is he still in counseling?"

He leaned back into the seat cushions and sighed deeply. "Yes, but it doesn't seem to help."

"How bad is it?"

Luke closed his eyes momentarily before answering. "He's become very antisocial with other kids. He has temper tantrums. He's angry with his parents for hiding his lineage and for bad mouthing his grandfather. Han tried to explain to him that Darth Vader had tortured his mother and had kidnapped Han himself and encased him in carbonite…but Ben defended his grandfather and his actions. We thought his infatuation with Darth Vader would fade with time spent away from the cult, but that wasn't the case. Then he did something totally disturbing. Leia bought him a pittin to keep him company." He gave an involuntary shutter. "She caught him torturing the animal."

My breath caught in my throat. I have known people who hurt small animals and they all ended up as psychopaths. "What are you going to do?"

He chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "She wants to send Ben to live with me so I could train him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

Luke ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't think so either. He's been seeing a counselor since his rescue. That is over two-and-a-half years and I think he needs an additional two or three years of psychotherapy, but Leia believes otherwise. She thinks  _if_ we can switch Ben's fascination from Darth Vader to Anakin Skywalker he can be saved. Anakin was a brave Jedi Knight. Leia's been interviewing people who knew him and researching his past in the historical records. Our father was one of the Old Republic's greatest warriors. If we can get Ben to venerate and emulate his grandfather's good deeds prior to his fall to the darkside perhaps we can reverse the darkness growing within him."

I sat silent for a long time before I finally introduced another variable. "What if this growing darkness isn't from the propaganda the Cult of Vader spewed into the boy's head? What if Snoke did something to him? Your nephew could have a darkside suggestion placed in his brain. His growing psychosis could be the result of a good kid fighting a darkside suggestion."

"Maybe," he conceded. "Or there is another possibility."

"Which is?"

He expelled a long, tired breath. "What if it is genetic?"

I scoffed. "It's not."

He turned to me, his expression filled with dread. "You don't know that. He is the grandson of a Sith. I don't know why some people can access the Force, but couldn't some people, because of genetics, access the darkside easier than the light? What if he is prone to darkside tendencies?"

I shook my head. "If that was true, how was I trained to draw upon the light and the dark? Why haven't you fallen? No, the darkside is easier for all people to draw upon because it is tied with anger and fear. If you are fighting for your life those are the normal emotions that manifest in a person. It is hard to feel peace and serenity when somebody is trying to put a blaster bolt through your head. Only a trained Jedi can master the light. The darkside comes naturally." I stopped as a realization came over me. "Perhaps your sister is right. He may he need your tutelage. Your nephew is young. He is drawing on the darkside instinctively. He needs to be trained to avoid the darkside."

"Maybe." He looked emotionally exhausted.

"Let's table this conversation for a little later." I smiled warmly. "I've missed you. I wanted to fly out to see you every day for months, but Commander Darten said it would be too dangerous."

He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. "Your commander was correct. Leia heard talk within the senate that many world leaders believed you murdered those women."

I blew out a breath. "Great. That means I probably can never safely voyage into New Republic space."

He nodded sadly. "Probably not."

"Hey," I said as I gave his leg a gentle squeeze. "Let's not waste time moping about. I don't know how Commander Darten pulled off getting us two together, but I doubt it will happen again anytime in the near future."

A genuine smile split his face as his hands circled my waist and pulled me close. "You're right. I've missed you terribly…and I love you."

He leaned forward, his lips wandering across my cheekbones before he lowered his mouth gently to mine and poured everything into a mind-blowing kiss. I was lost the second our lips touched. We frantically stripped out of our clothing before he grabbed me up and carried me to the home's lone bedroom.

The next few hours were magical. I spent months away from my Jedi and I was intent on making up for lost time.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Entry 144_ **

Hours later we laid exhausted in a tangle of bed sheets. My head was settled on his shoulder as I reached up and gave a playful tug on his beard. "You need to trim this. You are starting to look more like a crazed wild man instead of wise Jedi Master."

He chuckled. "For the last few months I've been feeling a bit crazed. Then a strange man showed up on my doorstep and hand delivered a letter from your commander. The note said to come here and wait and you'd be here." He turned and pressed a kiss against the pulse of my neck. "I didn't know Imperial officers play matchmaker."

An amused snort escaped my lips. "I have a feeling Marta Darten was the real matchmaker and she simply nagged her husband into getting the message to you."

"I have to thank her one day." He reached over and clasped my hand in his. "I'm so glad we have time to talk…there was a small break in the case of the missing women."

"Really?" I was very excited about this information. If Luke was cleared then we could get back to seeing each other at a semi-normal interval. "Did they catch somebody?"

"In a way." He turned to his side so he could face me fully. "A female undercover agent pretended to be pregnant and put out on social media that the baby was mine. The investigators made sure I was seen with her at a couple restaurants to make the claim more believable. When it got close to her fake delivery due date somebody tried to abduct her. Of course, recon hover droids and every public surveillance holocam in the city was monitoring her. The man was caught…and then he died."

"What?" That statement confused me. "The police shot him?"

"His trachea was crushed from the inside. There were no marks on his neck."

My blood ran cold. "You think it was another Inquisitor? And Snoke killed him when he was caught?"

He nodded. "I believe so."

"I'd be able to identify him.

"I thought so. I have a holocam recording of the man on my datapad." He gave my hand a squeeze. "Litassa, I think Snoke wants a Skywalker child, possibly for an apprentice." He paused as he struggled to keep his voice even. "I've been thinking about this long and hard and I have made a decision." He gazed at me, but when his eyes clouded with tears he turned away. "I don't want to have kids. Never. I'm staying on repress meds and ask you to do the same. If you want kids…then maybe I'm not the right man for you."

I stared at him wide-eyed for three full seconds. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think it is for the best. Any child of ours would be strong in the Force. I can't risk bringing another potential Darth Vader into the galaxy." He turned back to me, his face etched with sorrow. "I'll understand if that is a deal breaker for you. I just want to let you know that when I get back to Chandrila I plan on making this decision permanent."

My jaw went slack at the news. "Are you talking about surgical sterilization?"

He nodded. "I thought you should know. You have to make a decision. If you want kids…it won't be with me. Any woman I impregnate will be in danger. It was determined that Darli Nyeter was possibly alive before her baby was cut from her womb. If you got pregnant you would be in danger of somebody trying to grab you and take the baby."

"I'm not any ordinary woman," I pointed out.

"True," he said softly. "But any child of mine would be a target for kidnapping. I can't imagine going through what Leia went through…can you?"

I thought about it and shook my head. "No, that would be torture."

He pulled in a deep breath and blew it out nervously. "I don't expect you to make a decision right away…but if you did want to go your separate way, I'd understand."

I never considered having children…so this news shouldn't bother me…but it did. I felt devastated for Luke. Becoming a parent is a personal decision and not one that should be dictated by some darkside Supreme Leader on the other side of the galaxy.

"Luke, I'm already on repress meds. With both of us on birth control don't you think that's enough? Having the surgery could be a permanent solution to what might be a temporary problem."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You met Snoke. Do you think we could stop him?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Doubtful. We would have to first locate him and then fight our way through an army of Imperials guards."

He opened his eyes and gazed at me. "Then I can't take the chance. Is this a deal breaker for you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not a deal breaker. I want you…you're all I need."

I could feel his relief flood over me through the Force. He broke into a wide smile before he leaned in and gave me a tender kiss. "Thank you. I think this is for the best."

"I do too." I reassured him. "I do too."

.

.

**_Entry 145_ **

After two delightful days in Luke's arms I grudgingly returned to Epta Prime and to a ton of overdue paperwork.

.

.

**_Entry 146_ **

I have been working too hard. I am exhausted and now I think I am coming down with the flu.

.

.

**_Entry 147_ **

I had to go to sick call today. For the last few days I have been throwing up. I think it is the stomach flu.

.

.

**_Entry 148_ **

Frack! I don't have the flu…I'm pregnant. How the kriff did that happen? I was on repress meds and Luke was on repress meds. This should be impossible.

What the hell am I going to do? Luke made it quit clear that he doesn't want children. He said any child of ours would immediately become a target for kidnapping. If Snoke ever discovered I was pregnant he would go to any lengths to abduct the baby.

What the kriff am I going to do?

.

.

**_Entry 149_ **

I have been walking around in a daze the last few weeks as I considered my options. Although I told Luke I thought it was best to not have any children…I am having second thoughts. Preventing a pregnancy with repress meds is one thing…but I am already pregnant. I only have two options now: have the baby or terminate the pregnancy.

Although it might be the easier option…I can't end the pregnancy. I can feel the child's presence through the Force. It is a very faint Force signature…but it is there and it feels like a combination of Luke and me. I was never one to believe in fate, but now I sometimes wonder. There are too many amazing coincidences. Luke is the son of my former Master's apprentice. We are both strong Force users and despite the fact that we were on opposite sides of a war…we met and fell in love. We are both on repress meds, but days before Luke's planned surgical sterilization procedure…I got pregnant. It is almost like this conception was the will of the Force…but is it the will of the darkside or the light side of the Force? Could I be bringing another Darth Vader into the world by having this child?

Then there is the other problem. If I bring this baby to term…then what? Do I tell Luke? If I tell him there is no way in the world he would not want to be part of the child's life. His or her paternity would be known to the public and Snoke would go to the ends of the Galaxy to abduct the baby. We would be in a perpetual state of alert, guarding our child from darksiders, terrorists, or common kidnappers.

If I wanted to keep the pregnancy secret and raise the child alone I would have to go no-contact with Luke, but with his sister's intelligence contacts, I doubt I could keep the baby secret for long. I could put the baby up for adoption, but that wouldn't guarantee his or her safety. This situation is impossibly difficult. I need to meditate on the matter.

.

.

**_Entry 150_ **

I can barely type out this entry. I am extremely shaken up by…I don't know if it was a dream or a vision of the future. I had sat on the floor in my bedroom with the intention of meditating. I either fell into a deep trance or the lack of sleep in the last week caused me to fall asleep. Either way what I saw in my dream/trance disturbed me greatly.

I found myself running down a dirt trail toward the glow of a fire in the distance. I didn't recognize where I was, but it appeared to be a rural area with trees and grasslands. The moon was full and I could see the silhouette of steep mountain peaks in the distance. The area was silent with the exception of the crackling of a massive fire consuming a large building with a domed roof. Surrounding the inferno a handful of intact small domed huts were visible.

As I ran forward I could feel the blistering heat and choked on the smoke. From my right I heard a familiar whistling twitter of an astromech. I turned and saw the droid with a hooded figure sitting beside it. The figure was cradling something in his arms as he rocked back in forth like a man in anguish.

_"Luke?"_  I heard myself calling out in my dream.

The figure didn't answer but a feral scream escaped his lips followed by sobbing. I ran forward but stopped when I saw what he was holding. It was a young girl, probably no older than ten years old. She was limp and her clothing and skin were blackened with soot and burns.

I then heard another scream and I knew it was coming from me.

I stumbled forward and grabbed the dead child from Luke's arms and held her close against my chest before I turned to Luke and spat out angrily.  _"You promised to protect our baby. I told you she wouldn't be safe here."_ I looked up to the night sky searching for something. _"Who did this? Was it Snoke?"_

Luke buried his head in his hands and cried out. " _I went to confront Ben about his growing darkness…and something happened. I did something unforgivable. I don't know why…it was like I was outside my body watching somebody else control my actions. I don't know why…"_

He trailed off and sobbed uncontrollably.

_"What did you do?"_

When he didn't answer I repeated my question more forcefully _. "What did you do?"_

He looked up at me, his eyes bloodshot, tears running down his cheeks and looking twenty years older than I remember him.  _"I went to Ben's room…and I ignited my lightsaber. I don't know why I did that. I flinched. I went to turn it off, but it was too late."_

I looked at the limp body of my daughter in my arms as I fell to my knees.  _"He killed his own cousin?"_

Luke averted his eyes.  _"She died in the fire. I tried to save her. I tried to save them all, but it was too late. I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up nobody was left alive and Ben was gone."_

I wailed and sobbed and held the dead little girl to my bosom. Eventually the anguish was replaced by anger. I turned to my lover.  _"I told you this would happen. I told you Snoke did something to Ben. I told you there was no way we could protect our daughter. I wish I never told you about her. I should have hid her. Hid her from Snoke…hid her from you."_

In this dream/vision, I stood and carried my daughter away from the destruction and away from her father.

I heard Luke call out.  _"Litassa, where are you going?"_

I turned and glared at the man.  _"Away from here and away from you. I'm going home to grieve and bury our daughter."_

It was then I woke up. I was back to my room on Epta Prime. I put a hand on my belly and reached out to the nascent life form growing in my womb and shivered.

I had meditated to find an answer to my predicament, and I think I have my answer.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Entry 151_ **

Two weeks have passed since I had my disturbing vision. I haven't tried to contact Luke. He shouldn't find that suspicious. We have gone months at a time without seeing each other, so I have some time to think.

I don't know how I am going to keep this baby safe. If I avoid Luke and remain in Imperial space I have no guarantee that Supreme Leader Snoke won't find out that I am pregnant. I am sure he has his spies among the Empire. He would immediately suspect Luke as the father and would attempt to snatch the child once born. I could only hide this pregnancy so long. I can't disappear from Imperial space for months without getting a Court Martial for desertion. I could put in for a Hardship Discharge, but I would have to falsify a very convincing family crisis to pull that one off.

I may have to desert from the Empire and go into hiding. Unless…unless I can convinced my commander to send me somewhere very far away before I start showing. I need to look into possible missions in the Outer Rim or Unknown Region that would hide me from prying eyes. If I give birth on a faraway planet, perhaps I can give the child up for adoption anonymously. Then maybe, just maybe, the child would have a chance to grow up and live a life without dark lords hunting her down.

.

.

**_Entry 152_ **

I got a break today. I found some intel that  _Rokk the Breaker_  was spotted on Utapau in the Kessil system. You can't get much further from the core than Kessil. Rokk is a Devaronian that is believed to be responsible for the assassination of two Moffs. He is one of the top ten most wanted men by the Empire. If I could convince my Commander to let me investigate and attempt to capture the man I would possibly spend the last few months of my pregnancy in the far outer rim of the galaxy.

I requested an appointment with my Commander to discuss the matter. When I walked into the door of his office I was confident that this plan might work, but what Commander Darten said next threw my plans out the window.

"Congratulations Captain Colay  _Promotable_."

I stuttered stepped to a halt. "What? I made the promotion list?"

My commander smiled brightly as he gestured for me to take a seat in front of his desk. "You sure did. You are on the early promotion list. You got picked up below-the-zone."

I slowly sat down. My mind was a buzz of thoughts and emotions. "Am I getting transferred?"

His smile grew broader. "No, you will be taking my job."

"Are being promoted into Colonel Jakobs position?"

He shook his head. "No, I am out of here. I'm retiring."

We'll this news screwed up my plans. If I am commander of the battalion I can't fly off for a few months to hide my pregnancy.  _'Stang! I am totally kriffed!'_

The smile slipped off my commander's face. "What's wrong, Captain Colay? I thought you would be thrilled."

I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. There was only one thing I could do now. "Sir, I have been thinking of resigning my commission."

"What? Why?"

I didn't want to discuss the subject in his office. All I needed was somebody overhearing our conversation and in doing so risking the life of my unborn child. "Sir, it is a personal matter that I do not wish to discuss at work."

He leaned back in his chair. "Would you like to come over to my quarters? Marta was planning on inviting your to dinner to celebrate you getting on the early promotion list. We can move it up to tonight if you like."

I nodded. "I would like that, Sir."

"Okay," he said slowly. "19:00 hours at my quarters."

"Yes, Sir." I stood and gave a crisp salute before walking out the door and returning to my office.

As I closed the door to my office all I could say is, "Kriff!"

.

.

**_Entry 153_ **

Dinner with the Dartens was awkward. I kept quiet for most of the night allowing Marta to ramble on about just about every topic imaginable. After dessert my Commander complimented his wife on dinner then turned to me. "This conversation…is it for my ears only?"

I looked over to Marta who appeared confused. I guess Commander Darten didn't mention anything to her. I thought about his question for a moment before making a decision. "No, Marta can stay…but I ask you to keep what I have to say confidential. It is a matter of life-or-death."

The older couple looked at each other and then to me. "We can keep a secret," Commander Darten said.

I took a deep calming breath and then let it out slowly. "I'm pregnant. Luke's the father."

"That's wonderful!" Marta gushed.

My commander reached out and clasped her hand giving it a squeeze. "It's not wonderful, Marta. Do you remember the Nyeter murder?"

Her face fell. "Oh, is there still a danger? I thought the killer was caught."

I shook my head. "We think the person apprehended was hired by somebody. The danger is still very real."

"What are you going to do?" Marta asked anxiously.

"My initial plan was to get your husband to ship me off on a mission somewhere remote. I would then give birth under an alias and put the baby up for adoption…but his retirement and my upcoming promotion has fouled up that idea. The only other option I have now is to request a hardship discharge and then…disappear until the baby is born and adopted out."

Darten rubbed a hand over his chin in thought. "So you definitely are going to put the child up for adoption?"

I nodded. "It's the only way I can keep the child safe. If I try to disappear, change my name, and raise the baby on my own…Luke will find me. When he realizes he's a father he will want to be in the child's life. Once the child's paternity is known, she'll be in danger."

"It's a girl?" Marta asked.

I put a hand over my belly. "It's not confirmed by ultrasound. It's just a feeling I have. I think it will be a girl." I turned to Commander Darten. "Do you think you can get me a hardship discharge?"

He blew out a breath as he gazed at me questioningly. "Do you really want to leave the service of the Empire?"

"No," I said softly, "But with you retiring, there is no way I can disappear for four or five months when I am in charge of the Battalion."

He gazed down at the table and remained silent for a very long pause. Eventually he looked over to his wife and then to me. "Captain Colay, I would like to talk to my wife privately for a moment." He stood and grasped Marta's hand and led her to a room at the rear of the apartment. I remained seated and somewhat confused. I didn't think helping me process a hardship discharge would be of any concern to his wife.

After ten long minutes they returned to the table. I could feel trepidation and a tinge of anticipation radiating through the Force. My commander sat across from me his mouth flattened into a hard line. "I think I know a way to help you keep your job and have the baby secretly."

I leaned forward in my chair. "How?"

His eyes flicked over to his wife as if asking permission to continue. "I declined a promotion to Colonel last month along with the command of the Intelligence Officer Basic Course because I would have incurred a four year service obligation. I promised Marta this would be my last assignment...but, I can transfer to the reserve component of the 21st Military Intelligence Battalion with only a year extension of service."

I shook my head in confusion. "How does that help?"

"I can send you out on a deep cover mission prior to my retirement. Once I'm retired and my commission transferred over to the Reserves, I can continue working my job temporarily until your return. At that point, I will only have a few months to go on my reserve commitment and then Marta and I can retire."

My jaw dropped at my commander's generosity. "I can't ask you to do that. You and Marta have been looking forward to retirement for a very long time."

"My…ah…my motives are not entirely noble. We'd like something in return."

My brow rose. "And that is?"

My commander looked extremely uncomfortable. He opened his mouth and then closed it, remaining silent. He looked over to Marta nervously who chimed in for her husband. "We'd like that chance to be parents. We would love to adopt your baby. We can make arrangements through an adoption agency. Venn can guarantee the baby won't be traced back to you. We can keep in touch if you like. You can see the baby."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think of better parents for the child, but I wasn't sure if this would work. There were a lot of moving parts to this plan and so much could go wrong. "I think you would make great parents, but it's a risk. What if Colonel Jakobs calls me back to the unit?"

"He won't. Jakobs and I go back a long way. We went to the Imperial Military Academy together. He was a year ahead of me, but we were in the same company and during his senior year we were roommates. If I ask him to leave you out in the field he'll do it."

I didn't answer right away. My mind was racing, trying to figure out all the ways this could go wrong. Eventually I came to a decision. I looked up to Marta who had such hope in her eyes. "Okay, let's do it."

.

.

 

**_Entry 154_ **

I am now in my second trimester. I have a slight baby bump, but it just looks like I gained a little weight. I have been working closely with Commander Darten and Marta about the details of my ' _disappearance'_  and the adoption.

I am flabbergasted at the amount of contacts my commander has across the galaxy. Since I am entrusting my commander with my most closely guarded secret he has taken me fully into his confidence. Although Commander Darten is what I consider a loyal Imperial I was shocked to discover he has been involved in numerous under-the-table dealings that would have easily resulted in his execution for treason if the Emperor were still alive.

I already knew he helped hundreds of Imperial deserters (Post-Alderaan) disappear and start a new life elsewhere, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. He was responsible for saving over six hundred men, women and children on the planet Horratk. Horratk was home to a species of blue-skinned near humans that were deeply anti-Imperial. Because of their opposition to Imperial takeover Palpatine ordered the entire planet destroyed. Darten discovered a pocket of humanity survived in underground bunkers. He should have reported their existence and had the remaining Horratkians eradicated, but he didn't. He instead arranged for them to be evacuated from their dying planet.

This was not the only time he went against Imperial orders he considered immoral and indefensible. He saved possibly thousands of innocent civilians over his thirty-year military career. He followed his heart and as a result there are now thousands of people across the galaxy that owe him a great debt of gratitude. Most would do anything in their power to help the man…and now I am benefiting from his connections.

I am sometimes overwhelmed by the situation. I don't know what I would have done if I discovered Commander Darten's disobedience while I was working as the Emperor's Hand. I truly believe I would have turned him in as a traitor. I probably would have assassinated him personally if ordered to. It is a very sobering realization. This man who I have grown to love as a father…I would have gladly murdered him sixteen years ago.

I have changed…and for the better.

.

.

****_Entry 155  
_  
It has been five months since I last saw Skywalker. We made a promise that we would not contact each other over the transceiver, but Luke tried to reach out to me yesterday. I didn't dare answer the call and he didn't leave a message. I had Commander Darten contact Luke and let him know that I was off planet on a mission and would be out of radio contact for a few more months. Darten said Luke was not happy when he heard the news. He had asked my commander, ' _Did Litassa seem angry or upset when she…when she returned from her mission on Kordo?'_ Commander Darten assured him that I was in fine spirits after that particular mission.

I think Luke might believe I had a change of heart and his decision not to have children was a deal breaker for me. I want to reach out to him, but I don't trust myself not to break down and tell him the truth.

.

.

**_Entry 156_ **

I left Epta Prime today. I will travel to the Nova Cera system in Wild Space. There I will rendezvous with one of Darten's contacts. She is a midwife and a  _'Safe Haven'_  designee in the town she lives in…meaning a new mother can relinquish custody of her newborn baby to the midwife and allow the child to be put up for adoption, all while remaining anonymous. When my due date nears Marta plans on flying out to Nova Cera. There she will make the arrangements to adopt the child. I will stay out of sight for another week or two after delivery before returning to work.

I know I will have to eventually face Luke. I only hope he doesn't figure out I am concealing something.

I hate myself for hiding his child. What I want more than anything is to be able to settle down with my Jedi and have a family, but that's not to be. Luke himself said any child of his would be a target. I can only hope that if he ever discovers my deception that he will forgive me…because I don't know if I can ever forgive myself.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Entry 157_ **

Stang! I got the scare of my life last night. I was sleeping when I felt a presence in my room. I blinked a few times trying to focus in the dimly lit room and was shocked to see a dark human form at the end of my bed. I quickly turned on the lights and grabbed my blaster. I was shocked to see Luke in the room with me. Or at least I thought it was Luke. It looked like a very grainy and dark holo-recording of the man. He looked back and forth not focusing on anything particular. "Litassa?" came a faint voice in my head. I then realize he was trying to communicate with me like my old Master once did. Palpatine could reach across the galaxy and talk to me. Now it appears that Luke is capable of doing the same, but he is attempting to add an image with his communication.

"Luke?"

His image turned toward my voice but focused on a spot three feet above my head. "Litassa? I can hear you but can't see you. Can you see me?"

The fact that he couldn't see me was a great relief. I had the covers over my swollen belly, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"I can see you. Luke, where did you learn how to do this?"

The image smiled. "I found a Jedi Holocron. I have been practicing, but I haven't perfected the Force projection part yet and so far I can only hear you." He paused before continuing. "You've been gone so long. Are you upset with me?"

I really did not want to have this conversation with a pseudo Force ghost of my lover…but it looks like it is going to happen. "No Luke. I'm on a mission and I'm afraid any contact with you can endanger my life. What if Snoke can sense your presence reaching out to me."

The image frowned. "Sorry. I just needed to talk to you. I needed to know if we're still…you know…a couple."

"Yes Luke, very much so. I look forward to seeing you again, but it won't be for a few more months. I will see you though. I promise."

I could tell Luke was disappointed. "Luke, please, don't contact me again. It's dangerous. I'll get a hold of you as soon as I'm done with my mission. I promise. Please," I pleaded.

The image nodded. "I love you. I hope to see you soon."

"I love you too," I said as the image vanished. I heaved a sigh of relief as I turned off my light and put the blaster away. I can only hope that Luke doesn't attempt contact again…and if he does that he hasn't perfected his Force projection skills.

 

**.**

**.**

**_15 ABY_ **

**_Entry 158_ **

I started to have false labor pains a few hours ago. I had contacted the midwife that Commander Darten arranged to deliver my baby. She is a middle aged Twi'lek named Kynda Latosi (which I assume is an alias). She checked me out and assured me it was simply false labor. According to her, I was experiencing practice contractions. It was a natural way for the body to prepare for the real event. She said they could be triggered by sex, dehydration or a full bladder. The last two triggers seem like a damned-if-you-do or damned-if-you-don't situation. I am only two weeks out from my due date, so I contacted Marta and told her she might want to get ready to travel.

.

.

****_Entry 159_  
  
I am glad that I made the call to Marta. She wasn't on planet more than two hours before I went into labor…and it was actual labor with very real and painful contractions. I really hoped Luke wouldn't pick up on my distress through the Force. All I needed is for him to Force project himself into the delivery room as I gave birth. I used every calming and pain-relieving technique I was taught and shielded to the best of my ability. It was a bit difficult as I pushed a 3-kilogram human out of my body…but I managed.

It is a girl. She has fine, light brown hair and eyes that are not quite blue, but not my piercing green either. I think she may end up with hazel eyes. The midwife cleaned up the baby and went to hand her to me, but I waved her off and pointed to Marta that was by my side during the birth. "She's the mother now."

Marta took the baby in her arms and sat down next to my bed. "Litassa, I know you think it will be harder to let go if you bond with the baby…but you don't want to go through life having never held your little girl." She held the baby out and I reluctantly cradled the newborn in my arms. As I gazed down into the child's eyes my tears began to flow. "She's beautiful," I whispered.

Marta placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you want to put the baby up for adoption?"

I thought about it for a long time before nodding. "It is safer for her if I do." I leaned down and gently kissed the baby's forehead before looking up to Marta questioningly. "Have you picked out a name?"

"Reyne." She smiled softly. "It was the name of Venn's grandmother. She was Corellian. It means wise protector. She helped raise Venn when his mother died when he was a boy. She's the one who told him to always do the hard right over the easier wrong."

I nodded silently. I was out of words. The situation was overwhelming for me. I can only hope I am doing the right thing.

.

.

**_Entry 160_ **

I couldn't go back to work yet. I needed time to lose some of this baby weight and have a good explanation for my disappearance. I decided to try to find Rokk the Breaker like I originally planned. If I can bring in one of the Empire's most wanted men it would more than justify my long absence.

.

.

**_Entry 161_ **

I am on the planet Utapau in the Kessel system. It was the last known location for Rokk…although that lead is now five or six months old. Hopefully I can follow his trail if he did leave planet.

.

.

**_Entry 162_ **

It took me another six weeks, but I finally located Rokk. I am glad I found him, and I am extremely happy that it took as long as it did. It gave me the time to recover from childbirth. I have been exercising to lose weight and doing special exercises to tighten up my pelvic floor. If I am going to be intimate with Luke I sure the hell don't want him to notice something is amiss.

I contacted Commander Darten about Rokk. He is sending an extraction team to take the man down. I probably could do it myself, but Rokk is almost always accompanied by an entourage of petty criminals. I want this to be a clean arrest with the fire power of Stormtroopers to ensure the local government doesn't oppose his extradition.

.

.

**_Entry 163_ **

I returned to Epta Prime a hero. The arrest of Rokk the Breaker made the news all across the Empire and the New Republic must have picked up the story because I got a letter of congratulations from Senator-elect Organa Solo. I was happy that she won the senatorial election. I know Luke had mentioned she really wanted the position. Leia invited me to her Senatorial swearing in ceremony next month on Chandrila. I know she was really asking for her brother. I told her I would love to, but I would first have to get permission from my commander.

.

.

**_Entry 164_ **

I was promoted today to Major. Commander Darten and Admiral Creeden pinned on my rank personally. Immediately after my promotion Admiral Creeden oversaw the Change-of-Command ceremony for the 21st Intelligence Battalion. Commander Darten turned over the unit to me before transferring to the Battalion's reserve unit—the 23rd Intelligence Support Company. Ironically, although Commander Darten is a Lieutenant Colonel, he now technically falls under my command since his company is subordinate to my Battalion. This is a twist of fate I never thought possible…but I a lot of things have happened recently that I never imagined would become a reality.

Marta Darten was at the ceremony, but she didn't bring the baby. I was both relieved and disappointed. I wanted to see my child…but at the same time I knew it would only make me feel worse in the long run. It is better to break ties and move on with my life.

.

.

**_Entry 165_ **

I am on Chandrila. I am nervous about seeing Skywalker. I am sure he will take one look at me and immediately know I am hiding something from him.

.

.

**_Entry 166_ **

I guess I worry too much. Luke took one look at me and immediately rushed me to his hotel room for a very long and intense reunion. If he noticed any physical differences with my body he didn't mention anything. He still looked weary and with more worry lines around his eyes than I remember. From what he told me Ben's behavior has become more troubling. His nephew is now living with Luke and training to be a Jedi. Luke has not given up on Ben. He is positive that with proper training Ben can overcome his obvious emotional and behavioral problems and thrive as a Jedi.

I am not so sure.

.

.

**_Entry 167_ **

Commander Darten officially retired from the military. He is moving away from Epta Prime along with his wife and daughter. He promises to send me holos of the baby as she grows up.

.

.

**_Entry 168_ **

It has been fifteen months since my last journal entry. So much has happened in the last year that has kept me busy beyond words.

The first huge change is when Supreme Leader Snoke made his presence officially known to the galaxy. The second thing to happen was the merging of the remnants of the old Empire with the First Order. Thirdly, many retired Imperial officers were recalled back to active duty…including Commander Darten. When he returned to Epta Prime (minus Marta and baby) we had a chance to talk at length in my office.

"I can't stay," my former commander said. "I won't work for a government that kidnaps children. Also, they have Inquisitors. I can't bring little Reyne around them. They are sure to sense she's a Force user."

My brow rose in surprise. "How do you know she's a Force user? She can't possibly be exhibiting Force powers at such a young age. She's not even two years old."

He chuckled under his breath. "She threw a doll out of her crib and then it levitated back to her hands. Either she is a Force user or we own a possessed flying demon doll."

"Stang, she's going to be strong in the Force." I blew out a nervous breath. "What are you going to do?"

He leaned against my closed officer door and sighed deeply. "I'm going to defect. I have friends all over the galaxy. I know I can hide." He gazed at me sadly. "How about you?"

I sank down into my office chair cushions and thought for a long time. "I need to talk to Luke. I don't want to stay with the First Order, but I want to see if the New Republic will grant me asylum. I don't want to have to leave Imperial  _and_ New Republic space and be relegated to outer rim cesspools."

He nodded before walking to my desk, arms outstretched. I stood and gave him a warm hug. "I will miss you and Marta, Sir. And…and your baby."

He released me and took a step back. I couldn't help but notice the tears in his eyes. "I'll make sure we have a secure way to communicate. When you make a decision and you need any help…you can count on me."

When he left I felt like I lost a member of my family…three members of my family to be exact.

.

.

**_Entry 169_ **

I made my decision. I am going to defect to the New Republic. Fortunately, I have a scheduled Intergovernmental security meeting on Chandrila next month. Senator Leia Organa Solo had requested my presence personally months ago. Her reported reason was that I have worked criminal and terrorist cases with New Republic personnel in the past. It is just an overt attempt to get me on the same planet with her brother...which is going to work. I intend on packing some clothing and any items with sentimental value in the two large suitcases I usually bring on these types of trips. If I take more I will immediately fall under suspicion. I will travel to the New Republic world, request asylum, and then never return to Epta Prime. I would have never considered this treasonous action with the old Empire…but this First Order is not deserving of my loyalty or service.

.

.

**_Entry 170_ **

This day started out so perfectly and then there was a quick and unexpected turn for the worse.

I arrived on Chandrila. Of course, Luke was there. He was told by his sister that I accepted the invitation to attend. Within an hour I had snuck into his hotel room and was in his ardent embrace. An hour later we found ourselves exhausted and I was more content than I have ever been in my life. Luke was lying next to me, his chest against my back, and cradling my body as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I still hadn't told him of my decision to defect.

I smiled as I thought about the big reveal. He was going to be thrilled that I was going to stay with him. I was happy also, but no matter how good I felt about this decision, I still had guilt about the baby. I was about to tell my lover that I decided to stay and build a life with him…but at the same time I was keeping secrets…or should I say, one  _BIG_ secret. I wondered if I could do it. Could I go year-in-and-year-out living with this man, facing him every day, and maintain the lie…albeit a lie by omission.

I guess Luke picked up on my mixed emotions. He gave my waist a quick squeeze before nuzzling my neck. "What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I want to defect. I want to stay with you."

Luke let out a loud, joyful, shout. "That is wonderful news."

I turned in the bed to face him. "Will the New Republic grant me asylum?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

I shook my head at Luke's naivety. "Luke they once arrested and accused me of kidnapping your nephew. They also hinted that I may have had something to do with the death and disappearances of women you supposedly impregnated. They think I am a child abducting, jealous psychopath who kills my romantic rivals. Or don't you remember the accusations they directed toward me?"

"Nobody really believed that. It was a lot of media hype. After that Inquisitor was captured you were cleared of all suspicion." He jumped out of bed and grabbed his commlink. "Leia!" he said excitedly. "Litassa wants to defect. She wants to know if the government will grant her asylum." There was a long pause as he listened to whatever Leia was saying. "She's in my hotel room." Another long pause. "Okay, sure. Give us a few minutes." He clicked off the communication device and grinned at me wildly. "Leia is coming over to discuss asylum. Get dressed."

Luckily, he had a suite with a sitting room. I really didn't want his sister seeing the tangled mess we made of the bedsheets. We quickly dressed and waited for his sister. She arrived with Chief-of-State Mon Mothma in tow. This was a good sign that my request for asylum was being taken seriously.

Mon Mothma looked ecstatically happy…Leia looked less so…in fact, she appeared apprehensive. That was odd. I thought it should be the other way around.

_I had a bad feeling about this._

"Major Colay," Mon Mothma said as she extended her hand in greeting. "It is an honor. I have heard so many good things about you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook hands. "Do I make my asylum request to you?"

The older lady looked over to Leia…who I noticed was not making eye contact with me.

_Now I had a really bad feeling about this._

"Litassa," Leia said softly. "We would like you to stay with the First Order as a double agent. We need somebody on the inside to let us know what Supreme Leader Snoke is planning. We don't trust him."

"What!" Luke said in utter shock. "Oh, no, no, no!" He walked over and placed an arm around me possessively. "Leia, you can't ask her to do that. We have been apart too long. She wants to be with me." His words faltered as he voice cracked with emotion. "I want her with me. We want to be a couple."

Leia averted her eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Luke. Just hear us out."

Mon Mothma and Leia took turns detailing the benefits of me staying. I have to admit it was a very compelling argument. Children were still going missing, Supreme Leader Snoke was an unknown quantity, and there was the fact that we all believed something big was being constructed in the unknown region. I could possibly save tens of thousands, perhaps millions of New Republic lives if the treaty failed.

They talked for hours, wearing me down. After a while I thought it might not be a bad idea. I could work with the First Order with a clean conscious and I wouldn't need to face Luke—and my overwhelming guilt—every day for the rest of my life. It was an easy way out. A way to have the love of my life, but keep enough distance that the guilt didn't become unbearable.

In the end I agreed to remain with the First Order and spy for the New Republic.

Luke was devastated. I could feel his churning emotions and to my surprise he wasn't upset with me, but his sister. I could tell he felt betrayed.

After they left, he tried to change my mind, but I remained steadfast.

It is probably better this way.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Entry 171_ **

I don't know if being a double agent is worth the effort. Supreme Leader Snoke is keeping the remnants of the old Empire somewhat separate from his new First Order. We are considered the First Order, but he doesn't quite trust us with all his secrets. I still don't know what is going on in the Unknown Region. I was going to quit and run off with my Jedi, but then I came across information of First Order agents hunting down former Imperials that defected…to include Commander Darten. I have made it my mission to make sure he and his family remain safe.

I guess I will stay with the First Order for a little longer.

.

.

**_Entry 172_ **

I think I may have fallen under suspicion. Some information came across my desk detailing a planned assassination attempt on Senator Organa Solo by some new criminal organization. In my opinion, I find it a little too convenient that a confidential informant gave information to the Imperial Investigation Bureau (IIB) and it somehow was misdirected and ended up on my computer. I am sure it is a test to see if I attempt to communicate with Luke or the Senator. I immediately contacted my superiors and notified them of the communication mix up.

In a way, I really hope it is a test because it will help reassure my superiors of my loyalty…because nobody knows I don't need a transceiver to talk to Luke. I simply sat in my office doing my normal routine and called out to Luke telepathically.  Fortunately, he must have been close to Imperial space or he sensed my concern and reached out to me, because I was able to make contact.  I gave him the details of the supposed assassination plot. He made sure his sister was safe and to anybody surveilling me…it looks like I didn't give a flying frack about the former Princess of Alderaan. Or, if I did, I was loyal enough to not interfere with Imperial business and let the IIB notify the New Republic of the danger.

.

.

**_Entry 173_ **

Reyne is three years old today. Gods, I am so depressed. I know it was the only way to keep her safe…but that doesn't keep me from feeling horrible. I only get sporadic messages from Commander Darten. He is on the run and can't risk sending me baby holos.

.

.

**_Entry 174_ **

Kriff! Darten contacted me via the ultra encrypted message system he developed. A bounty hunter almost captured him and his family. He was saved by Reyne. She is only three-and-a-half, but she Force shoved the man halfway through a wall. The Dartens fled but heard the bounty hunter lived. He may not know the Force shoved came from Reyne, but it doesn't matter. Inquisitors will now get involved. Reyne is now in danger. I arranged to meet them in Wild Space at a little spaceport called Korht.

.

.

**_Entry 175_ **

Korht spaceport is a smuggler base. There are no First Order surveillance systems that I know of. Just in case, I had my commander leave Reyne and Marta in his shuttle and meet me in the civilian shuttle I rented under an assumed name.

He hurried up the boarding ramp as I closed the hatch behind him. Despite the dire circumstances I was grinning ear-to-ear. It was so good to see him again. I gave him a warm hug as tears ran down my face. "How is Marta and Reyne?"

He returned my hug and stepped back. "Marta is heartbroken. She knows we can't protect the baby if the Inquisitorius gets involved. I would have killed the bounty hunter, but he attempted to capture me in public. There were other witnesses. I didn't see how it would help. I left him unconscious and ran with my family as fast as we could." He ran a hand over his face in frustration. "How do I hide a Force user as strong as her from Supreme Leader Snoke? Is it possible?"

I ushered him to the ship galley and sat down at the dining area. "With training she can learn to shield her Force signature."

He nodded sadly and sighed. "That means we have to give her back to you."

I thought about it. "I don't know if that will help hide her. I would have to go into hiding with Reyne and if I disappear from Luke again I am sure he would track me down. If he finds out about Reyne then Ben Solo would find out and I am positive Ben and Snoke have a connection. We need to keep Reyne away from me and Luke."

Darten groaned as he leaned back in his seat. "Do you have any suggestions?"

I chewed on my lower lip as I considered my options. My brow raised as I remembered something Luke had told me years ago. "Skywalker once told me that the Jedi hid him on Tatooine because it was a planet almost devoid of life. The Force comes from all living things. He believed living on Tatooine muted his Force signature. Enough that he didn't even know he had Force skills until he was a teenager."

"Do you think Marta and I should go to Tatooine with Reyne?"

I shook my head. "The problem is, you and Marta…your faces are in Imperial face recognition software. Reyne…even if they know her face now…it will change over the next year. She is better off with somebody not being pursued by Imperials. I obviously can't protect you from the people hunting you down."

His head dropped and I saw his eyes glisten with tears. "Marta and I thought as much."

Do you have any of your grateful contacts on any desert world…Tatooine or otherwise?"

"I have a contact on Jakku."

"Can they be trusted?"

"I think so. The person I am thinking about is a member of the Crolute species…from the water world Crul. Palpatine once ordered a biological weapon attack to poison the planet's oceans…you know, to cleanse the galaxy of nonhuman species. I contacted a rebel organization on Crul to intercept and disarm the weapon. Later on, I helped the organization members to go into hiding." He gave me halfhearted shrug. "I know, that doesn't make me a good Imperial, but I don't condone genocide."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I haven't been a good First Order minion either."

"Anyway, one Crolute I worked with lives on Jakku as a scavenger. Is that place lifeless enough?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Will that be enough to protect Reyne?"

"No, but I have an idea. She doesn't know who I am. We place her with this Crolute and I can periodically visit the planet and train her to fight and survive. I can teach her how to do unarmed combat, fight with a staff, maybe a blaster."

"How about the Force. Can she train with the Force or will the lack of life on the planet prevent her from using the Force?"

"The Force would only be muted, not nonexistent. Force training would be dangerous for her to know. She could slip up and people would notice, unless…"

"Unless what?"

I looked at my commander and smiled. "I could possibly train her in the Force and then use a Force suggestion to make her forget she learned those skills. I can suggest that only under certain circumstances would she remember her Force training…like if her life became in danger from Snoke or some other Force adept."

Darten looked incredulous. "Is that possible? Have you done that before?"

"We know Force suggestions and memory rubs are possible. You remember how the Inquisitors got the smuggling crews to do their bidding and then forget they ever did it. It is possible. I know I can make it work. I can spend time with Reyne as a fellow scavenger and teach her what I know. Then…if Snoke does find her…he won't know what hit him."

He nodded sadly. "It's settled then. I'll set a course to Jakku."

.

.

**_Entry 176_ **

This had to be the worst day of my life—absolutely agonizing and heartbreaking. Commander Darten made arrangements to drop Reyne off with his Crolute contact on Jakku. I was already on ground when the Darten's shuttle landed near Niima Outpost. I have seen holos of little Reyne before, but this is the first time I have seen her in person since her birth. She came off the shuttle smiling…mainly because she had no idea what was going to happen.

The Crolute came lumbering out of a makeshift salvage shop. As he approached Reyne her smile slipped from her face as she hid behind Marta Darten's skirt. I could feel the young girl's anxiety building as the alien approached. I can't blame her, he is a nasty looking guy.

Crolutes are aquatic creatures that, like the Mon Calamari species, can live on land or sea. Unlike the Mon Calamari that have a thick exoskeleton, the Crolute are soft bodied creatures. In their homeworld's saltwater oceans their gelatinous body tissue gives them buoyancy. Out of the water, their jelly-like flesh sags and gives them an ominous and disturbing appearance.

This particular Crolute was extra ugly, probably due to the planet's arid conditions. He stopped in front of Commander Darten and talked for a few minutes. My former Commander knelt down and talked to Reyne and pointed to the Crolute.

The forthcoming flood of emotions that I felt through the Force was so severe that I literally dropped to my knees. From Reyne there was fear, anxiety and disbelief. From Commander Darten and Marta I felt abject sorrow and despair. It was such powerful emotions that it took my breath away and I had to avert my eyes. I couldn't watch such a painful scene knowing I was the cause of this anguish. I gave the Dartens a baby to love…knowing Reyne could be snatched from them by Snoke if discovered. I was deluding myself in thinking she would ever be safe. I just passed the responsibility of her welfare to two people who I loved like parents and now they are suffering for it.

After a while, I heard the engines of a shuttle lifting off and little Reyne's screams for the only parents she's ever knew. I looked and saw the Crolute holding the little girl's arm as the Darten's shuttle lifted off and left this desert world.

When the alien tried to pull the girl to his makeshift workshop little Reyne became absolutely hysterical. She managed to break free and run in the direction of the departing ship. The sluggish alien attempted to catch her, but his booted webbed feet were not made for rapid terrestrial travel. I jumped on my rented swoop bike, pulled on my goggles, and drove to his position. I had introduced myself to him yesterday as a friend of Commander Darten tasked to help with Reyne for the first week or two.

I stopped next to the bloblike creature. "I'll get her…get her acclimated…calm her down. I'll bring her back by nightfall."

The alien grunted and waved me off as he shuffled back to his shack.

I accelerated the swoop bike over the desert sands until I reached the sobbing girl. I had rehearsed in my mind how I would approach Reyne, but my prepared speech evaporated from my brain as soon as I gazed into her eyes…her red rimmed, crying eyes.

"Can I help?" I asked the distraught sobbing child.

My heart broke when she looked up to the sky and screamed, "Mom!"

I bit down on my trembling bottom lip. "Your parents were on the shuttle." I didn't even try to pretend that was a question.

She took a few more tentative steps in the direction the shuttle disappeared. "I need to find them."

I pushed the throttle moving the swoopbike slowly forward, matching Reyne's forward movement. "You shouldn't go after them. When they come back, and you are not around, they won't be able to find you. They know where you are…do you know where they went?"

She stopped and looked at me sadly, tears and snot running down her face. "No."

I stopped and got off the bike, before slowly approaching my daughter and kneeling in front of her. "You need to stay where they can find you." I repeated the words with the power of the Force behind them. "You need to stay here with the man they left you with." It was a Force suggestion, one that I hoped would save my little girl's life.

Her eyes glazed over for a second. "I need to stay here," she repeated. She shook her head and gazed at me intently. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "I'm a traveler. I come through here sometimes…scavenging among other things." I reached up and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "What's your name?"

"Reyne," she said, sobbing the word. "But sometimes my mom calls me Rey." She tried to smile but failed. "She said I'm her Rey of sunshine."

"Hello, Rey. Did your parents tell you why you had to stay here?"

She nodded. "They said a bad man was after me."

"A bad man," I repeated slowly. "Then they are trying to protect you." I paused for a moment. "Perhaps I can help. I know how to fight. I can teach you. I will be here for a couple weeks. I can stay and help. Would you like that?"

She looked at me warily. She is a smart little girl. She knows she shouldn't trust strangers…but she is also a Force-strong child…even if she isn't fully aware of it yet. She can probably sense my good intentions…perhaps even my protectiveness for her.

"Yes," she whispered. She cocked her head to the side and asked me questioningly. "What's your name?"

I offered her my hand in greeting. "Mara, my name is Mara Jade." I smiled lovingly. "I look forward to spending time with you, Rey."

.

.

**_Entry 177_ **

I spent ten days on Jakku. Rey is a beautiful, smart little girl and she's a quick learner. I taught her a few defensive moves to include how to wield a little staff that I whittled down from an old fence post. Most importantly, I placed Force suggestions in her mind that would limit her Force abilities unless she was in physical danger. It is for her protection. I can't have her levitating objects and revealing she's a Force adept.

Before I left, I gave the Crolute a big box of high-protein, high calorie ration bars. "Each bar is equivalent to a day's worth of calories. Make sure she gets one daily. When she learns how to earn her own keep we can phase it out." I gave him a handful of high denomination credits. "Ensure she's safe and the credits will continue to flow."

Saying goodbye was heartbreaking…but I will return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My initial intention was to stop after Entry 176, but I was asked to continue until I caught up with The Force Awakens. I don't know if that was a good decision, but I will try.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Entry 178_ ** **  
19.5 ABY**

Over the last year I have visited Jakku five times, usually for three or four days at a time. Little Rey has grown probably six centimeters in height. She is wiry and strong. I have taken holovids of her…mainly for the Dartens who I occasionally correspond with…but also for Luke. There may come a time when Supreme Leader Snoke is dead and Ben Solo is no longer a threat to my daughter. If that day comes, I hope Rey and Luke can be united as father and daughter. I would love to see that day come.

.

.

 ** _Entry 179_**  
**20 ABY**

I really can't stomach working for the First Order. I want to quit, but I have been slowly gaining the trust of the higher ups. I have funneled information to Luke that has helped prevent the death of thousands of beings. I feel bad for Luke, though. The only way I can be an effective spy is if the First Order doesn't know it's secrets are being divulged to the New Republic. That means the NR can't act on all of the information I give them because the First Order would immediately know they have an intelligence breach. I pass on the information to Luke and then the NR intelligence bureau decides which intelligence it should act on. That means some of my warnings have to go unheeded. Every time they decide to not act on my intel…somebody usually dies. Each time that happens I can see the pain in Luke's eyes.

.

.

 ** _Entry 180_**  
**20.5 ABY**

Today was awful. I was in an Imperial spaceport when I saw another group of young children being escorted from one ship to another. This time there was a commotion and a few of the children tried to make a break for it. I saw a young, dark skin boy run down a corridor that led to a dead end. I followed and found him trying to escape through a closed door. He slapped at the entry panel and tried to pry the door open, but it was locked tight. He turned to me, looking terrified. I was wearing the standard grey Imperial uniform, so he knew he was caught.

I knelt down next to the boy, who was probably no older than ten or eleven years old. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I want to go home." he cried.

I knew he was destined to go to Stormtrooper training. I wanted to scoop him up and bring him to safety, but I knew that was impossible without blowing my cover. I instead put my hand on his head and with the Force implanted a suggestion. "You are to train hard in Stormtrooper school, learn all that you can learn, but don't harm the innocent. Do you understand?" His eyes glossed over as he nodded. "Good." I to took him by the hand and walked him down the hall as I pulled my commlink out of my pocket. "This is Major Colay. I appear to have found one of your lost students. I will return him."

I am not sure how much punishment he would receive for attempting to escape, but I wager it wouldn't be much. He was young and torn from his parents. That type of behavior is expected. I decided then and there to try to sabotage the First Order in that manner whenever possible.

.

.

 ** _Entry 181_**  
**21 ABY**

The last two years have passed quickly. I have spent as much time with little Rey as I could possibly manage. Our training has went from hand-to-hand defense, staff combat techniques and now we have progressed to Force training. I have to be very careful when doing this type of instruction because I need to teach her and then suppress those memories deep down into her subconscious. I believe I have successfully disguised her missing time by first doing physical training, having lunch and then telling her we should have a nap before continuing the exercises. Once she is asleep, I wake her, do the Jedi training and then lull her back to her slumber with a Force suggestion that she's not to remember her Force training unless she was in physical danger. So far, so good.

.

.

 ** _Entry 182_**  
**22 ABY**

Luke contacted me via that eerie Force projection skill that he has perfected over the last year. He was given a grant to build a Jedi Academy. He is so excited. He said it should be complete by the end of the year and asked me to attend the ribbon-cutting ceremony when it officially opens. I told him I would try to attend.

.

.

 ** _Entry 183_**  
**23 ABY**

Kriff! I went to Luke's new academy…and it is exactly as I pictured from my vision…the one where our daughter died. I couldn't hide my shock from Luke. As soon as he had the chance, he pulled me aside to ask what was wrong.

"Luke, I saw this place in a vision. It was burning. In the vision you told me Ben had killed everybody."

Luke's face blanched. "Why didn't you tell me about this vision?"

Stang! I wasn't sure what to say. "I…in the vision you told me Ben attacked because you went to his room to confront him…and you ignited your lightsaber."

"No," he shook his head. "I would never hurt my nephew. It must have been a dream, that's all."

I looked down, disappointed that he didn't take the threat seriously. "That is one of the things I thought you would say."

"Litassa, even if it was a vision of the future…the future is always in motion."

"And that is the other thing I suspected you would tell me. I didn't discuss my vision because I figured it would be useless…but seeing the Academy today…now I know it wasn't a dream. How could I have dreamt up the precise architecture, the mountains in the distance…it is exactly like my vision."

He let loose a frustrated breath. "Litassa, I will keep a close eye on my nephew."

I shrugged, knowing it was useless to try to talk him out of this endeavor. "I understand. We all do what we think is for the best."

I was being truthful. Luke had a grand plan of building the Jedi Order to defend the galaxy from evil. I hid his daughter from him because I feared his actions would lead to her death. We all do what we must do to protect the future.

.

.

**_Entry 184_ **

**_23 ABY_ **

I am on another visit to Jakku. It is getting harder and harder to sneak away from work to come here, but I manage to make the trip at least every-other-month. That frequency might be further restricted by my recent promotion to lieutenant colonel and transfer to the First Order's Counter Intelligence Division.

Reyne, or Rey as she likes to be called, is now eight years old. She is strong, fast and fierce with her walking staff. What I find so endearing is, although she lives on a rimworld, she has a Coruscanti accent. Commander Darten and his wife had a slight Coruscanti accent, but Rey sounds like she grew up in the Imperial Palace. I am the only person on this Force-forsaken world with that particular accent…so she either doesn't talk much with the locals or she is purposely mimicking the inflection of my voice.

She is still living with the Crolute. The smelly alien has made sure little Rey gets enough food. He also put her to work scavenging. Today Rey and I went out to the ruins of an Imperial Star Destroyer half buried in the sand.

I brought my swoop bike to a halt and looked back to my daughter who had her arms wrapped around my waist. "We're here." Rey jumped off the bike as I lifted up the seat to a small concealed compartment underneath. I pulled out a rope and harness. "I'm going to show you how to rappel down to the lower decks. There you can scavenge things others can't reach."

.

.

**_Entry 185_ **

The afternoon went well. We were able to find parts from Imperial gravity compensators that contain precious metals. They are valuable enough that she should be able to exchange them for two-week's worth of rations.

We went back to my shuttle for a late lunch. Little Rey ate my food enthusiastically. I don't blame her. The cuisine available on Jakku is awful and mainly consists of dehydrated slop. There are not many farms on this desolated world. Food has to be imported and it is usually in the form of ration bars, dehydrated polystarch and veg-meat provisions or canned 30-year-life emergency food stuffs.

"If you like, I can teach you how to fly a shuttle."

She finished chewing her bantha burger and gazed at me nervously. "I can't leave. What if my parents come back?"

"We won't leave the planet. We'll just go up and fly around for a few hours and then come back. No need to worry. Would you like that?"

She thought about it for a while before nodding. "Yes, I'd like that."

.

.

**_Entry 186  
24 ABY_ **

I have continued my clandestine rendezvous with Skywalker. I see him more often than Rey because he can come to me when I am on missions. It is getting much more difficult for me to keep my secret. I feel so horrible hiding his daughter from him. That depressing feeling will stay with me until he reveals another disturbing story about his nephew and then I become more determined to keep her hidden.

"He's driving Han crazy," Luke commented as we ate a meal together in my hotel room. I just finished a solo counterintelligence mission on the third moon of Kandor and had some time for a little rest and relaxation with my Jedi. Unfortunately, this visit wasn't as restful as usual. Luke was agitated with his nephew's antics. "Every time he rambles on that pro-Vader propaganda it upsets his parents. Leia was tortured by our father. Han was encased in carbonite and he still has night terrors about that." He gazed at me intensely. "He said he was conscious during his imprisonment."

I waved him off. "No, that's impossible. All brain activity shuts down. Otherwise he would have went insane."

He threw his hands up in a gesture of frustration. "I'm just telling you what he believes. He hates Vader more than Leia does and to have his son discuss the virtues of the man has Han near the boiling point."

I used my fork to push some unrecognizable vegetables around my plate. "Luke, Ben was traumatized by the Cult of Vader and who knows what Supreme Leader Snoke did to him. He needs more psychological counseling and less Jedi training."

He took another bite of his steak and frowned as he chewed. "Are you still worried about that dream of yours?"

"It wasn't a dream!"

He sighed deeply. "Litassa, for you to think it was a vision of the future you have to believe I would contemplate striking down my own nephew. Do you really believe I am capable of such evil?"

We had this argument over and over. For me to win the fight I have to concede Luke is capable of murdering a child. In the past I would relent and take back the accusation, unable to say the words, but this time I told him the truth.

"Yes, I think that under the right conditions you could strike your nephew down in his sleep."

His jaw dropped. "You never mentioned that he was asleep." He pushed away from the table and stood. "You honestly think I would strike down a  teenage youngling in his sleep?" His face was a mask of pain. "I am  ** _not_**  my father."

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and tossed it down on my plate. "I never said you were. I had a vision. In the vision you said you felt like you weren't in control. What if Snoke reached out through the Force and activated your lightsaber and, in doing so, caused Ben to go to the darkside?"

He shook his head. "Nobody is that strong."

I sighed deeply. I didn't like rehashing this vision. No matter what I had to say, Luke never took the danger seriously. In his mind he could never, ever contemplate hurting his nephew.

_'Kriff!'_

 


	36. Chapter 36

**_Entry 187_**  
  
**_24 ABY_**  
  
I heard though unofficial channels that Han Solo lost his prized ship, the Millennium Falcon, to a gun runner named Cannin Ducain... and I have a hard time believing it was stolen. I know that Han has that secret ship recovery program inserted in the Falcon's computer system the same as Captain Kort did on his ship. My theory is Han lost the ship either in a Sabacc game or he owed Ducain a lot of money.  
  
Han Solo is a mystery to me. He is married to a Senator, but he just can’t hold down a respectable job. From what Luke has told me, his sister tolerates Han running around the galaxy doing small smuggling jobs as long as he doesn’t partake in anything terribly illegal. Running cigaras, whiskey and other high-end items while avoiding tariffs and taxes are acceptable. Spice smuggling and gun running are not allowed. That is what Luke is telling me and he is getting his information from Leia. I am not going to argue the point…but I think Leia is lying to her brother.   
  
I have heard the chatter and Leia might be organizing a resistance organization against the First Order. I think she has sent Han out to rub elbows with smugglers that can provide guns, ships and equipment to their cause. My best guess is the famous gun runner, Cannis Ducain, provided something to Han in exchange for the Falcon. The fact that Han knows Ducain has his ship and isn’t doing anything about it is curious and substantiates my belief.   
  
**_Entry 188_**  
**_24 ABY_**  
  
I was able to rendezvous with Luke this week on the planet Korgen. I had rented a secluded cabin on the shore of a pristine lake. It was a perfect place for romance. When Luke arrived in a nondescript shuttle, I was waiting anxiously at the bottom of the boarding ramp for my Jedi. Luke ran down and pulled me into his arms. After a long, demanding kiss we broke apart for a breath. It was then I notice he was wearing a black glove on his right hand.  
  
“Is this a new fashion statement?”  
  
He grimaced. “No, I tore the synthetic skin on my cybernetic hand.” He pulled off the glove exposing the mechanical skeleton. “This is my original cybernetic replacement after I lost my hand on Bespin.”  
  
“Are you going to get a new one?”  
  
He shook his head as he pulled the black glove back over the mechanical appendage. “Not yet. I wanted Ben to see what his beloved grandfather did to me.”  
  
“Did it help?”  
  
He frowned deeply “He said his grandfather was defending himself. Also, he knew that Vader asked for my help in overthrowing the Emperor, but I refused. Ben thinks I should have taken up the offer and brought peace to the galaxy.”  
  
I took Luke by the hand and pulled him towards the cabin. “I wonder what our life would have been like it you did take the offer.”  
  
He stopped as a shocked expression crossed his face. “What?”  
  
I grinned wildly. “I’m not saying it would have been a good idea. I just wonder if we would have met much earlier?”  
  
A soft smile reached his lips. “I could see it now. Emperor Vader assigns a member of his Inquisitorius to guard his son.” Luke pulled me against his body as his lips wandered over my cheekbones. “The Inquisitor Litassa Colay is angry that we killed her former master, but at the same time she can’t help but notice the finely toned muscles of young Prince Luke as she bathes him in his royal chambers.”  
  
I couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re a Prince?”  
  
He nibbled at my earlobe while whispering, “Isn’t that what the son of an Emperor is called?”  
  
I pushed him away as I continued to walk to the cabin. “So, in this fantasy of yours I was demoted from Inquisitor to handmaiden?”  
  
“No, no,” you are still my guard, but you insist on guarding me when I am most vulnerable…when I bathe, or sleep.”  
  
I shook my head. “You have an overactive imagination, Farmboy.” I opened the door of my rented abode and pushed him in. “Now strip so I can get you into a bath, my Prince.”  
  
He grinned as he did a mock salute. “Yes, Ma’am.” 

.

.

 ** _Entry 189_**  
  
I was awakened by the morning sun streaming through the window. I rolled over and paused to admire Luke sleeping soundly, nestled in the soft bedding. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.  
  
“I missed you, Litassa. I sometimes wish we could stay like this forever.”  
  
“We could,” I whispered to him as I pressed a kiss to the pulse of his neck. “I offered to defect, to leave the First Order. I’m still willing.”  
  
He sighed deeply. “I want that.” There was a long pause as he stared at the ceiling. “The information you have provided the New Republic has saved thousands of lives.”  
  
I waited for him to expand on that thought, but he didn’t, and his silence spoke volumes.  
  
“You’d feel guilty, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“How could I not? If we ran off together, we’d be putting our lives above the lives of countless others.”  
  
“When will it end?” I asked. “When will it be enough? I saved a thousand lives, but your government wants me to continue putting my needs aside so I can funnel information to them. When I save two thousand lives, will that be enough? How about three thousand? When do I get to live my life the way I want? When do you?”  
  
“We can’t force you to stay with the First Order,” he said softly.  
  
I groaned and rolled over on my back. “We already established the fact that you would feel guilty if I left. So…let’s just forget this entire conversation.”  
  
“Litassa...”  
  
“Just forget about it.” I decided to change the subject. “How’s Ben?”  
  
Luke reached up and ran a hand over his eyes. “Argumentative, manipulative, sensitive to criticism, prone to anger.”  
  
I remained silent for a long time before speaking. “He doesn’t know about me, does he? Does he know I’m a Force user?”  
  
Luke shook his head. “Leia and Han have kept the information to themselves. I don’t think Ben knows. Why do you ask?”  
  
“I think Snoke did something to him. I’m afraid any information Ben knows will end up with Snoke. If it’s discovered that I’m a Force-user my life will be in danger. I wouldn’t make an effective spy for your New Republic if I’m dead.”  
  
“He doesn’t know,” Luke assured me. “I won’t tell him.”  
  
I was surprised that he didn’t argue with me about Ben possibly be a conduit to the First Order’s Supreme Leader.  
  
I reached over and glided my hand across his sexy, sculpted abdomen. “I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty. You don’t deserve that.” I shifted until our bodies were pressed together. “I want to make you happy.”  
  
He smiled widely. “You do make me happy.” He leaned forward and in one smooth movement covered my mouth with his own.  
  
_‘Kriff!’_  I should have never brought up wanting to leave. I didn’t want to him feeling guilty. It was a stupid idea anyway. It would just make my life more complicated. How would I possibly find time to train Rey if I was living with Luke? And…and how could I face Luke every day knowing I was lying to him—knowing I was hiding his daughter.  
  
No, all I can do is make him as happy as possible and hope that he could forgive me if he ever discovers how I deceived him.  
  



	37. Chapter 37

**_Entry 190  
25 ABY_**  
  
Luke sent me some holovids from his nephew's twentieth birthday party. I was shocked by how tall the boy (I guess I should say man) is now. He towers over his mother and uncle and is actually slightly taller than Han. I would say he is close to two meters in height. He is not the little boy I remember from so long ago. It is hard to believe that fourteen years have passed since he was kidnapped by the Cult of Vader.   
  
Rey is now ten years old. I still send holos of her to Commander Darten and Marta. The couple has been living incognito in wild space.   
  
I miss them.  
  
**_Entry 191_**  
**_26 ABY_**  
  
I have been so bad at keeping my journal going. I hate working for the First Order. The only joy in my life is my infrequent rendezvous with my Jedi.  
  
**_Entry 192_**  
_**28 ABY**_  
  
After work I was relaxing in my quarters and watching the holonet when a ' **Breaking Story'** interrupted my favorite drama series. I sat up in my seat when I saw the image of Luke and his sister Leia. My mind immediately went to a myriad of worst-case scenarios in which death or injury were prominent. What was announced was unexpected.  
  
A female human was standing outside the Chandrila senate building as she reported,  _“Senator Ransolm Casterfo made a shocking allegation today on the senate floor. He announced that Senator Leia Organa Solo, the adopted daughter of the late Queen Breha and Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, is actually the daughter of Darth Vader. The Senator also revealed Darth Vader was once known as Anakin Skywalker, the once famed Hero With No Fear, an accomplished Jedi Knight and battlefield commander. Even more surprising, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker is the son of Darth Vader and twin to Senator Organa Solo.”_  
  
The image then switched to inside the senate where most senators were in an uproar over the news. Leia was asked to come forth to either confirm or deny the accusations. I was amazed that the woman was able to maintain her composure as she confirmed the reports.   
  
The senate broke out in gasps and a barrage of questions. Leia waited until there was a lull in the commotion before continuing.  
  
_“My brother was first to discover he was the son of Darth Vader. He was told this by Vader himself as Luke fought for his life against the Sith Lord. My brother lost that battle along with his hand that day. Darth Vader tried to convince Luke to join him in ruling the galaxy. My brother instead jumped from a maintenance catwalk to what he believed would be certain death.”_ Leia made a dramatic pause. _“My brother opted to lose his life over joining ranks with his father. It was only a miracle he survived.”_ She gazed at the various politicians.  _“All my life I fought against the Emperor and Darth Vader. I was part of the mission to Scarif that resulted in the retrieval of the Death Star plans. I was later captured and tortured by my father as he tried to recover the blueprints to the battle station. My father forced me to watch the destruction of my home planet and everybody I ever loved. I hate Darth Vader more than anybody in this room.”_ She looked around the senate floor letting that sink in.  _“My brother was the man who destroyed the first Death Star. Luke and I fought in the Battle of Endor where the second Death Star was destroyed. While on Endor, Luke revealed to me that we are siblings and Vader was our father.”_  Leia took a long calming breath.  _“Believe me, I was just as shocked and horrified as you are now.”_  
  
The camera returned to the news reporter.  _“Senator Organa Solo was running for the position of First Senator but has pulled out of that race. Many are calling for her to resign from the senate all together.”_ The reporter paused for a breath before continuing.  _“The question arose during Senator Organa Solo’s speech as to the identity of her mother. The former princess revealed that she did not learn of her mother’s identity until recently. The late Senator Padme Amidala and former Queen of Naboo is her and Luke Skywalker’s mother.”_  
  
Despite the seriousness of the situation I had to laugh. “Damn! Skywalker  _is_  a prince!”  
  
The news anchor then reported that Senator Carise Sindian of the planet Arkanis questioned if the New Republic should sponsor the new Jedi Academy. The image changed to one of young, haughty looking human female identified as Lady Carise.  _“How can we trust a son of a Sith Lord to train a new generation of Jedi Knights?”_ The image then switched to Senator Tai-Lin Garr of the planet Gatalenta. The dark-haired handsome man was defending Luke, calling him  _“The hero of the battle of Yavin.”_  
  
I turned off the holonet and sat on my couch in silence. I considered contacting Luke, but I didn’t want to risk it. The New Republic was already questioning his loyalty. He didn’t need an Imperial added into the mix. I wish I was powerful enough to contact him from across the galaxy through the Force. At this time, I am capable of communication when I am within the same quadrant of the galaxy, but that’s it. He is obviously too far away now. will have to wait for Luke to make contact. He is as strong as Palpatine when it comes to communicating with me. He once contacted me when he was five kiloparsecs from my location. That is all the way across the galaxy! His power of communication is mind-boggling.   
  
**_Entry 193_**  
  
Skywalker contacted me last night. I was expecting him to make an appearance, but I was startled by how real he looked. It was like he was standing right in my bedroom. I actually walked up to him and waved my hand through his Force projection. He can obviously see me now because he gave me a weak smile. “I guess I’m getting better at this if you are checking to see if I’m real.”  
  
I nodded. “You are, it’s like you are standing right in front of me.” I pulled in a ragged breath. “I heard what happened in the senate. Are you and Leia alright?”  
  
The image of Luke shrugged. “Han is trying to convince Leia to resign from the senate and travel around the galaxy with him. It’s not a bad idea. They have spent too much time apart.” He gazed into my eyes. “It’s not good for a couple to be separated so often.”  
  
“Are they letting you to keep the Jedi Academy?”  
  
His image frowned. “They are…but I think it is only because there isn’t anybody else capable of training the younglings. I have training through my Master Yoda, by you and I have that Jedi Holocron. I also have been researching the Jedi Order. I heard of an old original Jedi Temple that might have datachips or old tomes full of information. Right now, it is only a legend, but I am following all leads.”  
  
“That’s good.” I grinned widely, remembering something from the news reports. “So, you are actually a prince. I guess I should fine tune my bathing techniques for the young, toned Prince of Naboo.”  
  
That prompted a smile from the man. “I'm not so young anymore. Nevertheless, I don’t think you need to fine tune anything. You did just fine the last time you demonstrated that particular skill.”  
  
My body warmed under his regard. I wished he could find a way to transport his corporeal form to my bed instead of just an illusion. “When can we meet again?” I asked breathlessly.   
  
“Name a place and time and I’ll be there.”  
  
I thought about it for a moment. “Pentomb station, outer rim, five days from now.”  
  
The corner of his lips curled up. “It’s a date.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

**_Entry 194_**  
28 ABY  
Pentomb Station  
  
Luke tried to stay upbeat during our time together, but I can tell the stress from the public revelation of his paternity was weighing on his mind. During a lull in our romantic activities I worked up the courage to ask him how things went at his academy.  
  
He rolled over in bed and draped an arm over my side as he expelled a long, frustrated breath. “A number of parents pulled their children from the academy on the day of the announcement. I chartered shuttles and sent the remaining students home. They need to discuss the situation with their parents before returning.”  
  
I grimaced. “That bad, huh?”  
  
He rubbed a hand across his eyes. “Yeah, that bad. I’m glad I did it. Ben wasn’t handling the situation well. At first, he was happy that he no longer had to keep his origins a secret…but then he realized the disclosure only made him more unpopular with the other students. He’s always been volatile. Most of the younglings tolerated him simply because he was my nephew or because he was the oldest, most senior apprentice. Now there are whispers that Ben’s frequent outbursts were indicative of darkside tendencies. A few apprentices voiced their concerns directly to Ben. They wanted some reassurance that he wouldn’t follow in the footsteps of Darth Vader.” He paused as he let out a fiery sigh. “Instead of allaying their fears, Ben stubbornly defended his grandfather…which I can tell you didn’t go over well.”  
  
“I bet.”  
  
“This is a mess. Ben is now an adult. I was hoping he would be ready for his trials or perhaps take up a teaching roll at the academy, but now I don’t know what to do with him. He’s not ready to be on his own and I doubt any student would want to be under his guidance.”  
  
I didn’t know what to tell Luke. He was in a predicament with Ben. He was strong in the Force but didn’t have the control needed to be a Jedi. Hell, he didn’t have the control needed to be a decent Sith. Darth Vader was volatile, but he had Emperor Palpatine keeping him on a short leash. Luke might be as strong as the Emperor, but I don’t think he has the will to punish or constrain his nephew into obedience. I honestly fear for the young man’s future. If he turns to the darkside somebody will have to stop him and I fear that person will be either me, Luke…or Force-forbid…Rey.

.

.  
  
**_Entry 195_**  
28.5 ABY  
Trans-Hydian Borderlands  
  
I am aboard the  _Retribution,_ an Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer currently encroaching New Republic space with the Borderlands. Our presence here violates the Galactic Concordance. If caught, we will claim we are chasing down pirates that have been raiding our ships. In truth, we have been drafting pirates into the service of the First Order to harangue the New Republic. It is our first step toward annexing this part of space. I haven’t had a chance to contact Luke and let him what is going on, but I will eventually.   
  
We have been doing a version of catch and release for the last week. We grab ships with our tractor beam, pull them in, and if there is strong evidence that they are ruthless pirates, we give them an offer they can’t refuse: work for us or be vaporized. My team of counterintelligence agents are on board to question the crew members caught in our net and to distribute First Order probe droids to this region of space  
  
I was going over some reports when my cabin’s doorbell chimed. I answered the door and was greeted by a First Order Ensign. “Colonel, we captured another vessel we believe to be pirates,” the young man said in a crisp Coruscanti accent, “But the crew adamantly denies it. They claim they are legitimate traders…but we have found secret ray-shielded compartments onboard along an assortment of ship transponders allowing the vessel to fly under various aliases.”  
  
I shrugged as I stepped out to the corridor. “They are probably smugglers, which is very different from pirates. If you didn’t find heavy weapons, plasma torches or hull-cutting rings then they’re not pirates. Confiscate their cargo if they are hauling illegal contraband and cut them loose. I don’t know why you’re bringing this to my attention.”  
  
“The ship transponder identifies the ship as the Wild Karrde, commanded by Captain Talon Karrde. He claims you can vouch for him.”  
  
I shook my head. “I don’t know anybody by that name.”  
  
“He said you met on Rallo V.”  
  
That made me pause. That was the planet where Luke captured me. Could it be Luke? No, he is the most recognizable man in the galaxy. Han? I turned to the ensign. “What type of ship is he flying?”  
  
“A Corellian Action VI Transport ship, Ma’am.”  
  
That sparked a memory…Captain Kort! “I know who you are talking about.” I gestured to the young officer. “Lead the way. I look forward to seeing Captain…” I momentarily forgot the alias Kort was flying under. “Captain Karrde.”  
  
.  
.  
When I arrived at the ventral docking bay, I found three men kneeling on the deck, hands behind their heads and looking very nervous. It has been over a decade since I’ve seen the crew. Captain Kort’s dark hair and beard was now streaked with grey, but I recognized him as the roguish, handsome man I once knew. Next to him was Adar and Hoku who haven’t changed much with the exception of the addition of a few kilograms around the midriff. Surrounding them were a dozen First Order stormtroopers with heavy blasters pointing in their direction. When Kort saw me I sensed a tremendous amount of relief from the man. “Colonel Colay, I didn’t know you were on board.” He motioned to his guards with his head. “I asked them to contact you on the transceiver, but it is so much nicer to see you in person.”  
  
I looked to the Stormtroopers. “Let them up. They are not pirates, they’re smugglers. In fact, they’ve transported cargo for the First Order to the unknown region…they have also acted as First Order counter intelligence confidential informants on occasion.” That last part was a lie, but it made it more likely they would be released on my authority.  
  
The stormtroopers brought their weapons to port arms but remained around the men. “Go!” I waved the soldiers off. The men looked to their squad leader who gestured for them to follow him. As they marched off Kort and his men stood. “What are you doing in the Borderlands?”  
  
Captain Kort opened his mouth to answer but looked around and closed it.  
  
I understood his reluctance. He didn’t want to talk in the open. “Come on, let’s go aboard your ship and talk.”  
  
The three men followed me up their ship entrance ramp. When we got to the top I stop and turned to face Kort. “So, is Karrde your real name or is it Kort?”  
  
He looked over to his men nervously. He is unsure if he should trust me.   
  
I let out a sigh. If I were in his shoes, I wouldn’t trust me either. “It doesn’t matter. Why are you here?”  
  
“We weren’t spying on the First Order, if that’s what you’re thinking. We were visiting Chin…I mean Hoku’s home planet of Myrkr. He hails from the Borderlands.” He looked over to his two crew members. “He sometimes gets homesick.”  
  
That was a lie. I could feel it in the Force. He was up to something. Either he was spying for the New Republic or somebody else. If he was a NR spy, then I really don’t care. If he is now working for the Hutts, Crimson Dawn, Black Sun, Kanjiklub, or the Guavian Death Gang, then he might have a problem. Those crime families are a plague to the galaxy, and I have made it my personal vendetta to destroy them.  
  
I looked Captain Kort up and down appraising the man. The smuggler I met long ago liked to keep things neutral. Unless he fell on hard times, he didn’t seem to be a person who would work for the dregs of society.  
  
“What’s your cargo?”  
  
“Caf beans and some exotic fauna.”  
  
I felt a feeling of trepidation wash over the Captain. He was definitely hiding something.   
  
“I’d like to inspect your cargo before I let you go.”  
  
He blew out a nervous breath. “Of course, Colonel Colay.” He gestured toward the cargo hold. “I think you know the way.” He turned to his men. “Go over the prechecks. I’d like to be on our way as soon as possible.” He returned his attention to me. “No offense, but the First Order scares the crap out of me.”  
  
I chuckled under my breath as I pointed to my headgear. “It’s the new hats. The upfolded backflaps are intimidating.”   
  
Captain Kort risked a scathing laugh and I couldn’t blame him. The First Order officer hats looked absurd.  
  
“As you can see,” he said as we entered the cargo hold. “we have ten thousand metric tons of caf beans from Caros IV and over here we have some Myrkr fauna. They are lizards that are gastronomic delicacies to Barabels. They are a good profit when…”  
  
He stopped talking when he noticed that I had halted mid-step and was staring at his strange cargo in absolute shock…because I could no longer feel the Force. It was as if one of my senses was suddenly stripped from me. The blood drained from his face indicating he knew exactly what he was hauling and the effect it would have on Force-users. He just didn’t know the effect it would have on me…until now.   
  
Something in the cargo hold, probably those ugly lizards, was capable of taking away a Jedi’s power. My question was, why did he have such a thing on his ship. I unholstered my blaster. “Who are you selling these animals to?” My voice was terse with an edge of panic. If Kort was going to use these creatures to incapacitate and hurt Luke I would kill him right where he stood. “Who?!” I raised the blaster hoping I didn’t have to use it. I liked Captain Kort, but I haven’t seen him for years and a lot of things can change in a decade.  
  
To my surprise he didn’t raise his hands up in defense or beg for his life, which would be useless anyway seeing he was trapped in the belly of a Star Destroyer. He closed his eyes and blew out a breath. “You’re one of them, aren’t you?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“An inquisitor.” He opened his eyes and stared at me sadly. “Does Luke know?”  
  
That caught me off guard. He looked upset that I might have tricked Luke. I motioned to the exit with my blaster. “I need to get away from these things so I can think clearly.”  
  
“I guess that answers my Inquisitor question.”  
  
Once we were away from the cargo hold the flow of the Force returned. I stopped, never lowering my weapon. “Who are you selling the animals to?” He looked down, not answering. “Are you selling them to a crime syndicate to hurt Luke?”  
  
He looked up, his expression questioning. “You’re worried about Luke?”  
  
I was getting frustrated with Kort. “Of course, I’m worried about Luke. Who else would I be worried about?”  
  
He cocked his head to the side. “I thought you would be concerned about your almighty Supreme Leader…I was told he is a Force-user.”  
  
My eyes went wide. I only told Luke and the Solos that I sensed Snoke was a Force-adept and it was not something the First Order advertised. “Who told you?”  
  
“Luke did.”  
  
“Are these animals going to be used against Snoke?”  
  
Kort shook his head. “If I answer yes, then you’d shoot me, and the First Order would have reason to break the Galactic Concordance.”  
  
“Don’t be so sure.” I lowered my weapon and returned it to my holster. “I just want to know if they will be used to hurt Luke.”  
  
He gazed at me for a long pause before answering. “No, I would never hurt Luke. I count him as a friend. My question is, are you truly his friend?”  
  
I could feel the truthfulness in his words. I gave him a tight smile. “He’s my friend and he  _does_  know about me. The First Order doesn’t know, though, and I would like to keep it that way.”  
  
He looked relieved. “And I would like to remain in your good graces…so your secret is safe with me.”  
  
We stood staring at each other in silence until the moment became awkward. “Okay, I guess you should be on your way. I’ll make sure you’re released.” I extended my hand. “It is good seeing you again.”  
  
He looked at it for a second before clasping and shaking my hand. “Thank you.” He lowered his voice a bit. “Should I keep our meeting a secret from…anybody?”  
  
I shook my head. “If you are talking about Luke or the Solos…tell them anything you want.”  
  
He gave a curt nod. “I hope we meet again under better circumstances.”  
  
“Same here.” I turned and exited the ship. I hope Luke contacts me soon. I need to verify he sent Kort to gather up these animals. If he didn’t then Luke needs to find out who the buyers are and figure out what they are going to do with them.

.

.  
  
**_Entry 196_**  
28.5 ABY  
  
Luke must have felt me ‘disappear’ in the Force because as soon as I was back in my quarters, he contacted me.  
  
“Force, Litassa!” his Force projection practically yelled at me, the expression on his face was pure panic. “For a minute I thought you were dead and then you reappeared. What happened? Are you hurt?”  
  
I approached his projection and faced him fully. “I ran into Captain Kort. Are those Force-void animals for you? "  
  
His eyes went wide. “It’s true then? The animals can mute the Force?”  
  
“Mute?” I scoffed. “It absolutely kills the Force whenever anybody is nearby.” I pointed a finger at the image of my lover. “Please tell me you’re not planning on taking on Snoke with these things, because it’s suicidal. You would have to first find him, get through thousands of non-Force-using stormtroopers, and then through his elite Praetorian Guards before you can even think about taking him down.”  
  
He raised his hands in a placating manner. “Calm down, Litassa. I read that the Sith and Jedi avoided Myrkr because the Force is elusive on that planet. I asked Han if he knew anybody that came from there and he said Captain Kort may know someone. When met secretly and he told me Hoku was from the planet. The locals believe their local lizard can somehow disrupt the Force. I asked him to bring me some so we could test that hypothesis. That’s all. I’m not planning anything. This will just be another tool in our arsenal if the day ever comes to take down Supreme Leader Snoke.”   
  
I rubbed the back of my neck trying to massage out the tension. “Well, it does work and now Captain Kort, aka Captain Karrde, knows I’m a Force-user.”  
  
He ran his fingers through his beard in a nervous gesture. “Sorry Litassa. What happened?”  
  
I folded my arms over my chest as I rocked back onto my heels. “The First Order has been capturing and recruiting pirates in the Borderlands to harass the New Republic. He was caught up in our net and hauled aboard our Star Destroyer. I convinced the First Order to let him go, but I sensed his trepidation, so I asked to inspect his cargo first. When I got near his animals my reaction was so obvious that he immediately knew I was a Force-user.”  
  
Luke grimaced. “Sorry Litassa. I know how much you want to keep that a secret. What did you do?”  
  
“I pulled my blaster and interrogated him about the cargo.” I chuckled softly. “I think I scared the Bantha scat out of him.”  
  
Luke nodded. “I trust him Litassa. I don’t think he’ll betray your trust.”  
  
I walked over to my couch and plopped down. “I don’t think so either. He was more worried that I’ve been tricking you.”  
  
Luke smiled. “Really? He was hauled aboard a First Order Star Destroyer and was facing down your blaster barrel and he was worried about me?”  
  
I leaned back in the seat cushions and smiled. “Yes. He thought the evil Inquisitor had tricked the naive son of a Sith Lord into trusting me.” My grin grew wider. “Perhaps he thought I was using you.”  
  
Luke chuckled. “You do use me…but not in the way he suspects...or maybe he does suspect you are using me for my body.” His Force projection walked over and sat down next to me. “I’m glad you were able to help him out of a difficult situation.” He reached up and I startled when I felt a light touch where his fingers traced the curve of my jaw. “I wish I could be with you in the flesh.”  
  
“I do too,” I said breathlessly. “I can slightly feel your touch. If you keep perfecting your Force projection…things might get interesting in the bedroom.”  
  
He grinned widely. “I’m working on it.”  
  
I reached up to caress his face but was disappointed when my hand didn’t meet any resistance but slipped through his image. “Farmboy, you need to find a way to teleport your very real sexy body into my bed on demand.”  
  
He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and cherished his ever-so-faint touch and the subtle smell of his favorite body wash.   
  
“I love you,” I whispered. I opened my eyes and he was gone, but I could still hear his voice.  
  
“I love you, too.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to SW Celebration this week, so I probably won't post another entry until I get back. For all that are going to Celebration 2019 maybe I will see you there.

_**Entry 197**_  
_**28.6 ABY**_  
  
Luke contacted me today and let me know he sent those Myrkr lizards back to their home planet. Apparently, nobody knows how to feed them and they were slowly starving. I’m glad they are gone. I was sure Luke was planning on taking on Supreme Leader Snoke using those things and that would be madness. Snoke is strong in the Force and he uses both sides—the dark and the light. If I delved to the darkness…then perhaps Luke and I could overthrow the First Order leader…but then that would entail me turning dark…and I couldn’t do that to my farmboy.  
  
A thought then occurred to me, if Ben Solo does go to the darkside maybe I won’t hunt him down and kill him after all. If he can be bargained with, we could face Snoke together—the dark and the light side of the Force. Two individuals with the combined strength of Supreme Leader Snoke. We could kill the supreme leader…and then…well I don’t know what then. I guess I would have to kill Luke’s nephew unless he could be turned back to the light.  
  
No, that’s a foolish idea. There is no need to take on Snoke with the Force. The New Republic could target his command ship and kill him the old fashion way…with missiles or laser cannons. I don’t even know if Snoke has any overtly evil plans for the New Republic. There is evidence that something big is being built in the Unknown Region, but that must be above my clearance rating because I have no idea what is going on out there.   
  
I guess it is best to wait and see.

.

.  
  
_**Entry 198**_  
_**28.7 ABY**_  
  
A month after my last post, I saw on the news that Luke’s Jedi Academy was back up and running, but at a much smaller capacity. Of the forty students he had previously only eighteen returned.   
  
Luke contacted me later that week. “Congratulations on getting your Academy running again,” I told the Force projection of the Jedi. I had been getting ready for bed when he popped into my bedroom. I sometimes wonder if he picks that time just to catch me partially clothed or he simply wants my undivided attention so he can practice some naughty uses of the Force.  
  
He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I could feel the movement of his ghostly hands down my back as he leaned in and whispered in my ear. “Thank you.”   
  
I jumped when I felt my bottom get pinched. “Owww,” I looked at him wide-eyed. “What would your Master Yoda say about you using the Force in this manner?”  
  
He leaned back far enough to look me in the eye. “He might reprimand me for misuse of the Force, or he just might say, ‘Sexy lady you have. Yes, yes, kriff her you will.’”  
  
Out of sheer habit I slapped him across the chest, but my hand simply slid through his projection. I frowned, jealous that he could touch me, but I couldn’t return the favor.  
  
He must have sensed my thoughts. “I did feel that. It was a tingling sensation. With practice I may be able to feel you fully.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow. “A tingling sensation, huh? I know a place that could use some tingling,” I said in my best seductive voice as I slide my hand down below his belt.   
  
He smiled and closed his eyes. “Oh, things are tingling alright.”  
  
I laughed as I pulled away and climbed into bed. I held the blanket up invitingly. “Why don’t you slide in farmboy and we can practice our Force techniques.”  
  
A grin spread across his face. “I would love to.”  


.

.

**_Entry 199_**  
29 ABY  
  
Rey is fourteen years old now and turning into a beautiful young lady…which can be a problem on Jakku, especially at Niima Outpost. She is now turning heads in a town where women are scarce and the ones available tend to age rapidly under the desert sun. I think it may be time to find a place for Rey to live far from the outpost, so she only needs to come into town to trade. But for that to happen she will need a speeder. I thought that might be an appropriate birthday gift…even if she doesn’t know it is her birthday.   
  
Although I can afford to buy her a new vehicle, that would just bring attention to her. I have two weeks on planet. I think we might be able to purchase an old wreck and renovate it for travel and cargo hauling. I was told some of the Teedo traders might have speeder parts for sale.

.

.  
  
**_Entry 200_**  
  
I was able to purchase a twin-turbojet engine salvaged from an old cargo hauler from the spaceship ‘graveyard’. Rey and I found a crashed X-Wing starfighter and scavenged a repulsorlift array, which we managed to drag into my shuttle with the help of a winch. From the Teedo traders I got powered amplifier intakes from an Imperial gunship and some swoop afterburners. You put it all together and you have one ugly modified swoop bike. To make sure it wasn’t stolen I added a fingerprint interface making it impossible for anybody but Rey to start the vehicle. To prevent it from being cannibalized by scavengers an electrical shocking system was installed. Anybody touching the speeder without first remotely deactivating the security system would end up with some nasty skin burns.  
  
I always prided myself in my fearlessness, but that ended the first time I watched my teenage daughter take her first test drive on a speeder alone. If I didn’t dye my hair black, I am sure it would be white from fright. When I watch her drive way too fast and recklessly it reminded me of stories Luke would tell me of his time on Tatooine. She is her father’s daughter.

.

.  
  
  
**_Entry 201_**  
  
Rey and I were riding our swoop bikes in the Goazon Badlands when we found a place that she possibly could call home. It was a toppled AT-AT that was disabled in the battle of Jakku. It was stripped by other scavengers, but the empty troop compartment was big enough to make a nice home.  
  
“What do you think?” she asked excitedly.  
  
I got off my swoop and walked around the abandoned Imperial Walker. “The auxiliary ventral hatch looks intact,” I commented as I scrutinized the heavily damaged vehicle. “We can weld shut the other damaged hatches for security. I can purchase some TIE fighter solar panels and rig up a generator…maybe put in a cooling unit so you don’t die of heat stroke.”  
  
I had to grin when she hopped off her swoop and squealed with delight as she ran inside the vehicle to check out her new home. I have to tell you, it worries me that she will be all alone, but I have been looking into ways to skim money off the First Order payroll without getting caught. With enough credits I can bribe a few key locals to watch out for Rey.  
  
“I think this will work,” I grinned as I popped my head into the troop hold. “I can get you a computer with educational programs so you can learn different languages or perhaps flight simulators.”  
  
“Thank you, mo…Mara!” She ran up and wrapped her arms around me in a fierce hug.  
  
There was a lump in my throat when I realized she almost called me Mom. I returned the hug and gave her a quick kiss on top of her head. “You're welcome. Let’s go back into town and find appropriate supplies.”

.

.  
  
**_Entry 202_**  
  
The night before I left Jakku I had Rey over to my shuttle for dinner. She likes vegetables and fruits, something that is not readily available on Jakku.   
  
Meat is somewhat abundant. There are some large animals that are edible to include the pig snouted Happabores and there is a rumor that you can eat a Nightwatcher Worm…that is if you are stupid enough to go after the 20-meter long behemoth.   
  
After scarfing down a half plate of Charbote Root and Muja fruit, Rey gazed up at me quizzically. “Why are you so nice to me?”  
  
I was a little surprised by her question. “Why shouldn’t I be nice?”  
  
Her gaze intensified. “You never ask for anything in return. Unkar says everybody has an angle. You don’t get something for nothing.”  
  
By Unkar she means Unkar Plutt the Crolute that runs the concession stand at Niima Outpost. He is the former Crul rebel that took Rey reluctantly under his care as a favor to Commander Darten. “Unkar is talking about Jakku residents. This is a tough planet to live on. People often prey on others to survive. I’m not from Jakku. I told you I’m from Coruscant, remember?”  
  
She nodded. “How different is your planet from here?”  
  
I scoffed. “They couldn’t be more different. Just about every square centimeter of the planet is covered with buildings…and there are so many people.” I tried to think of a way to describe the bulging population so she would understand. “There are almost as many people on the planet as there are grains of sand in the Badlands.”  
  
Her eyes went wide. “That’s impossible.”  
  
I finished a piece of fruit from my plate as I thought about the numbers. “I may have exaggerated, but it is crowded.”  
  
“Why do you come here?”  
  
That was a question that I wanted to avoid. She is a smart girl. She knows somebody who has her own shuttle doesn’t need to come to this dunghole of a planet. “I like the solitude.” I smiled at her warmly. “And the company.”  
  
She chuckled under her breath. “That’s a contradiction. If you come for the solitude then you don’t want company.”  
  
“True,” I said between bites. “I guess I should say I like interacting with one person at a time, instead of a billion.”  
  
She nodded expressively. “Is there anybody else you like visiting?”  
  
I shrugged. “Not on this planet, but there is a man…”  
  
Her brow went up. “A man?” A smug smile spread across her face. “You never told me about a man? Is he a husband? What’s he like? Does he get upset that you are on Jakku so often?”  
  
I really didn’t think it wise to discuss Luke. She is Force strong, she might pick up wayward thoughts from me…but I couldn’t resist.  
  
“He’s not a husband. My travels make that impossible. We're never together enough…but I consider him my longtime boyfriend.”  
  
“Is he cute?”  
  
I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. I was never one for girl talk, but in this case I would make an exception. “He probably wouldn’t be cute to you. He’s my age with wrinkles and graying hair, but I find him extremely handsome. When he was young, he fought for the Rebellion. He was a fighter pilot.”   
  
“Is he still a pilot?”  
  
I thought about how to describe Luke’s profession without telling her he’s a Jedi. “He still flies, but not in the military. He’s a teacher now.”  
  
She made a face. “That sounds boring.”  
  
“Yeah,” I had to agree. “But he enjoys it.”  
  
“How’d you meet?”  
  
Now we were treading in dangerous territory, because I didn’t want to outright lie to the girl. “The way he tells it…we met on Hodk II where I captured his…everything.” I gave her a wink. “I think he meant I captured his heart, but he wanted to add his mind and soul into the mix.”  
  
“Probably along with some other body parts,” I heard her whisper under her breath.  
  
I was shocked at her cheekiness, but then I remembered our relationship was officially friends and not mother and daughter. She was teasing a friend. I blushed slightly. “Well, yeah. We won’t get into details. We’ve been a couple for a long time. I’ve known him for over twenty years.”  
  
“Do you love him?”   
  
I cleared a lump out of my throat. “Yes,” I whispered. “I love him dearly.”  
  
“Will I ever meet him?”   
  
Her voice was upbeat and hopeful, but the question stung me. I had to clamp down on my emotions so she didn’t get suspicious. “I really hope so, Rey. I really hope so.” 


	40. Chapter 40

**_Entry 203  
_** 30 ABY: Epta Prime  
  
I was awakened out of a deep sleep by an intense nightmare…or was it a vision? I recognize where the dream took place—Luke’s Jedi Academy. It was burning…just like the vision I had years ago when I was pregnant with Rey. I fear Ben Solo has gone to the darkside. I jumped out of bed and tried to contact Skywalker on the transceiver but didn’t receive any answer. I called out to Luke through the Force, but there was no response. I have this horrible sense of loss. I fear Luke may be dead. I requisitioned an Imperial shuttle. I need to see Luke. I don’t care if the First Order finds out or not.

.

.  
  
**_Entry 204  
_** Jedi Academy  
  
It was a two-day trip to the new Jedi Academy. By the time I arrived the news of what happened had broken across the holonet. It was a slaughter. I couldn’t land on planet…the place was crawling with reporters, law enforcement and the grieving families of murdered children. If Luke was on the bucolic world, I should be able to contact him through the Force…but I couldn’t. I think he was actively blocking me…or blocking everybody. In case he could sense me, I shouted out a message, “I’ll be at Kodwat station.” 

.

.  
  
**Entry 205  
** Kodwat station  
  
Luke never contacted me. I waited as long as I could without attracting attention from my superiors. I had submitted fake flight plans, but I didn't want to push my luck.   
  
According to the media reports Luke survived the slaughter. He reported that the academy was attacked and he was buried in an explosion. When he was able to dig himself out, he found his students were either dead or missing. He claims he never saw his attackers.  
  
There are countless theories as to who destroyed the Academy. Of course, the First Order is on top of that list. I am positive they are correct, in a way. I am sure Ben Solo attacked the Academy, but I think Supreme Leader Snoke manipulated Ben into doing so. I won’t know for sure until I get a chance to talk to Luke.

.

.  
  
**_Entry 206  
_** Epta Prime  
  
I haven’t heard from Luke in months…nobody has. The media is speculating that he is off looking for his missing students, including his nephew.  
  
Senator Organa Solo put in an official request to the First Order for assistance in the search for the missing Jedi Apprentices, including her son, and her brother. 

.

.  
  
**_Entry 207_  
** Unknown Region  
Mega-class Star Dreadnought: Supremacy  
Flagship of Supreme Leader Snoke  
  
I was called to the Unknown Region to meet with my Supreme Leader. I was terrified that my treasonous acts had been discovered and I was going to find myself tortured and interrogated, perhaps by General Iwanuk or maybe Snoke himself. My gut was telling me to run, but the fact that I wasn’t accosted in my office and hauled off in cuffs indicated that perhaps my cover hasn’t been blown.   
  
I was given specific coordinates to the Unknown Region where I was to rendezvous with Snoke’s new colossal flagship. As my shuttle maneuvered into the ship’s huge docking bay a feeling a dread washed over me. I didn’t know what Snoke could possibly want with me.  
  
I was escorted to Snoke’s throne room. The tall, ugly leader of the First Order sat on his seat of power while wearing a metallic silver robe and a smug smile on his face. Surrounding him was his crimson robed Praetorian Guards carrying Force Pikes, Bilari electro-chain whips, and vibro-voulges.  
  
“Colonel Colay,” he said slowly in a deep baritone voice that was eerily similar to the self-righteous tone often taken by Emperor Palpatine. “It is so good to see you again.”  
  
I bent down on a knee with my head bowed in a submissive gesture. “How may I serve you, Supreme Leader Snoke?”  
  
“I wanted you to meet my new Apprentice, Kylo Ren…Master of the Knights of Ren.” He slowly stood and gestured to a side door. A tall man, wearing dark flowing robes and a Vader-esque mask entered the room. I rose to my feet in absolute shock as I realized the man approaching me was in fact Ben Solo. It was a long time since I was in the same room as the boy, but his Force signature was unmistakable. I tried to clamp down on my emotions, but Snoke already sensed my surprise.  
  
“Don’t be alarmed, Colonel Colay, his appearance looks fierce, but we are all on the same side.”  
  
I didn’t hide my sense of relief. Snoke thought I feared his apprentice…he didn’t realize my surprise was one of recognition. I bowed my head to Ben Solo in a false gesture of deference. “Master Ren.”   
  
Kylo Ren strode up to me and demanded in a deep mechanical voice, “Where is Luke Skywalker?”  
  
“I don’t know where…” I had to catch myself from saying  _‘your uncle is’_ , “Luke Skywalker is located.”  
  
He made a gesture of disgust. “Please, don’t pretend you and Skywalker weren’t…lovers.” That last word dripped with revulsion.  
  
“Of course, we were lovers,” I shot back defensively. “I was ordered to spy on the Jedi Master.” I looked from Kylo to Snoke. “But my mission to spy on him ended after I was arrested by the New Republic for supposedly kidnapping Ben Solo. When the assignment ended, I terminated all contact with the man.”  
  
Kylo paced around me, unsuccessfully trying to probe my mind. “You were ordered to spy on the man, not bed him. Do you expect me to believe there were no emotional ties between you two? That you didn’t strive to see him after your arrest?”  
  
I gave a halfhearted shrug. “True, Commander Darten didn’t order me to have a physical relationship with the Jedi…I did that out of curiosity.” I suppressed a smirk. “I heard the stories about Force-enhanced sex…and I have to say, they are accurate… _extremely_  accurate.”  
  
I almost laughed when I saw Kylo visibly shudder. “Do you know where Skywalker is or not?” The young man shrieked like a madman as he approached me menacingly.  
  
“Lord Ren.” Snoke said softly and he made a gesture with his hand freezing Kylo Ren mid-step. “Colonel Colay is a highly decorated officer within the First Order. If she claims she has no knowledge of Skywalker’s whereabouts, then I believe her.” The Supreme Leader turned his attention to me. “You have new orders. Find Luke Skywalker, by any means possible. You will have full resources of the First Order at your disposal.”  
  
I bowed deeply. “Yes, Supreme Leader. It will be done.”


	41. Chapter 41

**_Entry 208_**  
  
I have been searching for Luke for weeks now. There haven’t been any sightings, no intel chatter, nothing. I traveled to all the places I thought he might run off to: Tatooine, Endor, Yavin IV, Chandrila, Hosnian Prime and Naboo. There was no sign of him.  
  
I want to contact Leia, but the situation is tricky since much of the New Republic believes the First Order has something to do with the deaths at the new Jedi Academy. Of course, they can’t prove it…mainly because we weren’t involved. I am sure this is one-hundred-percent Ben Solo’s doing. He probably stole a shuttle and flew off to the Unknown Region after the slaughter, possibly with other Jedi apprentices that are now part of his Knights of Ren.   
  
Kylo Ren…that name sounded familiar, so I ran it through a translator. There was no exact translation of the written text, but when I ran a search phonetically it came up with Caelo Rén, which in the Sith language translates to Sky Ruler. That could be a complete coincidence or Ben’s way of trumping the name Skywalker. He is a Skyruler.   
  
It doesn’t matter. He will always be a dysfunctional Vader-wanna-be to me.  
  
Anyway…I would like to talk to Leia, but apart from the problem of the New Republic seeing me as the enemy, I want to avoid some uncomfortable questions from the former princess…such as, “Do you know where my son is?”  
  
I know I could lie to her face and she would never sense any deception from me…but I really don’t want to be dishonest to the sister of the man I love. I would just rather avoid the whole subject.  
  
I decided to take a break and go to Jakku and see Rey. That is always a welcome diversion.   
  
**_Entry 209_**  
  
It is good seeing my daughter again. She has settled down nicely in her little AT-AT home. She has managed to scrounge up some creature comforts for her little place, such as a table, chair and a surprisingly comfortable hammock (she had me try it out). I brought her some supplies as a house warming gift: glowsticks, mesh tape, a small vibro-knife, a medpac, water filter and jug, high strength microfiber, ten ration packs, and a pair of goggles. Okay, it is not the standard house warming gift such as a bottle of wine or a house plant, but it is much more feasible in this arid, unforgiving world.  
  
We spent the first day scavenging. The second day we went to the Tuanul settlement near the Kelvin Ravine. The people there I would classify as a bunch of tree huggers…if trees actually existed on the planet. They are nature lovers that shun modern technology. They are a bit backwards, but they make some of the nicest hand-woven blankets and rugs. I wanted to purchase one for Rey.  
  
I was haggling with one of the merchants about the price of an item when Rey slipped off to check out some of the other vendors. After a few minutes she came back all excited.  
  
“Mara, I saw a strange alien. One I have never seen before.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the merchant. That’s okay, he might lower his price if he thinks I am not that interested in his product.  
  
I smiled at my daughter’s enthusiasm. I have seen hundreds of different species throughout the galaxy and rarely blink an eye when I glimpse a strange species, but she gets so excited at seeing new things. We came around the corner of a building before she pointed to something in the distance. “There! Do you see the tall alien? The one that is facing away from us. What is it?”  
  
Do I see the tall alien?  That gave me a chuckle. I don’t know how I couldn’t notice a Wookiee. He towered over everybody. “That’s a Wookiee. They are from the planet Kashyyyk.”  
  
“Are they dangerous?”  
  
I nodded. “They can be if you irritate them, but they are not overly aggressive if you leave them in peace.” Right at that moment the Wookiee lifted his head and sniffed the air. He then turned and looked directly at me. “Oh kriff,” I whispered to myself. I reached out with the Force and confirmed my suspicions…that was Chewbacca! I grabbed Rey and pulled her back around the corner of the building. “We got to go.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’ll tell you when we get away from here.” I started running back toward our swoop bikes.

Rey kept pace behind me but continued with her barrage of questions. “I thought you said Wookiees will leave us alone.”  
  
I turned around to talk to Rey and ended up running into something…and that something was a fast moving Wookiee that managed to outflank me. The alien yelled a boisterous greeting and grabbed me up in one of his famous, rib cracking, hugs.  
  
I know a little Shyriiwook, or as some people call it—Wookiee speak, and realized the Wookiee was happy to see me because he thought it meant Luke might be here also. Or that is what I thought he said. The only words I really caught was  _‘Litassa, Luke, here!’_  
  
I tried to push myself out of his grip. “No, I’m here alone.”  
  
I startled when the Wookiee let out a fierce howl. For a second I thought he was going to attack, but he suddenly dropped me on the ground. It was then I realized Chewbacca was being assaulted by a staff wielding teenager intent on defending me. The Wookiee turned and grabbed Rey by the front of her tunic and lifted her off the ground. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but there was no way I was going to let him hurt my daughter. “Stop, stop!” I jumped to my feet and put a hand on Chewie’s arm. “She’s a friend. She thought you were hurting me.”  
  
Chewie turned to me and warbled out some words before putting Rey back on her feet. My daughter stood in a fighting stance, her staff at the ready. Chewie continued to bark out a long string of grunts and moans that I didn’t understand. He then turned and gazed at Rey intently before leaning down to sniff her. I immediately realized what he was doing. Wookiees have a very sensitive nose and he was trying to get Rey’s scent.  
  
I gasped as Rey brought her staff down on top of the Wookiee’s head with a sickening crack. Chewie roared as he straightened and clasped his hands over what is probably a developing lump on his forehead. I quickly positioned myself between him and Rey. “Stop it! Both of you!” I turned to Rey. “Leave! Take your swoop and go back to your shelter!”  
  
Her mouth flattened into a thin line as a stubborn expression crossed her face. “He’ll hurt you!”  
  
I shook my head. “No, he won’t.”  
  
She glared at the Wookiee. “I’ll stop hitting him, but I’m staying.”  
  
I really wanted to get rid of Rey before Han showed up. I didn’t see him in the market, but wherever you find Chewie, Han is usually not far behind.  
  
“Rey,” I said softly. “You once said I give and give to you and never ask you for anything in return. Well, now I’m asking for something. Go home. Please! I’ll meet up with you in an hour.”  
  
When she didn’t move, I practically begged. “Please Rey! Please do this for me.”  
  
She gave a reluctant nod before turning and walking back to where she left her swoop. I sighed deeply before turning my attention back to Chewie. He gave me a stern look before bellowing out a barrage of growls and grunts. I held up my hand in a halting gesture as I pulled out my pocket datapad with a translator application. “Okay, say it again.”  
  
He repeated his words and I saw the translation scrawled across the screen.  _“The girl…she’s your cub.”_  
  
“Yes.” There was no use denying it. It is common knowledge that some species can distinguish relationships between humans by their scent…obviously Wookiee is one of those species.  
  
_“She is also Luke’s cub. Is Luke here?”_  
  
I shook my head. “No, I don’t know where he is.” I gave a long pause. “Luke doesn’t know about her.” I gave him a pleading look. “You can’t tell him.”  
  
I didn’t need the translator app to figure out what he said next,  _'Why?'_  
  
“Because if Luke knew about her he would have wanted to train her and Snoke would discover her existence. She would be dead at Luke’s Academy. I foresaw it happening when I was pregnant with her. I warned Luke about a possible attack on his Jedi Academy, but he didn’t listen…or he listened but didn’t believe it.”  
  
Chewie gave out a low groan.  
  
“Please Chewie, you can’t tell anybody about her. It’s the only way to keep her safe.”  
  
A plaintive moan escaped his lips, but he nodded in agreement.  
  
I gave a relieved sigh before asking the obvious question. “Why are you here? Is Luke on planet?”  
  
I read out the translation of the Wookiee’s answer across my datapad:  _‘Before he disappeared Luke said he needed more training in the Force. He is in search of Force knowledge. He searches for the original Jedi Temple.’_  
  
That confused me. “As far as I know there’s never been a Jedi Temple on Jakku.”  
  
_‘Han is talking to members of the Church of the Force, to see if they know the location of the first Jedi Temple.’_    
  
“Hey Chewie, why’d you run off?” The voice of Han Solo could be heard behind me. I turned to face him, causing the aging smuggler to stop in his tracks. “Litassa? What are you doing here? Is Luke with you?”  
  
I shook my head. “No, I’m looking for Luke also. Did you find out anything?”  
  
Han frowned as he threw a thumb in the direction from which he came. “I talked to the Church of the Force members, but they’re no help. They said their leader Lor San Tekka might know something, but he’s off planet apparently.”  
  
“Could he be helping Luke find the first Jedi Temple?”  
  
He frowned at Chewie. I think the Wookiee wasn’t supposed to say anything to me. “I have no idea.”  
  
I gave Han a knowing look. “You don’t have to worry about saying anything in front of me. I’m not going to run off and tell my Supreme Leader. You and Leia know where my loyalties lie.”   
  
He shrugged. “Sure, with the New Republic.”  
  
“No,” I corrected him. “With Luke. If it wasn’t for him, I would still be a loyal Imperial.” I took a step forward. “Please Han, if you discover anything about his whereabouts please let me know. I miss him…I love him.”  
  
He looked down at the ground. “Sure Litassa…and if you find out anything about the location of my son…you’ll tell me…won’t you?”  
  
My eyes went wide, and I could feel my stomach making a sickening drop. I tried to maintain my composure, but Han saw the change in my demeanor. “Litassa, what do you know? Does Snoke have my son? Does the First Order have him prisoner? Please tell me he's alive!”  
  
I blew out a breath, not wanting to answer, but knowing Han would never forgive me if I lied to him. “He lives.”  
  
The smugglers knees buckled and Chewie had to grab him under the arms to steady the man. “He’s alive,” Han whispered. “Leia told me she would sense if he died…but I didn’t believe her. Luke was so tightlipped about what happened I thought he may have been hiding his death to protect his sister.” He turned to me beseeching. “Where is my son?”  
  
“Han, I will tell you, but if you let your government know…then my cover will be blown. I will have to defect from the First Order because they will know who gave you the information. You can’t tell your government…just Leia.”  
  
He nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“He’s with Snoke.”  
  
I could see the anger built up in the man. “I knew it. I knew the First Order slaughtered the Jedi and kidnapped my son.”  
  
“No Han…I wasn’t there, but I don’t think that’s what happened.”  
  
“Then what did happen?”  
  
I pulled in a long cleansing breath and let it out slowly. “I saw Ben with Snoke. Ben was wearing dark robes, a black mask and speaking in a mechanical voice. He doesn’t know I’m a Force-user, so he thought I didn’t recognize him…but it was Ben. He was identified as Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren. He is serving as a dark apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke.”  
  
Han went pale. “I’ve heard the name Kylo Ren. He is supposedly responsible for a slaughter on Brentaal IV.” He shook his head adamantly. “No, that can’t be true…not my son.”  
  
“Han, it was Ben. I recognized his Force-signature.” I hesitated before continuing. “He ordered me to find Luke.”  
  
His eyes narrowed. “What are you going to do when you find him?”  
  
I scoffed. “I’m not going to tell the First Order. I can tell you that much.”  
  
Han ran a hand over his face, and I was sure he was furtively wiping away tears. He turned to Chewie. “I can’t tell Leia what happened to Ben…that he’s a darksider. She blames herself for sending him away to live with Luke.” He took in a shuddered breath. “And she blames me for getting so upset with Ben when he praised his grandfather. She said the household was becoming toxic…that he was better off with Luke. Luke had seen the good in Vader and would be better at guiding Ben toward emulating Anakin Skywalker and not Darth Vader…but now he’s…”  
  
Han’s legs started to give out once again prompting Chewie to grab him up around his waist and support his friend.  
  
“Han,” I said slowly, softly. “This is not your fault. Snoke did something to him when he was a boy. I am sure he placed a Force suggestion in his head. If I find Luke, we may be able to save Ben… purge the suggestion out of his mind. It’s possible to get your son back. Please let Leia know he's alive. This has to be killing her, the not knowing.” I took a step away from the man. I needed to end this conversation before he starts asking me more questions or the Chewie decides to reveal Rey’s existence. “Han I will do everything in my power to find Luke…but I really have to go.”  
  
Han didn’t reply but simply nodded.  
  
“I’ll keep in touch.” I then ran back to my swoop and shot off toward Rey’s shelter.  
  
**_Entry 210_**  
  
When I got to Rey’s refuge, she was full of questions. “So…is he the man that you were talking about?”  
  
I walked over and sat in her little dining area. “Are you talking about the Wookiee?”  
  
“Yes, is he the man in your life? Is that why he grabbed you up in his arms?”  
  
I stared at her confused for a moment before I realized she was referring to our previous conversation about my long-distance relationship with an unnamed lover. “No, the man in my life is a human, not a Wookiee. Why would you think I was dating a Wookiee? Have you ever seen a human and Wookiee in a relationship?”  
  
She shook her head. “I’ve never seen a Wookiee before today, so I wouldn’t know if that’s a thing. I’ve seen Teedos and Uthuthmas hang out together and Unkar Plutt has an Abednedo lady friend. So, I know it is possible for two different species to date.”  
  
“That may be so, but the Wookiee is just a friend and not a boyfriend. He was just surprised to see me here.”  
  
“Why did you want me to leave?”  
  
I let out a soft sigh, not wanting to talk about this. “You mean other than the fact that you kept hitting him with a staff…I just wanted some privacy to talk.”  
  
She looked away embarrassed. “I’m sorry that I hit him. I thought he was going to hurt you and then when he got near me, I panicked.” She glanced in my direction. “Do you understand his language?”  
  
“Just a little.”  
  
“Can you get me language modules? I want to learn Wookiee.”  
  
I smiled glad to change the subject. “Sure, I can get you a Shyriiwook language program. That is the name of the Wookiee language. Some other languages that might be helpful are Huttese and maybe some droidspeak. I'll try to get some of those.”   
  
She smiled excitedly. “Any language. I don’t go out at night, so I have plenty of time to study. I’ve mastered most of the flight simulators you got me.”  
  
I felt a surge of pride. She’s smart and a fighter. It is a shame that she has to grow up in such a desolate world.   
  
I smiled at her warmly. "Sure, I'll make sure to bring them the next time I visit."


	42. Chapter 42

**_Entry 211_**  
  
31.1 ABY  
  
Now that I know Luke is off on a quest for the first Jedi Temple, my search for him has become a little easier. The Empire had extensive records on the Jedi Order. When Order 66 was issued Imperial Military Intelligence was tasked with locating any Jedi who escaped the purge. It was believed that the Jedi would run to familiar surroundings: old temples and training areas or hide among Jedi allies. The temples (or temple ruins) on Tython, Ilum, Vrogas Vas, Ossus, Lothal, Devaron and Ledeve were visited, but no Jedi were found.  
  
Those Jedi temples were old, but probably not old enough to be the first Jedi temple. I might have to look at this in another way. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was built over the ruins of an ancient Sith Shrine. The first Jedi temple might be located on some ancient Sith bastion…perhaps on Korriban, Ziost, Dromund, Jaguada or Upekzar. Another possibility are worlds where kyber crystals are found, such as Christophsis or Mygeeto. And I can’t leave out the locations of Force nexuses. There are plenty of those locations: Dagobah, Ruusan, Nam Chorios and Vjun.   
  
Damn! I wish Luke would simply reach out to me. He is probably holed up somewhere feeling sorry for himself or perhaps feeling guilty that he never took my advice about his ill-conceived plan to train a new generation of Jedi.

  
  
**_Entry 212_**  
  
31.4 ABY  
  
Okay, now I am pissed. I have spent the last four months searching for Luke with no luck. I can’t believe he is doing this to me. I know that sounds hypocritical when I disappeared on him long enough to have a baby without him knowing. But in my case, I told him I was on a mission. Yes, it was a lie, but Luke could contact my commander and confirm that I was alive at least.  
  
I have no idea if Luke is living or dead. Did he go after Supreme Leader Snoke and get himself killed? I am fairly confident that I would know if he did…but there is a remote possibility that that could be kept secret from me.   
  
Han had been looking for the leader of the Church of the Force, Lor San Tekka, when we met on Jakku. Perhaps it is time I have a talk with the church leader.

  
  
**_Entry 213_**  
  
31.5 ABY  
  
Tuanul settlement, Jakku  
Church of the Force  
  
I asked around and discovered Lor San Tekka was back on Jakku after a long absence. I was given directions to a mudbrick, domed hut in the middle of the village. I was surprised that a spiritual leader would live in such a…I was going to say, ‘humble abode’, but ‘decrepit hovel’ would better describe his house. I walked up to the entry and knocked on a metal door, probably scavenged from the remains of a downed Imperial battlecruiser.   
  
I waited patiently. I could sense a mixture of curiosity and caution emanating from the man inside. After a long pause a tall, elderly human with white hair and beard, piercing blue eyes, and wearing homespun wool clothing answered the door.  
  
“Are you Lor San Tekka?”  
  
He looked me up and down before a cryptic half smile curved his lips. “I am.” He opened the door all the way and gestured for me to enter. “Please come in.”  
  
The fact that he didn’t ask my identity caused me some pause, but I didn’t sense and malice from the man, so I entered. He closed the door behind me and ushered me into a small sitting room. “Please sit.”  
  
I sat on a padded wooden bench as San Tekka took a seat on the other side of a short side table. He gave me a warm smile as he lifted a small carafe full of brown liquid. “Can I offer you a drink? It’s imported quint-berry juice.”  
  
“No, I’m looking for Luke Skywalker. Do you know where he is?”  
  
He laughed softly as he poured himself a drink. “You get right to the point, I see.” He lifted his glass to his lips and took a quick sip. “Why would I give the location to the last known Jedi to an Imperial?”  
  
My brow went up in surprise. “What makes you think I’m an Imperial?”  
  
He put his glass down on the table and leaned back in his seat. “I can always spot an Imperial. They have a certain way of carrying themselves. There’s an air of confidence about them, a prideful strut, and they are often demanding.”  
  
I looked at him incredulously. There is no way he could figure out I was an Imperial from one sentence and a short walk to his sitting room. I know my clothing didn’t give him any indication I was from off world. I only wore outfits made and purchased on Jakku. I considered denying it but thought better of it. I gave a deep sigh. “So, was it my accent that gave me away or do you know me from the holonet?”  
  
He chuckled. “I am the leader of the Church of the Force. That means I have an intense interest in the Jedi…and his companion…Colonel Litassa Colay.”  
  
I thought Jakku was far enough off the beaten path that they wouldn’t have heard of me, but I guess I was wrong. “So, do you know where he is, or not?”  
  
“If Skywalker wanted to be found he would get a message to you.”  
  
I blew out a frustrated breath. I could beat the information out of the man or do a mind trick, but if this fellow was a friend of Luke’s and the Jedi discovered what I had done, he would never forgive me. I stood aggravated that I had wasted my time. “If he contacts you, tell him to reach out to me.”  
  
I turned to leave, but his next words made me freeze in place.   
  
“I often see you with a local girl. I believe her name is Rey. I’ve spotted you two in the various villages together. I asked Unkar Plutt about her and he gave me a farfetched story about buying her from her alcoholic parents who now are conveniently dead, so there is no confirming his story.”  
  
I sat back down. “Why is that so farfetched?”  
  
He grinned. “Because if the story was true, it means Unkar is admitting to child trafficking. Slavery is illegal on this planet. Also, if Unkar truly purchased the child he would have immediately resold her for a profit. Instead he spent time feeding, sheltering and training the girl to work in his shop. I doubt she started earning her keep until she was ten or eleven. Luckily, this poor orphan picked up a second benefactor, an Imperial Officer that was once, reportedly, the close friend of Jedi Skywalker. The girl is very lucky.”  
  
I sat very still as I contemplated my next action. Obviously, this man has his suspicions about the parentage of Rey…and that made him very dangerous. Before I could come to a decision as to what I should do he reached forward and set a small datachip on the table. “The information on the chip will lead you to Skywalker.”  
  
I stared at the chip in shock. “I thought you said if Skywalker wanted to see me, he would contact me.”  
  
He shrugged. “I spent some time with him after…after the destruction of his academy. He mentioned an unnamed friend, another Force-user, had warned him. She had a disturbing vision of the slaughter shortly after he started the Academy. He was distraught that he didn’t listen to her.” He looked down at the ground sadly. “He is a broken man and sometimes, during our darkest days, we push away the people we need the most. Often it is out of embarrassment or not wanting people to see you in such pain…but we all do it.” He pointed to the chip. “He’s pushing away the person he needs the most. He needs somebody to put him back on the right track. He needs a friend.”   
  
I picked up the chip, still nervous about what he knew about Rey. “Did you tell him about Rey?”  
  
“No.”   
  
“Why not?”  
  
He shook his head sadly. “I was born before the Clone Wars. I witnessed the Jedi purge. The Emperor killed them off because the Jedi were an obstacle to his reign. Supreme Leader Snoke will do the same if possible. He will hunt down every Force-sensitive in the galaxy and either bend them to his will…or kill them. Without the Jedi there will be no peace…there will be no balance in the Force. We need to safeguard the last Jedi…and future Jedi.” He took another sip from his cup. “I assume you keep certain details secret for safety reasons. I will respect that.”  
  
“Thank you.” I stood but didn’t leave right away. “How bad is he?”  
  
He didn’t answer immediately. “Bad enough that I am willing to tell you…an Imperial. I always prided myself in being a good judge of character. I believe you have his bests interests in mind…the best interests for...everybody.” I thought I saw some tears glistening in his eyes as he continued. “He needs you.”  
  
I nodded as I put the chip into my pocket. “I need him too.”


	43. Chapter 43

**_Entry 214_**  
  
When I arrived back to my shuttle I popped the datachip into my computer. There was a short message and an encrypted file folder. The note was addressed to Han Solo. Obviously, Luke had been with Lor San Tekka and hoped the old man would pass the disk to him. The message said:  


 

_**Han, during my travels I got word that you were looking for me. Please stop. I need some time alone. I failed you, Leia, Ben and my students. I wasn’t ready to train new Jedi. I am searching for knowledge, so I won’t fail again.**_  

_**If you see Litassa please give her this datachip. In the encrypted file is a letter to her. Please don’t have the New Republic crypto slicers try to open the file. First of all, I doubt they’ll be successful and second, it is a private message to her. Please respect my wishes.** _

_**Take care of Leia. She needs you more than ever. I hope we’ll see each other in the near future.** _

  _ **Luke**_

  
I clicked on the file and a multi-password window opened up. I recognized it as the secure encryption algorithm I developed expressly for personal communication between me and Luke. If an incorrect password is entered a fake folder with false information will open up. If the slicer sees through that ruse, then repeated attempts will result in the erasure of the information.  
  
I typed in the correct passwords. I was expecting to see a sad apologetic letter from Luke telling me not to search for him…but instead there were a series of numbers that I recognized as degrees and distances. Most navicomputer calculations are based from the galaxy center, but this one was directions from a particular planet.  
  
There was a short note included. It said,  _“I need to see you. The following are navicomputer calculations from a specific starting point—that point is the location of our first kiss.”_  
  
I smiled. “Farmboy is being a little sneaky,” I whispered to myself. Without knowledge of where to start the data would be useless.  
  
I transferred the information to my navigation computer and asked it to calculate a trajectory from the planet Takodana…the location of our first kiss. The result was a point at the edge of the Unknown region. Fortunately, the First Order has been mapping the region for almost two decades and, since I have been ordered to find Luke Skywalker, those maps have been made available to me. I was disappointed that there was no direct hyperspace lane to that location from Jakku. I would have to plot a roundabout way using three minor (and rarely used) hyperspace routes. This would bring me to a planet only identified by the temporary classification of Q-13. If the planet had a name, it hasn’t been recorded in the Galactic Celestial Reference System.  
  
“ _If Skywalker wanted to be found he would get a message to you_ ,” I repeated the old man’s words. “I guess he wanted to be found by me.”

  
  
**_Entry 215  
_** 31.25 ABY  
  
Q-13 is a planet similar to Mon Cala. There were vast oceans with a number of rocky islands poking up through the water’s surface. I followed the navicomputer coordinates to a small island in the middle of the vast ocean. I circled the landmass a few times as I reached out through the Force to Skywalker. I sensed his presence there, but he felt muted. I started to land on top of the mountain when I felt a surge in the force.  
  
“Don’t land on top of the mountain,” a voice rang out on my shuttle’s small flight deck. I turned and saw the projected image of Luke near my copilot seat. I startled so much I almost lost control of my steering yoke.  
  
“Frack! Luke, you almost caused me to crash!” I yelled to the hooded figure.  
  
“Sorry, you need to land on the north side of the island. There is a landing zone near the shore edge.” The projected image expanded so I could see some of Luke’s surroundings. He was standing at the bottom of a cliff. Behind him waves crashed against the rocks causing a spray of water to shower down on the Jedi. I nearly jumped out of my pilot’s chair when I felt a faint mist of water hit me.  
  
I looked down in shock at the small beads of seawater on my skin and flightsuit. “What the kriff?!”  
  
I didn’t have time to contemplate what had happened. A huge wind gust nearly knocked me to the cliffside. I regained control of my shuttle and traveled to the northern shore of the island. There I could see a cloaked figure standing at the edge of a flat rocky area big enough to land a ship.  
  
I made quick work at landing and powering down the shuttle. I lowered the ramp and met Luke halfway down where he enveloped me in a fierce hug. “I see you got my message.”  
  
I returned his embrace, but I felt a little irritated with the Jedi. “I got the message…after I searched for you for months.” I pulled out of his arms and stepped back so I could get a good look at him. I was shocked at his appearance. His hair and beard were now streaked with grey. His blue eyes that once shone with enthusiasm, were now dark with pain. Lor San Tekka was right, he is a broken man. When I saw tears glistening in those eyes, I pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
This was not a kiss in prelude to romance. No, I just couldn’t bear to see him cry. This was Luke Skywalker, the man who faced off with Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. The man who destroyed the first Death Star. He was a hero and I wasn’t going to be the person who made him feel any less.  
  
I stepped back, my hands remaining on his shoulders. “What happened at the Jedi Academy was not your fault.”  
  
He scoffed as he broke away from me and walked up the loading ramp “It is my fault.” He entered the galley and sat down at the small dining table. “You warned me.”  
  
I took a seat across from him while shaking my head. “Stop Luke. This is not helpful. You can’t blame yourself.”  
  
He blew out a breath as he brought a hand up and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “When we were on Rallo V you warned me that an ill-trained, extremely powerful Force user attempting to train a new generation of Jedi was a recipe for disaster. You told me I should remain the last of the Jedi. You told me…” His voice cracked with emotion. “You told me about your vision of the Academy burning. Everything you said came to pass…even how I accosted my nephew in his sleep.”  
  
Luke dropped his head down resting his chin on his chest. “I still can’t comprehend what happened.” He looked up and gazed at me intently. “I never truly believed that what you saw was actually a vision of the future…because I would have never, ever contemplated hurting my nephew, or anyone in their sleep. I could never picture it in my mind’s eye; therefore, it must have been a dream.”  
  
To be honest, I also have a hard time believing it. “What happened, Luke?”  
  
He leaned back in his seat and sighed deeply. “I had felt the darkness growing in Ben. During the day he was able to hide it, but in his sleep he projected his thoughts. I saw his determination to become the next Darth Vader, to rule the galaxy, to slaughter all standing in his way. I went into his quarters the night of the attack. His mind was open, and I could see his twisted thoughts. I knew then my nephew was gone.” He paused as he drew in a big breath. “The images were…disturbing…then I saw you in his dreams and that is when I snapped. I remember my hand going for my saber.”  
  
“You saw me in his dreams?” My brow rose in confusion. “I’m a member of the First Order. Why would he dream about murdering me?”  
  
“He wasn’t.” He shook his head and looked away. “Killing you would have been merciful.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t want to repeat what I saw. It was depraved…and it pushed me over the edge.” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I don’t even recall igniting the lightsaber. All I remember was staring at the glowing weapon in my hand. The sound of the saber woke Ben. He turned to me and the look on his face was heartbreaking. His Master betrayed him.” He bit down on his lower lip to keep it from trembling. “Han once told me there were nine Corellian hells and the deepest and darkest hell was reserved for betrayers.”  
  
I reached across the table and grasped his hand in mine. “You didn’t betray him. Snoke did something to him…I am sure of it. Ben had been acting erratic for a while…what if his instability was because he was trying to fight off an evil Force suggestion? I think he was deeply conflicted. In this case a good Ben Solo was battling a deeply engrained dark Force suggestion. If the suggestion is purged from his mind he might be saved.”  
  
Luke didn’t look convinced by my argument. “Ben has no future with the Jedi or in the New Republic. I don’t know where he is now, but I assume he’s on the run with a handful of my surviving students. He’s a butcher…a slayer of children as young as ten years old. There is no coming back from that, even if we can prove he was under the influence of Supreme Leader Snoke.”  
  
_‘He didn’t know where Ben was located?!’_  
  
Ugh…it looks like Luke hasn’t talked to Han lately.   
  
“Luke, Ben is working with Snoke. He's his apprentice. He is now called Kylo Ren.”  
  
I didn’t think it was possible for the Jedi to look more depressed, but I was wrong. “Then my failure is complete,” he muttered darkly. “I helped train Supreme Leader Snoke’s new apprentice…a darksider and child murderer. And what is worse is at least five of my students were lured to the darkside by Ben.”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
Luke gave a halfhearted shrug. “Their bodies were never found and Ben had to have help slaughtering all my students. He was not my best Jedi. I doubt he could take everybody on.”  
  
“If that’s true, then Ben’s decision to go dark occurred long before you ignited that lightsaber. He might have had a reason to kill you that night if he thought he was defending himself, but why did he and five other Jedi apprentices suddenly decide to slaughter the students and burn the place to the ground? It doesn’t make sense unless he planned the Academy’s destruction for a long time. He must have been grooming those five students for a while. Or…” I stopped in thought, “perhaps those five apprentices were First Order infiltrators.”  
  
Luke shook his head. “Now you’re grasping at straws.”  
  
“No, I’m not,” I said heatedly. “It makes perfect sense. Snoke already ordered the kidnapping and training of children to be Stormtroopers. If he found some younglings with Force potential, he could send them to you, the last known Jedi, and have you train them. And when the time is right, they could rise up and slaughter the Jedi hopefuls.”  
  
Luke made a dismissive gesture. “I would be able to detect deception on their part.”  
  
I stared at him gravely. “You didn’t sense that five of your students could turn on you. Palpatine hid his darkness from the entire Jedi Order. Force cloaking or clouding is not difficult to achieve. How do you think I have managed to hide that I’m a Force user while in Snoke’s presence?”  
  
Luke threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, that doesn’t change the fact that I contemplated, even if it was only for a microsecond, the murder of my own flesh and blood.”  
  
I blew out a frustrated breath. “You don’t even remember igniting the saber. Perhaps Snoke was putting images into Ben’s head for you to see. They were depraved visions whose sole purpose was to elicit a response from you. Who knows, Snoke may have reached across the galaxy and ignited your lightsaber.”  
  
Luke made a face. “Don’t try to justify or excuse my behavior. This is on me. If I didn’t go into Ben’s quarters that night…he wouldn’t have turned. Those Jedi younglings would be alive today.”  
  
I leaned back in my seat defeated. There was no convincing Luke he wasn’t responsible for the events leading up to the slaughter at his academy. “So, did you come to this island to hide from the galaxy?”  
  
He chuckled darkly. “No, I came here to die.”  
  
I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake some sense into the man, but I knew that wouldn’t help. Luke was severely depressed, and it was going to take time—a lot of time—for his psyche to heal. All I could do is give him the emotional support he needs.   
  
I decided it was best to change the subject. “Did you find the first Jedi temple?”  
  
He nodded. “It is here. It’s called the Ahch-To Jedi Temple. The leader of the Church of the Force was in possession of old Jedi tomes that led me here.”  
  
I stood and motioned to the boarding ramp. “Why don’t you give me the grand tour.”  
  
He slowly stood. “Sure, I hope you’ve been doing your cardio training, because we have to climb six hundred steps to the top.”  
  
"That's just...lovely," I said sarcastically as I followed him out of the ship.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Entry 216_**  
  
Ugh, this island needs a turbolift. Even with the help of the Force my legs started to feel the strain by the time I reached the top, but I have to admit, the view is spectacular.   
  
Luke was living in an ancient, corbelled constructed, drystone building. It was a small domed structure with little in the way of amenities. There was a small fireplace, cot, table and chairs.  
  
I looked around and frowned. “Luke, how long have you been living here?”  
  
“Three months.”  
  
“How do you survive? Did you bring ton of ration bars?”  
  
Luke smiled for the first time since I arrived. “There is an abundance of wildlife and fish to eat. There's a cistern that collects rainwater flowing down the stone cliffs surrounding the temple. There's also a privy chamber outback.”  
  
I wrinkled my nose. “I’m sure that smells wonderful.”  
  
He chuckled at that comment. “It’s not bad for a composting toilet…especially for a temple thousands of years old.”  
  
I sat down on his cot while gazing at the stone walls. “This place looks good for ancient ruins.”  
  
“It hasn’t been totally abandoned,” Luke commented as he sat down next to me. “There's a species called the Lanai that inhabit the island. They're sentient beings that look like a cross between birds and fish. They act as groundkeepers to the temple.”  
  
I nodded as I reached over and placed a hand on his knee. “Are you going to be okay?”  
  
He laid his hand over mine. “I don’t know.”  
  
“If you came here to die, then why contact me?”  
  
He frowned deeply as he brought my hand up to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. “Our relationship is the only thing in my life that hasn’t crashed and burned. I needed to see you. I had to see the one thing that makes my life worth living.”  
  
I felt sick to my stomach. The despair that Luke projected through the Force was overwhelming. I’ve heard of people dying of a broken heart, but I never believed it possible…until today. Luke was slowly dying inside.  
  
“I can’t be your only reason to live. What about your sister and Han?”  
  
He scoffed. “They’re better off without me. I’m a reminder of what happened to their only child.”  
  
“You have other things to live for,” I whispered thinking of the daughter he had, but never met. Rey could give him a reason to endure his emotional pain. I considered telling him, but what he said next stopped me.  
  
“The Skywalker linage should have died with me and Leia. We are Sith spawn. Nothing good can come out of our genes; Ben is proof of that.”  
  
That comment made it impossible for me to reveal the existence of Rey…at least not right now. What was I going to say,  _‘Funny that you mention that, you passed on your genes to a daughter. Surprise!’_ No, I couldn’t tell him when he's at his lowest point. Knowing he had a daughter wouldn’t bring him any comfort.  
  
“Luke, if Ben wasn’t kidnapped by the Cult of Vader and then Snoke…he would be a good man. He would be like you. Evil isn’t genetic; you told me that yourself…many times. It’s learned.”  
  
“Maybe.” He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.   
  
I laid my head on his shoulder relishing his warmth. “Luke the galaxy needs you.”  
  
“No, it doesn’t. One person, even a Jedi, is not going to make a difference in the struggle against the First Order.”   
  
I nodded in agreement. “You’re right, the galaxy doesn’t need the Jedi. The sentients in this galaxy need to rise up and break their own chains, but to do that they need hope. They need someone to inspire them to face the First Order. And that person is you.”  
  
He shook his head sadly. “Not me, it’s Leia. She was the face of the rebellion.” He paused as a small nostalgic smile graced his lips. “I will always remember the first time I saw her. She sent a hologram message to Obi-Wan Kenobi. After hearing her words, I was ready to drop everything and run off to save her.” He glanced over to me. “She’s the new hope for the galaxy, and she’s already started. She’s the leader of the Resistance.”  
  
My brow went up in surprise. The First Order suspected the New Republic was in violation of the Military Disarmament Act, and Luke had just confirmed that belief.   
  
“The galaxy may need Leia, but I need you.” I turned to face him fully. “Let’s run off together. We can live on some outer rim world, perhaps Rallo V, Takodana or …Jakku.”  
  
He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, lingering for only a second. “That sounds wonderful, but that would mean you leaving the First Order and my sister needs your intel to keep the Resistance alive. The galaxy needs Leia, but Leia needs you.”  
  
I gazed at him darkly. “What about what I need? Isn’t that a consideration at all?”  
  
He averted his eyes. “Of course, it’s a consideration. We can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” He heaved a sigh. “If you want to leave the First Order that’s your decision and I will support whatever you decide.”  
  
I pushed him away and stood. “I hate when you do that.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Make me feel guilty for wanting to live my life…for wanting to be with you. The Rebellion, the New Republic and now the Resistance…that’s all that you think about. You’ve been doing other people’s bidding all your life. I know because you’ve told me. First it was your Uncle Owen, Obi-Wan, Yoda and then your sister. Have you ever made a life decision of your own without first getting permission from someone?”  
  
I thought a saw a spark in his blue eyes, but it quickly faded. “I came here, didn’t I?”  
  
I nodded slowly. “Is that why you travelled to the middle of nowhere? To avoid your sister? You didn’t want somebody controlling your life anymore?”  
  
He rose to his feet. “If I wanted to avoid controlling women …I wouldn’t have given you directions to find me.”  
  
I stared at him in utter shock. Does he really think I boss him around? I was about to rip into him, but I noticed a slight smirk on his face. “You don’t believe that, do you?”  
  
This time he grinned. “No, I don't.” He stepped closer and kissed me on the cheek before moving along my jawline until he nibbled on my earlobe. “You don’t tell me what to do. You tell me what not to do…and my biggest regret is not listening.”  
  
  
**_Entry 217_**  
  
After taking time to get reacquainted, Luke gave me a tour of the island. I was able to see one of the island caretakers. The alien was milking a type of sea cow called a thala-siren. The caretaker took a jug, put it to the siren’s very human looking teats and squeezed causing a green liquid to shoot out of the animal. I almost retched when the caretaker took a drink of the warm milk. I looked over to Luke while dry gagging. “I swear, if I ever saw you do that I'd be in my shuttle and blasting out of here in microsecond.”  
  
He laughed. “I’ll remember that the next time I want to get rid of unwanted visitors.”  
  
“I hope you don’t drink that.”  
  
He looked a bit sheepish. “I do, but not straight out of the siren’s body. It should be chilled first.”  
  
I gave him a curious look. “How do you manage that without a cooling unit?”  
  
Luke gestured to the bottle the caretaker was using. “You seal the bottle, put it in an old sock, wet it down and then hang it up outside and let the wind blow over it. It makes it slightly colder than room temperature.”  
  
I shuddered at the thought of drinking green lacteal fluid cooled in a wet sock.  
  
We left the caretaker and I followed Luke into a cave system near the shoreside. After a few steps into the large cavern I stopped and looked around cautiously. “I feel darkness.”  
  
Luke nodded. “This island is a Force nexus…a very strong one. In fact, it’s the strongest that I have ever experienced. This place reeks of the darkside while the top of the island is suffused with the light.” He turned and looked at me. “The light and the dark meet here. It isn’t an ordinary Force nexus. It is filled with the Cosmic Force…something greater than the living Force. Not only does the power created by all living things reside here, but the power generated by a million stars, nebulas, and quasars.” He walked over to the cavern wall and pointed to something shiny embedded in the rock. “You see that? It’s a vein of pure kyberite…and they’re everywhere. This entire planet acts like a kyber crystal. It focuses energy. I have never felt such raw power.”  
  
I walked over to the cavern wall and ran my hand over the crystals embedded within the stone. “Stang…” I turned to Luke. “Is it dangerous to be here where the darkside is so strong?”  
  
He shook his head. “I don’t think so. After reading some of the ancient tomes I’m not sure if our understanding of the light and dark are accurate. Some of the old texts talk about a Unifying Force. There really isn’t a dark or a light. It is more like the positive and negative poles of a magnet. The magnetic lines reach from pole to pole.”  
  
I thought about it for a moment. “I’ve heard of the Unifying Force. Emperor Palpatine believed in it…but I don’t know if I want to adhere to any belief old Sithy-eyes hung on to.”  
  
“Some Jedi believed in it also,“ Luke tried to reassure me. “So, it isn’t a Sith concept.” His words brought little comfort as the feeling of darkness wrapped around me like a cold, wet blanket.  
  
“Another way to look at it is the terminals of a battery,” Luke continued. “You have the positive and negative poles. If you get rid of either one…the battery won’t work. On this island, the positive side is up on the surface and the negative side resides in the caverns. The crystals focus the energy and a Jedi can tap into this turbocharged Force energy.”  
  
I turned and leaned against the wall. “Is that how you were able to transfer matter from one place to the other?”  
  
Luke frowned. “When did I do that?”  
  
I pushed off the wall and walked up to him. “When you communicated with me prior to landing. The spray from the ocean that hit you also landed on me. It came through our Force connection.”  
  
Luke’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t know that was possible. That’s something I need to research.”  
  
I gave a caustic laugh. “Yeah, that would be a nice thing to learn. We could teleport a thermo detonator into Supreme Leader Snoke’s throne room and possibly end whatever evil plan he’s devising.”  
  
Luke ran a hand over his beard in thought. “That  _would_  be a useful skill.”  
  
“Damn right.” I gave him a slap on the backside. “Maybe you could transport your sexy body into my bed on command.”  
  
Yes."  He grinned widely. “That could be a  _very_  useful skill indeed.”


	45. Chapter 45

_**Entry 218** _

Luke went fishing later on that afternoon and caught a fish big enough to feed a small army.  He cleaned and filleted the creature before cooking it over a campfire outside his hut.  We sat on large rocks surrounding the fire, plates on our laps as we ate our food with crudely carved wooden forks.  

I was pleasantly surprised at the taste.  It had a slightly oily flavor, but the herbs he used to season the food complimented it well.  Now all we needed was a bottle of Honey Blossom white wine to make it a perfect meal with a perfect dinner companion. Unfortunately, all Luke had for me to drink was water or slightly above room temperature, untreated, green Thala-siren milk.  Luke went to take a swig of the green liquid before I stopped him. “If you drink that in front of me, you can forget about kissing.”

He looked at the jug, then back to me before screwing the cap back on. “We can’t have that.”  He put the container down and picked up his water bottle.

“I know you said you came here to die, but I hope you were just being overly dramatic.  When are you going to go back to the Core?”

He finished sipping his water before answering. “I’m not leaving here.” 

I blew out a frustrated breath. “Well, that is going to make things difficult for me.  Before I could communicate intel to you through the Force and you’d pass it on to your sister.  Now I am going to have to figure out a way to transmit information to her covertly.” 

“I didn’t think of that.” He frowned in thought. “My sister is a Force-user, perhaps you can establish a link with her.”

I rolled my eyes. “It would be easier if you simply go back to Chandrila, the Hosnian system or where ever the New Republic is calling their capital now.”

He shook his head adamantly. “I can’t leave here.”

I was getting frustrated with his stubbornness. “Luke, I don’t want to downplay the trauma you suffered by the deaths of your students.  I know it was a harrowing experience, but you can’t let that awful tragedy define you.  Your sister watched her entire home planet get destroyed, but she stayed strong.  You need to do the same.” I paused before taking on a softer tone. “Luke, you were the hero of the Rebellion.  It is out of character for you to run and hide.”

He looked saddened by my comment. “It’s true, at first I left so I wouldn’t have to face my demons. But that morphed into a search for Force knowledge…and what I found is as frightening as it is powerful.  I'm devastated by what happened at the Jedi Temple, but I’m not staying here solely out of guilt or sadness. I’m staying to guard the nexus.  If Snoke ever found this place…he would become invincible.  He could rule the galaxy unabated.  As long as he lives, I need to safeguard this place.”  He leaned forward and gazed at me intently. “This planet holds the power of the galaxy.  Lor San Tekka, the leader of the church of the Force, gave me books that led me here, but he has no idea of the power that this world harbors.  I don’t think any living soul knows except for you and me.  I can't even tell my sister because she believes there's an informant working within the resistance.”  He hesitated for a moment. "You're the only person I fully trust with this knowledge."

I was deeply touched by Luke's faith in me.  “I’m flattered that you trust me to resist the temptation of unlimited power.”

"I trust you more than I trust myself." He smiled tenderly. "You've always been the levelheaded one in this relationship."

I gave a chuckle. "I am pragmatic enough to know ruling the galaxy is overrated." I put aside my dinner plate and faced him fully. “I’m curious, though.  If this world can provide you with super Force abilities…why not reach out and crush the First Order.”

“That would be of the darkside,” he whispered. “Most Imperials aren’t evil.  They are good people like Commander Darten or you.”

“Okay,” I said slowly. “Then why not use this untapped power to figure out what is going on in the Unknown Region?”

He rubbed a hand over his bearded face. “To be honest.  I’m scared of what I might become if I touched the Cosmic Force.  Tapping into the living Force is one thing, but if I had unlimited power…what if I became like my father?”  He shook his head. “It’s too dangerous.  I don’t even know if my body can contain so much energy.  It could kill me.”

“Well, we don’t want that.” I took a swig of my water. “I’ll figure out a way to get information to your sister.  Perhaps a dead drop or intelligence funneled through some trusted contacts.”

A broad smile split his face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I shot him a good-natured smile. “I suppose now that you’ve appointed yourself guardian of the Force nexus, that means I will have to do all the traveling to see you.”  I looked around, realizing I haven’t seen his ship anywhere. “Where is your ship anyway?”

The smile slipped from his face and was replace with a deep blush. “I landed on top of the mountain and the next morning my ship was gone.”  He cleared his throat as he gazed at me sheepishly. “The high winds that night picked up my X-Wing and tossed it over the cliff.  I found it submerged the next morning.  The canopy was damaged.  It’s no longer spaceworthy.”

I snorted a laugh. “The mighty Jedi with unlimited power at his fingertips…is stranded.”

He nodded looking embarrassed. “At least Artoo wasn’t on board.  I left him with my sister.” 

My brow rose in surprise.  I know pilots and their astromechs were often inseparable. “Why’d you do that?”

He shrugged. “I just had a feeling I should leave him with Leia. Artoo’s memory has never been wiped by me…it’s possible his memory has never been wiped by anyone.  He was manufactured at the time of the Clone Wars and I thought his memory banks might hold information helpful to the Resistance.”

That sounded like a probable explanation, but I sensed deception from my sweet farmboy. “You didn’t want to hear him nagging you to return to the New Republic…did you?”

“Yeah,” he said slowly, obviously reluctant to admit the truth. “That’s the main reason.”

 


	46. Chapter 46

**_Entry 219_**  
  
I stayed with Luke for a couple days. I wanted to stay longer, but I needed to get to the nearby Imperial planet, Kanthos, so I can develop an alibi to explain my  _‘lost time’_  spent on Q-13 ( or Ahch-To as Luke likes to call it). I had been investigating a new criminal organization attempting to take root on the planet. If I can get enough information to bring the gang down, then perhaps my superiors won’t be upset over my apparent inability to capture Luke Skywalker.  
  
**_Entry 220_**  
33 ABY  
  
I found a way to get information to Leia, but it is so complicated that by the time she gets the information and deciphers the coded message the intel might be too old to be useful. I guess it doesn’t matter too much. I am still left out of the loop when it comes to what is going on in the Unknown Region. Supreme Leader Snoke has a blockade preventing movement in and out of the outer reaches of the region. Even I can’t get permission to travel to the area.  
  
**_Entry 221_**  
33.5 ABY  
  
I have been splitting my time between Ahch-To, Jakku and Epta Prime. You would think this would impair my job performance, but I am just so good at what I do that nobody questions my journeys throughout the galaxy. My superiors simply believe I am meeting with confidential informants and investigating corruption. My team of investigators have brought down nine crime syndicates operating within Imperial space. All but two were newly formed organizations that didn’t have the brains to function undetected. The two that were well established were the Crymorah and the Pyke syndicate. I was awarded the coveted Medal of Loyalty for my achievements.  
  
**_Entry 222_**  
33.6 ABY  
  
I ran into Kylo Ren while attending a military ball on the Imperial planet Avslort. I found him stalking around the buffet table and oozing with irritation through the Force. He was probably trying to figure out how to eat some of the mouth-watering morsels without removing his ridiculous full-face helmet.  
  
I had spent most of the evening walking around the dance hall and covertly listening in on conversations during the event (Yes, Force-enhanced hearing is a thing). It appears that most of the military personnel dislike Kylo. His wild mood swings make him dangerous to work under, and therefore, his soldiers try to avoid him at all costs. He has a number of nicknames: Extreme Leader Ren, Pyro Ren, Tantrum Ren and Darth Nadir, to name a few. One guard referred to Kylo as “A psychotic punk in a little black dress.” I had to leave the room before I burst out in a fit of laughter after hearing that comment. Of course, all of these derogatory remarks were whispered to one another so the gossipers wouldn’t get Force choked by an irate and dysfunctional Lord Ren.  
  
Supreme Leader Snoke was not in attendance but General Armitage Hux made an appearance. Hux is proof that nepotism is alive and well within the First Order. He is the son of General Brendol Hux who recently died from some strange disease that he probably caught on some outer-rim cesspool planet where he was recruiting (AKA kidnapping) child warriors for the First Order. The elder Hux was a cretin, but at least he was competent. Armitage has no redeeming qualities. He’s vainglorious, patronizing and ineffectual. Supreme Leader Snoke must have an infinite amount of patience in order to deal with Hux and Ren on a daily or weekly basis.  
  
I watched from a distance as General Hux wandered up next to Kylo Ren. “The food is delicious,” he commented as he picked up a finger sandwich and popped it into his mouth. He made an appreciative ‘mmm’ sound before smacking his lips. “You should really try some Lord Ren.”  
  
Stang! General Hux was actually taunting Kylo Ren and his inability to eat while wearing that vader-esque helmet. I coughed in an effort to disguise my laughter. I don’t think Ben/Kylo heard me, but Hux did.  
  
“Colonel Colay,” Hux said as he walked toward me. “I want to congratulate you on taking down nine criminal organizations. Your Medal of Loyalty is well deserved.”  
  
I gave a false smile. “Thank you General Hux.”  
  
Kylo walked up behind the General and said in a mechanical voice. “The Colonel doesn’t have any difficulty finding crime lords but has yet to find one insignificant Jedi.”  
  
Hux glanced back at Kylo. “Lord Ren, I assume finding a Jedi Master is no easy task.”  
  
Kylo turned toward me. “I suspect the Colonel is not trying very hard.”  
  
“Lord Ren,” I said slowly choosing my words carefully. “Skywalker once told me that his Jedi mentors were able to hide from Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader for almost twenty years…and they were powerful Sith Lords. If Jedi Skywalker is hiding out on some sparsely populated planet, he could go unnoticed for decades.”  
  
Hux turned to Kylo and was doing his damnedest to not smirk. “You’re a Force-user, Lord Ren, perhaps you can flush out the Jedi using your…powers.”  
  
“Perhaps I will,” Leia’s son said angrily before turning on his heel and storming away.  
  
General Hux then turned his attention back to me. “Colonel, have you considered a change of venue? We can use your skills onboard the  _Supremacy_.”  
  
My brow shot up. Taking a position on Supreme Leader Snoke’s flagship could get me closer to discovering what was going on in the unknown region. Unfortunately, it would also put me at great risk. I would be working closely with Ben Solo and Supreme Leader Snoke. I am good at shielding my Force presence, but nothing is perfect. Taking the job might be signing my death warrant.  
  
“I will consider your generous offer General Hux. I will have to discuss it with my commander, General Jakobs.”  
  
Hux smiled broadly. “You do that, Colonel.”  
  
“I do my best work in the field,” I continued. “If I took a position on the _Supremacy_ , would that relegate me to a desk job?”  
  
He shook his head. “Not at all. You can come and go as you please…but you would have the added duty of flushing out corruption aboard the Supreme Leader’s flagship.”  
  
“Has there been a problem with corruption?”  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and shook his head. “We can discuss the details if you accept the position. I do want to add that it will come with a promotion from Lieutenant Colonel to full Colonel.”  
  
“Oh…I definitely will discuss your offer with General Jakobs.”  
  
He smiled smugly. “Good, I look forward to your decision.”  
  



	47. Chapter 47

**_Entry 223  
_** 33.7 ABY  
  
I am on Jakku for a couple days. I landed my shuttle near Rey’s salvaged AT-AT home, but she wasn’t there. I was able to reach out with the Force and determine she was at Niima Outpost, probably selling scavenged items to Unkar Plutt. I rode my swoop bike down the shuttle ramp and headed to the outpost.  
  
While traveling there I thought about General Hux’s offer. If I accepted a position on the  _Supremacy,_  I could possibly discover what is going on in the Unknown Region. My best guess is a large weapons system is being developed and it had to be huge if it has taken decades to build. But there is a very real possibility of being discovered—both as a double agent and a Force-user. If that happens, I would be summarily executed, and Rey would never find out what happened to me. She would never know I’m her mother and Luke her father. I don’t want her to go through life believing that horrible story Plutt made up that her parents were alcoholics that drank themselves to death.  
  
Unfortunately, telling Rey her heritage would put her at risk. If she divulged her secret to anybody the chances are the news would spread rapidly and eventually make its way to Supreme Leader Snoke. There is also the possibility that she inherited her father’s propensity of running into danger with no strategy in mind or, if any thought was given to the mission, it would most likely involve an incredibly dreadful and needlessly complicated plan of action. How Skywalker survived the war, I will never know.  
  
Maybe I could give her the location of Ahch-To and then submerge that knowledge deep within her brain using the Force. I could have the memory triggered if she ever hears news of my death. She could then remember and find her father. Luke would be able to sense Rey is her daughter. He wouldn’t turn her away.  
  
Yes, I could do that. I don’t want to die and have my daughter wither away on this barren planet all alone.  
  
As I pulled into Niima Outpost I spotted my daughter walking away from the exchange area. She was carrying food portions and not looking very happy. I assume Plutt had once again lowered the exchange rate for scavenged parts. Her frown disappeared when she saw me. She placed her food rations in a side pouch and waved me down.  
  
As I pulled up next to her, she reached over and pulled me into a big hug. “Mara, I’m glad to see you.”  
  
“Same here.” When we separated, I pointed down at her bag. “Did Plutt short change you again?”  
  
She grimaced as she opened the bag and pulled out three quarter portions. “He gave me this for a binary relay. Last month I got double that amount.”  
  
I smiled widely. “Good thing I brought you some fresh fruit, vegetables and juices. They are in my shuttle.”  
  
She squealed with delight and gave me another hug. “You are too good to me.” She pulled back and I could see tears welling up in her eyes. “I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you.”  
  
I reached up and ruffled her hair. “You are a special person Rey. You’re…you’re like a daughter to me.”  
  
I could see her bottom lip quiver and I was sure she was going to cry, but she is too much like her mother. She instead turned and changed the subject. “Unkar got a new ship. He said he stole it from the Irving boys.”   
  
She pointed to my left and I pulled in a surprised breath when I saw the Millennium Falcon in the distance. At least I think it was the Millennium Falcon. I suppose it could be another beat up YT-1300f Corellian light freighter. The radar dish was different, but from what Luke told me, Han had a habit of knocking his dish off while flying through tight spaces.  
  
“You want to go inside? Unkar lets me work on it. He said he is getting it ready to sell it.”  
  
“Sure, hop on.” Rey climbed onto the seat behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist as I accelerated toward the freighter. When we arrived at the ship she jumped off and ran up the entry ramp. I parked my swoop and joined her. When I entered the ship, I found her at the Dejarik table. It was then that I knew it was the Falcon. It was something Han had installed himself. It wasn’t standard equipment on these freighters.  
  
“This is some sort of hologram game. I haven’t figured out the rules yet,” she said excitedly.  
  
“It is called Dejarik.” I slid into the seat next to her. “And if you like, I can teach you how to play.”  
  
As I went over the rules I started to wonder if the appearance of the Falcon on Jakku was simply a coincidence or was it a sign from…I don’t know where from, but a sign nevertheless. This was the ship that shuttled Luke off of Tatooine and into a galactic war. Was the Force at work here? Was it hinting that Rey’s place is off this barren planet and fighting against the First Order? Han has a homing beacon on his ship. Why hasn’t he stolen his ship back from Plutt? He has to know where it is. Why?  
  
_‘Chewie!’_  
  
The answer came to me. Or at least a possible answer. Chewie knows Rey is Luke’s daughter. Could Chewie have arranged for the ship to be here? But to what end?   
  
I shook the thoughts out of my head. It was a coincidence. It had to be. Just a strange coincidence.  
  
  
**_Entry 224_**  
  
Rey and I raced our swoops back to her home. She has no fear. She flew over dunes at a breakneck speed. I imagine Luke doing the same on Tatooine. She is definitely her father’s daughter.   
  
In fact, I think she looks just like Luke when he was her age. He has a holo of himself as a boy that he got from an old friend on Tatooine…I think the man’s name was Laze, but Luke referred to him as “Fixer”. The holo was of Luke when he was around sixteen or seventeen years old and dressed in all white desert garb, similar to what Rey wears on Jakku. Rey and Luke's facial structure is so similar. Rey has Luke’s nose, forehead and cheekbones. Rey’s hair is a little darker than Luke’s, but not by much. Luke’s blond locks have darkened over the years until his hair can better be described as light brown. Rey’s eyes are a good mixture of her parents. They are hazel—a combination of my green and Luke’s blue eyes. She inherited his impulsiveness and my temperament. She can be stubborn and hotheaded on occasion.  
  
When we arrived at her abode, we dined on some of the food I brought. I bring enough fresh food for a couple days and the remainder as nonperishables. And of course, I bring water…lots of water.  
  
After our noon meal, when it is the peak heat of the day, we usually take a nap. Well, at least Rey thinks she naps. I usually use that time to do Force training that I later push down into her subconscious using a Force suggestion. If did it right she won’t remember her training until she is faced with a life-or-death situation.  
  
Today I was going to give her something different. I want to impress upon her the location and images of Ahch-To. After she fell asleep I walked over and placed my hand on her forehead and said the words that would put her into a trance. “Ad’ika.”  
  
It was a Mando’a word for ‘child’. One of my first instructors when I was training to be the Emperor’s Hand was Mandalorian and he often called me that. He was one of the few kind instructors I trained under and the name always brought back good memories.  
  
When I uttered the word, Rey woke up. She tried to rise from her supine position, but I pressed my hand against her shoulder holding her down. “Don’t get up. I want you to meditate like I taught you. Close your eyes and open up to the Force.”  
  
Rey did as she was told. I then sent her images through the Force. Images of the Island, the water, the steps, the ancient books Luke showed me, the location of the planet, everything. “Rey, you will remember these images if you hear of my death or if I disappear for over a year. You will travel there and discover the identity of your parents. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes,” Rey said sleepily.  
  
“Go back to sleep. When you wake up you will have no memory of this discussion, Ad’ika.”  
  
I then stepped away and let Rey nap.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Entry 225**_  
_**33.8 ABY**_  
  
I decided to take up General Hux’s offer. I was worried about running into Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke on a regular basis, but I seriously underestimated the size of the  _Supremacy_. It is as large as a city being 13 kilometers long, 60 kilometers wide and with a height of almost 4 kilometers. There are over 2.2 million military personnel onboard and the 501st Intelligence and Security Battalion (my new command) has less than six hundred First Order Troops. At 1/3rd of 1% of all the personnel walking about the ship…my unit is nearly invisible. I make sure I attend every strategic planning meetings, but other than that I rarely see anybody from the high command.  
  
I was able to acquire quarters on the far port side of the ship that was as far away from Kylo quarters, the bridge and Snoke’s throne room as possible. My cabin is huge for a starship. I have a private bedroom and bath and a viewing port facing the bow of the ship.  
  
I did discover what  _‘corruption’_  General Hux was talking about when he offered me the job. Drugs and alcoholism are a problem onboard. There is the equivalent of an underground drug cartel operating on the ship. We have a situation where two million men and women are confined on a ship and are deployed for six to twelve months at a time with few planetside port calls. Spice and booze are often used to relieve the monotony of living in a confined space. Most commanders overlook small infractions, but the situation is getting out of hand onboard Snoke's command ship.  
  
General Hux also appears to be a bit paranoid when it comes to a number of his senior officers especially his captain in charge of the Stormtroopers.   
  
I was surprised not only by the captain’s unusual chrome armor, but that the person inside the armor is female. I talked to her once to give her intel on a planet (that I assume her and her bucket-headed lackeys were going to invade) and she towered over me. That is not too shocking since I am only 1.6 meters in height, but this woman had to be at least two meters tall. She is taller than Han Solo and is just a little shorter than Chewie.   
  
Her height might be intimidating, but the way she carries herself is more menacing. Through the Force she absolutely oozed of arrogance and blind ambition. She struck me as the type of person who would kill to climb the ladder of success…and who knows, she probably did. I have heard rumors that she may have killed Captain Cardinal who once trained the younger cadets in the Stormtrooper academy, but that is just a rumor---one that I overhead two intoxicated captains whispering to each other in the Officer’s Club. I haven’t found any hard evidence of the murder. But I assume General Hux may have heard the same gossip and would like me to keep an eye on her and a handful of other senior officers.   
  
_**Entry 226  
33.9 ABY**_  
  
I got word that Kylo Ren and a contingent of stormtroopers deployed from the  _Supremacy_ to parts unknown. It makes me nervous when I don’t know where Kylo is located. He has swore he would find Luke and I know he won’t rest until he finds his uncle.  
  
**_Entry 227  
34 ABY_**  
  
Kriff! I just discovered that Kylo Ren and his stormtroopers have gone to Jakku aboard the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer  _Finalizer_. I can only assume that he either knows the existence of my daughter or he discovered that the Church of the Force might know the location of Luke Skywalker. I am quickly making up a fake mission and flight plan and heading out for Jakku.  
  
**_Entry 228_**  
  
My worst fears have come to pass. Tuanul Settlement has been burned to the ground. Lor San Tekka and all of his followers are dead. Niima Outpost is in ruins from an attack from the First Order and I can’t find Rey. I did find a very angry Unkar Plutt who was adamant that Rey stole the Millennium Falcon.   
  
I got in my shuttle and flew around the planet. I found downed First Order Tie Fighters with laser scoring on the hulls…which was a bit confusing. If Rey was flying the ship, who was manning the guns?  
  
The one good thing is the Falcon can be tracked. I just need to contact Chewie.  
  
Unfortunately, I didn’t know how to get ahold of him. I could contact Leia, but she might have too many questions. I did have the comm frequency to Captain Kort. There is a chance that he knows what ship Han and Chewie are flying and how to contact them.  
  
**_Entry 229_**  
  
I finally was able to contact Captain Kort…Karrde or whatever his current alias is. He was able to give me information about Han’s new ship. It is a Corellian Baleen-class heavy freighter named  _Eravana_. I have no idea why Han needs a ship of that size. It is 426 meters long dwarfing the Millennium Falcon’s 35-meter length. I guess Han could be blaster running for the resistance or perhaps smuggling contraband to fund his wife’s insurgent group.  
  
I was able to send Chewie a message written in Shyriwook. I know Han speaks Shyriwook, but I doubt he learned to read or write it. Hopefully Han will think it is a message from Chewie's family and not run it through a translator program. I couldn’t encrypt the message because I don’t know if Chewie has access to the encryption program I previously used to send messages to Luke. I tried to make the message as cryptic as possible.  
  
_“My Jakku cub escaped onboard the Millennium Falcon. I need to locate her as soon as possible. Request activation of your ship's locating device. Please find her."_  
  
I didn’t even identify myself. Chewie will know the message is from me. I didn't specifically tell the Wookiee not to tell Han, but I hope he would keep Rey's identity secret until I could reveal her existence to Luke myself. I didn't want him to be the last person to know about his daughter.  
  
I pushed the send button and then set a course to Ahch-To. I need to tell Luke. Things are getting bad and there is a good chance that Lor San Tekka revealed Luke's location. For all I know the First Order may be on the way to Ahch-To right now.  
  
_**Entry 230**_  
  
I am halfway to Ahch-To when I intercepted an intelligence report that Lord Ren had captured a  _‘person of interest’_  on Jakku, but the prisoner subsequently escaped in a Tie Fighter. Kylo is being very tightlipped about what happened and that is not really surprising. Whenever Kylo Ren screws up a mission his after-action reports are scant on details until he can finger a fall guy to blame the disaster on.   
  
I suspect that the  _‘person of interest’_  is Rey. I gave her flight simulator modules for just about every small ship within the First Order and the New Republic. Who else on Jakku would be of interest to Kylo Ren? Lor San Tekka is dead. I saw his lightsaber eviscerated body with my own eyes. Obviously Lor San Tekka revealed the existence of Rey, probably under torture...or perhaps Lord Ren used the Force to pull the information out of his head. Either way, Ben found her, brought her aboard his ship. She escaped back to Jakku and then stole the Falcon, leaving the desert world behind.  
  
Of course, I can’t confirm that scenario without knowing the identity of the _‘Person of Interest’_. I am hanging on to the hope that Rey is alive and fleeing the First Order.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember, this story is a prequel to my fanfic 'Reunion'. In this chapter I will catch up with 'Reunion' and then continue on with new dialog. If the dialog appears a bit jarring, it is because I am using the actual dialog from that short story and since I never intended 'Reunion' to become a long story I had to put a lot of information into the dialog to explain what had happened in the proceeding 30 years. 
> 
> This story overlaps the story 'Reunion' starting on Entry 232. The short story ended after Mara delivered the line, "I was the Emperor's Hand", at that point new dialog starts up. 
> 
> This is not the last chapter. I intend on going until the end of The Last Jedi, but I will condense a lot of time into short posts. I should be done with this story next month...I think.
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> _________________________________________________________________

**_Entry 231  
_** 34 ABY  
  
I exited hyperspace and pulled in a horrified gasp. Something was wrong with the Force…very wrong. It felt like there was a cataclysmic wound in the Force on a galactic scale. The last time I experienced something similar was with the destruction of Alderaan…but this dark sensation was far, far worse. What the kriff happened in the days I was in hyperspace?  
  
I went to my transceiver and contacted my Intelligence unit. The call was answered by my second-in-command, Major Verdin, who looked relieved to hear from me. “Colonel Colay, good news. The First Order has struck a great victory over the New Republic’s resistance movement. We have destroyed the Hosnian System and their traitorous population. Five planets with one strike.”  
  
I didn’t have to use the Force to figure out Major Verdin suspected our conversation was being monitored. He was a loyal Imperial, but he had family that died on Alderaan and was outspoken about the use of weapons of planetary destruction. The haunted look in his eyes and the hollow sound of his words let me know he was deeply disturbed by the slaughter. 

 

 

 

“Excellent,” I tried to sound sincere, but failed miserably. I was absolutely shocked by this monstrous turn of events.  I didn't think the destruction of Alderaan could be topped when it came to coldhearted barbarity, but I was wrong...and how the hell do you destroy an entire solar system with one strike?  “How did our illustrious Army of the First Order accomplish such a decisive attack against the heart of the resistance?”

Major Verdin cleared his throat. “Supreme Leader Snoke developed a super weapon that was hidden within the Unknown Region.  It is more powerful than all of Emperor Palpatine’s super weapons combined. Knowledge of its existence was above my pay grade.”

“As was mine,” I said softly. "Does the First Order have future attacks planned?"   I was hoping the Major knew something.  Perhaps I could give the Resistance information allowing them to warn other planets.

"Ummm," the major swallowed hard before averting his eyes. "Rumor has it that...umm...the weapon is currently inoperable.  Details are sketchy." 

Whenever details are sketchy that usually meant General Hux or Kylo Ren made a phenomenal blunder and they are currently trying to hide their incompetence. 

“That is unfortunate," I lied skillfully. "I will finish my current intel mission and return to the  _Supremacy_.  I trust you will keep things running smoothly until then, Major.”

I didn’t give him time to reply, but simply ended the connection.  I sat back in my pilot seat, emotionally drained from the news. I know I'm a double agent, but I don't think anything can justify my continued involvement with the First Order.  I know the Resistance needs my intel, but this is just too much.  At least I knew Leia wasn’t on Hosnian.   I had been funneling intelligence to her resistance base on some backwater planet called D-Qar.  She was there a couple days ago, and it would take at least four days for her to journey to the Hosnian System.  She’s probably safe.  I hope Han and Chewie weren’t there.  I still haven’t heard back from them.  With any luck, they're out looking for the Falcon and my daughter.  I pray that the Force is with her!  
  
Damn! I don’t want to unload this news on Luke all at once. I am going to concentrate on informing him about his daughter. Luke probably knows about the destruction of Hosnian already…unless he’s still cutting himself off from the Force. I guess I’ll find out when I see him.  
  
**_Entry 232  
_** 34ABY  
  
As I approached the island of Ahch-To, an increasing feeling of dread overwhelmed me. I have been keeping secrets from Luke for almost thirty years. I hid from him my true name, the fact that I was the Emperor’s Hand, and worst of all… his daughter. I can only imagine how furious he will become. I wouldn’t be surprised if he never wanted to see me again. I can try to justify my decisions all I want, but deep down I know my excuses will never be enough. I did him wrong.  
  
I circled the island a few times before descending to a small clearing near the shoreline. I carefully maneuvering my ship, cautious of the wind shear threatening to bash my shuttle into the cliffside. I considered landing near the top of the island, but without a protective hangar or apron tractor-stabilizers my shuttle would probably end up in the water next to Luke’s X-Wing.   
  
As I my ship touched down I opened myself to the Force fully, letting him sense my arrival. In the past, he could feel my presence all the way across the galaxy, but after the tragedy at his academy he has been more and more shut off from the Force. I popped the canopy and jumped down from the two-man craft. I looked at the stairs leading up to Skywalker and sighed. I hated the climb, but it gave me time to prepare for a very overdue and awkward conversation. I dreaded Luke’s reaction to my news.  
  
Kriff! No more procrastinating! I squared my shoulders and began the upward journey.  
  
**_Entry 233_**  
  
When I arrived at the top I saw Luke waiting for me. That's a relief.  That means the First Order doesn't know where he is located, otherwise they would be here by now.   
  
"I am honored that a First Order high official has lowered herself to confront me in person." He joked, putting his hands out in front of his body. "Do you wish to cuff me, Commander?"  
  
That comment answered my question about whether he felt a disturbance in the Force when the Hosnian system was destroyed. He wouldn’t make a cheeky comment if he knew billions of people had recently died. He was still muting himself within the Force. He gave me a soft smile and a surge of melancholy washed over me. I knew my upcoming conversation would probably put Luke over the edge and I may never have these lighthearted moments with him again.  
  
I forced a smile on my face, not wanting this upbeat and teasing moment to end. "Stuff it, Skywalker.” I shook my head in mock annoyance. “You may have been charming the first time I captured you three decades ago, but now you are a decrepit old hermit."  
  
He gave me a hurt, pouting look. "I still have a lot of fight in me…if you are interested in going against me, one-on-one."  
  
Oh, how I wanted to take him up on that offer. I miss his touch. I miss making love with this man for hours…but now is not the occasion. "Perhaps another time. This isn't a recreational visit. Things are going bad, real quick."  
  
I felt a pang of worry from him. He nodded as he gestured to the building he had appropriated as his residence. "Please join me in my quarters."  
  
My eyes narrowed, thinking he was still trying to make this into an intimate evening. He smiled as he clarified his statement. "To get out of the wind, Commander."  
  
I gave him a curt nod as I moved past him and into the stone shelter. He followed behind and closed the door behind him. He then walked over to a stone hearth, throwing another log on the fire to cut the chill. He gestured to a small dining table. “Please sit.” He pulled out a chair and sat down. I settled down across the table from him. He grinned at me, but eventually he must have picked up my troubled thoughts. “What is it Litassa?”  
  
I pulled in a deep breath and blew it out slowly as I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Your nephew is getting exceedingly good at capturing Resistance members and pulling information out of their heads. Eventually my cover will be blown.”  
  
I wasn’t sure if Lor San Tekka was actually a member of the Resistance, but if I mentioned the man by name Luke would have questions and that would derail my rehearsed speech. “I have served under a Sith and now a dark supreme ruler, but I don't think I can hide much longer. I'm going to have to disappear."  
  
Luke frowned, obviously not liking the sound of that. "Is this going to be like when you disappeared twenty years ago? You were gone for over a year! I worried about you every day, not knowing if you were dead or alive." He reached out and put a hand over mine. "You should have left the First Order. You are strong in the Force. You would have made a great Jedi."  
  
I scoffed at his selective memory. Did the man forget that I wanted to defect? I craved to be with him and went to Chandrila almost two decades ago for the sole expressed purpose of deserting the First Order, but his sister and Mon Mothma convinced me to stay and work as a double agent for the New Republic and later for the Resistance. Hell, it was only a year ago that he hinted that I should stay with the First Order because Leia desperately needed my intel.  
  
I sighed deeply knowing the futility of rehashing the past. "I probably would have been killed by your insane nephew." My voice took on a mocking tone. "Kylo Ren Dark Lord of the Emotionally Unstable Crybabies."  
  
Luke sighed. "Together we could have stopped him."  
  
That raised my ire as my lips drew into a flat line of disapproval. "No, no, don't try to shift blame to me, Skywalker. I have saved hundreds of thousands of your resistance fighters since I became a spy and at great personal risk to myself, I might add. You are not going to guilt me into taking any responsibility for the destruction of your Jedi. That is all on you and your darkside dysfunctional family."  
  
Luke put up his hand in a gesture of surrender. "You're right Litassa. I'm sorry." He gazed at me for a long moment before heaving a sigh. "Why exactly are you here?"  
  
My posture stiffened as I clamped down on my emotions. I didn’t want to tell him, but I knew it was time.  
  
"Luke…I have lied to you for decades. I have hidden from you…" My voice faltered causing a spike of fear in the Jedi that reverberated through the Force despite his attempt to cut himself off from its power. I struggled to control my emotions, but I was now on the verge of tears.  
  
"Litassa, I know you are a spy and you have to keep some things secret. Why are you upset?"  
  
I bit down on my lower lip in an attempt maintain my composure. "When I left twenty years ago, it was because…I was pregnant."  
  
Luke sat back in his seat in shock. "What?" He paused, momentarily speechless. "Was it my child?"  
  
I gave a forlorn nod. “Yes.”  
  
The Jedi looked like he was going to pass out. The blood drained from his face and I noticed his hands were trembling. "Where is he?"  
  
"She," I corrected. "I knew she would be strong in the Force and I wasn't going to let Supreme Commander Snoke get his hands on her. I gave her to subordinates of mine…a close couple.”   
  
I considered telling him it was the Dartens that cared for his daughter, but decided it was best that they remain anonymous. “They were deserters from the First Order. They cared for her until a bounty hunter showed up in their village looking for them. They left our daughter with a group of First Order expatriates…traitors. I made sure they were compensated generously with First Order embezzled funds in exchange for them secretly watching over her and protecting her. They lived undercover as benevolent scavengers who taught her to fight, fly and fix things. They spent the last two decades protecting a girl whose true identity they never knew."   
  
That statement was true…in a way. I was Rey’s primary teacher, but I did pay a number of scavengers and Imperial deserters to keep a watchful eye on my daughter.

I don’t know why I hesitated to tell Luke I had a relationship with Rey.   
  
That’s a lie. I felt horrible that I stole fatherhood from him while I relished in my role as mother and protector of our child. It was  _so_  unfair that I was reluctant to reveal the entire truth.  
  
“Our daughter doesn't know anything about her family," I continued. "That was done to keep her safe. Or at least I thought she would be safe. My intelligence reports indicate your nephew may have captured her."  
  
Luke stood abruptly. "Then let's go save her."  
  
I rose and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She escaped." I shifted my blaster belt in a nervous gesture. "I'm going to look for her. You stay here. The entire First Order is searching for you." I looked to him sadly. "I am so sorry for all the lies. I thought I was doing the right thing." I pulled him into my embrace and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “I wanted to let you know the truth…just in case something happens to me.”  
  
I turned to walk away, but Luke grasped my hand and held me fast. “Litassa, you said  _‘lies’_. What else did you lie about?”  
  
I looked to the ground and frowned. "Some secrets revealed could jeopardize other undercover agents." I squeezed his hand. "What I can tell you is... you know me by my alias. I changed my looks and name to keep Supreme Leader Snoke from finding out my true identity."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
I smiled sadly. "I wasn't an Inquisitor. I worked for Palpatine. I was the Emperor's Hand."  
  
He shook his head, confused. “What is that?”  
  
I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. “It was similar to an Inquisitor, but I worked directly for the Emperor. I wasn’t an apprentice, but it was similar. The Emperor could communicate with me just like you can. He could pop into my mind at will and command to do his bidding. Knowing what he did to you…the Force lightning attack and all the other things he did to hurt your family…I thought you would be disgusted with me if you know my intimate connection to Palpatine.”  
  
I felt a wave of revulsion flow from Luke and I knew I was right to hide my identity. “What do you mean by intimate?”  
  
I stood for a moment confused by the question, but then I realize he thought I had a physical relationship with the Emperor. “Ack! Not physically intimate. Mentally, almost emotionally. I saw him as a father figure.”  
  
Luke’s shoulders relaxed. “Oh, I ah…” He ran a hand over his face. “Litassa, that doesn’t bother me.”  
  
“And my name isn’t Litassa. It’s Mara Jade.” Luke was beginning to look overwhelmed by this conversation. “But you can continue calling me Litassa.” I added. “Only our daughter calls me Mara.”  
  
_‘Frack!’_  That slipped out unintentionally.  
  
His eyes went wide. “She knows you? You kept in touch after you gave her up for adoption?”  
  
I groaned inwardly. This was not a conversation I wanted to do now when the galaxy was falling apart around us. “I did give her away, but I trained her to fight. She doesn’t know I’m her mother. Her name is Rey.”  
  
“Rey,” he said slowly, his voice full of emotion. “What is she like?”  
  
I put a hand on his shoulder. “Luke, we don’t have time for this conversation. Haven’t you felt what has happened through the Force? Billions of people have died. We just discovered what the First Order was building in the Unknown Region…a weapon system more powerful than the Death Star. It destroyed the entire Hosnian System. Five planets in one shot.”  
  
“Oh,” Luke gasped before his knees went weak and I had to grab him before his collapsed to the ground. I helped him over to his chair and to a sitting position. “I’ve cut myself off from the Force. Oh gods, what have I done.” he whispered hoarsely. “I hid on this island licking my wounds, not wanting to face Leia and Han. I’ve been avoiding the grieving families of my murdered Jedi students and dodging the news media.” He shook his head sadly. “And meanwhile, the First Order was building a weapon to wipe out the New Republic and the Resistance.”  
  
“Luke,” I gave his shoulders a shake. “Stop it. You've been guarding the nexus and I've been trying to figure out what the First Order was up to for decades. I’m a high-ranking officer in the Order and it was hidden from me. There was little that you could have done.”  
  
He started to stand. “I can go back and fight.”  
  
I pushed his back down to a sitting position. “Luke, you are more useful to me here. You are sitting on a Force nexus and that is an invaluable asset. If you stop cutting yourself off from the Force you can help me find our daughter from here. I need you to help me recon the galaxy for her. Please stay here.”   
  
For a moment, he looked like he was going to argue, but that quickly passed. I closed my eyes briefly, wondering where my eager, optimistic, and often reckless farmboy had gone. So much has changed over the decades. After the slaughter at his academy it was like Luke Skywalker died inside. His body was walking and talking, but that spark I once saw in him was extinguished.  
  
He nodded his head and, for the first time in the last three years, I felt him open up to the Force fully.   
  
I shivered when I felt his Force essence brush against me, mingling with my own. If it wasn’t for Rey, I would be tempted to stay with my Jedi and forget the rest of the galaxy.  
  
He gave me a wane smile as he stood. “I’ll keep in contact with you. Just let me know what you need from me.”  
  
“Luke, I’ve missed you so much.” I stepped forward and kissed him on the lips. “Don’t break our connection again. I never want to be without you.”  
  
“You won’t,” he said softly. “We’ll be together forever.”  
  
I took the time to kiss him again, this time soft and unhurried. Eventually I pulled back and drew in a ragged breath. “Yes, forever.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small holoprojector. "I have been taking holos of your daughter since she was a toddler. Her name is Reyne, but she goes by Rey.” I gazed at him sadly. “She looks so much like you when you were young.” I reached out and placed it in the palm of his hand. He curled his fingers around it as I saw a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
“I’m so sorry Luke. I hope you don’t hate me.”  
  
He looked down to the ground and made a snuffling noise. “She’s alive. If she was at the academy, I know for sure Kylo would have murdered her.” He looked back up to me. “You did the right thing.”  
  
I nodded softly. “I’ll find her. I need to find her. She is a reckless as you were as a young man. Knowing her she’s probably hunting down Kylo and planning on turning him away from the darkside…redeeming him…like you did with your father.”  
  
Luke groaned. “There is no redemption for Kylo Ren.”  
  
“Maybe,” I said quietly. “But maybe we can save Ben Solo.”  
  
I then slipped away and returned to my ship.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Entry 234_**  
  
I contacted the  _Supremacy’s_ Officer of the Deck and requested rendezvous coordinates. To my great surprise I discovered the ship was deep within the Unknown Region…a place I had tried to get permission to enter for years. I was cleared to bypass the barricade and return to my ship. I was excited. I am fairly sure I was going to get the chance to see Snoke’s planet-killing weapon. I was told it was currently inoperable, so I suspect I will find thousands of repair technicians attempting to rectify the problem when I arrive.  
  
**_Entry 235_**  
  
Son of a Sith! Inoperable is not the correct word. Destroyed, annihilated, or demolished would be a more accurate description. I came out of hyperspace to find the  _Supremacy_  in a wide orbit of what looked like a planet smashed into smithereens. My best guess is they were unable to contain what power they were harnessing, and the weapon and planet exploded with a huge surge of energy.  
  
I hoped the First Order leadership was on the planet when it blew, but I am never that lucky. Snoke, Hux and Ren were reportedly alive and well. I am glad I was not around when Kylo discovered his precious battle station was destroyed. I bet he did a lightsaber renovation of the bridge or whatever room he was in at the time.  
  
I docked my shuttle and hurried to the Intelligence department. If anybody knew what happened it would be my people.  
  
**_Entry 236_**  
  
“A Corellian freighter did what?!” I practically screamed at my second in command making the man startle. I immediately regretted my outburst. I have recently discovered that Major Verdin has often taken the brunt of Kylo Ren’s outbursts. I had seen a photo the Major taken a year ago for his promotion board. His face was handsome, wrinkle free and topped with jet black hair, but now the poor man was graying at the temples, his forehead wrinkled with worry and with dark bags under his eyes.  
  
“It’s true.” Major Verdin looked down at his datapad. “Preliminary reports suggest it came out of hyperspace within the planetary shields of Star Killer Base, therefore, bypassing their defenses.”   
  
“That’s impossible.” What he described was insane and if that freighter was the Millennium Falcon then there was a good chance that Rey was the pilot that performed that insanity.  
  
Major Verdin put his hands out in a ‘who knows’ gesture. “Either that or they had someone working on the inside who dropped the planetary shields at the exact time the ship exited hyperspace. That would be exceedingly difficult thing to time. Unless they were being tracked through hyperspace.”  
  
“Which we both know is impossible.”   
  
“Ahh…not totally impossible.”  
  
My brow shot up in surprise. “I thought hyperspace tracking technology was at least twenty years away.”  
  
He shrugged. “It’s not exactly hyperspace tracking but the ability to identify where and when the ship exits hyperspace. We found trackers attached to a number of the smuggler ships bringing supplies to the unknown region. I suspect it was the New Republic trying to track the supply ships. The technology department reverse engineered the trackers and realized they are inert except when the ship enters hyperspace and exits. The trackers are activated by Cronau radiation emitted by the hyperspace engines. We have managed to get these trackers on many the New Republic ships and have flooded the Unknown Region with probe droids to pick up those tracker signals. If any of these NR/Resistance ships enter areas where our probes droids are located, we will know where they went.”   
  
I ran a hand over my face in frustration. The First Order found the New Republic trackers and are now using their own technology against them.   
  
“If there was an inside conspirator, then they are probably dead with the destruction of Snoke’s battle station.” I was horrified at the thought. Rey was last seen leaving Jakku aboard the Millennium Falcon. If she pulled off that impossible feat…did she survive? If she died while I was in hyperspace, I probably wouldn’t feel her death. “Did the freighter escape?”  
  
The Major shrugged. “It is unknown, but Lord Ren ordered his troops to search for the ship and…a girl.”  
  
My stomach dropped. “What girl?”  
  
Major Verdin shook his head. “We don’t know. Lord Ren simply said to find the ship and bring the girl in alive.”  
  
I let out a sigh of relief which the major interpreted as a sign of frustration. “I know, it is annoying when your own people filter information down to the Intelligence department in a trickle. It’s like Lord Ren doesn’t trust his own men.”  
  
"True," I said with a nod. “It is hard to know who one can trust during these trying times.”   


**_Entry 237_**  
  
I put in a request to interview the few survivors of Star Killer Base, but I was denied permission by Supreme Leader Snoke himself. It is obvious that the senior leadership wants to control the narrative of this story. All information is classified for Supreme Leader Snoke’s eyes only. The official explanation says nothing about a freighter infiltrating Star Killer Base nor a hint that sabotage was involved. Instead there is a story about operator error causing a fatal malfunction in the firing system which resulted in a cataclysmic explosion.  
  
Kylo Ren ordered my command to find the Corellian freighter that reportedly broke through the First Order blockade (he purposely has refused to identify it as the Millennium Falcon) so that is what I am going to do. I ordered my men to monitor all frequencies and report any sightings to me directly. Meanwhile I fueled up my shuttle and went on a reconnoiter mission to find my daughter.  
  
**_Entry 238_**  
  
Once my shuttle was in hyperspace, I took the time to get a little shuteye. I am not sure how long I slept before I felt a presence next to me. My eyes popped open and I instinctively reached for my blaster. I was surprised to find Skywalker’s projected image standing next to me.  
  
“Luke, is something wrong? Did the First Order find you?”  
  
He pulled his Jedi robes around him as if he was cold. It appeared his was standing on a windy outcrop on the island. “I was found, but not by the First Order. The Millennium Falcon landed. I sense the presence of a female. Her Force signature feels like…like you. I believe it is our daughter. What should I do?”  
  
I was relieved that Rey was alive and has found Luke, although I am not sure how she accomplished that feat. My Force suggestion should still be buried deep down in her subconscious. Perhaps she heard some rumor that I died, and the images of the island surfaced. “Luke, she’s your daughter. You should be able to forge whatever relationship you want with her. I’m not going to tell you to lie to her.”  
  
He looked troubled. “If she discovers I’m her father she might get some fool notion that she should take on Snoke.”  
  
“Like you did with Vader and Palpatine?”  
  
An embarrassed smile crossed his face. “Yes, I was foolish and reckless as a teenager. I don’t want her doing what I did. It was just pure luck that I survived.”  
  
“She’s there for a reason. Either she knows you are her father, or she wants you to join her in a fight against the First Order, or she would like you to train her to become a Jedi.”  
  
He sighed deeply. “You once told me the Jedi should end. I now think you were right. If she wants to train, I will attempt to dissuade her.” He looked over his shoulder. “She is on her way up the stairs. I have to shut down in the Force or she could possibly sense I’m her father…knowing her parentage would only encourage her to become a Jedi and run off on some insane mission.”  
  
“Do what you think is right, Luke.” I smiled at his image lovingly. “Trust your instincts. I love you and hope to be with you soon.”  
  
“Goodbye, my love,” he said softly before severing our connection. After that message I couldn’t get back to sleep. Rey was going to meet her father. I considered plotting a course to Ahch-To, but I thought it best to avoid the area. The First Order was on hyper-alert status after the destruction of Star Killer Base. A tracker beacon might have been placed on my shuttle and all communications are being monitored. Supreme Leader Snoke and Kylo Ren may want the bulk of the First Order troops to believe sabotage was not involved in the destruction of the battle station, but they know the truth. They will scour the galaxy for the Falcon and members of the Resistance. I can’t risk leading them to Luke…or my daughter.  
  
**_Entry 239_**  
  
I decided to travel to Takodana. It is a logical location to pretend I am looking for the Millennium Falcon, but I am going there for more personal reasons. The planet brings back good memories. It was the start of my relationship with Skywalker. It was the location of our first kiss and the beginnings of Force training.  
  
As I entered the planet’s atmosphere, I was shocked to find the place in shambles. The castle that had stood for a thousand years was toppled and dozens of humans and aliens were at work repairing the structure. They turned when they heard my Imperial shuttle land and quickly ran for cover. I examined the destruction from the safety of my ship, trying to ascertain what happened. There was carbon scoring from large and small blasterfire and evidence of Flame Trooper activity. Kylo Ren didn’t file a report that he was on this planet, but I could recognize his handiwork. Lord Ren loves using Flame Troopers…which explains his nickname Pyro Ren. I wrapped my blaster around my waist and lowered the ramp of the ship. I haven’t seen any guards on the premises, just workers. I was confident I wouldn’t have trouble, not after the destruction the First Order apparently rained down on this smuggler haven. I am sure anybody seeing my First Order uniform would run for their lives.  
  
I was startled when I was met at the castle entrance by a diminutive orange skin alien, wearing goggles and holding a deadly looking blaster rifle at port arms. I stopped in my tracks and fought against my instinct to unholster my blaster. I didn’t want any trouble and I didn’t sense she was out for blood. She stopped and gazed at me for a very long time before pointing a finger at me. “You’re a friend of Solo and Skywalker.” She grabbed her weapon’s sling and pulled it over a shoulder. “I didn’t know you were in the First Order.”  
  
“I am.” I looked around at the destruction. “Did the First Order do this?”  
  
She nodded. “Kylo Ren himself. Han, Chewie and a young man escaped on the Falcon.”  
  
“Did a girl escape with them?”  
  
She cocked her head to the side and looked at me oddly. “She arrived with them, but she was captured by the First Order.”  
  
I was developing a headache behind my eyes. It looks like Rey escaped Jakku on the Falcon, met Han and Chewie at some point before getting captured by Kylo on this planet. If that was true, then the Falcon arriving on Star Killer Base may have been a rescue mission to find Rey and perhaps destroy the station in the process.  
  
“Skywalker’s lightsaber called to her,” the alien said softly interrupting my thoughts.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“I am a collector. One of the items I procured through the years was Anakin Skywalker’s original lightsaber. It changed hands and eventually was Luke Skywalker’s first lightsaber…before losing his hand and the saber in the process. The saber called to the girl.”  
  
I shook my head in confusion. “How does a lightsaber call to anyone?”  
  
The alien smiled knowingly. “The crystals within a lightsaber are Force-attuned to their wielders. Some cultures believe they are almost sentient and can non-verbally communicate with living beings. The saber called to the girl…it recognized her as…”  
  
“As what?”  
  
“As belonging to one other,” the alien said softly. “She’s a Skywalker…but she doesn’t know it.”  
  
A cold feeling rolled down my spine. I didn’t want that knowledge getting out. “Nobody should know.” I said tersely. “It will just make her a target.” I considered attempting some Force memory rub on the alien but for some reason I didn’t think Rey was in danger from this alien being.  
  
“My name is Maz Kanata, or as some people call me—the pirate queen. I have run this smuggler outpost for a thousand years and keeping secrets is my specialty.”  
  
“Good,” I commented. “What else do you know?”  
  
Maz chuckled. “I know you are more than a friend to Skywalker. My boyfriend, Chewie, is not as good at keeping secrets as I am…but he is still good. I don’t think Han even knows the true identity of the young lady he brought to this planet.” She gave me a curious look. “Is your daughter still at the mercy of the First Order?”  
  
I scoffed. “It is more like the First Order is at her mercy. She escaped and is now with Luke.”  
  
“Good, good,” she hesitated. “Then why are you here?”  
  
I shrugged. “I am with the First Order and I have orders to find her…so I am looking in all the places I know she’s not.”  
  
Maz laughed. “That is smart.” She motioned for me to follow her. “Come, we can have a drink together while you are not looking for her.”  
  
I shrugged before following behind the alien. "Sure. Why the hell not."

 


	51. Chapter 51

**_Entry 240_**  
  
I was sleeping in one of the few unscathed rooms in Maz Kanata’s palace when Luke contacted me through the Force (I once asked him why he always showed up while I’m asleep and he told me, “Because I want to make sure you are alone”).   
  
“Litassa…Mara?” he called out.  
  
I jumped out of bed when I saw his projected image across the room. “Luke!” I wrapped my arms around him and was surprised when they didn’t slide through his body. He was solid! I could feel his chest moving with each breath and I could even detect the faint smell of his aftershave. I let go and stepped back in surprise. “I can feel you.” I looked him up and down. “Are you really here?”  
  
He smiled as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. “No, it’s the nexus. It makes my connection to you much more powerful.”  
  
I returned his kiss savoring in the feel of him for a long moment until I noticed the sensation of sorrow projecting from him through the Force. I pulled back and looked at him worriedly. “What’s wrong? Is Rey okay?”  
  
“Rey is fine.” There was distinct sadness in his voice, and I could tell he was trying to maintain his composure. “It’s Han.” His face twisted into an expression of deep sorrow. “Han’s dead. He died on Snoke’s battle station.”  
  
“Oh no,” I whispered, horrified by the news. “He got caught up in the destruction?”  
  
Tears streamed down my sweet farmboy’s face and I felt absolutely heartsick to see him so ravaged by emotion. “Rey told me Ben killed him. Impaled him through his heart with his lightsaber…a lightsaber similar to the one I taught him to wield.”  
  
I grabbed him up in a fierce hug and laid my head on his chest. “Luke don’t start blaming yourself again. You are not responsible for Ben’s actions. If anybody is to blame it is Ben and Snoke.  
  
A soft sob escaped his lips. “My poor sister. She lost a son to the darkside and now her husband is dead. Killed by his own flesh and blood. How could Ben do that? My father was Darth Vader, the most despised man in the galaxy, and even he couldn’t bring himself to kill me. How could Ben do something so vile?”  
  
“Luke, Ben was kidnapped and brainwashed by the cult of Vader and later by Supreme Leader Snoke. Ben adored his grandfather…a grandfather who died saving you. Maybe in his warped mind he thinks love and attachment makes him weak…and he wanted to destroy any weakness. Who knows…you can’t understand the actions of somebody so deeply entrenched in the darkside.”  
  
He sighed deeply before a sad smile graced his lips. “You must have trained Rey well. She fought Ben in a lightsaber duel and lived. She was helped by a young man—a former Stormtrooper who deserted from the First Order.”  
  
The mother in me kicked in. “A young man? Is he there on the island?” I wanted to know everything about a man hanging around my daughter.  
  
“No, he was injured. Rey came to the island with Chewie.” He looked at me intently. “Is that overprotectiveness I hear in your voice?”  
  
I wanted to deny it, but with our Force bond he would know I was lying. “I don’t like the idea of her hanging around a former First Order trooper.”  
  
I was surprised when Luke laughed out loud. “Litassa, you do know you are in the First Order High Command.”  
  
I pushed him away. “That’s different. I’m a double agent.”  
  
“And the young man is a deserter.” He gazed at me lovingly. “I guess Rey inherited the Skywalker propensity for dating Imperials…or at least former Imperials.”  
  
“They’re dating!”  
  
He laughed as he pulled me into his embrace. “I don’t think so. According to Rey, they take turns saving each other’s lives. It sounds like she is very fond of him, but she hasn’t mentioned any romantic involvement.”  
  
I blew out a relieved breath. In all my time on Jakku with my daughter I never gave her…the talk. Hopefully she will use her common sense and not let some former soldier sweep her off her feet. I don’t relish the thought of becoming a grandmother any time soon. “What do you think of her?”  
  
Luke smiled, but I noticed a slight roll of his eyes. “She’s as stubborn as you.” He chuckled as he untangled from my arms and began pacing my room. “She wants me to train her to become a Jedi and join the Resistance.”  
  
“What did you tell her?”  
  
“I asked her if she expected me to grab a laser sword and take down the whole First Order?"  
  
I snickered because I was fairly certain that is exactly what Rey expected. She had probably heard about Luke Skywalker the hero at some point in her life. “Are you training her?”  
  
He shook his head. “No, I’m trying to persuade her to leave the island…or at least convince her I am not the hero she imagines me to be.”  
  
“How are you doing that?”  
  
“I brought her out to the beach and drank warm siren’s milk directly from the source. You told me if you saw me do that, you’d immediately leave the island.”  
  
“You suckled milk from a sea cow?” My voice was a mixture of revulsion and shock.  
  
“No! Out of a jug like you saw that caretaker doing.” He stopped pacing and shuddered in disgust. “I want to convince her to leave the island not make her think I’m insane.”  
  
That comment made me laugh. “Okay, but don’t try too hard to get her to leave. She is safer there than with the Resistance. Now that I’m stationed on Snoke’s command ship I have access to more First Order information than I have in the past. It is difficult getting intelligence reports to Leia, but I managed to notify her that the First Order tracked a Resistance reconnaissance ship back to the Lleenium system and will be targeting her base on D’Qar as soon as our fleet can get there. I stressed that they needed to get out of there immediately. I’m not sure where they will go next. I am funneling her information through a third party, so I am hopeful I can continue to contact her no matter where she goes.”  
  
Luke nodded slowly. “Good. I’ll do what I can to recon the situation through the Force, but the times that I can do that are limited. I don’t dare open up with the Force while Rey is awake. I am sure she would be able to sense I’m her father.” He paused for a long moment. “If she does figure it out…do you want me to tell her you are her mother?”  
  
I thought about it before nodding. “Yes, don’t lie to her. I’ve done enough of that. My entire life with you and her has been filled with lies. If she asks…she deserves the truth.”  
  
“But if she doesn’t ask?”  
  
I blew out a frustrated breath. “I think as soon as she discovers her identity, she will run off to face Supreme Leader Snoke. She will see it as her destiny.”  
  
“True, that is the Skywalker way,” he said grudgingly. “So, it is agreed. I won’t volunteer the information, but if she figures out that I am her father or you are her mother…I will tell her everything.”  
  
He looked to the right at something out of sight. “I sense she’s waking up. I need to go. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Luke.” His image disappeared before I could reach out and kiss him goodbye. I sighed deeply, worried for my daughter. Luke doesn’t need to teach her anything. She is as ready as she will ever be to face Supreme Leader Snoke. I just hope she doesn’t figure that out on her own because Luke is right…it is in the Skywalker DNA to run into danger.  
  
  
  



	52. Chapter 52

_**Entry 241**_  
  
I left Takodana and returned to the  _Supremacy_. After I docked my ship and made my way to the Intelligence department, I was told General Hux had deployed to the planet D’Qar with a number of Star Destroyers and a Dreadnaught intent on wiping out General Organa Solo’s Resistance group. I hope my message to Leia about the impending attack was received.  
  
**_Entry 242_**  
  
Leia must have gotten my message because they were already evacuating when General Hux’s attack forced dropped out of hyperspace. Initial reports are not good for the Resistance. Although they managed to destroy our Dreadnaught, they sustained heavy damage. The Resistance was down to a few ships. I confirmed that the Resistance’s own tracking technology was being used to find them after a hyperspace jump.  
  
The Resistance is doomed.  
  
Their ships are smaller and faster, but our Star Destroyers have more fuel than the New Republic cruisers. We just have to follow them until they run out of fuel. Then we can then pick them off one by one…and there is nothing they, or I, can do about it. Nothing. I could sabotage the  _Supremacy_ , but that wouldn’t stop the dozens of Star Destroyers from taking out the Resistance.  
  
I hope Luke contacts me. Perhaps he will have some idea as to how to help his sister.  
  
**_Entry 243_**  
  
I did something a bit reckless today, but it was worth it.  
  
Tie Fighter sublight engines can move faster than both our Star Destroyers and the New Republic star cruisers. Because of this, Kylo Ren took his Tie-Silencer (a Tie/vn space superiority fighter) and an attack group of Tie Fighters to intercept and attack the Resistance ships at close range. Kylo was taking a risk because the Resistance ships were out of range of our Star Destroyer’s turboblaster and ion cannons. We were unable to give any cover fire to the smaller and swifter First Order ships—not that I really care. I would never admit it to Luke…but I was hoping a Resistance ion cannon would find Kylo Ren and blast him into space dust. The man committed patricide and, in doing so, Leia lost her husband and Luke lost one of his oldest and closest friends. The man deserves to die.  
  
I was in my private quarters on the  _Supremacy_  watching the war rage on from my cabin’s viewport. Our Tie-Fighters were attacking a Resistance MC80A star cruiser, when I felt a familiar twinge in the Force. I risked reaching out with the Force and realized it was Leia. Then there was another recognizable Force signature…Kylo Ren. I went to my desk and pulled out some macrobinocular, then returned to the transparisteel window and focused on the fighters. Kylo was bearing down on Leia’s ship. He was in range…but he didn’t take the shot. Unfortunately, Kylo’s men did not hesitate and the star cruiser’s command deck was annihilated. I sucked in a breath as I realized I could feel Leia’s pain…it was a suffocating coldness that she projected. She had been sucked out of the ship and was now quickly dying in the vacuum of space.  
  
Luke once told me Leia was not exceptionally strong in the Force, therefore I really doubt she has the skill to do a cold-shirt crossing back to her ship. Hell, I don’t even know if I have the skills to move through vacuum. I was told how to do it, but I never had the urge to test my training when it came to surviving in space without a vac suit. I could possibly help Leia, but I would risk being sensed by Snoke or Kylo.  
  
I hesitated only for a moment before I thought, “Kriff it!” I couldn’t bear facing Luke knowing I let his sister die. I reached out with the Force and grabbed hold of Leia and pushed with all my might, directing her back to the bridge of her ship. I’m familiar with the MC80A star cruiser and know there is an airlock between the corridor and the bridge. With any luck the airlock is intact and Leia can get back into her ship without causing another vacuum breach. But I have to hurry—humans can only survive lows pressure for less than a minute before catastrophic organ damage occurs.  
  
Fortunately, it only took a few seconds to move her back to her ship. After I deposited her in the airlock, I broke contact and immediately attempted to become ‘small’ in the Force. Kylo or Snoke possibly sensed another Force user in their proximity. I want to ensure they don’t find me.  
  
I decided it might be time to leave, but I really can’t depart now without bringing attention to myself. I have to wait and look for a reason to take my shuttle and escape the  _Supremacy_.  
  
**_Entry 244_**  
  
I’ve been on edge lately. I keep expecting Kylo Ren to rush into my quarters with his stupid looking crossguard red lightsaber blazing away…but it didn’t happen. I have been totally shut down in the Force since I helped Leia. Unfortunately, this means my ability to sense looming danger is gone. No more prescience or Force intuition. It is like having one of your senses taken from you…in fact, it is exactly that.  
  
If Luke wanted to contact me via the Force, I doubt he could find me. I hope he doesn’t believe I am dead.  
  
**_Entry 245_**  
  
I was on my way to a command meeting when the entire ship shook and klaxon alarms started blaring. Overhead loud speakers warned of a vacuum breach on the ship's starboard side. All this commotion startled me and for a brief second my shields faltered and I opened up to the Force. What I sensed made my knees weak and my stomach lurch. Rey! My daughter was aboard this ship! Snoke must have captured her. I was about a half kilometer from Supreme Leader’s throne room. I pushed my way past hundreds of First Order soldiers running to their battle stations or escape pods and made my way toward my daughter.  
  
As I neared Snoke’s seat of power another explosion could be heard, and I felt my daughter’s Force signature dim. She wasn’t dead but injured and probably unconscious.  
  
When I arrived, I found the heavily fortified doors of the throne room closed. Supposedly, only the elite Praetorian Guards, General Hux and Kylo Ren had the code to enter the room…but I am a top slicer and I had managed to gain the entry code shortly after transferring to the ship. I only hope the code had not changed in the last couple weeks.  
  
I punched in the appropriate numbers and the door slid open revealing a horrifying sight. Praetorian Guards were lying dead throughout the room. Supreme Leader Snoke was dead--cut in half--most likely by a lightsaber.  The bottom half of his body remained seated on his throne while his torso lay sprawled at his feet. I looked around and spied Rey lying on the ground at the edge of the room. I ran up to her and was relieved when I realized she was breathing. I dropped to my knees at her side and checked for wounds as I lightly shook her shoulder. “Rey, wake up! Are you okay Rey?”  
  
Eventually her eyes fluttered open. She saw my face and gave a confused smile. “Mara?” She raised up to a sitting position and blinked her eyes trying to focus. She reached out to me, but then stopped as she gazed at my uniform. Her eyes locked on mine accusingly. “You’re a member of the First Order!” She tried to stand but fell back down. She instead used her feet to scooch herself away from me. Her expression of anger and betrayal almost broke my heart.  
  
“Rey, I’m a double agent. I’m working for the Resistance.”  
  
She looked doubtful but stopped trying to escape my presence. I walked over and grabbed her around her waist and helped stand. “I’ll explain everything later. First, we need to get you out of here. Snoke’s ship took a major hit. We can probably escape in all of this confusion. Can you walk?”  
  
She looked at me warily before nodding. I let her go but stood close until I was positive she was steady on her feet. She looked around on the ground and picked up what looked like pieces of metal. “What are you doing?” I asked.  
  
She held them up. “It’s my lightsaber.”  
  
“Okay, let’s go. We have to hurry.” I motioned for her to follow, but as we neared the exit she wandered off in the opposite direction.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
She pointed to a man in dark clothing lying on the ground on the other side of the room. “I need to check on Ben.”  
  
I unholstered my blaster. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t follow us.”  
  
I was surprised when she whirled around and snatched my blaster out of my hand using the Force. “No, don’t hurt him. He killed Snoke and he helped me kill the guards.”  
  
I shook my head not liking the idea of leaving Ben alive. “That’s not a good idea. You should never leave an enemy to your back.”  
  
She gave me that all too familiar stubborn look. “He’s _not_ my enemy.” She went over to the young man and checked for a carotid pulse. “He’s alive, but unconscious.”  
  
“He’s dangerous.” I warned my daughter.  
  
“If he stays here, he will be blamed for Snoke’s death. The First Order will kill him.”  
  
I shook my head. “He’s very good at pinning blame on others. He’ll blame you. There isn’t any security holocams in Snoke’s throne room. Nobody can disprove his side of the story.”  
  
She looked down at the prone body of Ben Solo for a long moment before turning and moving to the exit. “My friend, Chewie, is waiting for me a short hyperspace jump from here,” she said as she handed me my blaster. “He’ll come and get me.”  
  
“It’s too risky.” I looked out of the door for guards but saw only people running from station to station in a near panic. “I can get you to the docking bay. Nobody would dare take Snoke’s private escape craft. It should still be there.”  
  
Nobody stopped us on our way to the shuttle bay. I found the Supreme Leader’s escape craft and helped Rey get into the one-person cylindrical pod.  
  
“What about you?”  
  
I forced a smile on my face. “I will commandeer a shuttle or Tie-Fighter. Don’t worry about me. We have to get you off ship before Ben wakes up.” I went to close the door but hesitated. This might be the last time I saw my daughter and I felt compelled to tell her the truth. “Rey, I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago. Your parents weren’t drunks who sold you. Unkar Plutt fabricated that story. You were brought to Jakku to hide you from Supreme Leader Snoke. Your parents knew you would be strong in the Force and Snoke would try to turn you.  Rey, your mother...” I paused not knowing if I should tell her the truth. If I revealed I was her mother, she may not want to leave me behind. I wanted to stay with my daughter, but the longer she remained on board the greater the danger. Ben could wake up at any moment and lock down all outgoing ships. We didn’t have time to look for a ship that could carry us both.  
  
Rey reached out and put her hand on mine. “I know who my mother is.”  
  
My brow went up in surprise. “You do?”  
  
She smiled at me lovingly. “It’s you. It’s always been you. I don’t care who gave birth to me. You were the one who cared for me, taught me, and loved me all those years. I couldn’t ask for a better mother.”  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but words failed me. I instead embraced my daughter and cried. I only allowed myself a few seconds of melancholy before I broke away. “You need to go. I will follow in my shuttle.”  
  
She nodded as I closed the door. I stepped back and watched as the craft shot off away from the  _Supremacy_.


	53. Chapter 53

**Entry 246**

I searched the numerous shuttle bays on the ship and finally found an unattended Xi-Class Light Shuttle. I used my slicing skills to override the locks and boarded the ship. The shuttle is mainly a troop/supply ship, but this model has two laser cannons and minimal shields. I would need it because if the First Order figures out that I stole the ship they will shoot me out of the sky. Also, if I can’t convince the Resistance I’m a friendly they might also fire on me. Once I leave this docking bay, I am on my own.

**Entry 247**

I heard chatter on the First Order frequencies that Kylo Ren and General Hux followed the Resistance to a planet called Crait. I guess my shuttle hasn’t been reported stolen yet because I can still access the computer and all the First Order communications and outgoing orders. Ren and Hux traveled to the planet in an Upsilon-class command shuttle. In addition, a battle group of All Terrain Megacaliber Six walkers and a superlaser siege cannon was transported down to the planet’s surface. The First Order has discovered where the Resistance is hiding and is intent on breaching their defenses.

**Entry 248**

I wasn’t sleeping this time when Luke appeared in my shuttle. I almost jumped out of the pilot’s seat when he showed up only feet from where I was sitting.

He looked ragged and anxious. “There you are! I’ve been searching for you in the Force.”

“I figured as much,” I replied apologetically. “I had to Force cloak. I used the Force to rescue your sister and I wasn’t sure if I was detected by Snoke or your nephew.”

Luke frowned deeply. “Is Leia alright?”

I nodded. “I think so. You probably can sense her better than I can.”

Luke closed his eyes and I knew he was reaching out with the Force for his sibling. His eyes popped open as he gasped. “She’s in trouble.”

“Yeah, she’s in trouble. The First Order has them trapped on the planet Crait.”

“Crait,” Luke whispered. “That used to be a Rebel outpost. Long ago it...”

I hated interrupting Luke, but I didn’t have time for a history lesson. “Luke, Rey is here…probably with Chewie on the Falcon. Snoke is dead…killed by Kylo Ren. And now your nephew has the Resistance trapped on Crait. I need your help figuring out what to do. The Resistance needs a kriff’n miracle. I know you have some trepidation about tapping into the Cosmic Force, but the Resistance needs you. We _literally_ can use a Luke Skywalker swinging a laser sword and taking on the First Order!”

He stared at me stone faced for a long moment before sighing deeply. “I will try to recon the situation.” He abruptly turned and spoke to somebody out of my line of sight. “Yeah, yeah…I’ll do it, not try!”

When he returned his attention back to me and I asked, “Who are you talking to?”

He shook his head in frustration. “Yoda. He decided to make an appearance after Rey left the island. He set my sacred tree on fire, burned my ancient Jedi tomes, and whacked me in the face with his glimmer stick.”

“Okay,” I said slowly. “You can explain that to me later. Get to reconnoitering and see if there’s any hope.”

He lowered his head and closed his eyes. After a few long moments he looked up to me. “I may be able to stall the First Order’s attack. There is a back entrance to the base that the Resistance members might be able to escape through. How many people can your shuttle carry?”

I looked back to the shuttle bay. “It’s made for a crew of two and six passengers. I may be able to take fifteen people if they squeeze in tight.”

“There is at least twenty-five people still alive on Crait. We’ll need a bigger ship.”

“Rey and Chewie might still be around.” I closed my eyes and reached out for my daughter and was alarmed by what I felt. “Kriff! A couple Tie-Fighters spotted the Millennium Falcon. I’ll go help the Falcon. Do whatever you are going to do to stall the attack.”

He nodded in acknowledgement and disappeared. I powered up my laser cannons and plotted a course to the Falcon.

**Entry 249**

This may be my last journal entry. I found the Falcon just in time to destroy a Tie-Fighter bearing down on them. A second First Order ship hit my shuttle with laser fire before Rey, who was manning the Falcon’s quad blasters, took him out.

While Rey was still in the gunner’s station I talked to Chewie and told him he needed to get to Crait to pick up the surviving Resistance members. The next words that came out of my mouth were a lie, “I’ll be alright. I have a couple repairs to my ship, and I will rendezvous with you when you leave Crait.”

The truth is I sustained a hit to the hyperdrive that damaged the fuel core. My shuttle can explode at any moment. Because of that, I wanted the Falcon as far away from me as possible. Also, my life support was heavily damaged. I don’t know how much longer the oxygen will last. I am taking these last few minutes to finish this journal and transmit it to the Millennium Falcon. I also asked Chewie to keep the communication line open and record what I say. I wanted to transmit a message to my daughter. I asked him to record only; do not live view the feed. It was a private message to my daughter for her to see after she’s safe.

That was a partial lie. It was a message for my daughter, but I didn’t have privacy concerns when it came to Chewie. I just worried that if she discovered my shuttle was doomed, she would come back and risk death. I can’t have that. She is my daughter. She’s a part of me and Luke—born out of love. I can’t risk losing her. I only wish Luke and I could have raised her together. But she is alive…that is most important thing. I can only hope she will read this journal and realize how much her parents loved each other and the sacrifices that were made for her safety.

Rey, if you are reading this, I hope you don’t hate me for my deception. I can understand if you do, but don’t blame your father. He had no idea. He holds no blame. He would have made a wonderful father if I let him. I’m sorry things turned out the way they did. I love you very much and I know your father loves you.

Goodbye.

Close Journal: 34.2 ABY

_________________________________________

 

**34.3 ABY**

**Continuation of Journal by Rey Jade Skywalker**

**Entry 250**

Chewie gave me my mother’s journal to read last week. It took me five long days to get through it. At times I laughed and other times I cried. I find it ironic that all that time I was on Jakku wondering about the identity of my parents…my mother was with me, albeit not all the time, but enough to forge me into the person I have become today.

My mother transmitted the journal to the Falcon but kept the transmission line open for video and audio. Chewie kept his word and didn’t show me the holovid until after we made our escape from Crait with the surviving members of the Resistance.

Leia watched it with me. She wasn’t surprised to find out I was Luke’s daughter. She said she suspected…I felt like him through the Force. She then hugged me and said she was glad she had a niece. She had experienced so much loss; it was nice to gain a family member. It slightly cushioned the blow of losing her husband and brother.

Which brings me to the video recorded after my mother transmitted the journal. I will try to write out what happened, but I doubt I have my mother’s writing skills to do it justice.

* * *

* * *

 

**Holovid Footage from the Xi-Class Light Shuttle piloted by Mara Jade, aka Colonel Litassa Colay.**

**[Mara Jade looks up to the camera and gives what looks like a forced smile]**

“Hello Rey. I hope you get this message. I suspect you will view this holovid before reading my 400 page journal, so I will give you a synopsis of what you will find in the diary.”

**[She paused and took a deep breath]**

“I am your mother, your biological mother, and Luke Skywalker is your father. I was telling you the truth when we were on Snoke’s ship. You were hidden on Jakku to keep Supreme Leader Snoke from finding you. Luke didn’t know about you. He was told of your existence only days before you found him on the island of Ahch-To. He kept your parentage a secret because he was afraid that you would do something stupid like face Snoke alone if you discovered you were a Skywalker. He didn’t want to lose you, so he actively discouraged you from becoming a Jedi. He was right in his belief…because you ended up in Snoke’s throne room. I don’t know how that came about, but I’m glad you and your cousin Ben were able to defeat the Supreme Leader. Maybe there is some good left in Ben Solo. I hope you are right about that.

“I lied to Chewie when I told him I’d rendezvous with the Falcon. I sustained heavy damage. My life support is slowly failing, but most importantly, one of the fuel rods were ruptured and this shuttle can explode at any second. I tried to use the escape pod, but that is damaged also. I didn’t want to endanger the Falcon in an attempt to save me. I didn’t….”

**[Mara stops talking and looks behind her to the rear of the shuttle]**

“Luke?”

**[My mother stood up and I can see my father inside the ship. Leia told me that Luke had projected his image across the galaxy to trick Ben into fighting him. It was a tactic to stall the First Order and give Chewie time to get to the planet. I assume my father projected his image into Mara’s shuttle, but I am not sure. He seemed very solid in the video, especially when my mother ran to him and almost crushed him in a fierce hug]**

“Luke, did you succeed? Is the Resistance safe? Is Rey safe?”

**[My father looked exhausted. He was breathing hard and had trouble talking]**

“I stalled them long enough to escape.”

**[He coughed and pulled in a harsh breath]**

“I had to tap into the cosmic Force. I think I’m dying.”

**[My mother shook her head adamantly]**

“Oh no, no, no. You can’t die on me, Farmboy! You have to take care of your daughter.”

**[He leaned into my mother’s arms]**

“Sorry, I’ll have to leave that to you.”

**[I couldn’t see my mom’s face, but I knew she was crying]**

“Oh gods. Luke, my ship is severely damaged. I suspect it will go up in a ball of flames any minute now. I won’t be around for Rey.”

**[Luke coughed as he hugged my mother]**

“I guess we’ll die together.”

**[She pulled back far enough to look into his eyes]**

“Do you remember the sea spray that hit me when you communicated with me through the Force? We talked about the possibilities. I want to be with you. The real you. Now, before it is too late.”

**[He shook his head]**

“That could kill us both.”

**[My mother laughed]**

“We’re both dying anyway. I’m getting low on oxygen. It is getting harder to breath. In ten minutes, I’ll be dead. You can do this. Tap into the Cosmic Force one last time and bring us together. You can do it.”

**[My father nodded and lowered himself to the deck and moved into a cross-legged meditation position. My mother did the same, facing him. He held his arms out to her and they clasped hands. A sad smile crossed his bearded face before he said his last words]**

“Where would you like to go?”

**[I couldn’t see my mother’s face, but I could tell by her voice she was smiling]**

“Anywhere with you would be wonderful.”

[It was then that they both disappeared. All that was left on the deck of the ship was my mother’s clothing]

**End Holovid Recording**

* * *

* * *

 

We believe the ship exploded soon after my mother’s disappearance. My Aunt Leia explained to me that a Jedi will disappear when they die and become one with the Force, leaving behind only the clothing they wore. She believes my parents are dead.

I am not so sure. My mother was not on death’s door when she faded into oblivion. I wasn’t certain what she was talking about when she mentioned the sea spray, but she might be referring to teleportation. Could my father have folded space and brought himself and my mother to some other location?

I believe it is possible.

I have been reading the ancient Jedi tomes that I stole from the first Jedi Temple. What caught my eye was the term skywalker. In the old texts, it wasn’t a surname, but a title. Over ten millennia ago, prior to the establishment of hyperspace lanes, intra-galactic travel was only possible with the use of a skywalker navigator—a Force sensitive that can use their prescience skills to avoid dangers. What really got my attention was a puzzling paragraph that claimed the most powerful skywalkers could move through space without a starship. I interpreted that as teleportation. It has to be teleportation because I doubt the author was suggesting skywalker navigators moved across the galaxy in a hovertrain.

There is just one problem with my teleportation theory. Why were my mother’s clothes left behind?

I asked Chewie that question, and he laughed and answered jokingly, _‘Maybe where they were going, they didn’t need clothing.’_

I didn’t understand exactly what he meant until I read the journal. I can’t believe the Luke Skywalker I met on Ahch-To could be so…amorous in his youth. I am extremely glad my mother didn’t go into any provocative details in her journal. Still, there were times I read her words with a hot blush on my face.

My parents loved each other. I want to believe they teleported themselves to some clothing-optional tropical island where they are happily living out their remaining days. They sacrificed so much for this galaxy. They deserve to be together.

I wanted to become a Jedi, but now I am unsure.  I have read that my mother was against the Jedi continuing. My father also voiced that opinion on the island. He talked about the hubris of the Jedi and bemoaned the fact that they were deified by the public.

He was right about the deification of the Jedi Order. The tales of the Jedi that I heard in my youth described them as almost godlike. I am embarrassed to admit, but I was deeply disappointed when I found the legendary Luke Skywalker. I saw him as a broken man wallowing in remorse and defeat and unwilling to help the Resistance. After reading my mother’s journal I have a better understanding of my father and I deeply regret the fight I had with him prior to departing the island.

He was protecting a powerful Force nexus. He wanted to be with my mother and she with him, but they put their desires aside to do what was best for the people of this galaxy. The Resistance lives because of the actions of my parents.

I often wonder if my father actually wanted the Jedi to end. Perhaps he simply wanted to destroy the misconception that the Jedi were omnipotent protectors of the galaxy. One Jedi cannot take on the First Order, neither can a thousand. The belief that they can might make people complacent with their lot in life. They expect somebody to come save them, when they actually need to save themselves.

The martyrdom of Luke Skywalker, the last known Jedi Knight, has sparked outrage among the populace of the galaxy…and action. People are rising up in open rebellion on a few worlds. General Leia is hoping to regroup and rebuild the Resistance by recruiting these disheartened and disaffected citizens of the galaxy. After I told her about the background of the Skywalker name, she, in true political fashion, has found a way to use the Skywalker name to not only whip up the public's outrage into an almost religious fervor, but she is using it as a recruiting tool by calling her resistance members _‘skywalkers’_.

“Skywalkers of long ago safely led travelers though an unexplored and perilous galaxy,” Leia once told me before going off to recruit more resistance members. “They connected isolated planets, brought people together and helped form the Old Republic.  My skywalkers will do the same. They will inspire people to rise up and break the shackles of oppression and servitude thrust upon them by the First Order.”

I am amazed at how my Aunt Leia can make any casual conversation sound like an inspirational quote that should be blazoned across political propaganda posters.

I didn't know my father long enough to determine if he would approve of his sister's use of the Skywalker name. From what I read, my father was a shy and unpretentious man, but he was willing to do anything to support his sister, the Rebellion and later the Resistance.  For this reason I believe he would sanction his sister's repurposing of the Skywalker name...even if it is a shrewd and opportunistic political ploy to recruit Resistance members. 

I want to believe my parents have survived, but even if they have passed on to the flow of the Force...I truly hope they are able to witness the rise of skywalkers. 

I can’t think of a better way to honor the Skywalker legacy.

 

** End Journal 34.3 ABY **

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of my story. I know the last chapter is a bit ambiguous when it comes to the fate of Luke and Mara. I thought telling the reader they ended up teleporting themselves into bed where they make love all night would be seen as a Deus ex Machina trope.
> 
> I figure if the reader wants to believe Luke and Mara died together and are now together within the flow of the Force...that is okay. If you want to believe they transported themselves to a nice place so they can live out there lives...or at least recuperate until they return...then that is fine also.
> 
> Just don't contemplate the dangers of untried teleportation. We don't want to have a problem like in the movie "The Fly". Ugh.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this very long story. For my readers that stuck by me the last 3.5 years...thank you. It is much appreciated.


End file.
